믿음
by PeonyFlowerLady
Summary: Emilie 'Eun-hye' Seung is a make up artistry student studying abroad in Edinburgh, Scotland. Her dreams come true when the chance of a work placement at a big production company in London comes up. And the chance to potentially work with some big names...
1. Chapter 1

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Rebecca Mader** as Melanie

 **Jonathan Whitesell** as Jamie

 **Jessica Chastain** as Louise

* * *

 **Chapter I: Belief**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung had always worked hard. School. College. University. Work. She grafted. Never afraid of toil.

It was the way she had been raised – her parents instilling in her value of a hard day's work well done – a value which a lot of people her age seemed to lack.

Coming from a small town in South Korea, she was accepted onto a make-up artistry course at a university abroad in Edinburgh, Scotland. Make up was her passion. She remembered playing with her mother's things when she was little and finding it amazing. It had her stuck with her whole life, she was always putting make up on her dolls – or her elder sister, much to her mother's dismay.

It was tough for her to leave home – very far away from her cultural land, she'd only ever lived in one house and was always surrounded by her family. For the first time in her life, she was scared. Leaving behind everything she'd ever known for a new start.

Her flat was small and overlooked the meadows – a large green area in the heart of the city that was filled with cherry blossom trees and laughter and looked amazing on a sunny day.

She shared the flat with Vivienne – a lovely and eccentric 21 year old whom Emilie got famously with. It wasn't much, a living room with a bay window that connected onto the kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a box room. But it was theirs. It was home.

Emilie didn't wear much make up on herself – she loved creating new looks for other people, seeing them smile after she had done her work. Making people feel more confident.

Confidence.

That was something Emilie struggled with. She was surprised she has been accepted onto the course to be honest. Never thinking herself good enough to get a potential career out of doing something she loved. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet when the acceptance letter landed on her door mat.

That was 3 years ago.

Now 24, Emilie was in her third year at the university, she was absolutely loving her life here. She loved her course, her portfolio was coming along nicely and she loved her city and pokey little flat more than ever. Hell, she even loved her part time job. She'd found a temp job at a Starbucks across from the flat at Christmas and, luckily, she'd been kept on. The wages funding her time at the university and allowing her to buy the occasional treat.

Emilie was rudely awakened by her alarm. Her phone screeching at her from her bedside and telling her it was 5am. She'd agreed to do the early shift at work before going to the university at 12.

She was now beginning to question why she'd agreed to it.

 _"Yeobun-ui don-eul saeng-gaghaebosibsio **{Think of the extra money}**."_ She muttered. This had become her mantra on such early rises. She shuffled through the flat to the bathroom – not wanting to wake Viv – and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. Pulling her long dark brown hair into a messy bun before getting in. The hot water soothed her skin and slowly wakened her up, ready for her 6am start.

Drying off, she pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with her Starbucks top and rooted around her bottom of her wardrobe for her black converse. She was never the tidiest of people and cursed herself each morning. Her hair was slung up in a loose bun, the scooped up style showing off her light brown highlights. She wore her usual winged eyeliner and mascara. Emilie liked showing off her eyes and didn't know how she'd survive without her gel eyeliner.

She grabbed her keys, bag and apron and headed out the door. Running down the stairs and out onto the street, the café was only a 2 minute walk from her flat.

She saw the lights were on and knew that Melanie must've already been in. She gently knocked on the window to let Mel know she was there. Mel waved and grabbed her keys from the counter to let Emilie in.

"Morning." Mel greeted Emilie.

"Morning Mel, how are we today?" Emilie asked.

"Good thanks him, you all set for another long day then?"

"Yeah, my portfolio work for the university should be finished today. Then I just have to figure out where to get some work experience." Emilie said, her eyes rolling.

"Really?" Mel asked. "Well something will come along for you Em, what's for you won't go past you."

Her words reassured Emilie. She and Mel had always gotten along well. Emilie looked at her as a kind of aunt. Someone who was always there for anything, no matter how trivial. Mel was a lovely woman, in her late 30s.

The shift went by really quick and before Emilie knew it, it was 11am, her shift was over and she had an hour to get to her class.

"Mel, I'm finished, see you next week." She said as she approached her boss, setting down the tray she'd been carrying.

"See you later, sweetheart." She replied. "And remember what I said earlier, the right work WILL come up for you. You're talented Em, you need to see that." She hugged Emilie before she left.

Emilie left work feeling good about the day ahead, picking up a couple of pastries and coffee as breakfast for her and Viv on the way.

She climbed the stairs to her flat, struggling to juggle everything while attempting to get her keys out of her bag. She entered the flat and was greeted by Viv.

"Morning sleepyhead, you were dead to the world when I left for work."

"Yeah, but you start work at silly o'clock don't you, Em?" Viv replied. Her short red hair sticking up in all directions – she always suffered terribly from bed head.

"Anyway, breakfast is served." Emilie said with a small bow."

"Em, you're amazing darling!" Viv gushed as she raked around in the bag for a pastry. She was a drama student and tended to have 'dramatic tendencies'.

Time at the flat always few by when the two of them got talking. And before Emilie knew it, it was time to head to class. She changed out of her work clothes, pulling on her clean jeans and a fresh top before picking up her pride and joy – her make up kit. She'd worked her back side off to pay for it all and she was very protective of it.

Viv had the day off and said she'd get in the shopping and a few dvd's for a movie night. "Sounds like heaven." Emilie replied, "I'll be home just before six." And headed out the door.

Arriving at the university building, she was walked in and was greeted by Jamie at the entrance. He and Em clicked on the first day 3 years ago.

"Morning sweetheart." He greeted her. "All set for the last week?"

"Bring it on." She replied as they linked arms and headed to the studio.

Her day at the university flew by – she'd pretty much finished her portfolio work – her lecturer was very impressed with her. She'd pulled her to one side later to talk to her about a work placement over the summer.

"Do you have anything sorted yet, Emilie?" Her lecturer Louise asked her.

"No, nothing yet, I was actually meaning to ask if you knew of anything. Everyone I've contacted has never even replied." She replied, her head falling, Emilie taking the 'no replies' to heart.

"Well, that's why I wanted to see you. You're one of the most talented students we have. There's a production company in London, they're looking for someone to work there for a few weeks on a big production they're doing."

Emilie's eyes widened. "And. And, you think I'm good enough? That I have a shot?" She asked, not believing for a minute that her lecturer would put her forward for it.

"Yes. Without a doubt. You're talent Emilie, you need to see that." She said, kindly as she gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "How about I drop them an e-mail, put your name forward?" She asked with a small smile.

"You would really do that?!" Emilie asked, mouth dropped and eyes wide.

"Louise laughed. "Of course Em, I'll put a good word in for you. I'll include a couple of pieces from your portfolio too."

Emilie squealed and gave her lecturer a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She grinned.

"You're welcome, now go home!" Louise laughed as she watched Emilie skip out of the building.

Emilie was such in a good mood that she pretty much floated home, a giant grin across her face the whole way. She bounded into the flat to find Viv cooking up a storm.

"Hi Em, enchiladas ok for tea?" her back to Emilie. She was caught off guard by Emilie squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Perfect, perfect, everything's perfect Viv!" She squealed. Viv turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Spill." She demanded.

Emilie filled her in about her day, barely stopping for breath and struggling to contain her excitement.

Viv looked at her with her best 'told you so' face. "Everyone's always told you something like this would happen, Em. I am so pleased for you darling! Now sit down, eat and out the DVD on madam. I got War Horse, that ok? I like to indulge my Benedict Cumberbatch obsession from time to time." Viv blushed, fanning her face in a vain attempt to cool herself down.

"Oh yes, Tom Hiddleston is in that too. Well picked, Viv. He's absolutely handsome." Emilie gushed, settling down on the couch for a girl night in.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter II: Chance**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie woke up late the next morning – her day off. No university. No work. Nothing.

She turned over in bed, noticing her phone flashing on her nightstand. 1 email.

Reaching over to grab it, she rubbed her eyes. Trying to get rid of the sleep while simultaneously trying to avoid ending up with panda eyes from last night's mascara that she forgot to take it off.

Yawning as she typed in her password, she was woken up when she realized who the e-mail was from: Louise. Her lecturer at the university. The e-mail was titled 'Work Placement'.

Hands shaking, she opened it and slowly began to scroll down.

 ** _"Hi Emilie,_**

 ** _As promised, I had a word with the production company and put your name and folio forward for selection. I just received a reply back from them and they love your work. They are offering you the chance of a 4 week placement in London. You'd be shadowing the makeup team and eventually working on the extras that are in the production. They're keeping tight lipped about what they're filming though._**

 ** _Your stay will be fully paid for – they'll put you up in a hotel for the month and pay for your travel. You just need spending money for food etc._**

 ** _They need to know by 21st March so if you could get back to me before then with your decision._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Louise."_**

Emilie was stunned. This was her dream – big production company in a big city, doing what she adored. She couldn't pass this up. Could she?

No. She absolutely had to take it.

Emilie stood up out of bed. Looked at herself in the mirror. _"Eom-ma-ya. **{Oh my God.}** " _She said. _"Naneun igeos-eul siljelohagoissda. **{I'm actually doing this.}** " _Before acting like a complete loon jumping up and down, bouncing round her room. Her racket loud enough to cause Viv to burst in.

"Em, What the actual HELL is going on?!" She asked, leaning towards the demonic with the look she was throwing at Emilie.

"I'm. I've. I, AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing Viv and squeezing her in a hug.

"You what?!" Viv asked, still not impressed with her Korean female friend.

"Remember the production company, work placement thing?" she asked.

Viv nodded, her loose bun wobbling back and forth on her head. Her bed hear is still no better after all these years.

"Louise e-mailed me today. They like my work. I've been offered to a 4 week placement! They're paying all my travel and putting me up in a hotel." Emilie squealed, biting down on her knuckles when had done explaining.

Viv looked at her. "You have to take it Em, please tell me you're taking it."

"I think I'm going to. Yeah. I'm going to. I'll e-mail Louise back right now." She replied, almost like she was convincing herself.

"Good. I'm so happy for you, Em. Really sweetheart, so happy." Viv hugged Emilie before leaving.

 _'Balo Eun-hye, jinjeonghae. **{Right Eun-hye, calm yourself.}** '_ She thought, grabbing her phone to e-mail her lecturer back.

 ** _"Louise,_**

 ** _Wow, this is amazing. I cannot thank you enough for putting me forward for this. I would LOVE to take them up on the opportunity._**

 ** _If you need any other details from me, let me know._**

 ** _Thank you again, I am so excited for this opportunity._**

 ** _Emilie"_**

 _'Ije daegi geim-eul wihae._ **_{Now for the waiting game.}_** _'_ She thought to herself as she sat back down on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Rebecca Mader** as Melanie

 **Jonathan Whitesell** as Jamie

 **Jessica Chastain** as Louise

* * *

 **Chapter III: Opportunity**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **One week later:**

It was official. Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung was going to London. She'd told everyone. Her family (in a video chat), friends, Jamie, Mel. Hell, even a little old lady who came to her work every Thursday.

Everyone was ecstatic for her. Mel had even promised the time off work to her – telling Emilie that she could pass up this opportunity, and that, if she decided to come back, her job would be there for her.

 _'Sanghwang-i ollyeoda boibnida. **{Things are looking up.}** '_ She thought to herself, smiling as she headed to the university for the day. It was a lovely spring day in Scotland's capital. She walked through the streets carrying her kit with a spring in her step and a smile on face.

She had a meeting with her lecturer Louise after her classes today. It was about her trip and she couldn't wait to know every single detail.

As usual, she met Jamie outside the building. "Last few days now hun." He said as he hugged her "Although CLEARLY some of us will have a more exciting summer than others." He winked as he spoke, Emilie laughed.

"I can't put into words how excited I am, Jamie." She grinned.

"I know you can't. You've done more than enough squealing the last few days. My ear drums can take no more!" He said dramatically.

Emilie playfully slapped him on the arm and dragged him into class.

5 hours later and the university was done for the day. Emilie said bye Jamie to Jamie giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Thank you, Jamie." She said. "You have always been there and I could never thank you as much as I should."

Jamie smiled softly and hugged her back. "Anytime Em, you know that." He walked off after wishing her good luck for her meeting with Louise.

Emilie stopped at the university café on her way to Louise's office. Grabbing a bottle of water and downing half of it before leaving. She was nervous, but that weird kind of excited nervous. Her stomach was turning and she couldn't wait to hear what Louise had to tell her.

The door was open when she reached her lecturer's office. She knocked and Louise looked up from her work.

"Hi Emilie, come in." She smiled.

Emilie sat down opposite her lecturer with baited breath. She seriously couldn't wait to hear what Louise had to tell her.

Louise started typing away at her computer, opening her e-mails, rooting through them to find the placement related ones. The clicking of the mouse subsided and Emilie sat a bit more upright, knowing that she would soon find out where she was going to work.

"Right so." Louise started, Emilie begins to fidget her fingers. "The company is filming their latest production in London for a few weeks and you'll be joining them while they're there."

Emilie nodded, trying to absorb everything Louise was telling her.

"Now, you've probably heard of the production company, I remember you mentioning a couple of their films." Emilie perked up a bit more, knowing that she'd be working for a company she was obviously a fan of.

"You will be working for Marvel, Emilie."

Emilie was silent. She stared at Louise, blinking occasionally. Mentioning their films a couple of times was an understatement. She was a big fan of their work: Captain America, Thor, Avengers – she'd seen and loved them all.

"Em? Emilie? Earth to Em?" She was brought back to earth by Louise snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Anyway, as I was saying, they're over in the UK to film parts of the new Thor movie and they've offered you a place as part of the makeup team."

 _"EOM-MA-YA. **{ OH MY GOD.}** "_ Emilie stuttered. "Thor?! Thor?!" _'I Ileon **{Oh God.}** '_ she thought, _'igeos-eun simgaghan munje ya **{this is serious stuff}**.' _"Are you sure they want me?" Emilie asked. "I mean, will I be good enough to work for them."

"Well." Louise replied. "I showed them some pieces from your folio and they seemed very impressed. Apparently the head of the makeup team thought you were the best of all the potential placements. She wanted you."

This totally floored Emilie. Handpicked. By the head of the makeup team. For Marvel. _'Nae insaeng-i naajil su iss-eulkka? **{Can my life get any better?}**_ ' She asked herself.

"So, your arrangements," Louise started printing off a copy of an itinerary for Emilie. "As you see, you leave for London on the 28th of May. You'll travel by train into Charing Cross station, London."

Emilie thought Charing Cross was a bit of a strange one. She thought it would've been King's Cross. She asked Louise why this was the name of the station.

"Marvel is putting you up in the Savory hotel, Charing Cross is the closest station to the hotel."

"Eh!" she gasped. "That's a fancy pants hotel."

Louise laughed. "They're a massive company, Em. They're not going to put you up in any old hotel, you know."

"This is a lot to take in."

The room fell silent as the printer stopped. Louise handed Emilie all the information she needed, telling her to take it home and read it all and to visit her the following afternoon, making sure everything was good for her before they confirmed the trip.

Emile floated home, she was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the ins and outs of her adventure. Passing a little flower stall on the street on her way home, she noticed a cute little bunch of peonies, paying for them and she inhaled them sweetly as she continued her walk home, up the stairs to her flat.

Viv was out when Emilie arrived home. Since she had been quiet in the flat she decided to phone call her home back in Korea, to tell her family every single detail. They were over the moon for her. As was her boss Mel, when she popped over to see her.

Viv arrived home, shouting to Emilie as she came in. Emilie was sat on the floor by the coffee table, the flowers she brought were sitting in a vase on top. She was surrounded by the paper that detailed her trip. Viv plonked down beside her and listened as Emilie told her all about it.

"You're going to work for Marvel. On THOR?!" Viv screeched, her hand flying over to her mouth.

"I know, right?" Emilie gasped, joining in with Viv's disbelief in what she was going to do. "I won't be doing the 'big stars'." She said. "I'll be shadowing the makeup artist and then later doing work with the film's extras."

"But, still, 'you're going to be there. In the same place as Chris Hemsworth. _AND Tom Hiddleston_ '." Viv said, trying to stop herself from fangirling.

Emilie had totally forgotten about that. These were A-list actors. Internationally known. Adored by millions – including Emilie. She may have had a little bit of a thing for Tom Hiddleston.

"I've got so much to read about the trip, Viv. I leave in 4 weeks."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Packing**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **3 weeks later:**

Emilie had decided she'd better start getting her things together for her trip. Mel had given her extra shifts at Starbucks to let Emilie get more cash together.

She sat cross legged on her bed, staring at the empty cherry blossom printed suitcase lying on the floor. Viv walked in and stopped in the doorway, her gaze shifting between Emilie and the empty case.

"Em, you came in here 2 hours ago to start packing." Viv stated. "What the hell have you been doing?" she asked, laughing as she did so.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I have no clue where to start." She looked at Viv helplessly.

Viv smiled and said "Hold that thought." Before she disappeared out in Emilie's room and towards the kitchen. She returned a couple minutes later, a bottle of wine and 2 glasses in hand. She poured a glass for each of them, putting Emille's iPod onto shuffle before turning to her and saying "Now we're ready."

A few hours later Emilie's case was almost packed. She just had her toiletries to pack and her makeup kit. Along with one other dilemma. Does she take a dress in case there's a night out?

"It wouldn't hurt you too, Em." Viv offered her opinion. "After all, you'll be working with Tom Hiddleston. What if he falls helplessly in love with you and wants to whisk you away on a date before having his wicked ways with you." Viv giggled, having consumed a little too much wine, Emilie was guessing.

She giggled. "Okay, 1 – I will not be working with Tom Hiddleston and 2 – I doubt that he would be lucky to be with a girl like me."

"Stra-, stranger things have *hic* happened. Maybe it's *hic* fate." Viv slurred. Emilie pulling Viv's glass out of her hand before she spilt it all over the bed.

Emilie ushered Viv to bed, making sure she got there safely before turning in for the night herself, closing the lid on her half packed case. _"Naeilkkaji gidalil su issseubnida. **{You can wait until tomorrow.}** " _She said, staring at it from her bed before turning over and getting some sleep.

 **~o~**

 **1 week later:**

Emilie left for London tomorrow. She'd spent a while chatting with her family on Skype, finding it tough to say goodbye to them.

She'd had a night out with Jamie to say goodbye to him a couple of days ago. They'd just popped out to a pub in the Grass Market for a few drinks. They'd hadn't planned to make it a late night but she didn't get back to the flat until 4am.

Emilie was in her room making some last minute check of the content of her pink suitcase when Viv came in, her back in front of her. Emilie eyed her behavior, knowing she was hiding something.

"I'll miss you when you go, Em."

"I'm only away for a few weeks Viv, I am coming back, you know." She chuckled.

"I know, I know. But I wanted to give you something. Something to remember us all by. So I made you this." She held her hands out, holding a small, square purple book.

Emilie reached out and took it from her, a look of confusion on her face.

"It's a scrapbook." Viv explained as Emilie flicked through the pages. "I filled it up with photos and memories of your family and us a lot." 'Us a lot' being Viv, Mel and Jamie. "There's a few blank pages at the back. So you can, you know, put all of your new memories in it after you've made them."

Emilie felt herself tearing up. There were so many memories in the few pages of this little book. Nights out with all of them, photos from work, the time she and Viv spent the entire day in the Meadows. It was amazing.

"Viv, thank you so much. This is so nice." Emilie spoke, trying to stop her voice breaking as he hugged Viv. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"We'll all miss you too much, Em. But this is something you HAVE to do. We couldn't be prouder of you." Viv spoke to her, holding her shoulders as if to strengthen her point.

"I know." Emilie replied. "Now enough of these tears. It's dinner time and the pizza's on me. Where's the phone and the menu?" Both girls laughed before settling in for their last movie night before Emilie leaves in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **David Giuntoli** as Steve

* * *

 **Chapter V: Leaving**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **LEAVING DAY**

Emilie's alarm went off early. Really early. 5am to be precise. Her arm came out of the mountain of her duvet to switch it off. She failed miserably and ended up knocking it off her nightstand. Sighing, she threw the duvet back to switch it off properly. Then she remembered. She left for London today. All of a sudden she was wide awake and excited to get her day started.

She had done her usual morning routine: shower, hair, makeup, dressed. She gathered a couple of last minute items and put them in her bag. Double checking everything, she was ready to head to the station, her train would be leaving in a couple of hours.

She dragged her case out to the hall of the flat where Viv was waiting for her.

"All set?" she asked, casually leaning against the radiator.

"I think so." Emilie replied, the nerves, making her voice shake slightly.

"Ok, then, let's get you to the station." Viv picked up Emilie's laptop bag and makeup case and set off, leaving Emilie to drag her pink suitcase and carry her handbag.

Waverly station was about a half hour walk from their flat. They decided to walk on the way so they had time for a final chat before Emilie got her train. They stopped off for a coffee at the train station before Emilie had to head to the platform.

"Take care of yourself, Em." Viv said, sniffling slightly. Tears threatening to spill.

"What's with all this drama?" Emilie asked, gesturing to Viv's watery eyes. "No need for all of this, I told you already, I WILL be back." Emilie laughed. "Besides you said you would come visit." She said, pouting like a child.

"I know I did. Doesn't mean I won't miss you though, now c'mere." Viv pulled Emilie into a hug.

5 minutes later, the train pulled up. Emilie said goodbye to Viv and boarded, finding her reserved seat – with a table for her laptop. A few episodes on Korean drama's _Gunman in Joseon_ would make the 6 hour journey fly in.

 **~o~**

 **5 hours later:**

 _'Geoui da wass-eo ya haess-eo. **{Must be nearly there now.}** '_ Emilie thought to herself as the last episode of series has finished. She'd just finished Thor before watching the last episode of _Gunman in Joseon_ , re-watching it to get reacquainted with the characters. _'Naneun-i salamdeul jung ilbuwa jamjaejeog-eulo ilhal geos-ibnida. **{I'm going to potentially be working with some of these people.}** '_ She thought, _'mental'_ and shook her head to look out the window.

She continued with her little train of thought: _'Tom Hiddleston eun neomu jal saeng-gyeossda. Naneun geuleul bol gyeong-u gaseum-e nabiga deo manh-i neukkyeojinda. **{Tom Hiddleston is so handsome though. I'd be feeling more butterflies in my chest if I see him.}** ' _She was brought out of her thoughts by an announcement on the train. They would be arriving at Charing Cross in 5 minutes – time for her to get her laptop packed up and everything set to leave.

Gathering her belongings she walked down the carriage, pulling her case off the luggage rack and made her way out of the station.

Louise had told her that a rep from Marvel would meet her outside the station. Sure enough, she rolled her case outside to see a man holding a sign with the Marvel Logo and her name underneath it. Pulling her sunglasses down to bridge of her nose, she looked over to the top of them, _'Gwi-yeop-da **{cute}** '._ She thought, and slide them back up to her nose.

She approached the guy. He was tall, quite well built with short brown hair. Wearing jeans, trainers and a marvel studios t-shirt. "Um. Hi, I'm Emilie. The work placement." She said nervously. They guy smiled and offered his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Emilie, I'm Steve. Here, let me take your case. Do you mind if we walk? The hotel's only 10 minutes away."

"Sure, of course. I could use the stretch. Being cooped up on a train for hours on the end isn't good for the legs." Emilie giggled.

As they walked along the street to the hotel, they chatted. Steve telling Emilie more about her trip. "Karen's the head of the makeup team for the film and Joanne's her assistant. You'll probably start off working with Joanne, but don't hold me to that." He laughed as they approached the hotel. They were met by doorman who opened the door for them and introduced them for the concierge. The concierge guided them over to the check-in desk. Steve sorted everything out and got her room key for her before heading up to show her to the room.

She was in an art deco style room – one of her favorite design periods. She and Steve walked along the corridor, Steve stopped his pace when he reached her room. "A few members of the crew and some actors are staying here too." He told her as he slid the key in and opened the door.

Emilie was in awe.

The room was incredible. The door opened up to reveal a small foyer. Straight ahead was the bathroom, through 2 white saloon style doors. A large white tiled room with a checkerboard floor. There was a massive white ceramic bath with a glass showered screen and massive rainforest shower head. There was a massive mirror on the wall to the left, hanging above the sink which sat in a unit the entire length of the wall. The toilet sat on the opposite wall, which was also home to a massive heated towel rail, full of fluffy white tiles. An equally fluffy white dressing gown on a hook on the wall.

Then there was the room. It was gorgeous!

It was to the right of the bathroom and it was magnificent. It had mustard color walls and a grey carpet. The bed was the centerpiece of the room. The super-queen size looks inviting. It was backed onto a full height, highly polished wooden headboard. The same wood was used or the 2 night-stands at the bed side. There were 2 built in mirrored wardrobes with arch shaped doors. In between the 2 wardrobes was a small cabinet containing the mini-bar and above the top shelf was an alcove which housed a large vase of calla lilies.

It was breathtaking. Steve joined her in the room and broke her out of her daydream. "You didn't catch a word of that, did you?" He asked, laughing.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Emilie laughed, embarrassed. Lowering her head to hide her blush. Steve placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up and making her look at him. "As I was saying." Steve began. "Joanne will come see you tomorrow afternoon, give you a little heads up and then you'll be on set on Monday morning."

Emilie looked into his eyes, they were a deep blue color and were gorgeous. Much like he was. _'Wae uli hangug namjadeul-eun palan nun-eul ttel su eobs-seubnikka? **{Why can't our Korean men have blue eyes?}** ' _She thought.

"Alright." Emilie nodded.

"I gave her your mobile number so she'll call or text you before she comes."

"Ok, cool. And thanks for all your help Steve, you've been great."

"Anytime Emilie."

"Please, call me Em."

"Ok then, Em. If you need anything else, I'm only on the end of the phone." Steve smiled as he stepped closer to her and gave her a hug before turning and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Bump**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie had just finished unpacking and was now sat in her hotel room alone. Flicking through the TV channels she discovered there was nothing on. She had phoned Viv to let her know that she had arrived and settled in. Viv's first question?

"Met any cute guys yet?"

Emilie laughed, thinking about Steve, she told her all about him. She chatted to Viv for the next hour, telling her everything that had happened to her already. After she'd hung up her phone, she heard her stomach rumble. It was later than she'd thought and she hadn't eaten since the train. She picked up her bag and decided to go get some food. She'd been to London one time with her family on a three week vacation after her graduate in High School, since it was consider this as a graduation gift from her parents and knew a little bit of the area around her. Convent Garden was just over the street and round the corner, she'd pick something up there.

Turning off the TV and lifting her room key, she made her way out. Pulling the door behind her and checking the handle to make sure it had been locked. She turned around and was just about to lift her head up when she collided with something.

Or rather, _someone._

She stumbled backwards and a pair of hands reached out to stop her from falling back into the door, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The voice asked, laced with concern.

"Yes, I'm, I'm fi…" Emilie looked up at her savior. Tom Hiddleston. _'EOM-MA-YA! **{OH MY GOD!}** '_ Her mind screamed. He was wearing blue jeans – slightly scruffy – and a blue checked shirt, his sunglasses hooked onto the open collar of his shirt. He had a couple of days' worth of stubble and his hair was slicked back.

Handsome wasn't the word.

"I'm sorry, you sure you're alright?" he asked again. Emilie finally able to respond coherently.

"Yes, I'm good, thank you. I should have been watching out, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad. Sorry again." He said as he turned and walked away.

Emilie turned and headed in the opposite direction to him. _'Eom. Ma. Ya! **{Oh. My. God!}** '_ She screamed in her head. She whipped her phone out of her bag as she headed into the lift. She HAD to text Viv.

 **'You'll never guess who I just bumped into. Literally.'**

Her phone beeped back at her as she exited the hotel through the revolving front door.

 **'Do you mean _"I'll literally never guess or you literally bumped into them?"_ '**

Emilie laughed, typical of Viv being pedantic.

 **'Both.'** She replied.

 **'Ooh, who. Tell me, tell, tell me.'** Emilie could just imagine her bouncing up and down with excitement.

 **'Tom Hiddleston** **Ｏ(** **≧∇≦)** **Ｏ** **'**

There was no text back from Viv.

 **'Viv?'** Emilie text her back as she waited for the lights to change at the crossing outside the hotel.

 **'Sorry. I was picking my jaw up. It feel on the floor.'** Emilie laughed as she crossed the road to head up to the Convent Garden.

It was a lovely spring evening in London and Convent Garden was filled with people watching the performers. Emilie stopped her pace to join the crowd in watching them, replying to Viv as she did.

 **'How the hell do you think I felt? Lol'** she laughed inside the crowd, shaking her head, still not believing what had happened.

 **'SPILL.'** Was all the reply she received.

Emilie spent the next 5 minutes texting her every detail of what had happened: what he was wearing, what he said, how he looked. Everything.

She found a little café that was still open and ordered some food to go, planning on taking it back around to where the performers were.

 **Viv replied to her: 'I cannot believe you met him! :o Is he really that gorgeous?'**

Emilie put down her fork and typed. **'Yes, he is. I didn't think it was possible, but yes. He. Is. GORGEOUS.'**

She giggled a little as she finished her meal, reading the text Viv had sent her.

 **'I'm telling you Em, my prophecy will come true. You've met him. Now he'll fall in love with you and have his wicked ways with you ;) After all it's FATE, I tell you!'**

 **'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm heading back to the hotel. Joanne, the makeup head's assistant is coming to see me tomorrow. Excited much!'**

She dumped her rubbish in the bin and headed the short walk back to the hotel. Entering her room she decided to go for a bath – the giant tub looked too inviting to turn down. She put her iPod on the dock and flicked the switch to send the music through to the bathroom speakers. She sank down into the tub and felt instantly relaxed, the quietly playing music adding to her calmness.

She only got out when the water had turned cold. Wrapping herself in the fluffy dressing gown that was hanging there, she padded through to her room, starfishing herself on the bed and turning on the TV – she could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Meeting**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie was wakened by her alarm at 8 the next morning. Joanne had phoned her last night, saying she'd pop by the hotel at 10 to speak to her. To tell her everything that she'd need to know and answer any questions she may have.

Having watched some early morning TV, she reluctantly got out of the massive bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She stood underneath the rainforest shower for a good 30 minutes. The water beating down on the back of her neck was her favorite – it was so soothing. She washed her body and her hair before deciding to get out. Drying off, she went over to the mirror and started drying her hair. When she was halfway down, she pottered back through to the room and opened up one of the wardrobes, the internal lights illuminating as she did.

She decided to wear something smart-ish. But something that she'd feel comfortable in. Something she'd probably wear on set. _'Jal deul-eo, ga! **{Listen to me, go!}.** '_ She thought. _'Seoljeong-eseo, igeos-eun michin jis-iya! **{On-set, this is mad!}** '_ She threw her head back, staring at the ceiling, still trying to take it all in.

 _"Chen-chang! Joanne. **{Shit! Joanne}**."_ She said to herself, Joanne would be here soon. Very soon.

She quickly pulled on her dark blue jeans and black buttoned t-shirt before running back to the bathroom to straighten her hair and do her makeup.

With 5 minutes to spare, Emilie quickly tidied up the bathroom, throwing the towels in the bathroom and gave the room a quick once over. Making sure everything was in its place and there were no pants lying about or anything – she dreaded the thought.

She quickly sprayed some perfume and pulled on her boots – nobody needs to see her Hello Kitty socks, thank you very much.

Just as she was about to sit down on the bed, the doorbell rang (Yes, the Savoy rooms have individual doorbells).

Emilie straightened her outfit, checking herself in the mirrored door. _'Neo halgeoya. **{You'll do}**.' _She thought as she nodded.

She checked who it was through the peephole before opening the door.

"Emilie?" a small slim woman asked. She had a long brown hair that was pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

"Yes, Hi. You must be Joanne?" Emilie asked, extending her hand towards her.

"That's me." She replied, juggling her folder into the other hand to shake with Emilie.

"Come in, please." She said, pulling the door open further and standing back to make sure Joanne got in without dropping anything.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, this is nice, isn't it? Marvel don't do things by half, do they?" Joanne laughed as she entered the room.

"It's amazing, I still have to pinch myself sometimes." Emilie gushed.

"I've seen your work Emilie, you've no need to pinch yourself, and you deserve to be here." Joanne reassured her.

Emilie found her feet very interesting all of a sudden. "Thank you." She blushed until her eyes widen to see Joanne still standing while holding the folders. "Oh I'm sorry, put your stuff down on that desk, it looks really heavy. Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Yeah, water would be good. Thanks Emilie."

"Oh, call me Em. Everybody does." Emilie said as she passed Joanne the bottle from the fridge.

She sat down at the desk with Joanne and went over every detail of her placement. She'd start in 2 days' time on Monday at 6am.

Joanne explained that a car would be sent by the studios to pick her up from the hotel. She's be working with Joanne on the extras to start with. She then might get the chance to work with Karen, the head of makeup, later on in her placement. Once all the details were ironed out, Joanne stayed for a little chat with Emilie.

"So, how you liking London? Met anyone else from the film crew?" she asked, taking a sip from her water.

"It's great, it's been years since I've been here. Um. Yeah. A guy called Steve met me from the train station."

"Ooh, yeah. Steve's cute." Joanne said. "He's a great crew member, so much fun."

"And then, I… um. Kind of bumped into Tom Hiddleston. Literally." Emilie said, her porcelain cheeks growing red like mad.

Joanne laughed, throwing her head back slightly. "And let me guess, he apologized about, oh, 10 times?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, he was so nice about it even though it was my fault."

"Yep, that sounds like Tom. He's a total sweetheart, honestly." Joanne smiled back at Emilie.

Emilie could see her and Joanne becoming friends, she was such a lovely person.

"So, any questions Em?" she asked.

"It might sound silly but, is this an ok thing to wear to the set?"

"Yeah, of course. There's no dress code as such. A word of advice, you might want to ditch the heels, no matter how small. I found that out the hard way. Flats or trainers are the way to go. Being at work for 12 hours a day in heels is never the best idea."

"Okay." Emilie replied.

"Right, well if there's nothing else, I'll be going." Joanne said, lifting her folder from the table. It was slightly less heavy now that she'd left some paperwork with Emilie. "Anything at all, my mobile number's on the paper I gave you. Feel free to phone or text me. Dave, the driver will pick you up on Monday at 5:30am."

"That's great Joanne, thank you." Emilie replied gratefully.

"Call me Jo. And Em, try not to face plant any more actors, kay?" She laughed before turning out the door and heading down the corridor.

Emilie shuts the door and retreated to her room. She launched herself on the bed and pounded her arms and legs into it with excitement. The pillows muffled her squeals.

First thing she did?

She phoned Viv.

~o~

She'd spent an hour on the phone to Viv, half an hour each to Mel and Jamie and an hour to her family. She couldn't help herself, she was so excited about everything that was going on around her.

It was another lovely spring day, so grabbing her leather coat and bag, she decided to head outside. _'Amado ilbu somae chilyobeob **{Some retail therapy perhaps}**.' _She thought. _'Ogseupodeu Seuteuliteue! **{To Oxford Street!}** '_

She pulled her bag over to her shoulder and left her room, looking out for very handsome actors to avoid bumping into this time.

Walking out of the hotel she headed for Oxford Street, passing through Leicester Square she saw the famous Odeon. Looking at it, Emilie wondered if she'd be invited to the premire when the production was done. _'No **{Ani-yo}**.'_ She thought, _'Naneun sa ju dong-an man yeogieissda. Gihoega anida **{I'm only here for 4 weeks, not a chance.}** '_ she pushed the thought from her mind and headed or some retail therapy.

A few hours later she was exhausted – as was her bank card. The shopping had passed some time for her. She'd picked up a few bits too. She grabbed a bottle of water from a little stall in Leicester Square and headed back through the Convent Garden to the hotel.

Just as she was across the street from the hotel, she noticed a group of girls, hovering outside the entrance. She could hear them squealing excitedly. As she approached it, the revolving door started to spin from the inside. That was when the screaming started. As she jumped into the one quarter of the revolving door, she looked ahead to witness if she could see what the fuss was about. Then she noticed him. Tom Hiddleston. Pushing from the other side of the door, exiting the hotel with his sunglasses on, ready to face the crowd of fangirls. She made an eye contact with him and could've sworn she saw him smiling at her, a vague look of recollection on his face. _'Ani-yo, gihoega anya **{No, not a chance}**.'_ she quickly shook the thought from her mind and continued up to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

 **Chris Hemsworth** as Himself

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Set**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **Monday Morning – 5am**

 _'Aya **{Ouch}**.'_ Emilie thought, staring at the ceiling as her alarm went off. _'Igeos-eun iljjig-ibnida. **{This is early}** '_. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting there for a few minutes trying to wake herself up. A shower would help. It was the quickest shower she'd had since she arrive at the hotel. 5 minutes and she was out again, hair and makeup done, dressed in dark blue jeans and the same t-shirt she wore the time she first met Joanne but a different color, in white and is ready to head downstairs to be picked up.

She was sat on a couch in the foyer of the hotel when one of the doormen came over to her. 'Miss, your car is outside.' He said while removing his hat and dipping her head to her.

"Thank you so much." Emilie replied. Lifting her bag and kit, she followed the doorman to the revolving doors, seeing a black limo waiting outside. _'Igeos-eun igsughaejineun de manh-eun sigan-i geollil geos-ibnida **{This is going to take a lot of getting used to}** '._ Emilie thought as she stared at the car. Even though she was only a work placement, she was being treated so well. A tall man in a suit opened the door for her, "Morning Miss". He greeted her.

Emilie smiled at him. "Good morning, Dave." Then got in the car and Dave shut the door gently behind her.

It was only a short journey to the set. Well, Emilie assumed it was the set. She had no idea what to expect. Dave stopped the car and got out to let her exit of the car, taking her bags from her until she got out.

'Thank you, Dave.' Emilie smiled, taking her bags from him.

"Anytime miss, I'll be here at 6pm to take you back." He smiled and got back into the car, pulling away slowly. Emilie got her phone out of her bag and called Joanne to tell her she was at the gate. Joanne replied that she'd be there in a minute.

True to her word, Joanne appeared at the gate. She greeted Emilie with a smile and a hug. "Morning Em! All set for your first day then?" She asked, excitedly.

Emilie stuttered a reply: "I-I think so." She said, a nervous smile flashing across her face.

"Oh, no need to be nervous hun. Let's get you on set." She handed Emilie a lanyard with an AAA pass. "You need to have this with you ALL the time you're here. Do NOT lose it. Seriously, on the pain of death, don't lose it." She re-iterated.

"Don't lose it. Staple it to my neck. Got it." Emilie joked as they continued walking. Emilie was in awe of everything. People were walking past dressed in Asgardian attire. Parts of sets were being transported around the lot. Electricians, technicians and other various crew members were scurrying about everywhere. She'd notice Chris Hemsworth getting out of his car – _'Eom-ma-ya **{Oh my God}** '_. Emilie thought as she looked across him. _'Geuneun geodaehada! **{He's huge!}** '_

Joanne must've been reading her mind as she followed her line of vision – "Yeah, he's massive isn't he? He's such a gentle giant really." She waved over at Chris and shouted "Morning" to him. He held his hand up in the air and returned the greeting to her.

Joanne and Emilie approached a large trailer, Emilie following Joanne up the few stairs and through the metal door, heading inside. Emilie could feel the warmth coming from within. She was glad of it.

Joanne walked up to a slightly older lady – in her mid 40s, Emilie thought – and began talking to her. The lady smiled at Joanne and said something in reply before walking over towards Emilie.

"You must be Emilie." The lady smiled. "I'm Karen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, extending her hand to Emilie.

Emilie reciprocated, shaking Karen's hand. "The pleasure's mine. Thank you for giving me this chance."

"It was an easy choice." Karen stated. "Your folio was very impressive. The Moulin Rouge you did. Inspiring." She said smiling at Emilie.

Emilie blushed, taking a great interest in her shoes once more. "Thank you. That means so much." Emilie had worked so hard off on that project and was pleased it showed in the final photos.

Karen took Emilie through what would she be doing during the day, giving her a tour of the trailer as she did so. "So, you'll be working with Joanne, we've got a lot of extras to get through today. It's quite a big battle scene they're shooting today. We'll take a quick break when they're settled then be back on set for touch-ups etc. I'll be working in the trailer next door. I tend to work with the main characters of the cast. Depending on how you get on, I might give you a shout, you can come help me when the extras are don for the day. Sound ok?"

 _'OK? Nollabdolog widaehan soli! **{OK? Sounds amazingly great!}** '_ "Yes, that sounds great. Thank you." Emilie thought better than to utter what she was thinking. That wouldn't be a good impression to give.

They all shared a cup of tea before the extras started to pour in.

Joanne had told Emilie what kind of look they were going for and gave her a photo to work from. She struck it into the frame of the mirror she was working from and got to work. The extras were lovely and chatted away as she worked, making her feel instantly at ease.

Time flew by when she was working – a sign that she was truly enjoying her work. She worked on her last extra, she'd seen 10 today, all needing the same look applied to them. Joanne seemed pleased with her work and didn't have to do any touch ups for her. The extras all headed towards the set to begin filming while Joanne and Emilie tidied up their trailer. Joanne told Emilie to sit tight for a couple of minutes. She left the trailer and shut the door behind her.

True to her word, she returned minutes later, a smile on her face. "Follow me, Karen wants you to see her, show you the kind of work she does with the main characters."

"Oh, um. Sure, that would be great." Emilie replied, smiling. She couldn't believe she was going to see the head of Marvel's makeup team working on the main cast.

Joanne locked the trailer behind them, securing their bags and kits inside. They walked down the few stairs, across the parking lot where the hair and makeup trailers were parked and across to the makeup trailer where Karen worked. Joanne opened the door and told Emilie to follow her in. Nervously, Emilie followed Joanne up the metal stairs to the trailer. She heard a couple of English accents and a deep laugh coming from inside.

She walked through the door to see Karen hard at work. Chris Hemsworth was sitting in one chair in his Thor hair and makeup, laughing. Joanne introduced her to Chris.

"Chris, this is Emilie. She'll be with us for a few weeks. She's joining us from the university in Edinburgh."

"Nice to meet you. I hope you'll enjoy your time working here." Chris said in his deep voice, _'Geuui mogsoliga gangseibnida. **{His voice accent is amazing.}** '_ Emilie thought.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sure I will. It all seems a bit surprising to be honest." She and Chris chatted for a few minutes until Karen called Emilie over.

"Excuse me." She said to Chris and headed over to the chair where Karen was working.

"Meet the other star of the show Emilie, This is Tom. Tom, Emilie." Karen said, pointing from one to the other. The chair was slightly reclined as Karen worked. Tom looked up and smiled at Emilie.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." Emilie smiled at Tom as he sat in Karen's chair.

"Pleasure's mine, darling." Tom replied, extending his hand. Emilie made to shake it but Tom held it in his and lightly kissed it before releasing it. "How long will you be with us?" He questioned politely.

Emilie blushed at what had just happened. "Um. 4 weeks."

"Are you from Korea? If I may ask?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, I am from South Korea, 100% Korean, born and bred." Emilie giggled, trying to forget how much of a fool she'd made when she remembered how she'd bumped into him at the hotel. Thankfully he didn't seem to remember.

"Well, I have a distant cousin who is married to a Korean, Dad's side. So I'm might be 10% Korean." He replied, smiling.

"Right Thomas." Chris interrupted. "Stop flirting with the new girl and let Karen do her job. God knows you need more time in that chair than anyone." Chris laughed, winding Tom up.

"Oh, do be quiet brother." Tom said in his best Loki voice.

Emilie laughed as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. She heard Joanne laughing from the side and looked over to her. She rolled her eyes as if to say _'Boys!'_

Karen got back to work on Tom, Emilie watching what she was doing intently, taking in any little hints or bits of information that Karen was passing on.

She thought she was aware of Tom looking at her through mirror, deep in thought. He spoke up while Karen fetched some brush cleaner. "If it's not too forward to say, you look very familiar." He said, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember.

Emilie bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't remember the wobbly idiot he'd bumped into a few days ago. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I know you from somewh… GOT IT! The hotel, are you staying at the Savoy?" He asked. "Did I bump into you in the corridor?" He looked slightly uncertain as he asked.

 _'Chen-chang, naneun jabhyeossda. **{Damn it, I got caught}**.'_ Emilie thought. "Um. Yes. That was me. I am so sorry." She was mortified.

"No need to be sorry, darling. I'm the one that walked into you. My apologies, Emilie." He bowed his head slightly as he spoke.

Before she could say anything, Karen spoke up. "Right Tom, you're all done. You boys better head over to the wardrobe, they'll be waiting." She said as she pulled the robe off of Tom.

Chris stood and Emilie realized how big he really was close up. "Let's go brother." He said, heading towards the door. "See you all later".

Tom followed suit, Emilie not expecting him to be so tall. "Karen, thank you. You too, Joanne." He said, giving them both a small hug. He turned to Emilie. "Emilie, pleasure meeting you. Again. See you around." He winked and headed out the trailer, giving Emilie a final smile as he turned around to close the trailer door.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

 **Chris Hemsworth** as Himself

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

* * *

 **Chapter IX: Work**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie and Joanne were back on their trailer, tidying up and getting a kit together to take on the set with them.

"So, Tom was totally flirting with you." Joanne smiled as she cleaned some brushes she would be needing for the day.

"Yeah, right." Emilie scoffed. "From what I've heard, he's like that with everyone." She closed all the compacts that were lying out and put them in a large clear makeup bag.

"Well, he never kissed my hand the first time I met him." Joanne huffed, jokingly.

"Oh, I bet he did."

"He never!" Joanne's voice was higher than before. "You're in there girly." She winked and laughed, gathering the brushes up and putting them in with the rest of the kit.

"We good to go?" She asked Emilie.

Emilie slung the bag up onto her shoulder. "I think so." Joanne nodded and they headed off, walking towards the set.

"Right, before we get there, it's just common sense on the set. Deathly silence when they're filming, only talk or walk about when the director is done. If you shadow me, you shouldn't go too wrong. It won't be long and you'll be used to when to move and not to move."

"Ok, do you get long to do touch-ups?" asked.

"Em, it depends really. Generally you get a minute or two. Enough to dull the shine". Joanne smiled as they reached the set. They both showed their passes and the guard let them through.

They slipped onto the set during one of the breaks in filming. Emilie trying to take in everything around her – it was a tall order. There was so much going on. People were scurrying about all over the place. Joanne pointed out the director, sitting behind a row of stacked monitors. There was a massive camera to his right manned by a camera man who was accompanied by a sound man. There was a whole team of people surrounding them. Karen waved at the pair to come over when they were able to walk towards her. Joanne whispered to Emilie. "We'll need to stand there just now, when he shouts cut, we'll be able to go to Karen, ok?" Emilie nodded, not wanting to speak.

As sure as she said, the director yelled 'CUT!' and Joanne and Emilie headed over to Karen's area. She'd walked onto the set to touch up Chris' makeup, pulling out a compact and brush as she walked. Emilie knew time was precious on a film set and watched Karen work her magic in seconds. She moved across to Tom and did the same before heading back towards them.

"Think you can do that, Em?" she asked with a small smile.

"Eh?! Me?"

"Yeah". Karen laughed. "Joanne can do Chris the next take, you can take Tom. You're more than capable, Em. It's just a little bit of powder to rid of any shine. They tend to work up a sweat out there. Leave the bag here with me, just take your brush and powder and do what we showed you in the trailer, ok hun?"

"Y-y-yeah, sure. I can do this." Emilie tried so hard to convince herself.

About 15 minutes later the director again yelled 'CUT!' and Joanne gave Emilie some gentle encouragement to follow her. She watched Joanne quickly walk over to Chris and start working. She took a deep breath and started heading over to where Tom was taking a quick drink between takes. He smiled at her as he watched her walk towards him. "Hello again." He smiled. _'I Ileon, geuneun maelyeogjeog-ida **{God, he's a charmer'}**._ Emilie thought as she smile back. "Hi there." She greeted him. She stood on her tip-toes to reach Tom's forehead where she began her work.

"How's the first day then Emilie? Having fun?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. Emilie noticed how very blue they were. Hypnotic almost.

"It's great." She said quietly. "I'm having such an amazing time". She said, staring at his face as she worked, her concentration showing.

Tom's voice turned to a whisper. "You look really cute when you do that." He said, bending his head down closer to her ear.

 _"Eh?"_ Emilie blushed furiously. "When I what?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes, unaware she was doing anything untoward.

"When you bite your bottom lip". He said, matter-of-factly.

"Um. Thank you." Emilie look back down to her compact and swirled the brush around it before reaching up to his face and finishing her work.

"All done". She said and smiled.

"Thank you, Emilie." Tom replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking intently at her as he did. She smiled up at him before turning around and walking away, leaving them to get to work.

 **~o~**

 **Later:**

The makeup team were done for lunch. The girls sat in the trailer having been to the catering truck to get some food. They congregated round the booth style table that was sat in the far end of the trailer.

"So." Karen started. "Can we just talk about Tom flirting with you on the set today, Em?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she prodded her food.

Joanne choked in surprise. "I KNEW IT! When was this?" She screeched after she calmed herself.

"He wasn't flirting." Emilie shook her head, trying to deny what the duo were saying as she picked at her lunch.

"He really was a sweetheart". Karen reiterated. She turned to Joanne. "When she was touching up his makeup, he was leaning into her, whispering in her ear, so he was".

"SHUT UP!" Joanne screeched. "You're definitely in there, girly. He HAS to like you, Em. The question is though, do you like him?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

 **Chris Hemsworth** as Himself

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

* * *

 **Chapter X: Admit**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

I, um. I. Yes, I do. But a lot of women all over the world like him". Emilie shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes. But a lot of women all over the world don't get the chance to work with him. Do they?" Joanne reasoned as Emilie poked her fork at her lunch.

"Em, I've worked with Tom for years now. I know when he's flirting. And believe me Lady, he's flirting." Karen smiled as Emilie looked up at her, finally able to leave her lunch.

"Stop being so shy Em. Go for it." Karen encourages her.

Emilie smiled at them both as she gathered up their empty lunch trays and put them in the rubbish.

"Right ladies, back to work." Karen said before standing up.

The rest of the day was spent on set, doing touch-ups on the cast. Emilie was loving every minute of it.

It rolled around to 5:45pm and Emilie and Joanne were done for the day and were packing up their trailer. Joanne told Emilie to leave her kit in the trailer, to save carrying it back and forth every day. Just after 6pm, Emilie said goodbye to Joanne and headed for the gate. "See you tomorrow Joanne, thanks for the great first day". Joanne smiled and gave Emilie a hug. "No problem, Em. See you tomorrow. And get your flirt on tomorrow, huh?" Emilie laughed and shook her head slightly. "Bye, Jo". She called, not waiting to hear anything else she has to say.

She headed her way towards the gates and saw a lone figure leaning against the wall, one foot bent up behind them on the wall. Emilie walked towards the car that was waiting for her and her driver Dave got out to open the door for her. "Good evening, Dave." Emilie smiled. "Hello Miss." Emilie was about climb into the car when she heard a figure softly say her name. "Emilie?" She turned around to see where the voice was coming from to see Tom moving from his place against the wall.

"Hi Tom, what are you doing out here? Joanne said all the cast had left".

"Well, um. Yeah, we did." Tom replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "But my driver's never turned up. I tried phoning but nothing."

Emilie took in his appearance. He was wearing a black jeans and shows a plain white t-shirt and a smart bright blue blazer. His sunglasses hung from the neck of his t-shirt. _'Mapsosa, jal saeng-gyeoss-eo. **{God, he looks good}** '._ She thought. She composed herself before speaking.

"Well we're going to the same place, I assume. Want to join me?" Emilie offered, nodding her head towards the car.

"Oh, I couldn't impose darling". Tom replied. "I'll just wait on my car". Just as he finished his reply. The rain started to fall.

"Come on, Tom. I bet we're both heading to the hotel, anyway." Emilie tried to reason with him.

"Only if you're sure, Emilie."

"Yes, I'm sure. And please, call me Em." She smiled at Tom. "Now get in the car!" she ordered him, giggling.

"Yes, ma'am". He smiled and Emilie nearly melted. "After you". He made sure Emilie was safely in the car before he shut the door and walked around to the other side before climbing in to join her.

The car ride was quiet for the first few minutes before Tom broke the silence.

"So, how was your first day darling?"

Emilie looked up at him, trying not to grin at what he's just called her. "It was so, so amazing. This is what I've dreamed of doing. I never I would get here."

"Karen was talking about you earlier, she did say you were very talented." He smiled at her, turning his body in his seat to face her slightly.

"Really?" Emilie blushed, again taking interest in her feet.

"Yes darling, she was impressed by you. As was I." He winked at her, smiling.

Emilie threw head down in a small laughter, before composing yourself. "Well I'm glad I made a good impression." She smiled looking him in the eye.

Those eyes. She nearly melted. She slowly blinked before breaking an eye contact.

Emilie was staring out of the window in the silent car, taking in the speeding landscape as it passed. Not believing her life right now. Working on a Marvel movie. Sharing a car and chatting with Tom Hiddleston. How did she get here? She felt Tom touch her hand, bringing her out of her daydream.

"You ok, Emilie? I was speaking but you were in your own little world darling". He laughed slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Tom. What were you saying?" Emilie turned to face him, making sure her full attention was now on him. _'Geuga geuleohge boil ttae eolyeobji anhseubnida **{It's not hard when he looks like that}** '_. She thought, giving him a quick look up and down, blushing when he caught her doing it.

"I was asking a bit about you."

"What did you want to know?" She smiled. _'Geuneun na-e daehae algo sip-eohani? **{He's interested in knowing about me?}** ' _She thought in disbelief.

"Where you're from, family, friends, that kind of thing." He said, looking at her gently.

"Alright, well I'm from a small town in South Korea where the town's cherry blossom trees are in full bloom for a short 10-day period before the petals start to fall. I lived with my parents and my big sister. I moved out 4 years ago when I was accepted into going abroad at the university in Edinburgh. I share a small flat with my friend Viv and I work in Starbucks to pay my way." She smiled and shrugged when she'd finished. "That's me, really. Nothing exciting."

"I beg to differ darling. You seem to be like you could be very exciting". He replied, looking at her directly in the eye. Neither of them wanting to break eye contact.

Dave coughed from the front seat to break the silence between them. "Sorry to interrupt Miss, we're here."

Emilie broke away from Tom's eyes and cleared her throat to speak to Dave. "Thank you very much, Dave." She said as the hotel doorman open her door. "See you tomorrow".

"Same time miss, I'll be here. Goodnight." He turned to Tom as he got out of the car. "Night, sir." Dave said, nodding his head to Tom.

Tom mirrored the gesture, smiling. "Good night Dave, thanks so much for the lift".

"Anytime Sir".

Emilie waited for Tom to catch up to her walked around from his side of the car. They walked into the hotel together and headed to the lifts.

"So, what's your plans for tonight, Emilie?" Tom asked as he held the lift door until she was in before following her.

"Um, checking in with my family, and Viv. And then, well I have a night FULL of excitement ahead of Me." she replied.

"Oh yes?" Tom questioned, wanting to know more, hitting the button for their floor.

"Mhm. It's me and the TV tonight." She laughed and Tom laughed with her, enjoying her sarcasm. "Yes, I don't really know anyone outside the set. They all have families to see and I'd feel horrible to ask them to something for one night. I wouldn't want to take them away from their families." Emilie shrugged.

Tom smiled down at her. "That is one of the most selfless things I've heard in a long time, You're a very sweet person, Emilie". He puts his arms around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug, slightly squeezing her as he did so.

Emilie's arm automatically rested on the bottom of Tom's back as she leaned in. _'Geuneun aju joh-eun naemsaega nanda **. {He smells so good}** '_. She gushed internally, remembering not to say anything out loud.

The lift reached their floor and pinged as the doors opened. Tom held his hand out in front of him and looked at Emilie "Ladies first" she smiled. She had always been a sucker for chivalry.

"Well, I'm free this evening." Tom started, Emilie imagining where this was going, trying not to get too excited in front of him. "I'd like to take you out to dinner, if you'd care to join me. I've enjoyed spending time with you Emilie." He said, looking at her in the eye as she stopped outside her door.

 _'Uwa, ige siljelo il-eonaneungeoya?! **{Wow, is this ACTUALLY happening?!}** '_ she screamed inside her head.

"Are you sure you don't have any plans though?"

"No, I promise. And I really would love to spend more time with you".

"Um, yes. That would be lovely, Tom." She smiled. Her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"That's great." He smiled back. "Well, you go phone you family and friends and I'll meet you downstairs in the foyer at 9? That ok?" He asked, looking at Emilie with hope.

"Sounds perfect, Tom. Thank you."

"Great. I look forward to it." He smiled before leaning down and lowering his voice. "I look forward to hearing that gorgeous accent of yours some more too."

Emilie blushed, not believing what she was hearing.

She looked down shyly for a moment then looks up at him. "I'm looking forward to it too." She smiled. She was feeling brave, boosted by what he'd just said. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Tom was taken aback by this and smiled.

"See you soon darling." He replied before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Emilie said. "Where are we going? I don't know anywhere around Here."

"Don't worry." Tom smirked. "I've got it sorted. See you at 9."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Dilemma**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie watched him walk away from her as she opened the door to her room. Dumping her back in the hall she walked into her room and collapsed on the bed in a daze. _'Ige siljelo na hante il-eonaneungeoya? **{Is this actually happening to me?}** '_ She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling. There was only one person she needed to phone in times like this.

Viv.

She jumped off the bed and made to the hall, picking her bag up off the floor and rooting about for her phone. After finding it, she made her way back to the bed, stopping at the fridge for a water as she listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone.

"Well, hello Miss Marvel! Viv exclaimed as she finally picked up.

Emilie laughed. "Hey Viv, how are you?" She asked, wondering how long she would be able to keep calm.

"Good hun, but I'm not the one working on a movie set." She laughed "How is it?"

"Oh, Viv. it's amazing! I'm having a great time and it's only day one. When are you coming down?" She asked, wanting to know before she told Viv her news.

"I was thinking next week hun. Maybe Friday or Saturday? That good for you?"

"Aw, that's perfect Viv, that's my days off next week!"

"That, my dear, is fate." Viv giggled.

"So, how's Edinburgh?" Emilie asked, try to act nonchalant.

"Oh, Em stop it. Edinburgh's the same. Tell me things. How's the life as a makeup artist?"

"Viv, it's just. I. it's, it's amazing. I'm having so much fun. The people I work with are brilliant." Emilie gushed.

"Aw, Em. I'm so happy for you. Couldn't be more proud." Viv was genuinely pleased for her best friend. "So, has Mr. Hiddleston fell for you yet?" She questioned jokingly. Emilie could tell, Viv was wiggling her eyebrows as she asked.

"Um. Well, about that Viv…" before Emilie could finish, Viv squealed. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Emilie pulled the phone back from her ear to dull the pain from Viv's squeals.

"Well I met him this morning, in a professional capacity may I add. Karen was working on him in the trailer and wanted me to go watch her work, teach me a few things.

She introduced me to him and he… he…h-he." Emilie stuttered before saying the last part quickly. "Herecognizedmeasthepersonwhobumpedintohim." She blushed just remembering it.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Viv?" Emilie asked, pulling her phone back from her ear to make sure she was still connected.

"Viv?"

There was silence for a second then a high-pitched, ear-splitting screamed.

"HE recognized you. He recognized you. Tom Hiddleston. My best friend. Ah, Em! This is. This is. GAH!"

Emilie laughed at her best friend's reaction and shook her head. "Well, if you're being like that then I'm not sure it's safe to tell you the next part." Emilie bit her lip in apprehension, not sure if her friend would combust or not when she told her.

"I'm. I'm ok, I'm calm. I'm calm. Do tell." Viv breathed as she waited for Emilie to tell her.

"Well, we shared a car back to the hotel and got talking and he's taking me out to dinner tonight." She was waiting on a scream, or silence, one of the two. Instead, she heard a thump.

"Sorry, Em, I literally just fell of the chair." Viv said, more calm than Emilie was expecting.

"Viv, you!" Emilie laughed, proud that her friend had stopped fangirling for a few seconds.

Emilie and Viv talked for a while, discussing everything: Tom, work, Viv's trip to London.

"Damn it, Viv. It's 7:45. I need to go get ready." Emilie gasped, not realizing the time.

"Yes, of course hun. Go make yourself all puuuuurrrrrttttyyyy for Tommy boy." She teased.

"Oh behave, Viv." Emilie scolded.

"Seriously Em, have fun. You deserve it hun. And phone me when you get back, I'll wait up."

"Will do, Mother." Emilie teased her friend before hanging up.

 _'Oleunjjog syawo **{Right shower}**.'_ She thought, _'dodaeche naega mwol ib-eulgeoya?! **{and what the hell am I going to wear?!}** '_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XII: Dinner**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

The shower helped to calm her nerves a bit. It was 8:15 when she walked into her room and threw open the wardrobe doors. Emilie hoped that Tom wasn't planning on going anywhere too fancy – she didn't have the outfit for it. "Shit." Emilie stated bluntly as she stared in vain at her wardrobe, hoping it would miraculously throw something out at her. _'Naneun neomu un-i johda **{I should be so lucky}** '_. She thought, before raking through the rack of clothes.

20 minutes later, Emilie had conquered it. She had an outfit. She wasn't entirely sure if it was appropriate but it would have to do.

She had her faithful black long sleeve dress with a turtle neck below her chin. Her trusty mid-height black ankle boots with silver studs and her faithful black handbag draped across her body. Twisting around to look at her reflection in the wardrobe door _'Geugeos-eunhaeya hal geos-ibnida **{It'll have to do}**.'_ she thought. Checking to see if she had everything – more specifically her phone, purse and room key – she took a deep breath then looked at the time – 8:57pm – and opened the door. _'Igeos-eun siljelo il-eonaneunga? **{Is this actually happening?}** '_ Emilie wondered as she made her way along the seemingly never-ending corridor to the lifts.

Pressing the call button, the lift seemed to take its time to arrive. She looked out the window opposite the lift doors and noticed it was a nice spring evening outside. The sun was setting and the air was calm. She turned away when a gentle _'ping'_ brought her back from her daydream. The doors slid open and stepped inside, not sure if Tom would be in the foyer already when she arrived. Her nerves were building now. The floors slowly ticked by on display in the lift until it reached the ground level. They pinged once more and Emilie walked out, heading down the 2 small stairs that took her to the foyer.

She looked around to see Tom, seated on a couch waiting. He was watching the people passing by when he noticed her. As he did, he stood up to greet her, a smile spreading across his face. Emilie returned his smile as she walked towards him.

 _'Geuneun jal SAENG-GiGOISS-EO! **{He's looking HANDSOME!}** ' _Her mind screamed as she headed in his direction. He was wearing the same jeans from earlier with a more casual pair of boots. His white t-shirt had been replaced with a grey-blue one and a black leather jacket.

"Good evening darling." He smiled as Emilie reached him. Any nerves as she had felt were now gone as he smiled at her.

"Good evening, Tom." She replied as he pulled her in for a small hug. Emilie soaked in his scent. _'Geuneun joh-eun naemsaega nanda **{He smells good}** '_. She thought.

"There's that lovely accent again." He smiled down at her. Even with her heels on, the top of Emilie's head was only up to Tom's nose. "You look lovely, darling." He said as he took in her appearance. Her hair was down with a slight wave in it and her makeup was the usual winged eyeliner she so loved.

"Thank you." She replied shyly. "You look very handsome, Tom". He bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you. Now, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out in front of them both, as if to show Emilie the way.

"We shall." Emilie smiled as she headed her way towards the door, "but where are we going?" She giggled as she pushed the revolving door, Tom in the section behind her.

"Well". He began as they started walking. "There's this cute little Italian restaurant near Convent Garden, thought we could walk there since it's nice night. That ok, darling?" He smiled as he looked at her.

"Sounds lovely." Emilie smiled back at him as they strolled to their destination which was only a 10 minute walk away.

"Here we are." Tom said as he stopped at a tiny restaurant – only a door and a small window wide, a blue awning stretched out over the two tables that were sat outside, occupied by diners. Tom opened the door and allowed Emilie in. _'Hangsang wanbyeoghan sinsa **{Always the perfect gentleman}** '_. Emilie thought as she walked into the tiny Italian restaurant. Tom followed and stopped himself when he reached the maitre'd.

"Good Evening Miss, Sir". He said as he looked at Emilie and Tom.

Emilie smiled as Tom replied, "Evening. HIddleston, table for 2?"

"Ah, yes sir, right this way please." He led the pair to a small table near the back of the restaurant. Tom pulled Emilie's chair out and waited until she was seated before he took his own place. The waiter handed them a menu each one and took their beverage orders, leaving them to decide.

"This place is beautiful, Tom." Emilie smiled as she looked around the tiny venue.

"I'm glad you like it darling, the food is to die for!" He said as he looked up from the menu to speak to Emilie.

They both glanced down at their menus, Emilie is unaware that Tom was sneaking glances at her, smiling as he did so.

"I don't mean to pry, but can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not, Tom?" she glances up from her menu to face him curiously.

"Besides your name, Emilie? Do you have another name? You know, _'a native one'_ , since you are from Korea."

"Oh, I don't think you would like my name." She shook her head, giggling.

"Oh come on. How bad could it be?" He chuckled.

It was silent for a moment until finally Emilie spoke. " _Eun-hye…_ Seung Eun-hye."

"E-Eun-hey?"

"No, Eun-hye." She starts to laugh at his pronunciation. "Eun. _Hye_."

After a few tries, he finally pronounces her name correctly.

"Eun-hye."

"There you go." She smiled.

"Eun-hye. I honestly think I'm going get used to this by saying that." Tom smirked.

"I'm sure you are."

They chatted quietly until the waiter come back to them.

 **~o~**

The evening passed by quickly as Emilie and Tom were chatting and laughing the whole time. As both sipped a coffee at the end of their meal, a waiter came over to them, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Excuse me for bothering you sir, miss. But we are closing in 15 minutes."

Emilie gasped as Tom told her the 12:45am! We've been here nearly 4 hours." She turned to the waiter. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll be out of here in 5, sorry to have kept you waiting." Tom replied politely to the waiter.

"No trouble at all sir." He said as he left them. It was only then that Emilie noticed all of the chairs were turned upside down and placed on top of the table surrounding them.

"Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" Emilie giggled as she spoke to Tom.

"And oh. I've had fun, my darling." He replied, looking straight in the eye.

 _'Geu nun **{Those eyes}**.'_ Emilie gushed, glad that Tom couldn't hear or understand what she was thinking.

They finished their coffees and stood up to leave then they both thanked the staff – and apologized them for staying so late.

It had turned a bit chilly during their time in the restaurant, Emilie shivered as they started to walk back.

"Thank you so much for taking me there Tom. I still feel bad that you didn't let me pay anything though." She said, playfully slapping his am as she did so. _'Ehhh… naneun geuga geun-yugjil-ilago saeng-gaghaji anh-assda **{Ehhh… I didn't think he would be this muscular}** '_. Emilie thought, smiling.

"Not at all darling, it was my utmost pleasure. I got to spend the evening with a lovely woman."

Emilie shivered again. "Are you cold darling?" Tom asked.

"A little. I'll be fine, we're not far from the hotel." Before she could finish her sentence, Tom was shrugging his jacket off.

"Here". He said as he carefully placed it over her shoulders. Emilie could feel the warmth he was wrapping around her. "This should help a bit."

"Oh, Tom no, you'll freeze." Emilie protested, secretly hoping he'd protest as she loved the smell that was coming from his coat. The smell of Tom.

"No, Emilie, I insist." Tom replied. _'Gisadan-i dasi gong-gyeoghada **{Chivalry strikes again}** '. _Emilie thought, secretly glad that he was such a gentleman and she loved it.

"Thank you." She said, staring up at him as they walked through the Convent Garden and down towards the hotel.

They entered the revolving door and into the silent foyer. Nobody was there except the concierge who greeted them both.

Once in the lift Emilie spoke up. "I had such a lovely time tonight Tom, thank you so much."

"Pleasure." Tom replied as he smiled at her. "I've not had that much fun in a long time."

The lift pinged and the doors opened _. 'Gil-eul ppalli jinachin jeog-i eobs-eossseubnida. Jeonhyeongjeog-in **{It never went that quick on the way down. Typical}** '_. Emilie thought.

They walked in silence until they reached Emilie's room. She stopped her pace and turn to face Tom, looking up at him slightly, staring into his eyes. Neither have said a word for a few seconds.

Emilie eventually spoke. "Good Night, Tom. And thank you again."

"Goodnight darling." He smiled down at her.

Emilie stood up on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Tom." And she turned to open her room door.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around at the touch. Tom put her arm around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. Emilie looked up at him in a slight shock. _'Naneun bulpyeonghaji anhgoissda. Geuleona igeos-eun eodieseo oneun geos-inga. **{I'm not complaining, but where is this coming from.}** Eotteohge deun naneun igeos-eul joh-ahagi sijaghaessda **{Somehow I'm starting to like this}** '. _She thought. He kissed her before pulling away and giving her another peck on the lips. He pulled away and looked down at her. Emilie's eyes fluttered open.

"I've wanted to do that all night." Tom said quietly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Somehow… I've wanted you to do that all night." Emilie replied in a whisper.

"Good night… _Eun-hye_." Tom said as he held her hand. "I think I will prefer calling you that than Emilie. It suits you very well to my liking." with that, he begins to walk away until they're separated.

Emilie watched him disappear along the corridor with a smile on her face before turning and opening her room door.

 _'Meosjin bam-iya **{What a night}** '_. She thought as she fell on her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

* * *

 **Chapter XIII:** **Explain**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie's alarm went off at 7am. Filming didn't start until later on, so everyone got a lie-in.

The first thing she saw after she shut off her alarm was a leather jacket lying next to her on the other half of the bed. Tom's leather jacket. The memories from last night came back to her. She had text Viv when she had gotten in. She didn't want to phone her because it was so late.

She reached across the bed and pulled the jacket towards her. She pulled it up to her face and took in its scent, Tom's scent. It smells amazing. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered the delicate kiss they shared outside her room door.

Nobody knew that she and Tom had gone out for dinner last night. She was wondering if Karen and Joanne knew, they were sly and had ways of finding out. Gossip spread like wildfire on set. Another smile crossed her face as she remembered she'd be working with Tom again today. She eventually got out of bed and headed to get ready, pulling on a blue tight jeans, a tight blue polo-neck with long sleeves and a greyish-blue denim stripy vest and her ever faithful black boots. She was always casual on set, she wouldn't be able to work if she was all dressed up. Her job involved a lot of scurrying about from place to place – and there was no way she was doing that in a pair of 6-inch heels, thank you very much.

She grabbed her bag from last night and slung it over her body. She was just pulling the covers up on the bed – even though there was a maid, she hated to leave the room in a state like this, something she had gotten from her mother – when there was a knock on her door. _'Beolsseo cheongso? **{Housekeeping already?}** ' _She questioned herself. She wandered into the foyer of her room and stood up on her tip-toes, placing her palms flat against the door to steady herself and looked through the peephole. Tom was standing on the other side of the door. Emilie smiled as she returned to her normal height before opening the door.

"Good morning Tom." Emilie smiled as she greeted him.

"It is now." He smiled as he took in her appearance, trying to be subtle as he looked up and down. "Good morning darling." He smiled, eventually returning to her original greeting.

Emilie. "Please, come in." She said, taking a step back and showing him through to her room, stealing a glance at his bum as he walked in front of her as she bit her lip, before forcing herself to look away.

"Nice room." Tom said as he looked around before turning to face Emilie, smiling.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Emilie gushed.

"It is. Now, darling, I thought we could share a car to work this morning. If that's OK with you, of course." Tom asked, his eyes full of hope as he smiled down at Emilie.

"Of course, I'd really like that." Emilie smiled, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She suddenly remembered the jacket. "Oh, your jacket, Tom. I forgot to give it back to you last night." She said as she reached across the bed to grab it then handing it over to him.

"No, you keep it darling. It looked better on you anyway." He winked at Emilie.

"Eh?!" Her porcelain cheeks started to grow rosy when he winks at her. "Seriously?"

"Of course." He laughed. "I'll know who has it should I need it again".

"I had a great time last night Tom, it was so nice of you to take me out." Emilie said as she hung the leather jacket up in her wardrobe.

"As I said, it was my pleasure… _Eun-hye_." She heard him say her _'native'_ name that made her blush. He's honestly the first man to ever call her name like that. "And I'd like to do it again sometime." He smiled, hopefully.

"Absolutely." She smiled back at him. Tom took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Emilie returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tom rested his head on top of Emilie's, they stood like this for a few seconds before pulling apart. Emilie, on her tip toes, reaching up to kiss Tom lightly on the lips. "I never really did thank you properly for last night, Tom." She said, a smile crept across Tom's face as she kissed him.

He liked this.

He liked spending time with Emi –no– _Eun-hye_.

It had been his idea to go to work in the one car- _Eun-hye_ didn't know this. He called Dave and gave him the morning off. He wanted to spend more time with her, even if it was only a 30 minute car journey.

 _'Geuneun aju jal saeng-gigoiss-eo **{He's looking very handsome}** '._ Emilie thought to herself as he headed towards the door of her room. He was wearing dark blue jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and black cardigan.

 _'Geuneun aju joh-eun naemsaega nanda **{He smells so good}** '_. Emilie thought as Tom passed her to open the door for her. As he held the door, she decided to switch jackets. Removing her grey-blue one and switching it for Tom's leather one. She smirked at him as she did so. He winked back at her, his eyes never leaving her as she passed him to leave the room, secretly pleased that she was wearing his jacket.

They arrived at work after a short car journey and went their separate ways. Emilie headed into the trailer to see Jo and Karen sorting out the stations.

"Good Morning!" Emilie grinned.

Karen replied without turning around, smiling at her in the mirror. Joanne looked up, mouth agape and spun around fast.

"Why are you wearing Tom's jacket?!" She squealed, clapping her hands as she bounded over to Emilie.

"How did you know it was his?" Emilie asked, stumped.

"A-HA! IT IS HIS!" Jo shouted, Emilie had fell for that old trick.

Karen joined the pair laughing, "Did you two have a good time last night?" She smirked at Emilie.

Emilie began to blush, dipping her head slightly. "Yes." She muttered, quietly.

She spent the next 10 minutes telling them all about the previous night events.

"So, it WAS a date then." Jo shrieked.

"It was 2 people, having dinner. Nothing more." Emilie defended.

Karen stepped in. "So, you didn't kiss then." She asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Emilie could feel the blush building on her porcelain cheeks, looking down at shoes. She muttered something that the other 2 couldn't hear.

"Sorry?" Karen smiled, knowing full well of the answer. Emilie's rosy cheeks giving it away.

"I said we might have." Emilie whispered. Blushing even harder.

Jo screamed and grabbed Emilie in a hug, squeezing the breath out of her. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She screeched.

"And, the jacket?" Karen asked.

"I was cold, he was a gentleman." Emilie shrugged, a small shy smile spreading across her face as she remembered the previous night.

"He's very chivalrous." Karen stated. "He's always holding doors open for us. You've got yourself a good one there, Em."

"Eh, what?" Emilie laughed. "It was one meal."

Karen and Jo looked each other, then at Emilie, with a knowing look.

The girls spent the rest of the morning getting set up, ready for the cast to come.

Emilie only had her mind on one thing.

Or rather, _one person_.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Sean Maguire** as John

* * *

 **Chapter XIV: Lunch**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie was in her hotel room on the phone to Viv.

"I STILL cannot believe you went on a date with Tom Hiddleston! And I knew it was FATE! _FATE I TELL YA!_ " She screeched, Emilie pulling the phone away to protect her ear. Viv had a habit of doing this to her.

"It. Was. Not. A. Date!" Emilie defended. Again. "And it was not _FATE_ either!" She was beginning to figure it might be easier to say it was a date. But, if that got back to Tom, and it wasn't a date, she'd never be able to face the embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, so you say hun." Viv laughed. "Anyway, I'm coming down tomorrow!" She reminded Emilie.

"I know. I can't wait to see you, Viv!" Emilie smiled, genuinely excited to have someone she knew around her for a few days.

"Will you meet me at the station?" Viv asked, sounding a bit uncertain.

Emilie smiled. "Of course I will, Viv. What time's your leave in the train?"

"I get in at 2pm."

"And Viv, make sure you go to the right station. It's Charing Cross remember, not King's Cross." Emilie rolled her eyes, knowing full well what her friend was capable of.

"Yes, Em. I've got it right."

"Ok, I'm going to feed myself. Talk to you later."

"Ok, Em. Remember, don't eat all of Tom. I'd like to meet him." She laughed, loudly.

Emilie sighed at her best friend. "Bye Viv." She couldn't wait to see Viv.

Her phone beeped – a new text. She opened it.

Tom.

\- **Hello darling :) xxx**

Emilie smiled, typing her reply.

\- **Hi, Tom. I'm just heading out for lunch. You free? xxx**

\- **For you, always ;) xxx – T**

\- **Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes then. My treat this time xxx – E**

\- **Deal. xxx – T**

Emilie couldn't help but grin that spread over her face. She suddenly felt underdressed and not looking her best. She rummaged through the wardrobe for a new outfit. Deciding on a red line off-the-shoulder short dress with a belt ribbon in the middle and her black boots with gold buckles. She was doing her makeup in the mirror when she had a thought.

'Am I doing all of this for Tom?' She stared at her own reflection. Her previous outfit was perfectly acceptable but she felt the need to change since Tom came into the lunch equation. She shrugged his leather jacket on top of her dress, picked up her bag and headed down to the foyer.

As always, he was there waiting on her. He stood up as she approached him, giving her a hug like always.

"You know darling, I'm glad I gave you that jacket. It's all I ever see you wearing it." He said, smiling down at her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I like it." Emilie smiled. "And it smells like you, lovely."

Tom grinned in reply, kissing the top of her head. Emilie loved moments like this. Tom had his way of making her feel like she was the only girl in the world when they were together.

"So my darling." Emilie loved it when he called her that. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, there's an awesome looking little diner in Leicester Square. You've probably been there before, but it looked great."

"I could've been there a thousand times but if I go with you, I couldn't care less." He smiled down at her.

They arrived at the little diner, Tom holding the door open for Emilie. They were seated in a little booth designed for 2.

A smiling man came over towards. "Tom!" He held his arms open and smiled.

"John!" Tom followed suit and gave the man a hug.

"Long time no see Tom, how you keeping? And who's this pretty lady? Girlfriend?"

Emilie waited on Tom's reply to the last part of the question.

"This is _Eun-hye_ , we met on the set." Emilie smiled at the fact that he didn't say that she wasn't his girlfriend and him calling her _'native name'_.

"Eun-hye. Did I pronounce that right?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, you did alright."

"Well, Eun-hye. It's a pleasure, my love." John smiled down at her in the booth. "Now, anything you pair want, it's on the house!"

Emilie turned to Tom as the man walked away. "And you said you have never been here."

"Now that's not strictly true." He started. "I said I wouldn't care if I had been there, as long as I was with you." he cupped her face gently across the table. Emilie stared into Tom's eyes, her cheek tingling from his touch.

Tom smiled at Emilie and pulled away. They ordered their food and, true to his word, the meal was on the house.

Tom thanked John, the owner and held the door open for Emilie.

"You know, I really like that dress on you." Tom said, leaning down closer to her ear. "I know you're Korean and all, but it really suits you." he smiled.

"Thank you, Tom." Emilie smiled as they began walking through Leicester Square.

Tom cleared his throat. "I had fun, Eun-hye. I like spending time with you."

"And… I like spending time with you, Tom."

"I'd like to take you out for dinner tonight but, uhh." He rubbed the back of his neck.

 _'Tom Hiddleston-eun ginjang doeni? **{Is Tom Hiddleston nervous?}** '_ Emilie wondered.

"I uhh, I'd like to make it more, um, official."

"Like, like a date?" Emilie questioned. Remaining cool on the outside but inside she was giggling like a high school girl.

"Exactly like a date, Eun-hye. What do you say?"

Emilie looked up at him. "I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great." He smiled as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't wait." He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Shall we head back, darling?" He asked, his hand still resting gently on the side of her face.

They chatted on the walk back to the hotel.

"So, Viv's coming down tomorrow." Emilie began.

"Your best friend, Viv?" Tom asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, she's excited. She said she's bringing me a care package." Emilie laughed.

"Do you miss home?"

"Yes, I do. I really do. Both actually. From my old home in Korea… and my small flat in Edinburgh. I didn't think I'd miss it. But I do. _Babo na. Geunyeoga jib-eul neomu geuliwohandago saeng-gaghaneun sonyeoleul wihae **{Silly me**_. **_For a girl who thinks she'd miss her home so much}_**."

Tom stopped mid-walk and looked at Emilie.

"What?" She asked.

"The way you speak in Korean is so adorable." He cooed.

"Oh, stop it you!" She slapped his arm playfully,

"It is! Say something else, say something else." He was bouncing like a little kid.

"I'm not a performing seal, Thomas." Emilie.

He pulled the cute puppy eyes out. "Please."

Emilie knew she didn't have a chance when he played that card. And she knows that Tom knew he could use it to get his way. She gave into him.

"Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi. Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi, odeo hagi odo gwiyomi. Yukdeo hagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi." She said, singing in the speed she was accustomed to.

Tom looked stunned. "I have no idea what you just said, but it's a shame we're in public, that's all I'm saying." His voice in a low tone.

Emilie blushed, her mind wandering to the same place in Tom's words.

"But, you said your distant cousin's spouse is a Korean. You should be used to it." Emilie laughed as they entered the hotel.

"Yeah, but your accent in singing is just so, uh!" He smiled pulling Emilie into a hug.

They walked to the lift in silence.

"So tonight?" Emilie asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait?" Tom grinned.

"Me neither but um, details?" Emilie laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. I'll pick you up at 8pm. That ok?" Tom asked, full of hope.

"Sounds perfect." Emilie said as they reached her room door. She stood on her tip toes to peck him on the cheek, steadying herself on his shoulder. "I'll see you at 8."

"I'll be here, darling." He winked and headed down the corridor.

Emilie watched him walk away before heading into her room.

 _'Igeos-eun siljelo il-eonagoissda. **{This is actually happening}** '._ She thought. _'Junbihagi wihae sa sigan **{4 hours to get ready}** '._

 _"Naneun igeos-eul hal su-issda **{I can do this}** "._ She said to herself as she looked in the mirror.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XV: Panic!**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie got into her room, threw her bag on the bed and plugged in her iPod.

 _"Chen-chang! **{Oh Shit!}** "_ Emilie cursed to herself in the mirror. She jumped up from the bed. _'Naneun mueongaleul ibgileul balanda. **{I hope I've got something to wear}** '_. She thought, remembering the limited wardrobe she had brought with her.

She threw open the double doors of one of the wardrobes and started rummaging.

Clothes were flying everywhere. She was beginning to run out of options and was praying that the last few hangers would help her out.

She spotted it. A line off-the-shoulder Short navy blue lace dress _"Neo halgeoya! **{You'll do!}** "_ She said, talking to the dress. She pulled it out, making sure it wasn't too creased. She dug out her Adrina lace up black heels from the shoe rack, quite pleased with her choices.

She turned the iPod up and headed towards the shower.

Turning the shower on, the water cascaded out the massive shower head. Emilie stepped underneath and let the hot water sooth her, washing away the early nerves that were coming over her. This was actually happening, she was going on a date with Tom Hiddleston.

Tom Hiddleston.

She shuts her eyes and let the water run down her face, soaking her hair. She stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the water beating down her back. She shaved her legs and started washing her hair. The steam from the shower made the bathroom smell like her cherry blossom shampoo. She rinsed it out and turned the shower off, wrapping her hair in a towel and grabbing another to wrap herself in.

She stepped out of the shower and onto the fluffy bath mat. Padding over to the mirror, she wiped off some of the condensation. She looked at herself, contorting her face into different positions to check out her skin – _'Gongseub gyeongbo haeje **{all clear}** '._ She thought. _'Phew!'_

She tidied up her eyebrows with her tweezers before unraveling her hair and grabbing her brush, beginning to blow dry it. Her hair was very thick quite long now and took a good while to dry it. When it was half way down, she grabbed a clip and twisted her hair up out of her way.

She padded through to her room to check the time – 6:30pm.

 _"Joh-eun **{Good}** "._ She spoke to herself, _"chungbunhan sigan **{plenty of time}** "._ Smiling and humming along to the song playing on her iPod, she wandered back through the bathroom.

Switching her towel for one of the hotel's fluffy dressing gowns. It felt so soft against her skin. Opening up her makeup bag, she pulled out her brushes, laid them to one side and got to work on making herself look more presentable.

She always kept her makeup simple – something that people found it strange when they found out she was a trainee makeup artist. She squeezed a small amount of foundation onto the back of her hand and began applying it with a brush. She topped it off with powder and checked her work. _"Nappeuji anhda, Eun-hye, nappeuji anhda. **{Not bad, Eun-hye, not bad}** "._ She smiled at herself. _"Naneun na jasin-ege malhagileul geumandwoyahanda. **{I need to stop talking to myself}** "_. Emilie laughed, shaking her head.

She moved onto her eyes – her favorite feature to accentuate. She pulled out her trusty gel eyeliner and unscrewed the lid. She noticed her hands were beginning to shake and her stomach was churning. _"Ibwa, Eun-hye, jigeum-eun bul-anhae hal ttaega aniya. Neo jasin-eul haengdonghala. **{Come on, Eun-hye, now is not the time for shaky hands. Behave yourself, woman}** "._ She scolded herself. She was just so nervous.

She finally steadied her hand and dragged her brush through the black gel. Instead of her day flick, she went for something dramatic – a larger bolder flick across her top eyelid. She added some to the bottom of her eye as well, something she never normally did. But then, there was nothing normal about her current situation. She did the same to the other eye, trying to get them to match. When she was finally happy, she applied a couple of coats of mascara, fanning out her eyelashes, making them appear longer.

She took a step back from the mirror to check her face. _"Geulsse, neoneun neomu nappeujineun anh-eunde, Eun-hye. **{Well, you scrub up not too bad, Eun-hye}** "_. She said, softly laughing to herself.

After putting some slight curls in her hair with her straighteners, she headed back through the room to get dressed.

She grabbed her underwear out of her drawer – making sure she matched her dress, something she was never overly concerned about on a day to day basis. She reached up and grabbed the off-the-shoulder lace dress. She pulled it off the hanger and gathered the material in her hands. Carefully slipping it over her head talking care to avoid her hair and makeup best as she could.

She took another quick glance at the clock – 7:52pm.

 _'Chimchag hae, Eun-hye, neo hal su-iss-eo ... yeodeolb bun an-e! **{Keep calm, Eun-hye, you can do this… In 8 minutes!}** '_ She thought, panicking slightly.

Plonking herself down on the bed, she reached down to pick up one of her black heels, placing her foot in it and lacing up. Repeating the process. These were some of her favorite heels besides her boots, not to mention the comfiest. She walked back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and spray some perfume. She had just put the toothbrush in her mouth when there was a knock at the door.

She knew fine well it would be Tom. She couldn't answer the door with a mouth full of toothpaste bubbles.

"It's open!" She shouted, trying not to spit on her dress.

She heard the door handle give a slight click and the door was being pushed slowly. Thankful that she'd shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Eun-hye?" Tom half-shouted.

"Be out in a second." She replied, rinsing her mouth out.

Tom went through to the bedroom and sat as he took a quick in the mirror to check his appearance before Emilie came out. He was nervous. He wasn't usually like this on dates, but there was something about _Emilie – no –_ **_Eun-hye_**. She was different.

He smoothed down his black dress trousers and pulled at the bottom of his waistcoat. He wore it on top of a white shirt with a black tie. It was quite warm outside and he'd rolled his sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. He turned around to face the bed and saw Eun-hye's black leather jacket and silver bag before perching on the edge of the bed.

He heard the door open and small footsteps on the tiled foyer floor. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. 'Wow' Tom thought, 'gorgeous'

Emilie smiled at him from the doorway _'Mapsosa, meosjige iyagi hae. **{God, talk about handsome}** '._ She thought. _'Geunyang geogi seoseo hajima. dokeu, umjig-yeo **{Don't just stand there, you dork, move}** '_. Her mind shouted.

She took a couple of steps towards Tom and he stood up. "Good evening." She greeted him, smiling.

"Good evening, Eun-hye." He smiled back. 'These are for you." He handed Emilie a small bunch of flowers – white peonies and tulips, some of her favorites.

"Thank you so much, Tom. They're beautiful". She inhaled their scent and smiled lovingly at the flowers before turning to grab the vase that was in the room. Filling it with water from the bathroom, she placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"You look beautiful, Eun-hye." Tom complimented her, taking in her appearance.

Emilie blushed. "Thank you… you look very handsome, Tom."

Tom reached behind him to grab Emilie's jacket, holding it up for her to slide into.

"Thank you, always the gentleman." Emilie smiled as she turned around and locked eyes with Tom.

"Hey you're nearer eye level with me now!" Tom laughed.

"Well, the magic of heels. Every girls' best friend." She giggled. She picked up her bag from the bed.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"Yes, let's go." Emilie smiled back at him, spinning in her heels and following Tom to the door.

"Ladies first." Tom held the door as they headed out on their first official date.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XVI: Date**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Tom and Emilie walked out of the hotel and Emilie felt the warm air against her face, blowing her hair slightly. She smiled as the sun shone down on her. Tom looked at her as they walked. The sun made her porcelain skin glow and put a smile on her face. _'She looks beautiful'_. He thought.

"Where are we going?" Emilie questioned Tom, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Wait and see darling." He replied with a wink.

Emilie giggled when he winked – it happened anytime she was winked at. Tom loved hearing her laugh, smiling back at her as she did.

Tom headed down the side of the hotel, walking towards the river. Climbing a few steps and walking onto a bridge. They walked over the bridge, heading towards the South Bank. Emilie stopped half way over to look at the view. It was a view like the opening of Sherlock. The London Eye on the left, Big Ben on the right. The sun was just beginning to set, silhouetting the buildings against the orange sky.

She pulled her phone out of her clutch to snap a quick photo. Tom turned around to notice her stood there, admiring the view. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly resting his head on her shoulder, smiling. Emilie put her phone away and rested her hands on tops of his. A smile creeping on her face.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it." Emilie stated, staring at the view in front of her.

"It's nice. I bet your home in South Korea looks gorgeous at sunset." Tom said quietly.

Emilie sighed, she missed her old home. But she found it hard to concentrate when Tom was so close. She smiled and turned around in his arms, looking into his eyes.

"Shall we continue darling?" Tom's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

They descended the stairs at the end of the bridge and walked along the South Bank, strolling between the lines of trees that were covered in fairy lights. Passing various performers and buskers on the way. She was aware of a few people sat on the benches looking at them as they passed. Well, looking at Tom.

He noticed she kept looking around at them all: "Just ignore them. It's just you and me tonight, darling." Tom whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine – the effect he had on her was ridiculous. _'Cheos deiteu-igo imi ileon neukkim-i deul-eoss-eo? **{It's a first date and I'm feeling this already?}** '_ Emilie questioned herself.

Both Emilie and Tom were aware of the footsteps hurrying towards them. They stopped when a little boy, who could only have been 7 or 8, tugged on Tom's hand. Tom looked down and smiled before kneeling down to be on the level with the boy.

"Hello there, sir." Tom greeted the boy, making him smile.

"Hi." He smiled shyly. "You're loki." He said, looking up at Tom with his big, wide eyes.

"I am but, shh, nobody knows it's me. This 'human' disguise is working well." Tom replied, playing along with the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Liam." He stated proudly. His mother came running across, apologize for her son bothering the pair.

"Can you sign my book?" Liam asked.

"Of course."

Tom signed the book and handed it back to the boy. Liam threw his arms around Tom's neck, enveloping him in the biggest hug he could muster. Emilie's heart melted at the sight, she smiled down at the pair as Liam looked up at her. He looked at Tom before saying "She's very pretty". Tom smiled before turning to look at _Eun-hye_ then back at Liam. "She is, isn't she?" Liam nodded in agreement. "Thank you for my book." he said, clutching the book to his chest.

"You're welcome Liam. And remember, nobody knows I'm here, ok?" Liam did his best wink in an effort to agree with Tom before running back to his mother.

Tom stood back up to his full height, watching the little boy run. "That was adorable, Tom." Emilie smiled as he waved goodbye to Liam after checking he'd reached his mother.

Tom turned back to her. "He was a cute kid. Now, shall we continue darling." He said, offering his arm for her to take. Emilie accepted his offer and slipped her arm through his, continuing their walk along the bank. They eventually reached a glass fronted restaurant, down a couple of stairs from the main walkway.

"Here we are." he announced, helping her down the stairs and guiding her into the restaurant.

"Evening Sir, Ma'am. How may I help?" The Maitre'd asked as they approached.

"Table for 2, Hiddleston."

The Maitre'd checked the computer before nodding in agreement. "Ah, yes, of course, this way please."

Emilie and Tom followed, winding their way through the tables to a quieter part of the restaurant. They came to a halt at a cute little booth, each table was blocked off by screens, giving the diners more than in the main body of the place.

Tom pulled out Emilie's chair for her to sit down before walking around and sitting himself – something he had always did. The maitre'd handed over their menus and told them their waiter would be over soon.

Emilie took off her jacket and look at her surroundings. The lighting was dim and the table was a dark, chunky wood. There was a small row of tea-lights down the middle of the table, giving it a warm glow. "This is gorgeous, Tom." She smiled.

"Well, I had to make sure we had somewhere nice for our first date." He smiled back, Emilie blushed, still not used to the idea that this was an official date.

"Well, it's lovely, thank you for bringing me here." Emilie smiled, staring across the table at her date.

The waiter came over and Tom ordered a bottle of wine for the pair of them. A glass was poured for them and they ordered their meals.

"So, are you looking forward to Viv coming down tomorrow?" Tom asked, starting up the conversation.

"Yes, very much. I mean, don't get me wrong, everyone had been lovely, some much more than others." She smiled at him as she spoke, playing with the stem of her wine glass. "But yeah, it'll be good to see her. I've missed her." she sigh softly as she finished her words, taking a sip of her wine. Placing the glass gently down, she spoke again.

"What about you, do you see your family often?"

"Yeah, I'm lucky, especially with this film taking place in London, they're just up the road. It's lovely."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm the middle of 3. One big sister, one baby sister. You?"

"I'm the baby of the family." She blushed. "One older sister, and my parents. They still live in my hometown at Korea, very far away from Edinburgh."

"It must be tough being away from them." Tom said, sipping his wine.

"Yes. I'm a big family girl. But I'm only down here for 4 weeks."

She noticed Tom's face fell slightly when she mentioned her time was down here. Before she could ask why, their meals arrived at the table.

"These look lovely." Tom stated, smiling. He picked his glass up to raise a toast. "To the start of something beautiful, I hope." He looked _Eun-hye_ in the eye as he held his glass towards her. She blushed slightly and smiled as she picked hers up, clinking it against Tom's "Something beautiful." She said quietly.

They chatted as they ate, laughing with each other during the entirety of their meal. There was a tiny lull in the conversation before Tom spoke up.

"Can I say something, Eun-hye?"

"Of course." She smiled, dabbing the corner of her mouth with her napkin before placing back on her lap.

"I'm really glad that I met you. You're one of the nicest, most sincere and beautiful people I've met." Tom looked _Eun-hye_ square in the eye as he spoke, she blushed furiously and was trying her best not to stare down at her plate.

The flickering candles on the table gave _Eun-hye's_ skin a warm glow. Tom couldn't believe how pretty she looked tonight. To him, she looked pretty every day but tonight, there was something more. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Emilie looked across the table at her date. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was sitting opposite from her. He was funny, intelligent, talented. And, apparently, interested in her. _'Naneun haeng-un-iissneun un joh-eun yeoja ya. **{I'm one lucky, lucky girl}** '_. She thought as she looked at him, taking everything about him in. His dark brown hair was slicked back and he had a few days stubble gracing his face. His bright blue eyes seemed to dance as he smiled across at her. She loved his smile, it lit up his whole face. And his cheekbones – oh the cheekbones! He placed his hands on the table, fingers interlocked, before untwining them and reaching across to hold hers. She smiled at the contact.

"I know this is only the first date, and it's not over yet, but I'd like there to be another. Hopefully a few more. I'm so glad you were offered the job to work with Jo and Karen. That first day you walked into the trailer, I knew I had to know who you were. I also have a bit of a confession to make about that." He looked a bit sheepish as he mentioned the last part.

Emilie was taken aback by what Tom had just said to her, then her brain processed the confession part and she snapped back.

"Oh really?" She asked, one eyebrow raised as she looked at him, wondering what on earth he had to confess after telling her all that he just had.

"Yeah. That first time we shared a car? My driver hadn't turned up?" Emilie nodded, she remembered him standing there and offering him a lift.

"Well, I kind of did that deliberately." He broke eye contact with her as he blushed slightly.

"Thomas!" Emilie exclaimed in fake, giggling as she did. She couldn't be serious for too long.

His eyes snapped up as she called him by his full name. He liked it when she said that. Tom loved seeing _Eun-hye_ laugh. Her whole face lit up and the smile hit her eyes, she was genuinely happy.

They talked over dessert – Tom _had_ to have dessert – before deciding to leave and walk along the rest of the bank. Tom stood as Emilie pushed her chair out to stand up, holding her jacket out for her to put it on. She turned around to face him. She gently placed his hand on his cheek and leaned up to peck him on his cheek. "Thank you." she smiled.

"I'll do it every time if that's the thanks I get." Tom replied. They exited the restaurant and headed back out into the night.

"Shall we, darling?" Tom held out his arm for her to take as they continued their walk. Emilie shook her head at his out-stretched arm. Tom's face fell slightly and his arm dropped. He looked ahead as he started walking when he felt _Eun-hye's_ small hand slide into his, her fingers interlocking with his. He smiled at the contact and looked down at her.

"That's much better." Emilie smiled up at him.

"Yes, much." he smiled back.

They slowly walked along the South Bank, taking in the sights and sounds, talking the whole way along, Tom got stopped a couple of times for autographs but a lot less than Emilie would have imagined.

Emilie stopped by the side of the river, underneath an old fashioned lamp and leaned on the wall, looking over to the lights of the city on the other side. London twinkled before her and she loved it. Tom leaned against the lamp post standing slightly behind her, just watching her. He walked over to her and gently put his arm around her shoulder. She turned in his arms and looked up to him. She placed her palms against his chest as he pulled her into a hug, she felt his toned chest underneath his dress shirt.

"I've had an amazing time tonight Tom, thank you so much." she smiled up at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XVII: After**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie and Tom finally arrived back at the hotel. It was just after 1am when they stepped into the lift. The hotel was quiet, nobody was in the corridor as they headed towards Emilie's room. They stopped outside her door, Emilie facing the door before turning around and looking up at Tom through her eyelashes. "Do you want to come in?" Emilie said before realizing how that sounded. "Oh, no, no, not like that. I, I just, I meant." She rambled before Tom silenced her with a quick kiss." I know what you meant." He said, "and I'd love to". He smiled down at her.

Emilie felt herself blush a bit as she fumbled around in her clutch for her room key. She slid it into the door and made her way in, switching the bedside lamps on.

"Make yourself at home." She smiled at Tom, placing her bag on the table and sitting down on the desk to remove her shoes. She stretched her feet out, relieved to have her heels off. Plugging the iPod in and putting it on shuffle, she excused herself and wandered through the bathroom to freshen up.

Tom sat on the bed and loosened his tie and opened the top buttons of his shirt. He looked around admiring the room, listening to the music playing softly from the desk, it was Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me" album was playing. He smiled, hearing some familiarity in some of the songs. He noticed a small purple book lying on the desk, almost binder-like. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see _Eun-hye_ looking over at him.

"Change it if you want to." She smiled, nodding at the iPod.

"Oh, no darling. I like Jimmy Eat World". He smiled, making his way back to sit on the bed. Emilie headed towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of white wine she'd thought earlier.

"Care for one more glass?" She offered Tom, holding the bottle in her left hand and two glasses in her right.

"I'd love one more." Tom smiled, standing up to hold the glasses as she opened and poured the wine. "Cheers". Emilie said as she held her glass out to Tom. He returned the gesture. "To you, darling."

"If it's not too forward, may I ask what the purple binder is?" He asked, pointing towards the desk.

"Of course, it's a scrapbook Viv made it for me before I left." She stood up, putting her glass down and heading over to the desk. She picked up the book and handed it to Tom. "Feel free to look at it." She gestured, Tom gingerly opened the cover.

He slowly flicked through the pages, asking _Eun-hye_ about the people and memories on each page. A few times Emilie burst into fits of giggles as she recalled them.

Tom flickered to a page not too far in. it was of _Eun-hye's_ family, in her childhood home at from what it seems to be a picnic at the cherry blossom trees near her house.

"That's me, my mother, my father and my sister at the back, my grandmother and grandfather at the front. My other grandfather went to my uncle's that year. He goes to either ours or his for the festival and has done this since my grandmother died."

"I'm sorry." Tom said, looking at Eun-hye with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't be. I was only 7 when she died."

Tom lightened the mood. "What are these clothes you and your family are wearing?"

She smiled a bit when he mentioned the photo of she and her family wearing their traditional clothes. Emilie points the photo and starts to explain.

"They are called _'Hanboks'_ , it literally means _'Korean Clothing'_. We've always worn our traditional clothing every 10 days of the first week of April to celebrate the _Jinhae Gunhangje Festival_. It's a tradition for Koreans to have a picnic under the tree to enjoy the transient beauty of the flowers. It's one of my favorite moments when me and my family were together to spend the day." _Eun-hye_ smiled. Tom loved seeing her like this, her face lit up when she spoke about her family.

Tom turned the page to see the smiling faces of _Eun-hye_ and who he assumed to be, Viv.

"Viv?" He pointed at the picture.

She laughed. "Yes, that's Viv. That was a great day. We went to see Bryan Adams at Murrayfield. I brought the ticket for her birthday. We were so excited. Then it rained the whole day. As you can see, we're soaked."

"Looks like you still had a ball though."

"Absolutely. We danced the whole time, it was amazing."

He flicked through a few more pages before turning onto the blank ones. He looked at _Eun-hye_ with confusion written on his face.

"They've been left blank so I can put my memories from London in here. Hence why I took the picture on the bridge tonight. I thought it would look good in there." She blushed.

"That's a great idea. Viv sounds like a great friend."

"She is. She's the best." Emilie paused. "I'm sorry Tom, I'm ranting on here. Making it all me, me and me."

"I don't mind one bit, darling. Your face lights up when you talked about your family. Makes you look…" Tom paused for a moment, taking in _Eun-hye's_ face, "irresistible". He finished his sentence and leaned in to kiss her. Emilie felt the passion radiating from him, more passionate than any other kiss they'd shared. Tom's hand found its way to her neck where it rested, _Eun-hye's_ hand lay on his forearm, keeping him there. They eventually broke their kiss. Tom's hand remained on her neck as he looked at her in the eye, her heart was racing. _'Mapsosa **{Oh God}** , you're a good kisser Tom'. _She thought as she stared at him, slightly breathless.

Emilie broke their silence. "I've had such a wonderful night, Tom." She smiled gently at him, never breaking their eye contact.

"Me too, Eun-hye."

"I like it when you call me, Eun-hye. You are… the first guy who has ever called me my _'native name'_." She blushed as she admitted it, she felt like she could be more open to Tom, more honesty.

"Well then, I'm very glad darling. Very glad." He smiled. "As much as it pains me to do this, I have to go." Emilie's smile fell. Tom saw this and chuckled. "It's after 3am darling". Emilie's head whipped around in the clock on the desk. _'Geuneun nongdamhaji anhneunda **{He's not kidding}**_ '. She thought, shocked that the time had flown by so quickly. "I have filming tomorrow darling, and you have to pick up Viv."

Tom stood up from the bed, holding his hand out for _Eun-hye_. She took them and stood up in front of him. "Back to your normal height, I see." Tom stated, looking down at _Eun-hye's_ heal free feet.

" _Ye **{Yes}** ,_ back to being a _gwi-yeo-wo **{cute}**_ little me". She giggled, knowing what her _'Sweetly Korean-ness'_ , as he called it, did to Tom. She felt his arms around her waist as he picked her up and spun her around, _Eun-hye_ let out a very _cute_ giggle as he did.

"That's one of my favorite sounds". Tom said after he puts her down.

He grabbed _Eun-hye's_ hand and walked towards the door. She pulled on his hand to turn him around, giving him a one more kiss before he opened the door.

"Goodnight _Eun-hye_." He smiled.

She smiled softly at the sound of the native name he called for her. "Goodnight Tom." He kept a hold of her hand as he backed out into the corridor, only being pulled away when the distance was too great. She smiled again as he turned around and headed down the corridor, leaning against the door frame until he was out of sight.

When he was gone, she closed the door and collapsed on her bed.

 _"Neoneun Eun-hye hagoiss-eo **{You're falling Eun-hye}** "._ She spoke to herself softly.

 _"Neoneun tteol-eojigoiss-eo **{You're falling hard}** "._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII: Arrival**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie's alarm woke her up the next morning. 11am.

It had been late on last night and she knew she'd have sleep in so she'd set it to be sure. She threw an arm out from her duvet and felt around the duvet and felt around the bedside cabinet for her phone. She finally found it and silenced the beeping. Pulling in front of her face she noticed she had a few texts. She opened her inbox: Viv and Tom.

Her thumb tapped the messages from Viv:

 **'Ahh! So excited Emmy-baby! I just got on the train, Immma come getcha! :D xxxx'**

Emilie laughed and opened the second one from her friend.

 **'Em? You up? You better be up. You're picking me up. WAKE UUUUPPPP! Love you xxxx'**

She smiled, texting a reply that she was up and remembering that she was going to pick her up. **'… don't get your knickers in a twist! Love you xxxx'**

She then tapped the one from Tom, sent at 6:30am, _'Geuttae geuneun seteue dochaghal geos-ibnida **{he would be arriving on set at that time}** '_. She thought. It simply read:

 **'Morning beautiful :) xxx'**

Her face broke into an uncontrollable grin. She squealed in delight and bounced her feet off the mattress, clutching her phone to her chest.

Tom had sent this to her.

She replied to him, keeping it short:

 **'Good Morning, handsome prince :3 xxxx'**

She sighed happily and put her phone back down, knowing that Tom would be working and she wouldn't get a reply. She got out of bed, stretched and practically floated to the bathroom to shower. She shed her pajamas and climbed into the shower, thinking of Tom the whole time with a smile on her face, humming along to the songs played on her iPod.

She stepped out, dried off and got dressed she choose a simple outfit. Dark blue skinny jeans and a pastel blue fitted long sleeve blouse. She pulled her favorite black ankle boots onto her feet and stood up, heading out of the hotel to grab some breakfast. There was a cute little bakery in the Convent Garden where she had been a couple of times for a pastry. She headed there to pick up something.

It was a lovely morning in London. Emilie stepped outside and the sun shone on her face. She stared up, eyes shut and let its rays hit her face. She pull her sunglasses out from her bag and slipped them on, heading towards the road.

Practically skipping into Convent Garden, she headed towards the bakery and felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She pulled it out and Tom's name flashed up on the screen.

His name alone was enough to put a smile on her face. Putting her sunglasses on the top of her head, she unlocked the phone and opened the message.

 **'Well it certainly is now that you're awake darling. Hope you slept well. I miss seeing your 'cute face' on set :( xxxx'**

She 'aww'-ed out softly, her lips pursing as she did. He was cute. She went into the bakery and ordered a pastry and a cup of tea and went to sit outside at one of their small tables. She sat down and replied to Tom.

 **'Awww, missing me already. I happen to be missing your cute face too, Thomas. And I see my _'Sweetly Korean-ness'_ is rubbing off on you (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡) Have a lovely day at work sweetheart xxxx'**

She had just put her phone down and was pouring tea from the pot into her cup when her phone vibrated and slid along the table.

Tom. _'Heum ... hyusig-eul chwihaeyahabnida **{Hmm… must be on a break}** '_. She thought, smiling.

 **'Of course I'm missing you darling. Yes, your Korean influence is catching, you naughty thing you ;) Thank you darling, although it would be lovelier if you were here. Have a nice day with Viv xxxx'**

Grinning she locked her phone and finished her breakfast. She tidied her table and headed into town for a bit of a window shopping. She passed so many expensive designer stores, staring in the window at the gorgeous items they had for sale. She came to the massive Forever 21 store and headed in for a look. _'Nae gagyeogdaega deo manh-a **{This is more of my price range}** '_. She wandered around the shop, picking up a few items to try on and wandering into the changing rooms.

She came out 10 minutes later with a dress in her hand. It was a tribal print midi dress that came down to just below her knee. It was slightly body-con. Something which Emilie wasn't used to but she really liked it and thought it flattered her shape.

Bag in her hand, she headed out the store, pulling her phone out to check the – 1:35pm, _'Yeog-eseo deo na-eun meoli **{Better head to the station}** '._ She thought. Pulling her sunglasses back on, she walked out into the London sunshine, excited that she would be seeing her best friend.

She arrived at the Charing Cross within 10 minutes to spare. She checked which platform Viv's train was arriving at and headed for it, finding space on an empty bench. Pulling out her phone, she text Viv.

 **'I'm here waiting for you, Viv! Get your arse in here, I miss you! xxxx'**

She then replied to Tom's text from breakfast.

 **'I'm just waiting on Viv now, excited to see her! Hope work isn't too terribly taxing without me there (^** **ω^** **)** **ﾉ** **xxxx**

Just as she put her phone away, a train pulled in. A smiling Viv bounded off a few minutes later. Emilie's face broke into a grin as she and her best friend spotted each other. Emilie stood up from the bench as Viv ran towards her Asian BF with her suitcase dragging behind her. She dropped the case and pulled Emilie into a massive hug.

"Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" Viv squealed as she held her best friend. "Gah, I missed you!"

"It's so good to see you, Viv. Come on, let's get you to the hotel." She said, linking arms with her best friend as they left the station.

They arrived and Emilie took Viv up to her room. Viv's eyes widened as Emilie showed her in.

"Well, check you out Miss Fancypants! This. Is. NICE!" Viv squealed and took a running and jump towards the bed, bouncing a couple of times as her body landed on it. Emilie laughed at her silly friend.

Viv jumped off the bed and headed to her case, unzipping it and pulling out a gift bag. "This, my deary, is for you. A little care package so you don't become too 'London-ish'." She smiled, holding the bag out to Emilie. She took it and placed it down on the desk, bursting the seal on the top and peering in at the contents. She smiled as she began pulling them out.

4 'Peperos', Ghana Milk Chocolate Bars, Snack Fever 'Custard Flavor' and Otto Cheese Ramyun. Emilie laughed as she pulled out the last item.

"A box of Choco Kits!" She squealed. "You and I both know that these are for kids, Viv."

Viv laughed. "I know, I know. But I was running out of stereotypes".

Emilie looks at the snacks that Viv gave her, reminds her of the favorite snacks she very well ate back at her old home. She faces up to her best friend and smiled.

"Thank you, Viv. This means so much to me." Emilie hugged her.

"You know I would do anything for you, Em. I know how much you missed your home back in Korea." Viv hugged her back.

They let go of their embrace as Emilie spoke. "Okay, enough of the cliché moment. So how's home?"

Viv looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "You're seriously asking me about home when you're working on a Marvel film with Tom Hiddleston! You're the one who should be telling me things. Spill!"

Emilie laughed at her best friend before telling her about the last few days. They reached the subject of the date and Mr. Hiddleston and Emilie began to blush, a smile creeping onto her face. After she covered everything she stopped, Viv staring at her with a smirk.

"You're falling girly, you're falling hard." She smiled sincerely at her best friend. "He sounds like an absolute gem, I'm pleased for you."

"There's only been one date, Viv." Emilie protested.

"I know, but you should see your face when you mentioned him. You light up, Em. So, when do I get to meet him?"

"You want to meet him?" Emilie asked.

"Of course, I want to meet the man who's putting such a big smile on my best friend's face."

She picked up her phone to text Tom, finding out when he was free. She noticed he had replied to her earlier text.

 **'Work is simply dreadful without you here darling *pouty lip* I hope you and Viv are having a gold old catch up. I'd like to meet the best friend of such a lovely lady xxx'**

She smiled before replying, telling Viv he wanted to meet her too as she typed.

 **'Hey there handsome (** **〃＾u** **＾〃** **)** **When are you free after this?'**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XIX: Tour**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie and Viv sat chatting for most of the afternoon, catching up on everything. They'd popped out for lunch at a local café, about 20 minutes away from hotel.

"So, how's your course going, Viv?" Emilie, taking a sip from her coke.

Viv swallowed her food. "It's going really well, actually. I'm finding a real love for it all." She smiled.

"Aw, that's good, really. I was a bit worried when you weren't going to your classes last semester".

"And you, Em? How's the placement?"

Emilie grinned as she replied. "It's amazing. It's absolutely amazing. I know, for definite now, that this is what I wanted to do. It's just so interesting and I've met so many amazing people."

"There's a different spark to you down here Em. I noticed it as soon as I saw you in the station. You're, you're more you. If that makes sense." She laughed. "And it's like you've come alive. And all in the space of a week." Viv looked at her best friend.

"I feel happier. And, I feel awful for saying that because I feel like it's slipping you a lot rotten but, this is what I meant to do." Emilie smiled, her phone buzzed, sliding on the table.

'1 New Message – Tom'. A small grin found its way to Emilie's face and Viv didn't have to ask who it was from.

 **'I'm finished at 4 darling, I'm free all evening. What's up?'**

Emilie replied.

 **'Do you fancy playing tour guide to Viv and I? Then the dinner is on me :) xxx'**

He replied straight away.

 **'It'd be my pleasure, darling. Where shall I meet you both? xxx'**

Emilie smiled as Viv asked what was going on. "We appear to have found ourselves a tour guide for this evening, how do you fancy that?" She asked.

"That sounds awesome Em. Oooh, I'm excited now!" She bounced in her seat. Emilie looked at her best friend, her eyebrow raised. "N-n, not that I wasn't before. I was excited spending time with you too, I just..."

Emilie burst out laughing at Viv trying to cover her tracks. "In with both feet Viv, in with both feet."

She typed a reply to Tom.

 **'We'll head back to the hotel to get changed first and meet you at the Punch & Judy in Convent Garden at 5? Is that enough time for you?" xxx'**

Emilie and Viv stood up to leave the café. It was 3:45pm and they'd need time to get back to the hotel, get ready and get back to Convent Garden. "Let's go get ready hun". Viv smiled and they headed back to the hotel. "This is going to be a quick turn around Viv." Emilie laughed as they linked arms and headed to the hotel.

 **'Plenty of time, my darling. I shall see you both then xxx'**

Both girls got changed. Viv opting for skinny jeans, a batwing navy top and a leather jacket with knee-high leather boots. "Looking good Viv, who are you hoping to meet?" Emilie winked at her best friend. "It' doesn't hurt to make a little effort." Viv smiled and went to brush her teeth.

Emilie went for the new dress she'd brought earlier. The white sweater bodycon dress. It hugged her body in all the right places. It wasn't skintight but tight enough to show off her curves. She teamed it with lilac converse and a denim jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, straightening out her jacket when Viv walked in, her mouth covered in toothpaste and the brush sticking out from her mouth. "Wuw En, oou ok rearry ood." She said. "Again, but in English and without the brush, Viv." Emilie laughed.

Viv rinsed her mouth out and returned. "I saaaid, 'Wow Em, you look really good!" She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Viv." Emilie blushed. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"All set hun, let's go!"

The girls headed back towards the Convent Garden, finding a seat on a bench outside the pub they were meeting outside the pub they were meeting Tom at. Emilie pulled her phone out to text Tom.

 **'We're here darling. On the bench outside. Looking forward to see you (** **〃＾u＾〃) xxx'**

She sat a couple of minutes chatting to Viv, who was currently engrossed in her phone.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you too". A voice whispered lowly in her ear.

Emilie jumped a little before smiling and turning her head to the right to see the man she knew the voice was coming from.

"Well hello, Thomas." She smiled, standing up to give him a hug.

"I missed you darling." He whispered in her ear. She whispered her reply back to him. "I missed you too." They broke their hug and Emilie turned to Viv.

"Viv."

No reply.

"VIV!"

"Huh? Wha?" She looked around, looking a bit sheepish.

"Viv, this is Tom, our tour-guide for the night."

"Oh yeah, hi Tom nice to mee -" Viv stopped mid-sentence, having finally to looked up from her phone.

"You're T, you're Tom. You're Tom Hiddleston." She stuttered, Emilie rolled her eyes slightly.

"Tom, this looney girl here, is my best friend, Viv."

"Pleasure to meet you Viv. I 've heard so much about you." He said, extending his hand. Viv seemed to now be over her initial shyness. She shook Tom's hand. "Pleasure to meet you too, Tom."

"Shall we, ladies?" Tom asked. Looking at them both. They both nodded and the trio set out to begin their night.

3 hours and a lot of walking later, they decided to head for food, picking out a small Italian place. Tom had showed them so many sights: Parliament, the Eye, and Westminster. So many. Emilie was glad she wore trainers.

They finished their meals and were going to head towards a bar. Viv backed out. "Em, I'm still tired from the journey down hun, you two go. I'll get a taxi back to the hotel."

"Aww, come on Viv." Emilie said, a hint of sadness tainting her voice. "Please."

"Tomorrow hun, I promise. By then I'll be caught up on my sleep." Viv smiled weakly.

"Are you SURE? I'll come back too if you want."

"No, Em. You have fun with Tom. I promise I'll be fine. I'll be asleep not long after I get back anyway. You two go, have fun." She smiled at the pair.

"Okay. We'll stay with you till you get a taxi." Tom was waving his hand in the air, trying to hail a taxi for Viv.

After a couple of minutes one pulled into the kerb. Tom spoke with the driver before handing over the money. "Make sure she gets back safe, yeah?" The driver nodded.

"Tom, you didn't need to do that." Viv said.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Viv, any friend of Emilie's is a friend of mine." He smiled at Viv through the open window.

She leaned further towards him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I'm glad Emilie met you Tom. She deserves someone special. Thanks for looking out for her while I'm not here."

Tom and Emilie waved goodnight to Viv and continued towards the bar. They entered and found a cozy little table near the back. Tom left to order some drinks. Emilie's phone vibrated.

'1 New Message – Viv'

 **'Back at the hotel misses, just to warn you, there might not be any room for you in this bed. It's soooo comfy! Then again, you might be spending the night in another room ;) Be safe! Love you xxx'**

Emilie laughed, shaking her head and quickly replying before Tom came back with the drinks, placing them down on the table.

"Can I just say, darling." He paused, leaning in closer to her ear. _Eun-hye_ could feel his breath on her neck, making her heart beat faster. "That dress looks Outstanding. On you." He finished, giving her neck a light kiss before pulling away. _Eun-hye's_ eyes closed as he kissed her, his lips left a flash of heat on her neck. The things that man did to her.

He pulled away, taking a drink. "Well, thank you." She blushed. "I bought it today."

"Well you have an impeccable taste, darling."

"So how was work today?" She asked.

They chatted for ages, neither of them noticing the time. The barman rang the bell for the last orders. _Eun-hye_ and Tom saw that as their cue to leave.

Tom held the pub door for _Eun-hye_ as they headed back to the hotel. Walking across one of London's many bridges, Eun-hye felt Tom slip his hand into hers. They stayed like this for the rest of the walk. Neither needed to say anything, they were comfortable in each other's company.

They were heading out of the lift when Emilie stated. _"Chen-chang! Viv eneun nae yeolsoegaissda **{Shit! Viv has my key.}** "_

"What's wrong darling?"

"I gave Viv my room key, I'm locked out! I'd better head back to the reception."

" _Eun-hye_ , if it's not forward, stay in my room. There's plenty of space and there's no use of disturbing Viv."

Emilie's heart sped up at the thought of spending the night with Tom.

"Are you sure that would be ok?" Emilie searched him for an answer.

"Of course darling. Wouldn't see a beautiful lady being stranded now, would I?" He smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Come on." He said, holding out his hand for her to take. _Eun-hye_ slid her hand into his, loving how it fit perfectly. Tom led her up the corridor. His room was only 7 doors away from hers.

He slid the key in and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

Emilie walked in and was in awe of what she saw. "This is an amazing room Tom."

"It's not too bad, huh?" Tom joked. By the time they reached his room, it was 2am. Emilie was beginning to feel tired and tried to stifle a yawn.

Tom laughed slightly. "Let me see if I can find you something to sleep in." He said, opening a few drawers. He turned back to _Eun-hye_. "I hope these are ok darling. They'll be too big but they'll be comfortable." He held out a plain dark blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats.

"Thank you Tom." She said, taking the clothes from him.

"Bathroom's through there, door on the right." He told her, she reached up to give him a kiss before walking past him towards the bathroom. Tom's eyes never leaving her as she walked away. _'That dress'_ he thought, biting his bottom lip as he watched _Eun-hye_ walk.

He took the opportunity to change into his own pajamas. He put the TV on quietly, flickering through the channels until _Eun-hye_ came back through. 'Wow, even though in my old clothes she looks beautiful'. He thought. "Are these ok for you, love?" he asked.

"They're great Tom, thank you. Plus, they smell like you." Emilie blushed slightly as she spoke, walking over to the chair to put her pile of folded clothes on.

Tom walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her into his body. He looked down at her, moving the small strands of hair away from her face.

"You look beautiful tonight, _Eun-hye_. Even in these old things, you take my breath away." He sighed, his hand resting on her cheek. He slowly leaned towards her, capturing her lips with his. Emilie's heart was pounding. This was something she'd never get used to. She felt his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. She granted him and felt his tongue slide gently against hers. He moved one hand around to the bottom of her back and pulled her impossibly closer.

 _'Igeos-eun cheongug-ida **{This is heaven}** '._ Emilie thought, her hands raking up Tom's chest. She could feel his toned muscles beneath the fabric.

She slowly pulled away, opening her eyes to look up at him. He rested his forehead on hers, sighing.

"You're amazing, _Eun-hye_." Tom whispering.

"As are you, Tom." She pecked his lips a couple more times before saying. "Thomas! It's 3am! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I really should darling, yes. But I'd much rather stay up kissing you all night." Tom replied, openly.

"And, as much as I'd like to do that too Tom, you need to be on set tomorrow."

Tom sighed slightly. "I know darling. I know." He walked to his side of the bed, pulling the covers back, Emilie doing the same on the other side before they climbed in. Emilie stayed mostly on her side while Tom slid over and draped his arm over.

"Goodnight _Eun-hye_ , sweet dreams darling." He said, kissing her lightly on the temple.

"Goodnight Tom. And, thank you." She replied before cuddling into his arm. She felt him rest his head next to hers before they both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Main Character in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XX: Morning**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie was wakened the next morning by the sunlight breaking in through a gap in the curtains. She took a few minutes to wake herself up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. As she did, she noticed that she wasn't in her room, she sat bolt upright and looked around – Tom's room. She sighed in relief and lay back down, a smile playing on her lips. She lay in silence for a few moments then heard the water pouring from the shower in the bathroom next door. There was a faint humming noise, she sat up smiling listened. The humming turned into singing.

Curiosity got the better of her and she climbed out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom door. Putting her ear closer to the door, she strained to hear him singing. _'Geulaeseo geuneun tteugeobgo, ttogttoghago, jaemissgo, jaeneung-i iss-eumyeo, geuneun nolaeleul buleul su issseubnida **{So he's hot, clever, funny, talented AND he can sing}**. Jaeneung-eul gongjeonghage bunbaehaneun geos-eun eotteohge jigusang-e issseubnikka? **{How on earth is that fair division of talents?}** '_. She thought to herself.

She didn't hear the show turn off or the door open. Before she knew it, she was faced with a smirking Tom, dripping wet from his shower and a towel hanging dangerously low on his slim hips. Emilie stood up straight, feeling her cheeks grown redder and her mouth slightly agape as she realized she'd been caught.

"Close your mouth, _Eun-hye_ , we are not a cod-fish." Tom laughed, quoting Mary Poppins. Giving her a quick kiss to bring her back to earth.

"I. I. I… I-I was listening to you singing!" She stuttered.

"It's quite alright darling. I'll be out in a few minutes then it's all yours." He laughed slightly as he closed the door. Emilie walked back through and flopped on the bed, hands covering her bright red face. _'Naneun geugeos-i danji il-eonan geos-eul midji anhneunda **{I don't believe that just happened}** '. _She thought, _'geu sugeon-i ... **{though that towel…}** '_. She bit her lip. Now that was a nice mental image to have.

A few minutes later, Tom emerged from the bathroom. The towel gone and replaced with a pair of jeans. Emilie tried not to stare as he walked pass her, shirtless. The low hanging jeans revealing two small dimples at the bottom of his back. He turned around to face her as he pulled a shirt over his head and down his toned torso. "Bathroom's yours darling. I was up early so I sneaked in first."

Emilie got out of bed and walked around the bed, walking towards and standing in front of him. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. "Good morning, Tom." She whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tom's arms were tightly wrapped around her petite waist he replied. "Good morning, _Eun-hye_." Before giving her a small kiss just below her ear. – _Eun-hye's_ weak spot. She felt her knees wobble and Tom's grip tighten. She blushed, knowing she'd have to explain that one.

"Ah, so that's a favorite, is it?" Tom asked, smirking. Knowing he'd hit the right spot with his good morning kiss.

Emilie's head bowed in embarrassment. "Maybe." She mumbled before heading towards the shower.

She emerged 20 minutes later, hair soaked and dressed back in Tom's sweats and t-shirt. He was sitting on the bed watching her as she toweled her hair.

"I'll need to go get my clothes." Emilie giggled, hoping Viv would be awaken by now.

"Can you not just keep those on? I like how you look in my clothes." Tom smiled, pulling her by the waist towards him, standing her in between his legs. She rested her arms on his shoulders.

"As much as I would like to because someone _would_ find out." She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, admitting defeat, knowing how quickly gossip spread. "Besides, I can't keep them, I already have your leather jacket. And, as nice as it would be to see you with no clothes left, I couldn't." Emilie flirted with Tom, kissing him on the forehead and leaving space between his legs.

"I'll have a hard enough time keeping Viv calm." She laughed. "You want to come along?"

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. We could grab some breakfast before I need to head to the set. You're so lucky for having 2 days off, you know." He pouted like a child, arms crossed over his chest.

"I know, it's great." She smiled. "You know, you're looking very handsome today Tom." She smiled at him, grabbing her bag and pile of clothes as she did.

"Well, I need to look my best when I'm in the company of such a lovely lady." He flirted back.

Emilie blushed and turned out towards the door, Tom following her closely. The short walk to Emilie's room was silent. The silence was shattered by Emilie knocking her own door.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

She heard a muffled voice and the shuffling of feet behind the door. The lock was undone and the door opened revealing Viv. Her bedhead was the wildest Emilie had ever seen and it made her laugh.

"Good morning sunshine." Emilie grinned sweetly in the most annoying voice she could muster, knowing it would irritate her best friend.

"What's so good about?" Viv muffled, turning away to headed back to bed.

"Now now, Viv. No need to be like that, we have company."

Viv stopped in her tracks and turned around, eyes wide.

Tom smiled at her, "Morning."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EM?!" She squealed, darting towards the bathroom, making Emilie and Tom laugh hysterically.

"Come on through Tom, she'll be in there for hours."

Tom followed _Eun-hye's_ suit and took a seat at the desk, admiring the view from their window. _Eun-hye_ pottered around the room, grabbing her clothes from various places.

She told Tom to make himself at home as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

Tom picked the remote up from the desk and flickered through a few channels until he came to morning news.

He could hear the two girls laughing and talking from the bathroom next door, smiling at how happy _Eun-hye_ sounded. He liked her being happy. He liked making her happy.

Come to think of it, he'd be thinking of her a lot lately. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd mucked up a line or looked up to find her on set, only to be disappointed, he'd known her only a few short days but he already missed her when she wasn't at work and he loved spending time with her.

He liked the flirty ways that they had with each other. Hugging and kissing her was like heaven, he'd do it forever if he could. It finally hit him. He had to do something. He had to make _Eun-hye_ his.

He was brought out of his thoughts by clicking of the bathroom door opening and _Eun-hye_ shouting "Just hurry up, you silly baby!" she giggled. Tom laughed at the way they spoke to each other. Only true best friends get to speak to each other like that. He stood up as _Eun-hye_ came towards him.

"Everything alright darling?" He smiled, holding his arms open for _Eun-hye_.

"Yeah." She walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist. "She's just taking forever." Emilie breathed in his scent. The feeling of being wrapped up like made her feel good, safe. She missed him when she couldn't see him at work. She felt him rest his head on hers for a few seconds before kissing her hair. She looked up at him and he leant down, kissing her lips quickly.

"So, where are we going for breakfast?" She asked as her stomach growled. They both laughed.

"I don't know darling, what would you both like?"

"Well, I know what I'd like." She smiled sweetly at Tom, flirting shamelessly. "But I think food would be much better. Viv would want food too. I suppose." Tom laughed, smiling down at her, this wonderful girl he had just met was becoming a major factor in his life.

They were interrupted by the bathroom door clicking again. They parted and Viv came into the room, looking much better than the last they'd both seen her.

"Good morning Tom, I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I was a bit, uh yeah. Not the best impression to make." Viv trailed off, embarrassed.

"Good morning Viv. And it's quite alright." He laughed slightly. "Now ladies, are we ready for breakfast? My treat."

"No, Tom. We'll split the bill. Come on." Viv protested.

"I insist Viv, it would be my pleasure to take 2 lovely ladies such as yourselves to breakfast." He smiled, offering out both his arms for them to take. _Eun-hye,_ on his right and Viv on his left.

Emilie looked at him, smiling. It made her happy to see him getting on so well with her best friend. He really was one of the best guys she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting him.

The trio walked towards the door before laughing. "Yeah, we didn't think this through." Emilie stated. "There was no way on earth the three of us are fitting through there in one go." They laughed and separated, going out the door in single file before joining up again in the corridor.

"To breakfast!" Tom stated loudly, making the girls laugh. _'Oh how I love the sound of her laugh'_. Tom thought as he looked down at the woman on his right arm.

He could get used to her being there.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XXI: Naps**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

It was 11am and they had just finished breakfast at a small diner that Viv had picked. Tom had to be on set for 12 noon and had to leave soon. They'd had a great couple of hours together. There wasn't a silent of moment between the three of them. Tom had gotten to know Viv better and vice-versa. True to his word, he insisted on buying them breakfast, not taking no for answer.

It was 11:15 when Tom excused himself, his driver had just phoned to tell him he was outside the diner, ready to take him to the set.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm afraid I have to go to work." He said, sliding out the small booth that housed the three of them.

"Viv, it's been a pleasure." He smiled, leaning down to give her a hug.

"It's been lovely Tom, thank you for the breakfast. And, sorry again about this morning." She blushed. Tom laughed as he remembered the sight that had greeted him that morning.

Emilie stood up to say goodbye to him, a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"I'll see you later, darling." He smiled as he embraced her. Emilie smiled as she breathed him in. she felt his head moving down before he kissed her just before her ear, making her wobble. _'Geu jag-eun aetage! **{That little tease!}** ' _She thought, looking up at him, eyes widen at what he'd just done. He only winked in response, a smirk gracing his face – he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Have a nice day at work, Tom." Emilie said through her gritted teeth as she let go of him, playing with him.

"I'll text you later." He muttered. "Ladies, have a lovely day." He smiled before turning and leaving the diner. The girls watched him get in the car before being driven away.

Emilie played with the handle of her mug, unaware that Viv was staring at her. Viv coughed, catching Emilie's attention. She looked up. Her best friend had an eyebrow raised. "So, do you wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" Her face turned into a grin. Emilie's followed suit, a massive grin spreading across her face.

"I. I. I don't know, Viv." Emilie said, staring at the mug in front of her.

Viv turned serious, her smile fading. "You really like him, don't you hun?"

She lifted her head slightly, looking at Viv through her eyelashes. "I don't understand it Viv, I've known him, for what, 4 days? But he's… he's got me. I can't explain it." She sighed softly, shaking her head. "I really like him, Viv. I like how I feel when I'm with him. I like who I am when I'm with him."

"You need to go through with this, Em." She smiled sincerely at her friend. There were a few seconds of silence between the pair before Viv spoke up.

"Beside." She started, giggling slightly. "He's one helluva hottie!" she laughed, making Emilie nearly spit tea out her nose.

"VIV!" She exclaimed, holding a napkin to her face.

"What?! I'm a woman, I can see these things." She shrugged.

Emilie smiled. "He is thought, isn't he?!" She giggled. They both stood up and headed out of the diner, ready to spend Viv's last day in together.

 **~o~**

 **A few hours later:**

Emilie headed out of the small newsagent, 2 bottles of water in hand, and crossed the road to Trafalgar Square. She headed over to Viv who was sat on a bench, feet surrounded by shopping bags, fanning herself with a leaflet she had.

They had a busy day. Shopping, sightseeing, shopping, lunch. Oh, and more shopping.

"Viv?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Just a thought, how on EARTH are you going to get all of this in your case and on the train?" Emilie asked, laughing slightly, sitting down next to her best friend.

"I'll manage." She laughed. "I always manage."

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and dump all of this, it's only a 10 minute walk."

"Good idea, Sherlock." Viv agreed, slowly picking herself up from the bench and scooping up her bags. "You wanna give me a hand there Em?" Emilie laughed and scooped up a few of the bags, the two of them heading towards the hotel.

 **~o~**

They arrived back at the hotel and Emilie, Viv and their shopping bags totally filled the lift.

They reached the room and somehow and managed to open the door. Dumping the bags on the floor they both collapsed on the bed, laughing.

"I promise a small nap, then we head down to the box offices at the Leiscester Square, see if we can get some theatre tickets." Emilie said. "How does that sound?"

"That." Viv yawned "sounds amazing, hun." Emilie laughed as her best friend fell asleep almost instantly. She turned on the TV quietly. She was a few minutes into an episode of Friends when her phone started ringing next to her. She felt around on the bed for it, her eyes never leaving the screen, she found it and down at it, the name flashing up:

❤Tom❤

She smiled as she answered the call. "And, to what do I owe this pleasure, Thomas?"

There was a small sigh on the other end. "It's so nice to hear your voice again darling."

Emilie laughed slightly. "Hello."

"Hello darling, have you had a good day?"

"It's been amazing Tom, it really has. How's work?"

"It's good, been a productive day, not too many mistakes so, yeah. Good."

"Aw, that's good, Tom. I'm glad." There was a moment of silence before Tom spoke.

"I miss you, _Eun-hye_." Her heart skipped a beat at what she was hearing. **He** missed **her**. This amazing, funny, gorgeous man missed **her**.

"I miss you too." She replied back.

"Can… can I see you tonight?" Tom asked quietly. _'Geuneun ginjang doeni? **{Is he nervous?}** '_ Emilie thought.

"Um, we're going to go to a show but I can text you when we're back. Is that ok?"

"Of course!" He sounded happier now. "That would wonderful. I'll be done here about 8, back about 9 and I'll grab some food. Any time after that would be great darling."

"I'll see you then Tom. I'm away for a nap before we head out." She softly giggled, realizing how that sound.

"Good idea. Sweet dreams _Eun-hye_ , sleep well."

"See you soon Tom."

"Bye darling."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XXII: Finally**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie woke up about an hour later. Rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light through the gap in the curtains. She picked up her phone to check the time: 4:30pm – _'Junbihago meolileul sug-il chungbunhan sigan **{plenty of time to get ready and head out}** '. _She thought.

There was also a message from Tom. She opened it, a smile gracing her face before she'd even read it.

 **'I know you're fast asleep darling but I was thinking about you and had to text you. I hope you have a lovely evening with Viv tonight. I can't wait to see you later. Sweet dreams darling xxx'**

She 'aww-ed' softly, then remembered the sleeping Viv next to her, mentally shushing herself. She smiled and clutched her phone to her chest, before typing a reply back to him.

 **'I had a great nap, thank you. Viv's still snoring away beside me. I'll text you when Viv's on the train home. Hope your work's going well xxx'**

A few seconds later she had a reply.

 **'Well I'm glad to hear that darling. Work's going really well, it may even get finished early. I'm looking forward to your text already ;) xxx'**

She giggled before putting her phone down and heading to the shower. She thought she'd shower in peace then wake Viv when she's done.

 **~o~**

She rung her hair out of the towel then padded over to Viv's side of the bed.

Shaking her shoulder gently, she tried to waken her friend. "Viv?" No response.

"Viv?"

"VIV!" She shouted. Her friend bolted up in bed, eyes wide, staring back at her.

"What? Where's the fire? What's going on?" She said, panicking as she looked around, hair flailing out all around her, standing on the end.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty, time to go to the theatre!" she sang as she skipped around the room, waving the towel around that was previously on her hair.

"Well someone's happy." Viv grumbled as she stomped out of bed then towards the bathroom.

"Indeed I am, Viv. Indeed I am!" She grinned at Viv who rolled her eyes and shut the door.

 **~o~**

Both girls were dressed and heading out to the ticket booths. Viv's case was packed and ready to pick up when they were done. She was done. Train back to Edinburgh after the theatre.

The 2 girls linked their arms as they headed to Leiscester Square, walking around the dozens of ticket booths, they were stuck for a choice on which show to go see. They decided on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and headed off towards the theatre.

 **~o~**

The show was amazing, both girls are having a great time. They knew now, however, that it was time for Viv to go. Stopping back at the hotel to pick up her case then they walked to the station.

"Your visit's been too short, Viv." Emilie said as she waited with Viv at the station platform. Viv pulled her into a hug. "I know, I know." She said, her voice cracking.

"You better not be crying on me, this is a new dress you know." Emilie said, trying to lighten the mood.

Viv laughed and wiped away a couple of tears. "And Tom will LOVE taking it off for you." She laughed, making Emilie gasp, lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

"VIV! I cannot believe you just said that!" she giggled, more from shock than anything. However, her mind had wandered already and she had to admit, she liked the sound of that.

"Seriously though Emmie, I've ever seen you look at anyone like that for a long time. And he treats you like a princess. I've noticed that and I've only been here for 2 days! He's good for you, go get him." She added a theatrical wink onto the end of the sentence, but Emilie knew how serious she was being that way.

She smiled at her best friend as her train pulled into the platform. Sniffling, Emilie pulled her into another hug. "Get on that train already, Viv. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. And stay out of trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Never!" She smiled as she boarded the train. "Bye hun."

"Bye Viv." She stayed on the platform until the train started to pull out the platform, waving to Viv until she was out of sight.

Sighing and wiping her eyes, she headed out and back to the hotel, texting Tom en route. She noticed that it was slightly later than she'd planned, hoping she'd still see him.

 **'Hey Tom :) Are you still free or is it too late? xxxx'**

He replied almost instantly.

 **'Definitely not darling, I'd love to see you xxxx'**

She grinned as she walked down the street, stopping at a takeaway to pick up a pizza for them.

Tom hiddleston was itching to see her. She was a plain girl from a little town from Korea, a nobody. And this handsome, intelligent, and talented man was waiting to see her. The thought made her heart thump as she approached the hotel's revolving doors.

She wondered how she'd managed to sneak the pizza in as she called the lift and made her way to Tom's room. The hotel wasn't keen on people bringing their food in. pressing the doorbell next to his door, he didn't keep her waiting that long, smiling as he opened the door, leaning against it. Emilie took in his appearance, even in his t-shirt and sweatpants he looked amazing. His Loki-black hair was swept back off his face and his blue eyes sparkled.

"A gorgeous woman standing at my door with a pizza in her hand. Now that's a keeper, for sure." He smiled before standing back to let her in. "Evening _Eun-hye_."

"Good Evening Thomas." She smiled as she passed him, heading through to his room and placing the pizza down on the table. Tom's eyes followed her as she walked, absorbing every detail of her. From her soft, shiny dark hair to the slight wiggle of her hips and bum as she walked. _'Mesmerizing'_. He thought as he followed her lead, stopping at the mini-fridge to grab some drinks.

Emilie sat down on the couch in the small living area of Tom's suite. He walked over, switching the TV off and putting on some music instead. He took his place on the couch next to _Eun-hye_ and opened the pizza box, turning it to _Eun-hye_ , offering a slice before taking on himself.

They sat chatting for a while. Laughing and sharing stories about their day.

"So did Viv get away safely?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I practically had to shove her on the train, silly girl that she is." Emilie laughed softly.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she? You must miss her".

"She's been such a great friend to me. And in such a short space of time, really. We only met in first year when I first came abroad here in Scotland. Only a couple more weeks until I'm back living with her."

Tom fell silent as she mentioned the short time she had left. "I'll miss you when you move back darling." He sighed slightly, his head bowing, eyes looking towards the floor.

"I'll miss you too, we'll keep in touch, won't we?" Emilie asked, looking for some reassurance. She'd only known Tom for such a very short time, but she wanted him in her life. No, she needed him in her life.

"Oh, definitely darling. I mean, I've only known you for a short time but I…" He paused, sighing slightly as if thinking carefully about what he was going to say. "I really like you _Eun-hye_ , I think about you a lot and, without meaning to be blunt, I want us to be more."

Emilie stared at Tom, absorbing what he had just said. Or rather trying to. It was a lot to take in but when he had just said had floored her.

"I want to be the one you call when you just need a chat, the one you text when you arrive home after a night out, letting me know you're safe, the one you tell your friends about." He looked at _Eun-hye_ straight in the eye as he spoke, slowly grabbing a hold of her hand. Emilie couldn't believe that he was being honest with her. Her heart was pounding to the point where she was sure he'd be able to hear it. "I want you, _Eun-hye_." He spoke again, "and only you."

 _Eun-hye_ was silent. Tom looked at her, searching for an answer. "Now would be a good time to say something back." He said with a nervous laugh, his voice shaking as he rubbed the back of his neck, his hand resting on his shoulder. " _Eun-hye_?" he repeated, leaning a bit closer to her.

Without a single word, _Eun-hye_ leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers, kissing him with all he passion his little speech had stirred within her. Her hand moved to his jaw, pulling him closer still. Tom was startled at her response to start with but relaxed, knowing that she felt the same. He moved his hand to her waist as their kiss and rested her forehead on his, slightly breathless.

"And… I want you too." She smiled softly at him, biting her bottom lip. Tom's smile lit up the room. He responded the same way she had, leaning forward and kissing her. Moving her back on the couch so he was leaning over her. Emilie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him, sliding down on the couch, Tom broke away. "I told you already how cute you look when you do that." He told her as she giggled. "Get your _gwi-yeo-wo **{cute}**_ little face back down here, boy." She replied, her accent coming out thick. "Ugh, that accent. _Eun-hye_ , you have no idea what you do to me. Though I honestly don't know that means."

She smiled sweetly as she spoke. "It means cute."

And with that, Emilie pulled him back by the collar of his t-shirt, continuing their kiss. They eventually broke apart, both slightly breathless. Tom moved a piece of hair behind _Eun-hye's_ ear, stroking her cheek and smiling down at her. Emilie caught his hand with hers and kissed his palm.

"You are an amazing man, Tom." She looked at him in the eye as she spoke sincerely.

"And you, my darling, are an amazing woman." He told her, leaning down to give her another kiss. He pulled her back to a sitting position smiling at the woman who was agreeing him to be his.

He broke the silence. "I say we have our first 'official' date tomorrow, because the pizza's gone stone cold." He said, making _Eun-hye_ burst out laughing.

"Screw the pizza." She mumbled, pulling him in for another kiss. She couldn't wrap her head around it. This man was hers.

Tom Hiddleston wanted her.

Only her.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

 **Chris Hemsworth** as Himself

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

* * *

 **Chapter XXIII: Out**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

It was around about midnight when Emilie left Tom's room. She had to be up for an early start on set the next morning. Tom, however, wasn't due on set until later. She said goodbye to Tom with a kiss before heading down the corridor to her room, Tom watching her all the way until she got in, making sure she "got home safely". She giggled slightly as he said that, telling him it was only 7 doors down but he didn't care. He was making sure she was safe and that was that.

The smile never left her face the whole night. She was pretty sure she fell asleep smiling, her mind running her through the events that had just happened. She climbed into bed after pulling on a comfy old t-shirt. She didn't really care much for her pajamas, choosing to wear a t-shirt and underwear most nights. She slid under the duvet and pulled her phone out.

 **'I got home safely (** **〃＾** **v** **＾〃)/ Good night xxx'**

She waited on the reply and he didn't let her down, her phone sounding seconds later.

 **'Good to hear :) Good night darling, sweet dreams xxx'**

Emilie set her alarm, placing the phone on her bedside table and stretched over, turning out the light and plunging the room into darkness. Sighing in contentment, and with a smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.

 **~o~**

Emilie was up at early in the next morning, with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Pulling on her denim skinny jeans, boots and a black long sleeve buttoned shirt, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

She practically skipped down the corridor, ready to meet her driver to head back to work.

"Good morning Dave!" She grinned at the driver as he held the door open.

"Morning Miss, someone is happy today." He noted, dipping his head slightly as he greeted her.

"I am indeed Dave, I am indeed." She smiled as he started up the engine and drove her to set.

They arrived at the studio gates, Emilie fishing around her bag for her AAA pass. She found it, thanking Dave and saying goodbye to him.

She walked over to the gate, flashing her badge at the security guard. He let her in and she began the short walk to the make-up trailer, looking forward to being back on set again. She bumped into Chris Hemsworth and chatted for a few minutes.

"I'm due in at the trailer in about an hour Emilie, I'll see you then."

"See you then, Chris." She replied, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Em?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Go for it with Tom. Bye, _Eun-hye_!" He winked, as he laughed and walked away, leaving Emilie standing there in shock but surprised at the time, hearing him speak her native name correctly.

She turned and continued her walk, wondering what Tom had said to him. He even called her 'native name'. Guess Tom told him that one. Approaching the steps to the trailer, she opened the door, "Morning Ladies." She smiled, greeting Joanne and Karen.

"Morning hun." Karen replied as she laid out her brushes for the day ahead.

"Good couple of days off?" Jo asked her.

"Yes, good. Really good." She smiled and bit her lip, remembering the previous nights with Tom.

"Did it have something to do with a certain Mr. Hiddleston?" Karen asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I spent the couple of days with Viv, she came down from Edinburgh. And, maybe I spent time with Tom."

"I knew it!" Jo screeched, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "You HAVE to tell us all about it!"

Emilie spent the next few minutes while telling the girls about her days off – everything that had happened with both Viv and Tom. She might have left out a _few_ details relating to the time she spent with Tom, but the girls didn't need to know _everything._ They were just finishing setting up when the first few extras came through the door. Emilie and jo got back to work doing their makeup. They were a few minutes in when Chris came into the trailer.

"Morning everyone." He smiled as he came through the door. "Karen". He smiled before turning to Emilie. "Morning Emilie." He winked as he spoke. Emilie stared at him eide-eyed. _'Nae ileum oee geuga mueos-eul abnikka? **{What does he know, besides my other name?}** ' _She racked her brain as she brushed some foundation onto her client.

Emilie and Jo had finished all their clients and were tidying up. Chris was still in Karen's chair, the pair of them chatting when the door was opened. Jo turned around to the door to see who was coming in, nudging Emilie in the side and nodding her head to the door with a smile.

Emilie turned to see Tom standing in the doorway, looking more handsome than ever. He was wearing dark blue jeans and boots and a red checkered shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up over his elbows. He pulled his sunglasses off – Emilie could have sworn that happened in slow motion – and stepped inside.

"Morning everyone." He smiled, greeting them in the room.

"Tom, how you doing brother?" Chris asked, raised his hand above his head.

"Good Chris, real good." He smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

He greeted Karen and Joanne with a "Morning" before turning to _Eun-hye_ , where she was leaning against the counter, her back to the mirror, legs stretched out in front of her. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the trailer on the two of them but didn't give a hoot.

She bit her lip, a shy smile appeared on her lips as he walked towards her, placing his feet on the outside of hers and pulled her to him in a hug, her arms automatically wrapping themselves around his neck, "Morning darling." He whispered in her ear. She felt his breath heat up on her neck. "Good morning". She whispered back, a smile on her face appeared again. He pulled back slightly, looking at her in the eye and leaning down to give her a kiss. Emilie smiled and kissed him back, hearing a small gasp coming from Jo who was standing next to her. They pulled apart and Tom took his place in the chair next to Chris, Jo getting to work on his make-up while Emilie busied herself with more extras.

The trailer was soon empty and the three of them chatted as they tidied up.

"So, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Karen asked, a small smirk playing on her mouth.

"Yes, um. So, Tom and I…" Emilie began to explain, looking down at her feet,

"Look at that smile." Karen stated. Emilie's smile was wide and reached her eyes, making them sparkle. "When did you two happen?"

"Last night." They continued their chat before heading out the trailer and onto the set, ready for any work that needed to be done.

 **~o~**

Everyone had finished for the day and were handling their separate ways. Emilie spotted Dave and was heading out of the gate when she heard footsteps behind her. She felt arms wraps around her waist and lift her up, spinning her around. She squealed lightly as they did and was shortly returned to terra firma. She turned around to come face to chest with Tom. She slapped him lightly on the chest. "You scared me half to death." She laughed.

"Well I'm glad it was only half, because we have a date tonight darling." He said, smiling. "I'll pick you up at 8pm."

"Deal." Emilie agreed.

"Your bums look amazing in those jeans, by the way." He murmured in her ear, before continuing the run towards the car – he obviously had another job waiting. "Bye darling." He shouted as he climbed in the car. Emilie waved back and greeted Dave who took her back to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXIV: Lily**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, running her fingers through her hair. She'd decided to curl it and was fidgeting with the loose curls that framed her face. Switching the curling wand off, she exited the bathroom to get herself dressed.

She decided on a collar long-sleeved lace dress. It was a white fabric underneath with a delicate white lace overdress. It had lace sleeves that came down to her wrist and a small cutout at the top of her back which was secured with a small button. It was one of Emilie's favorites, a staple in her wardrobe.

She picked out a pair of eggshell High Heel Lace Pumps. Any kind of date with Tom usually involved a lot of walking. She found pumps much easier to walk in than the regular high heels. She pulled her eggshell Maxima Leather out of the wardrobe when the doorbell rang. She padded through the door in her bare feet, leaning up to the peep hole to check if it was him. She smiled when she seen him, all dressed up to the nines.

She pulled the door open and her eyes sparkle in admiration, appreciating his appearance flirtingly. His white shirt was crisp and tight. He didn't bother with a tie, making it a bit more casual. He smile at her, looking her up and down. "Good Evening, handsome prince." She smiled at Tom, standing back to let him in.

"Evening _Eun-hye_. You look wonderful." He said, kissing her on her jaw, right next to her ear. Tom thought she looked adorable as she padded around the room in her bare feet, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Watching her dress sway as she moved, her curls bouncing lightly. He'd never seen her with curly hair, but he knew he liked it. He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he took a seat at the desk in her room.

"I won't be long, I promise." She smiled at Tom. "Where are we going?" She asked as she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes.

"Now that would be telling, darling." He smiled wickedly at her. Emilie sat back up from doing up one of the straps to look at him. "Tease." She muttered, before leaning back down to up the other shoe. Standing up, she smoothed down her dress and checked the contents of her bag. Tom rose from his seat, and made his way over to her, grabbing her jacket from the bed, holding it open for her to slide on. "Thank you". She smiled as he pulled it up her shoulders, lightly kissing her neck as he ran a hand over her shoulders. "Gorgeous". He muttered, pulling away as she turned around to face him. She gave him a quick kiss. "Ready?" She asked. "Absolutely." He replied, holding out his arm for her to take. She accepted his offer and they headed out, both eager to start their night.

They separate to get through the revolving door, _Eun-hye_ waiting on Tom on the other side. He held his hand out for _Eun-hye_ to take as they started their walk.

"So…" She started, looking down at their entwined hands, "are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Not a chance." Tom smirked, pulling her along by the hand. A few minutes later, they arrived at the tube station, and jumped on the tube. There were no free seats so they had to stand, Emilie held onto one of the upright poles while Tom grabbed a handle overhead, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Emilie loved the sudden closeness. Breathing in his scent, she placed her free hand on his chest and tucked herself into his body.

It was only a short ride when Tom whispered to her that this was their stop. Keeping his hand around her waist, he guided her out of the train, grabbing her hand when they were on the platform and heading to the exit. They walked for a short while before arriving at an unassuming brick building. Emilie thought it was some of office and looked at Tom. "What is this place?" she asked.

Tom stayed quiet, walking up the stairs "Come on". He smiled at her, tugging her lightly on her hand. Emilie followed, trusting him. On the way down the stairs inside, she noticed film posters lining the walls, then a film schedule. "Is this a cinema?" she asked. "It certainly is, darling." He smiled as they passed a sign: 'THE AUBIN CINEMA'. Her grin spread across her face as they entered the darkened room, Tom holding the door open for her.

Laid out in front of her were a variety of large couches with a padded footstools in front, a grey checkered blanket laying over each one. There were black uplights lining the black walls and white cubed tables that lit up, acting as another form of lightning. Tom ushered _Eun-hye_ further into the room to a couch in the middle of the room. "It's all ours darling." He said to her. "You hired the whole thing?" she asked, surprised. "Yes, I did." He smiled, following her to the couch. It was a large grey couch with a variety of multi-colored cushions sitting on it. The table to the left was home to a bottle of wine and two glasses. The foot stole in front held the blanket on one half and a tray on the other. On the tray was a pizza box. Emilie giggle slightly, looking at Tom. "This is incredible Tom, thank you." She leaned over and kissed him, her hand resting on his neck. She felt him smiling into the kiss. He knew he'd picked well. "At least we'll get the pizza before it goes stone cold this time, won't we?" They laughed, remembering what happened the last time they had tried to eat it.

He leaned forward to pick up the box as the lights dimmed. Emilie grabbed a slice and settled down to watch, still unaware of what film Tom had picked.

The music played and old fashioned titles appeared on the screen, Emilie softly gasped in surprised. 'On The Town'. It was one of her favorites when she and her sister first watched this with their grandparents when they were little. A film from the 1940s with Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra. Her head shot around to look at Tom who was already staring at her, smiling at her reaction. "I remember you saying you loved this film." He began, "and, you better get comfy, it's a double feature." He smiled at her, leaning at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Halfway through the film, the pizza was gone. Emilie had gently remove her shoes off and pulled her feet up onto the couch, shuffling along to cuddle into Tom's side. He gladly allowed her to do so, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. They sat like this until the film is finished. The lights came on and Emilie looked up to Tom with a big grin. "That was so amazing Tom, thank you so much." He leaned his head down to hers, kissing her gently. "We've got a little break before the next film, I need to pop out for a minute." He stood up, straightening his shirt before heading out. Emilie decided this would be a good time to head to the bathroom and freshen up.

She stood looking in the mirror, trying to adjust her curls – they'd been flattened on one side where she'd been cuddled into Tom, she couldn't do much about that. She touched up her makeup and headed back out. Tom was sat back on the couch, shoes off, feet up on the foot stool and covered by the blanket. He saw her coming and smiled, holding up the blanket for her to slide under. She followed suit, putting her feet on the stool and cuddling back into him, pulling the blanket over.

Tom reached over to the table as the lights dimmed, pulling a small onto his lap. "I got us pudding." He murmured, offering her the bowl. It was filled with strawberries with white chocolate in the center. She smiled and took one, popping it in her mouth. They were delicious.

 _'Igeos-i deo isang wanbyeog hal su iss-eulkkayo? Geuneun deo isang wanbyeoghaejil su issseubnikka? **{Could this be any more perfect? Could he be any more perfect?}** ' _Emilie thought to herself.

He smiled and turned to face the screen as the second film started. He had refused to tell her what the second film was.

Singin' In The Rain – another favorite of hers and most likely her grandfather's from her father's side. This man was incredible, she felt her heart swelling as she looked at him. His face was concentrating on the film, his skin changing color from the images on the screen, she kissed him on the cheek, making him turn to her. "What was that for?" He smiled. "For being so sweet." She grinned, kissing him again, pulling away when she heard the characters begin to talk on the screen. "You deserve it, darling." Kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer to him.

This film was over far too quickly for Emilie's liking. Reluctantly she pulled away from Tom and sat up. "That was great Tom, thank you so much." She smiled, kissing him again, showing her appreciation.

"You're so very welcome darling." He said in between their kisses.

The soft lights came on and they both pulled their shoes back on, Tom picking up _Eun-hye's_ jacket and waiting for her, his hand extended for her to take. They handed out into the night, taking a slow walk back to the tube station. They passed several stalls on the pavement, finishing up their trading for the day. There was fruit and veg, jewelry and flowers. Tom stopped the flower stall, pulling out his wallet and thanking owner. He turned around to _Eun-hye_ and handed her a beautiful white lily. She pulled it up to her face, smelling it. Smiling serenely, she thanked him. She had an idea. Snapping a bit of the stem off, she handed the flower to him, asking him to hold it for a minute while she raked about in her handbag. Tom looked confused. "What on earth are you doing, _Eun-hye_?" laughing at the silly woman raking through her bag and mumbling to herself in the middle of the street.

 _"A-ssa! **{A-ha!}** "_ She exclaimed, having clearly found what she'd been after. She thanked Tom for holding the flower and took it back from him, their hands grazing. Pulling a kerby grip from between her teeth, she pulled some of her flattened curls and pinned the flower into her hair. She secured it with another kerby, pleased with the novel way of covering her squished hair. She smiled up at Tom who was standing and staring at her. He took a step forward to her, lightly touching the flower. "Beautiful." He whispered, resting hand on her neck and leaning in for a gentle kiss. In the dark, under the dim light of the street lamps, Emilie was in heaven. She could get used to this, very used to it. He pulled away and sighed slightly. It was a contented sigh. He grabbed _Eun-hye's_ hand and they continued their walk back to the hotel, chatting as they did.

They arrived back at the hotel and called the lift. Once inside, Emilie couldn't help herself. She reached up, wrapping her arms around Tom's neck and kissed him. He didn't object, placing his hand on the small of back and wrapping the other around her shoulder, pulling her closer. _'Eomeo. Geuneun aju jal hane **{Oh my. He's so good at this}** '. _Emilie thought. It was the only thought that ran through her mind as they kissed. He made all her cares disappear and made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Feeling a bit flirty, Emilie pulled away slightly and heard a tiny whimper coming from Tom as she did, making her want him more. She gently bit his bottom lip as the lift doors were opened. She headed out leaving him standing there, looking at her like a lost puppy. "Not. Fair." He pouted, slightly out of breath from their kiss. "Come on." She held her hand out as he stepped out of the lift. He grabbed it and they headed along the corridor, stopping outside Emilie's door.

"I had such an amazing time Tom. You spoiled me rotten. I can't thank you enough." She spoke, kissing him again.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, darling." He said, the tiniest hint of disappointment in his voice. They kissed again outside her door for a few minutes, Tom sliding his tongue along _Eun-hye's_ bottom lip, pressing her against the door. _Eun-hye_ sliding her hands up his chest, feeling his toned muscles through the smooth fabric of his shirt. She pulled away, looking up at him.

"It doesn't have to be." Emilie suggested with a very shy smile, turning to put her key in the lock. She opened the door and pulled Tom through, closing the door behind them and closing out the world…


	25. Chapter 25

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXV: Shirt**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie was woken by a dull beeping. Her hand reached out for her phone, grabbing it and swiping at the screen to shut it up.

It kept beeping. She swiped blindly at her phone again but the noise continued. She was forced awake to try and stop the noise. Sitting up slightly, she realized that it wasn't her phone was beeping. Turning towards the noise, she saw where it was coming from. She peered over the sleeping figure next to her, noticing the phone on the other table beeping. Reaching over gently, she grabbed it and silenced it. She lay back down on her side, supporting her rested elbow with her head, looking at the man sleeping peacefully next to her. Remembering the previous night she smiled, not able to contain how happy she was. A small beam of light made its way over to Tom's sleeping form. She leaned over slightly and softly kissed him on the cheek, her lips lingering for a second before she pulled away, moving a piece of black hair away from his face.

"Well, good morning to you too." He grinned, eyes still shut.

"You were awake the whole time." She shrieked slightly. "You _babo, neo **{idiot, you}**._" She giggled.

Even though he doesn't understand her language at the end it made Tom smiled knowing it somehow teases her, an evil glint in his eye. He pushed _Eun-hye_ on her back and leaned over her, supporting his weight on his elbows, his face inches from hers. "I'm sorry, my darling girl." He kissed her. "Forgive me." Another kiss.

"It'll take more than a couple of kisses to make that happen, mister." She teased, biting her lip and looking at him through her lashes.

"Oh will it now?" He asked, an eyebrow raised, moving his face even closer.

"M-hm."

His voice turned to a whisper. "Well I don't want you to be mad at me, darling." He said, kissing his way down her jaw to the spot he knew was her weakness. He kissed it several times before moving down to her neck. Only to be stopped when she pulled his head up to hers, colliding her lips with his. _'Hananim **{God}** '_. She thought. _'Geuneun naleul michigehaneun beob-eul anda **{He knows how to drive me crazy}** '_. She broke the kiss, looking at him. His eyes still closed like he didn't want to lose the moment. When they're opened, he stared intently, his gorgeous blue eyes boring into her ethereal dark brown eyes.

She kissed the tip of his nose. "You need to go to work, mister." She whispered. He pouted like a child and rolled onto his back. "Don't want to." He huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Emilie laughed at him slightly as she sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She was still in her last night's underwear, her dress was laid over the back of the desk chair, Tom's white shirt laying on top of it. She walked over and picked up his shirt, shrugging it on and doing up a couple of the buttons. She felt comfortable being a bit more covered up. As she turned to face the bed, Tom was sitting bolt upright. Staring. She walked across the room, secretly enjoying his stare as his eyes followed her. Putting the small kettle on, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist, hot breath on her ear. "I don't think you know just how incredibly amazing you look wearing that." He whispered, kissing her softly on the neck.

She around in his arms to come eye-level with Tom's bare chest in all its toned glory. She ran her hands up it slowly and kissing it in the middle then looks up at him and points his chest in middle with each word she's going to say. "Go. To. The. Shower." She giggled. "I'll have a cup of tea waiting for you when you're done."

"As if waking up to you wasn't enough, you're looking gorgeous in my shirt _and_ making tea for me." He smiled brightly, before turning around, heading to her bathroom. She playfully slapped his bum as he began to walk away. Winking at him and giggling as he looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk.

As she turned on the TV and made tea for them both, she was thinking to herself. _'Naega syeocheu man ibgoiss-eul ttae geuneun eotteohge naleul aleumdabge neukkigehabnikka? **{How does he make me feel so beautiful when I'm only wearing a shirt?}** Eotteohge geuleohge un-i joh-assseubnikka? **{How did I get so lucky?}** ' _A simple whiter shirt and she felt like million dollars. And all because of the man who was currently singing his heart out in her shower.

A few minutes later the bathroom door was opened and Tom stepped out. His towel hanging loosely around his hips, wet hair slicked back away from his face. He slowly walked over to her, a smirk on his face. He clearly knew what he was doing to his _Eun-hye_ and he loved it. She broke eye contact with him and turned around, picking up the other cup. She turned back, handing it to him. He took it from her and kissed her. "Thank you, darling". He smiled turning back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Emilie quickly pulled a pair of joggers, pulling a vest over her head. She figured Tom would need his shirt to head back to his room. She folded it and laid it on the side of the bed he'd been sleeping on. Her mind drifted back to their date as she stared at the indent he'd left on the streets. She smiled as she drifted away in her own little world.

"Penny for your thoughts." She was interrupted. "Fiver if they're dirty." He winked, spinning her around to face him. She giggled. Tom pouted as he noticed she looked different. "You changed." She laughed slightly, reaching behind to pick up his shirt. "You'll need it to go out in the corridor, handsome. As much as I like it, I don't think the hotel would like you roaming the hall half-nakey." He smiled at her use of the word 'nakey'.

She pressed the shirt against his chest, forcing him to take it and he pulled it on. She watched all his muscles move, drinking him in. he smiled as he pulled the collar up to straighten it. "It smells like you now, _Eun-hye_." He finished getting ready and gathering his things, and said his goodbyes to _Eun-hye_ , saying he'd see her on the set. She walked him to the door and watched him walk up to the corridor to his room. He turned around, smiling and gave her a small wave before disappearing in. her phone buzzed with a new text as soon as she shut the door.

 **'I got home safely xxx'**

Emilie bursts out giggling softly. _'Gwi-yeo-wo **{Cute}** '. _She thought.

 **'Good to hear :) xxx'**

Emilie put her phone down and got herself ready for work, Dave would be here to get her in an hour and she was still in her jammies.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

* * *

 **Chapter XXVI: Tears**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

A week has passed and Emilie was having a ball. Work experience was great and so were the things with Tom. Pretty much everyone on set know about the pair of them becoming more 'official'.

Filming was going well and on-schedule. It was Friday and another week of filming was nearly done. It was also, however, Emilie's last week of placement. Her time of leaving will on Sunday evening. It was a subject that she and Tom hadn't really wanted to talk about, knowing they'd be separated while never actually having spoken about what _'they'_ were. They'd been on a couple more dates and were loving spending time with each other. Tom spoiled her rotten, treating her like a princess and being the perfect gentleman.

They had travelled to the set together for the last week, trying to spend as much time together as possible. It was Emilie's last day on set and that night a few of them were planning on going out for dinner, a farewell meal of sorts. She knew she'd see them again, but they'd planned it anyway.

"Are you still coming tonight?" Emilie turned to Tom as they sat in the back of the car, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course darling, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled, lacing his fingers through hers, squeezing gently. Emilie had noticed his hugs were a little bit tighter these past few days.

They arrived at the studios and walked hand in hand towards the gate, greeting the guard as they showed their passes. They eventually separated, Tom heading to the hairdressing while Emilie set off for her last shift. He gave her a kiss before they were separated. Emilie felt there was more hunger in his kiss, he held her in his arms as he kissed her. "I'll see you soon darling." Smiling, he walked away, holding her hand until the last possible second. Emilie walked the short distance to the makeup trailer. As she got closer she noticed that the girls had decorated it. There were 'Good Luck' banners covering the doors and windows, balloons hanging everywhere. And that was only the outside.

She opened the door to be greeted by a floor filled with balloons. Streamers hanging from every fixture and fitting, banners stuck to all the mirrors. Smiling, she was greeted by Karen and Joanne: "SURPRISE!" They yelled as she stepped inside.

" _Uwa **{Wow}**_ you guys, you didn't have to do all this." She smiled, her hand covering her mouth. Karen walked over to her, wrapping an around her. "Well, you're part of the family now Em. Part of this weird, dysfunctional but totally amazing family. And we'll be sad to see you go, hun." Emilie felt her eyes watering, her chin beginning to wobble slightly. It was Joanne's turn to speak. "Definitely Em. Some need taking more of a shining to you than others". She winked, lightening the moment, making Emilie and Karen laugh. "Ok, enough of this girls. As much as I love it, I still have clients to work on."

"Listen to the boss lady." Karen joked, winking at Jo and nodding her head towards Emilie.

The girls got to work, Emilie chatting with all of her clients, most of them wishing her luck for the future. One lovely older lady chatted away, looking at her intently before saying. "You know dear, you and Thomas would make a lovely couple. I see a bright future for you both." She smiled and grabbed a hold of Emilie's hand before standing up and turning to leave. Emilie's heart soared and she felt her eyes sting. She had worked with some truly wonderful, amazing people. She'd miss them all. She excused herself and headed outside. She ran to the side of the trailer and let the tears flow, sliding down to sit on the tarmac. Hearing people coming and going close to her, the trailer door never staying shut long. She heard the door shut again and footsteps approach her. She saw 2 black boots stop in front of her before the owner crouched down, placing their hands on her knees. She looked up through her tears to see Tom kneeling a small but concerned smile on his face. "Now this won't do." He started. "Someone as gorgeous as you shouldn't be crying. What's wrong darling?"

His words brought on a fresh waves of tears causing him to sit down next to her and pull her onto his lap. He kissed her hair and whispered into it, holding her until she'd calmed down. He heard her breathing steady and she pulled back slightly before speaking, her voice croaky from her crying. "I'm sorry Tom, I didn't want anybody to see me like this." He smiled gently at her. "I went into the trailer and Karen said you'd left in a hurry, looking upset. I had come to find you." he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Now what's wrong, beautiful?"

Emilie let out a laugh. "Beautiful? Looking like this? I bet I look like a toad – big puffy eyes." Tom laughed gently at what she was saying. "Well, you're the prettiest, most beautiful toad I've ever seen." He kissed her and felt her smiling against her kiss. Breaking apart, she spoke. "I'm just going to miss everyone so much, they've been all so welcoming to me. Some more than others." She smiled sweetly at Tom, making him grin. "And it sounds silly and I know I'm only going to be up the road, so to speak, and I see everyone again but, I'll miss them all." Tom pulled her into him when she'd finished talking. "You sweet, sweet woman. They'll miss you too, you know. Some more than others." He whispered, kissing her temple. "Are you ok now darling? No more tears please, it breaks my heart to see you so upset." Placing her forehead on his as she whispered. "No more tears."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She replied, sealing her answer with a kiss. They both stood up and headed back into the trailer, hand in hand.

Karen smiled when the door opened and she saw Emilie and Tom standing hand in hand, rushing over to her, wrapping her in a hug while Tom sat down in the chair. "Oh hun." Was all she could say, sniffing several times, holding her tears back. "You've reduced this old woman to tears too." She laughed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Emilie took on the role of Karen, putting on her stern voice. "Now, that is enough! Get over there and do that Handsome-man's makeup." She said, bursting out laughing when she'd finished.

Tom came and went, as did Chris and the rest of the cast. The girls were tidying up their trailer, Emilie packing up her kit for the last time.

"Now, Emilie, if you're all done, you head on back hun. Go pamper yourself before dinner tonight, we'll finish up here." Karen smiled at her. Emilie thanked them both, picking up her handbag and kit then heading back to the hotel. She texted Tom as she walked across the set, heading to the gates.

 **'I got an early finish handsome, heading back to the hotel. Let me know when you're on your way. Enjoy the rest of your day xxxx'**

She greeted Dave and got into the car. As she set her things down on the seat next to her, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and her face lit up when she saw he had replied.

 **'Good for you darling. I can't wait for tonight. I shouldn't be much longer here, filming's gone really well. You relax and I'll text you soon beautiful xxxx'**

She locked her phone and put in the back of her pocket. They pulled up at the hotel and Dave opened her door for her. She grabbed her things and got out, smiling up at Dave. "It's been a pleasure Dave, thank you for everything." She smiled, giving him a small hug. Dave's professional persona broke for the first time and he hugged her back. "Pleasure's been all mine, Emilie." She looked up at him, smiling that he'd called her something other than 'Miss'.

"I'll see you soon Dave." She smiled before walking into the hotel.

She slid the key in the door and entered the room, dumping her bag behind the door and turning around into the bedroom. There was a large white box sat on the bed, a small envelope lay on top. She walked over to the bed and picked up the envelope, flipping it over and pulling out the card inside. Opening it, she read it slowly:

 _A little gift for tonight, my darling girl. I cannot wait to see you wearing it._

 _Now go enjoy your bath and relax. I'll be with you soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Tom xxx_

Her heart nearly burst, how one man can be so sweet. She put the card down and lifted the lid off the box, peeling the layers of tissue away. She pulled the fabric out of the box slowly, holding the gorgeous dress in front of her. It was a pink chiffon dress that came to just the middle of her knee. It has a sweetheart neckline and shoulder cut-out pearl detail on each sleeve down to elbow. It wasn't a traditional evening gown but she never did like the traditional. And Tom clearly knew that too, it was a perfect pick for her. She hung the dress up on the wardrobe door and tidied up the box. She picked the note up, reading it again. _'Enjoy your bath? Geuge museun tteus-iya? **{What does he mean?}** ' _She padded through and opened the bathroom door. The sight before her made her heart melt.

The lights were dimmed and the room was lit with dozens of candles lining the sink surface and surrounding the bath. The bath was filled with water and had rose petals floating on the surface. _'Geuneun-i modeun il-eul gyehoeghaessda **{He had this planned all along}** '_. She thought, smiling to herself. She wasted no time in stepping out of her clothes and sinking down into the tub, the warm water covering her up to her shoulders instantly relaxing her.

She lay in the bath, eyes closed, and her mind drifted to Tom. She wondered what she had done to deserve someone like him. Whatever it was, she was thankful because he was the best thing that had happened to her in such a long time. He made her smile when she was sad, laugh when she wanted to cry and treated her like a princess and she loved him for it.

Her eyes snapped. _"Eh."_ She said to herself. _"Naneun geuleul saranghabnida **{I love him}**."_ Not believing what she was saying to herself. _"Naneun geuleul saranghabnida? **{I love him?}** " _She smiled as she thought more about. _"Naneun geuleul saranghabnida. Naneun geuleul saranghabnida. NANEUN GEULUEL SARANGHABNIDA **{I love him. I love him. I LOVE HIM.}** "_ She grinned to herself and held her breath, ducking under the water and re-emerging a few seconds later.

Emilie _– no – Eun-hye_ loved Tom.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXVII: Knot**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie spent the next hour in the bath, shaved her legs, plucked her eyebrows and generally pampered herself. She finally decided to get out when the water was beginning to go cold. She also wanted to give her skin time to de-prune.

She climbed out and wrapped the large fluffy white towel around her body. She leant over the tub to pull the plug and drain the bath. She was wringing her hair out with a towel when she heard her phone ringing. She padded through her room, putting her iPod in a pause mode before heading towards her phone.

❤Tom❤

 **'I'm just finishing for today darling. I'll get changed and head back. See you in about half an hour xxx'**

Emilie checked her phone to see what time he'd sent it – 20 minutes ago.

 _"Chen-chang! **{Shit!}** "_ She cursed out loud as she started running around, trying to make herself look more presentable. She grabbed some underwear from her drawer – making sure it was matching and not her 'everyday' stuff. She settled for a white lace strapless bra and a pair of white lace shorts. She pulled her dressing gown on top and tied it, walking back through the bathroom to dry her hair.

She had just picked up the hairdryer when there was a knock at the door. She smiled brightly, knowing who it would be. She checked herself quickly in the mirror before opening the door. She didn't give him a chance to speak, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into her room. Tom was rendered speechless by her actions.

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Pulling away, she smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you." Another kiss. "Thank you so much." Her grin now impossible to hide. "I'll take that as you like the dress then?" He smirked. "I love it Tom, not just the dress, the bath. Oh the bath, you smooth operator you." She kissed him again then pulls away and Tom was smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and she offered him a drink. "Water would be lovely darling, thank you."

He sat there and let out a small sigh. Emilie looked at him, her head tilted to the side slightly. "What's wrong?" Her voice full of concern as she asked.

"It's about tonight, _Eun-hye_." He started, he rubbed the back of his neck – something he did when he was nervous.

"What about tonight?"

"I don't want, I don't want us to go out like-" He was cut off by _Eun-hye_.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice shaking, wondering where this was going.

"I don't want us to go out like this. As 2 separate people, I mean. I. I want us to go out tonight as a couple, officially." Emilie began to smile at the man sitting in front of her, struggling to take in what she was hearing.

He looked up at her as he spoke. " _Eun-hye_ , will you go out with me tonight, as my girlfriend?" His eyes full of hope.

Emilie's smile hit her eyes, lighting them up and making them sparkle. She couldn't contain her excitement any more. She pounced on Tom sending him crashing flat on his back on the mattress beneath them. She sat, a knee either the side of his hips and leant forward, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He grabbed her waist and held her where she was, smiling when she pulled back, sitting upright with her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Can I take that as a yes then?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh, that's a big yes." She grinned, causing him to smile back. "There was something else I wanted to say to you Tom." Nerves suddenly came flooding back.

"Anything, my darling girl." He said, gently brushing a strand of damp hair behind her ear, looking at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"It's been playing on my mind for a little while now, and I'll understand if you don't want to say it, I, it's ju-"

Tom cuts off her rambling speech. "I love you too, _Eun-hye_." He smiled up at her. She stared at him in disbelief, what he had just said took a while to sink in. She sat there, on his lap, eyes widen and mouth slightly open. He laughed slight pulled her back down on top of him, kissing her and holding her close, hands moving from her waist down to her thighs and back again.

Emilie finally broke her silence. "I love you Tom." She kissed him again, there was more passion, and more hunger between them. Her hands ran up to tangle themselves in his hair as he slid his back down to her waist. They moved around to the front and pulled on the cord that tied her dressing gown shut. Easily taking it's knot out, he slid his hands in it and rested them on her bare waist. He slid his hands further down, resting them on her bum and giving it a gentle squeeze. Feeling the lace under his hands. Eun-hye blushed slightly as he stare at her. "Oh. Very nice darling. I like it. You look gorgeous." She blushed and kissed him once more before pulling away and standing up, fastening her gown shut once more. Tom sat up, leaning on his elbows, pouting as he watched her stand and cover up.

"But, we were having fun." He said, sounding like a child who'd been told it was time to get off the bouncy castle.

"I know we were, darling. But, the table's booked for 90 minutes from now. We need to go get ready. And if we don't stop now, we'll never make it."

Tom reached forward, pulling her towards him by her dressing gown, standing her in between his legs. "That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" he spoke, not looking at her, staring intently at the knot. The knot which was now spoiling his fun.

"It would be amazing. But, I want to see everyone again before I go." That familiar look appeared on Tom's face again. "We can continue later, you know." She said with a sweet teasing smile.

"I know darling girl. You put your new dress on, I'll go get ready." He smiled. "I'll be back soon." He said, standing up and kissing her one final time.

"I love you Tom." She said as he headed for the door.

He had one hand on the door handle as he turned back to look at her. "You have no idea how happy hearing you say that made me feel. I love you _Eun-hye_." He smiled before leaving her room.

Emilie bit her lip and smiled, watching the door shut slowly. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at her reflection and continues herself getting ready.

He was hers.

He was hers and she was his.

And she _loved_ how that sounded.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-ha** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

 **Chris Hemsworth** as Himself

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

 **Jaime Murray** as Karen

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter XXVIII: Night**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, twirling around in her pink dress. It spun out in a circle around her. She kept twirling around like a 5 year old, loving how the fabric swirled out around her, giggling as she did.

She eventually stopped, feeling a bit dizzy. Laughing at herself for being so childish. She had her hair curled and an eyeliner a bit more dramatic – something different from her every day look. She pulled on her beige taupe bow knot oxford-inspired heels – she liked clashing colors.

She had just finished lacing up her heels when the doorbell rang. She stood up, smoothing her dress down and going to answer the door. She was greeted by Tom. _'Geuneun nae namja chingu ya **{He's my boyfriend}** '_, she thought, smiling. "Hi" She smiled, biting her lip. He was leaning against the door frame, he smiled back at her. "Hi yourself". He said, leaning forward to give her a kiss. "You look amazing darling." Emilie blushed. "Well you see, this gorgeous man I knew bought me this new dress. He appears to have a good taste." Emilie joked, Tom leaning into kiss her again. He pulled back and smiled, standing up straight and pulling out one single flower from behind his back. It was the most delicate light pink peony flower she had ever seen, the flower that she so adored. She smiled her thanks as he handed it to her. "You looked stunning with that flower in your hair on our date last week, so I wanted to get you another for tonight."

"It's amazing, Tom." Emilie gushed, racing to the bathroom to pin it into her hair. She came out smiling, turning to Tom to show him.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." He said, walking towards her, pulling her into a hug. "And the flower's not too bad either." He murmured into her hair, making both _Eun-hye_ and him laughing.

"You look so handsome tonight, Tom." She smiled, looking him up and down as they separated. He had opted for some dark jeans with brown boots. A grey v-neck t-shirt which was home to his sunglasses and the leather jacket he had given to _Eun-hye_ at the start of their relationship. He'd asked her if he could borrow it back for the night. Emilie giggled slightly when he had asked. "It's your jacket Tom, you don't need to ask."

She excused herself to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She applied mascara and sprayed some perfume. Walking back to the bathroom, she picked up her dark blue denim jacket, slinging it over her arm and picking up her clutch. "Good to go?" she asked Tom. He smiled, standing up and bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "You look stunning, _Eun-hye_."

"So do you Tom." She smiled gently, a cheeky grin appearing in her eye. "Come on, I want to show my _boyfriend_ off to the world." Tom caught her contagious grin and laughed slightly, leading the way as the couple headed out.

Emilie didn't want to go to some fancy place for dinner, she wanted everyone to be relaxed, comfy in their surroundings. She didn't want anyone to feel awkward. They'd booked a table at the Angus Steakhouse in Leicester Square so she and Tom decided to walk as if it was a nice evening. Tom pulled his sunglasses on as they headed out the door of the hotel, lacing his fingers with _Eun-hye's._

They strolled up to the Convent Garden. It was really busy and Emilie was aware of a few people taking notice of Tom. He noticed her nerves and squeezed her hand and, silently telling her everything will be ok.

A group of girls approached Tom, giggling as they did. "Excuse me, are, are you Tom Hiddleston?" Their leader asked. Tom removed his sunglasses. "Yes, hi girls. How are you all?" Cue a lot of giggles and blushing faces.

Emilie took a step back, admiring the man she loved and how much time he had for his fans. He chatted with them for a few minutes, signing autographs and taking photos, before politely excusing himself. "I'm really sorry ladies, but we have a reservation that we can't miss. Lovely to meet you all." He flashed his trademark smile and pulled his sunglasses back on. He turned to _Eun-hye_ holding his hand out. "Shall we?" She smiled and took his hand as they walked away. The girls were now mumbling, camera's still flashing. "Who's she?" "Is that his girlfriend?" "She looks like a Korean pop idol, she certainly looks like one?" "I doubt that he would date one." "Not, he doesn't have one, does he?" Emilie laughed quietly at the group. "I really want to turn around and tell them. 'No, you can't have him!', but that would be wrong, right?" she giggled.

"Yes, very wrong darling. I'd love you to do it, but no." He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. Emilie caught a flash going off from the corner of her eye.

They continued their walk towards the restaurant, crossing over to Leicester Square, Emilie staring up at the Odeon. "I can't believe I won't see your gorgeous face up there." She said, pouting slightly as she pointed towards the billboards. Tom laughed and pulled her along.

They arrived at the restaurant to the group standing outside, waiting on them.

"Finally!" Chris shouted, arms outstretched. "No need to ask why you 2 are last here then…" He winked at Tom, Emilie blushed furiously before slapping his arm and his wife, Elsa, with a hug. Tom pulled Chris over to one side to chat quietly about something while Emilie greeted everyone else. All the people she'd worked with were here. Karen, Jo, Chris and their partners along with the other members of the cast and crew who'd worked on the film in the short time she was there.

Emilie was sat with Karen, Jo and Elsa, Tom diagonally opposite to her – they kept casting looks at each other over the crowded table. There was laughter, talking and good food – what more could you want when your friends were around?

Jo leaned closer to Emilie. "So, you and Tom, are you 2 um, you know, official now?" Emilie couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. "I'll take that as a yes?" Karen asked, a smirk. Emilie nodded, looking over at Tom then back to her friends. "Yes, we are." Jo muffled a squeal and the girls laughed, continuing their chat when she'd calmed down.

The group had finished their meal and were getting ready to leave. Emilie pulled her phone out of her bag to check it – 2 messages.

They were both from Viv:

 **'Hello lady! I'm excited that you're coming back! :D How are things with you and Tommy-boy? Any progress since we chatted last night? Love you! xxxx'**

Then there was the second text.

 **'Holy Shiz-balls Em! You might wanna stay away from Twitter! Photos of you and Sir Thomas are all over it! :O xxxx'**

Emilie's face dropped. The text was sent an hour ago – they'd been only been in the restaurant for 2 hours. _'Hananim **{God}** '_ she thought. _'Geu aedeul-eun eoseulleong geoliji anh-assda. **{Those kids didn't hang about}** '_. Knowing that they were the source of the photos.

She tried not to let it bother her but it was nagging on her mind. She got up from her chair and headed around the table to talk to Tom. She smiled when he saw her approaching him. "Hello beautiful lady." She heard Chris making gagging noises, she slapped him on the chest and asked Tom if they could speak for a minute. Tom happily obliged and stood up, moving to a quieter part of the restaurant.

"I just got a text from Viv. She says there's photos of us all over twitter. I'm scared to look."

"It can't be that bad darling." He said, pulling his phone out and opening Twitter. "Ah."

"What? Is it that bad?"

"Well, put it this way, we're trending…"

Emilie groaned slightly into her hands. "On the upside." He began. "It is a really nice photo."

"Eh?" she raised her eyebrows in a slight confusion.

He turned the phone to show her. Emilie smiled at the photo onscreen. They both had their back to the camera, Tom's arm was wrapped around _Eun-hye_ as he kissed the top of her head.

"Will anything happen because of this? You know, will you get in trouble or anything?"

Tom chuckled slightly. "No, darling, stop worrying. Luke will probably want to release something. But, even if I did get in trouble I wouldn't care at all. Know why?"

Emilie knew the answer well but played it along, a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Why?"

"Because I love you." finished his sentence with a kiss.

"Well, that's good then. Because, it's so happens that I love you too."

"Now, let's get back to our evening darling, we've got lots of fun to have yet." He smiled, pulling _Eun-hye_ back to the group.

 **~o~**

The group had finished their meal and headed for a local club. They went for one fairly close to the restaurant. Emilie and Tom were sitting in a small booth, having 5 minutes to themselves, away from the rest of the group. Some had left while the others had gone to dance. Chris and Elsa had headed back to their hotel.

"I've been given the rest of the weekend off from filming, _Eun-hye._ I want to spend as much time with you as I could before you… before you go." Sadness clouded his eyes.

Emilie put her fingers under his chin, lifting his head and making him look at her in the eye. "Hey, this sadness won't do mister. This is a happy night." She kissed him. "Besides, do you really think you're getting rid of me that easily?" She asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Well, I hope not." He pouted slightly. Eun-hye moved herself into his lap, Tom's arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

"Not a chance mister." She smiled, kissing him again. "Not a snowball's chance in a hot place!" She said, making him laugh. "That's better. Now, come dance with me." She pulled him up by the hand towards the floor where they danced the night away.

After dancing, Tom brought drinks across for them. They'd found a quiet booth in a more secluded part of the club. After they had danced, Emilie couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. He had her totally hooked. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Tom put his drink down and faced her.

"I hope you've had a good night, _Eun-hye_." He said, stroking her face gently with the back of his hand and staring straight into her eyes.

"It's been amazing Tom. I wish Viv could've stayed for it but, it's been brilliant." As she spoke, Tom had shuffled closer to her and began placing light kisses down her neck. Emilie loved having her neck kissed and Tom knew that all too well. He moved her hair back and she leaned further into him, willing him on. Tom continued, moving up her neck to the spot behind her ear. Kissing it, she gasped, her hand gripping Tom's thigh.

"If you don't stop now, there's no knowing what I'll do." She whispered, breathlessly. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it.

He gently nipped the skin on her neck, before murmuring in her ear. "I have no intention of stopping darling." Before continuing to work his magic down to her neck. Emilie had enough of his games and pulled his head up.

"Enough teasing mister, we're heading back. Now." She growled softly the last part before taking his hand and pulling him up, leaving the club.

As they headed to leave the club, they noticed flashing outside.

"How did they know?" Tom sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Who? Wha-"Then it hit Emilie's mind. "Paparazzi?"

"Yes darling."

Tom headed over to the club security and had a word with them. The man nodded and Tom headed back over to Eun-hye. "They're going to hail us a taxi and then hold them back."

True to their word, a taxi pulled up and they formed a barrier, holding the crowd back. Tom tried as best as he could to protect _Eun-hye_ , wrapping his arm around her, his back to the crowd, leaning over her slightly. Flashes went off all around them, there were shouting and pushing, Emilie feeling uneasy. The walk to the taxi took 10 seconds. But to Emilie, it took forever. Tom eventually bundled her in the taxi and got in beside her, shutting the door and sighing, telling the driver when they were going.

"I'm so sorry, _Eun-hye_." He said, sounding worried. "Are you ok, darling?"

"I'm fine Tom, I promise. It was bound to happen at some point." She shrugged.

"I just feel awful, it was a great night an-" Emilie silenced him with a kiss.

"I said I'm fine Tom." She smiled up at him. "Besides, our night is going to get better." Running a hand up his leg, she kissed him again.

The taxi pulled into the hotel and they got out, praying and thanking the driver. They walked hand in hand to their floor, Tom guiding _Eun-hye_ by the hand, towards his room.

He opened the door and allowed _Eun-hye_ in, she sat on the couch, removing her shoes as Tom followed in, shrugging his jacket off. Emilie stood up, walking towards him.

"Thank you so much for tonight Tom." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you, _Eun-hye_. I'm glad you had a nice evening.

"Now." She began. "Where were we?" She smirked, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Tom's arm slid up _Eun-hye's_ back, holding her still while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. _Eun-hye's_ tongue ran across Tom's bottom lip. She gently bit it, making him moan slightly. That was a sound she wanted to hear again. She ran her hands up to his hair, as their tongues found each other once more. He broke the kiss much to _Eun-hye's_ dismay. She whimpered softly at the loss of contact. Tom laughing gently before attacking her neck with his lips again. Emilie throwing her head back, allowing him more access, her breath becoming more ragged. Tom's hands ran slowly down to her back and came to rest gently on her bum. She moaned slightly at the contact as Tom pulled her body closer to his, loving the sound that came out of her mouth.

She moved her hands to Tom's chest, feeling the hard muscle under the soft fabric. She gently pulled it up ever so slightly, feeling the soft skin and toned muscle underneath.

"Impatient, are we darling?" He chuckled as her hands ran around on the waistband of his jeans.

"Problem?" She tilted her head with an innocent smile, daring to say yes as she tugged his shirt up, he pulled it over his head leaving him in his jeans.

"Well now, yes. You are _way_ too overdressed for my liking darling." His hands wandered around to her back and found the zipper of her dress as hers headed for his buckle, unfastening it. He grabbed her zip and slowly pulled it down, it came to rest at the small of her back. She shrugged out of the sleeves and Tom pushed it down at her feet. She stood in her underwear in front of him, Tom's eyes travelling the full length of her body. "Gorgeous." He whispered, pulling her towards him, cupping her bum and lifting her up.

They continued their kiss and _Eun-hye_ felt Tom begin to move. He headed towards the bedroom and lay her down on the bed gently, shutting the door behind him and returning to _Eun-hye_ to finish off what they have started…


	29. Chapter 29

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXIX: Eye**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie felt something on her shoulder. Not a clue what it was.

She felt it again. And again, her collarbone this time.

She opened her eyes as the sensation stopped for a minute. She heard a low chuckle and felt it again. She turned her head and noticed it was Tom, placing delicate kisses on her shoulder and collarbone. She turned and lay on her side facing him, smiling as he kissed the tip of her nose, remembering the great night that they had.

"Morning darling." He smiled, looking at her.

She smiled, moaning slightly. "Mmm, morning." She rubbed her eyes and lay an arm over her forehead. It was then that she felt her hair. She knew from her touch alone that it was outrageous. She normally didn't suffer from bed head but last nights' activities had left their mark on her hair. She tried frantically to smooth it down. Tom laughed slightly. "What on earth are you doing?"

"My hair will be messy, I didn't want you to see me like this." She blushed.

Tom pulled her arms from her face, keeping a hold of her hand. "You look more beautiful now than I have ever seen you darling. It's a privilege that you let me see you like this." He wiggled his eyebrows as he peeked under the duvet, Emilie blushed furiously as he took in her naked form. He had seen everything last night, as had she, but she couldn't help but blush so hard. She pulled his head out from under the duvet.

"That's very naughty you know Thomas." She tapped the end of his nose with her finger.

Tom played along. "And what happens to naughty boys like me?" He asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, they need to be punished." She said, lowering her soft voice and moving closer to him. Cupping his face then she kissed him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Quickly, Emilie pulled back then jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, giggling all the way in. Tom's eyes sprung open in shock, barely catching a glimpse of her as she ran, hearing the bathroom door locking. He followed his way to the bathroom door, leaning his forehead on it and knocking.

" _Eun-hye_ , what about my punishment? I was a naughty boy." He whined.

He heard her laugh from the other side of the door. "They do need to be punished. And that's exactly why I ran away from you." She giggled and Tom pouted as he heard the shower turn on.

"You're so going to pay for this, _Eun-hye_." He laughed and slumped back to the bed, switching on the TV.

 **~o~**

A few hours later, Emilie and Tom headed out for the day. Tom said he had plans, but refused to tell her exactly what they were. "I'm taking you to see the _whole_ of London." He grinned.

"The _whole_ of London?" Emilie asked. "In _one_ day?" he nodded. "Yep!" taking her hand and kissing her cheek, leading the way.

They walked for a few minutes, heading along the South Bank. They stopped at the London Eye. "Your carriage, m'lady." He bowed and held a hand out towards the Eye. "We're going on the Eye?!"

"Of course, I said I wanted to show you all of London in one day." He smiled, _Eun-hye_ reaching up to hug him. "We've even got our own pod." He whispered, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her gently towards the VIP line.

Their ride started and they climbed up slowly, the city unfolding before their eyes. Emilie tried to take in everything, looking all around her, moving around the spacious pod. Leaning against the handrail, she stared out at the city below her.

She felt Tom's arms wrap around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, he spoke. "It's an amazing city, isn't it?"

"It's lovely. I've had a great time these 4 weeks Tom, all because of you." She turned in his arms, her back leaning on the rail. Her arms rested on his biceps and she kissed him slowly. He pulled away, resting his head on hers.

He moved away, taking a few steps back and reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small square box. He held it out to _Eun-hye._ "I wanted to get you something to remind you of your time here darling."

"But I'll never forget my time here, Tom. I met you. That's a memory enough for me."

"I had this made for you darling." Emilie took the box from his hands and lifted the lid off. Inside was a silver necklace, the pendant on the chain was a peculiar shape, nothing she recognized and a small hole in the shape of a heart on the right. Emilie looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked, Tom smiled as he explained.

"The shape of the pendant is a bird's eye view of the studio lot. And the heart that's punched out, is where your makeup trailer was parked. It's where we first met, _Eun-hye_. It's where I first knew I had to make you mine."

Emilie felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "That is the sweetest, most thoughtful gift you gave me Tom. I love it. I love you." She smiled and kissed him, still holding the box in her hands.

"Well I'm glad you like it darling." He smiled down at her. "I love you too."

She smiled. "Help me put it on?"

Tom nodded and pulled it out the box and placed the box down on the bench. _Eun-hye_ turned her back to him and lifted her hair up. He lifted the necklace over her head, moving it down in front of her face and gently placing it around her neck. _Eun-hye_ touched the pendant where it rested. Tom fastened the chain and kissed the clasp where it lay on the back of her neck. "Perfect." He whispered as _Eun-hye_ turned to face him

"I don't want you to go _Eun-hye_." He whispered, voice breaking slightly.

"I have to, darling. I don't want to either but I have to finish my course." He closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting today to end.

"My course only has six weeks to go, Tom. I'll be free as a bird for the whole summer. Well, other than the odd shift in Starbucks." She smiled, trying to lighten his mood. "You could always come and see Edinburgh, you know."

"I'd like that very much darling."

"That's settled then." She smiled. "If you can slum it in my tiny flat, of course." She teased him.

"Of course, if they're there darling. I can survive anything." He teased her back.

She giggled as their ride came to an end. The doors of their pod opened and they headed out to continue their final together in London.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXX: Leaving**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

The day had arrived.

It was Sunday morning and Emilie was up early, finishing any packing she had to do before she caught her train. She moved quietly around the room, not wanting to waken the sleeping Thomas that was currently occupying well, all of her bed. Since she'd gotten up, he'd starfished right in the center. Leaving no room for her, should she want to climb back in. she smiled at the sight before her, moving a stray piece of hair from his face and kissing his forehead gently. She zipped up her case and stood it on the floor.

She headed towards the shower. Shaking her hair out of its bun she took off her robe and stepped under the hot stream of water, letting it soak her hair and soothe the muscles at the top of her back. Turning around, the water hit her face, getting rid of any sleep. She picked up the shower gel and squeezed it onto the shower puff, the bubbles frothing up as she washed her body. She was washing her shoulder when she felt these arms around her waist, one reaching up to take the puff from her to wash her back gently.

"Good morning." She smiled, resting her hand on the one which he had placed on her hip.

He kissed her shoulder. "Good morning darling." He replied. His voice husky from his sleep as he continued to rub circles down her back. Emilie turned to face him, resting her hands on his wet chest.

"Now, not that I am complaining in the slightest Tom. But, why did you decide to hijack my shower?" She giggled slightly.

"It's your last few hours here darling, I don't want to waste a single moment of it." He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead and moving down to her lips.

 **~o~**

Emilie's shower had taken longer than she expected. Much longer. She and Tom finally emerged from the bathroom 45 minutes later.

Not that she complained.

She pulled on the clothes she'd left out of the case and sighed slightly, eyes filled with sadness as she looked in the mirror. Tom noticed this and stood up, walking over to her as the tears threatened to spill.

"Hey now, I've already told you darling, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying." He swallowed hard, vowing his voice not to break as he spoke.

"It's just… it's just sunk in." She wiped the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. "I'm leaving. And… and I'll miss everyone. I'll miss you. So, so much. And I won't see you for _ages_."

Tom laughed at her gently, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. "And, believe me, we'll all miss you too darling. And you'll see me soon, don't you worry about that." He kissed her cheek gently, pulling away and taking a hold of both of her hands.

"Now, what time's your train again? 12:30?"

Emilie nodded. "Yeah. Too soon." She pouted slightly, her bottom lip jutting out gently. Tom leant forward to kiss her protruding lip, making her smile and her pout disappear.

"Much better." He smiled at her

 **~o~**

They sat at the coffee shop in the train station. Emilie's train was due to leave in 20 minutes and Tom was determined he'd see her off – despite _Eun-hye's_ protestations that it would make her cry even more.

They walked slowly and somberly hand in hand to the platform, Tom dragging _Eun-hye's_ case behind him. She'd been fairly quiet for the last few minutes, the reality that she was leaving will finally be sinking in. They came to a halt at the train doors, Emilie sighs, her eyes beginning to fill. She looked up at Tom through her tears.

"Promise me you won't forget about me and run off with some hot actress or model?" She sniffed as Tom laughed, pulling her towards him.

"Oh, darling girl. I do not and will not have eyes for anyone else. You've got me completely. This old thing is here." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Is yours darling. And only yours. _Eun-hye_ clutched her fingers to his tightly then she lifts both of their hands on her chest and placed them on her chest. "And mine is yours, don't you ever forget that."

With both of their hands intertwined on _Eun-hye's_ chest, Tom leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, his eyes shut tight. He wanted to enjoy this moment as much as he could. It would be their last for neither of them knew how long.

He pulled away with a sigh, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the train. Opening the door, he picked her suitcase up and put it inside the door. Emilie sighed, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I don't want to go."

"Hey now, miss, you have your course to finish." It took all of Tom's strength not to pull her off the train and keep her with him. "It's only 6 weeks darling. I'll talk to you all the time. What was it you said to me? _'Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily'_. Besides, you've got Edinburgh to show me." he winked at her. Emilie stepped off the train, pulling him towards her for one final hug.

 _"Sarang-haeyo **{I love you}**."_ She whispered into his chest.

Tom chuckles softly for not understanding her words as he waits for her to tell him what it means.

"It means… I love you…"

He sighs into her hair. "And I love you darling girl, so very much."

Reluctantly, _Eun-hye_ got back on the train, Tom following her with his eyes until she came to a stop at her seat. She sat at the window and smiled at the handsome man staring back at her, hands in his pockets. Her phone buzzed.

 **'Miss you already :( xxx'**

His text brought on a fresh wave of tears, she placed her hand on the glass and Tom mirrored her, lining his hand with hers, his bottom lip sticking out lightly. Emilie looked down at her lap. Tom's phone buzzed in his hand.

 **'I miss you too :'( xxx'**

The train engine started up and _Eun-hye's_ train slowly pulled out of the station. She felt her heart breaking as the distance between them grew.

Tom stood on the platform, watching until the train was out of view. Pulling his sunglasses on, he headed towards the exit, wondering when he would see his beloved darling girl again.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Rebecca Mader** as Melanie

* * *

 **Chapter XXXI: Home**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie sat on the train, her once wet eyes were now dry and a little sore. She'd done a lot of crying.

When she had calmed herself down and splashed her face with some cold water, she phoned Viv. It was her day off so she'd definitely be there. She dialed the number and listened to the ringing at the other end.

"Hello pretty laaadddyyy!" Viv cheered as she picked up. All she heard was a sniff and a sigh. "Em? What's wrong hun? You ok?" Concern laced on her voice.

Emilie sniffed once more, composing herself before she could finally talk to Viv. "I… I just miss him Viv."

"Aww, Em. I know you do hun. But you'll see him real soon. And I'm sure he's missing you just as much, if not more." She tried to console her _Korean_ friend.

"That's what he said." Emilie admitted, pouting.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"I miss you too Viv."

"I know you do, I'm a very miserable person." Viv stated, smirking, causing Emilie to laugh. "That's better hun, laughing is good. Now cheer up you miserable rabbit." They both laughed, and continued their conversation. Emilie could always rely on Viv to cheer her up. They hung up and Emilie decided to have a little nap. Leaning her head down on the table in front of her, it wasn't long before she nodded off.

She was woken by her phone buzzing next to her arm. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the screen, the photo of her and Tom staring back at her, making her smile. "Hello handsome prince." She answered, Tom laughed. "Hello darling girl."

"It's good to hear your voice again." She sighed slightly.

"Likewise darling, I miss you already. How's the journey so far?"

"It's boring." She laughed. "I've slept for the past." She paused, looking at the time on her phone, " _Uwa **{Wow}** ,_ the past 3 hours."

Tom laughed. "You and your naps darling."

"You can't beat a _'suwito' **{sweet}**_ nap now and then, you know." She sweetly smiled.

"There's that accent I love again." She could hear him sighing slightly before lowering his voice. "If you were here I'd take you right here on this couch, _Eun-hye_."

Emilie blushed like mad, hoping nobody sitting near her could hear their conversation. "Is that so Thomas?"

"Absolutely." He said, in a voice more akin to Loki than his own voice. It made _Eun-hye_ shiver and she liked that.

They chatted for a while before Emilie heard Tom's name being called on the other end. "I'll have to go darling, it's my turn on set. I'm sorry."

"Tom, don't apologize. Go. Be. Loki. Besides, I like to think of you wearing that uniform." She muttered the past, imagining her boyfriend dressed up like that.

Tom turned to his Loki voice again. "You will kneel before me." That voice did some strong things to her. She let out a tiny moan, hoping nobody heard but Tom. "And, on that note darling, I have to go."

"Tease." She countered.

"Love you my darling." He cheered, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Love you too, you mean boy you." Tom laughed, he could practically hear her pout.

"I'll talk to you when I'm done darling."

"Bye sweetheart." She heard a click and the line died. She was back to being on her own.

 _'Nappeujido anhgo, gyeou se sigan man-e, Eun-hye. **{Not too bad, only 3 hours to go, Eun-hye.}** '_ She thought to herself.

 **~o~**

Her train finally pulled into Waverley station. She stood up and stretched, her back cracking from being seated for so long. She walked to the end of the carriage to pick up her case, glad of being able to move her legs. Stepping off the train onto the platform, she searched for Viv, waiting to see the _'Mad Scottish Ginger Haired Lady'_ she'd missed.

She headed towards the main concourse of the station, passing through the ticket barriers when she saw a wild ginger hair bouncing towards her.

"EMMMMYYYYY!" All Emilie could do was stand there as the shrieking woman pounced on her, nearly knocking her flat. Pulling her into a hug, she lowered her voice to its normal tone. "Welcome home, Em. It's so good to see you again." She grabbed Emilie's pink suitcase before linking arms with her _Korean_ friend as they walked home.

 **~o~**

Emilie smiled as they approached the flat. The meadows opposite had never looked so green, the stairway never looked so inviting. She could wait to get inside.

Viv unlocked the door and walked in, Emilie stood at the doorway, just staring in at her home. _'O, naega eotteohgei jangsoleul geuliwohaessneunji **{Oh, how I've missed this place}** '_. She thought to herself, smiling in the doorway like a loon.

"Are you actually gonna come in or just stand there staring like a mad stick?" Viv asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Emilie sauntered into the flat, taking in everything. The couches that faced each other, the coffee table that sat on top of an old, worn rug. The shelves full of books and DVD's. The old faithful TV that had never seen them wrong.

"It's good to be home, Viv." She smiled as Viv came back into the living room.

"It's good to have you back, hun. Your case is in your room." She said as she plonked herself down on the couch, putting her sock-glad feet up on the coffee table.

Emilie sat down on the opposite from her, pulling her phone out of her handbag, and text Tom what they always did to each other.

 **'I got home safely sweetheart (*^ u** **^*) xxx**

Viv turned the TV on, opening the coffee table drawer and pulling out the menus. "Pizza?"

"Yes please!" Emilie grinned. "You order, I'm going to pop down to the café and see Mel, I won't be long."

As she was heading down the stairs, her phone buzzed. She stopped her pace on the landing.

 **'Good to hear, love. I'm done filming for today. I've got something to sort out. I'll phone you soon darling xxx'**

Smiling as she put her phone back in her pocket and headed across the road to her work.

Emilie waltzed into the café, the bell on the door jingling as she entered. She saw Mel making a coffee and waited in the queue. As she approached the counter, Mel turned around. Doing a double take, she squealed and ran around the counter, pulling her into a massive hug.

"Emilie! It's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Mel. I've missed this old place."

"We've missed you hun. So, how was your adventure in London?"

"It was so amazing, Mel. Seriously one of the best things I've ever done."

"Meet any cute guys?" She smiled, nudging Emilie with her shoulder and winking. Emilie blushed and looked down at her feet. "I knew it!" Mel smiled. "Who is he?"

Emilie told Mel the story of how they met, the dates they went on and all the time they'd spent together. She didn't tell her his full name, she just said he was called Tom.

"Anybody that makes you smile like that has to be special, I look forward to meeting him hun. And, good work lady, going down single and coming home with a man, you don't mess around, do you?"

Emilie laughed at her boss. "He said he'll be up here soon, he's busy with work."

Emilie chatted for a few more minutes before saying bye to Mel and heading back to the flat for dinner.

The 2 girls chatted for hours. Viv yawning and excusing herself, she had work the next morning and would need to be up early. Emilie had another week before she had to be back at the university so she was going to make the most of her time off.

She packed up the leftover pizza and switched the TV off, heading to bed. She text Tom, hoping he was still awake.

 **'Are you still awake sweetheart? Is it ok to phone? xxx'**

He replied instantly, much to her delight.

 **'I am darling and of course it is xxx'**

Emilie smiled, nothing seemed too much trouble to him, and she scrolled through her contacts, tapping his name when she came across it, it only rung once when he picked up.

"Good evening lovely lady."

"Evening sweetheart. It's good to hear your voice again." She replied as she lay down on the bed.

"Likewise darling, how was the rest of your journey?"

"Hmm, bearable." She giggled.

She and Tom talked for another 2 hours, late into the night. She wanted to hear all about his day.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Jonathan Whitesell** as Jamie

* * *

 **Chapter XXXII: Milk and Teabags**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

It was Emilie's last day at the University. She was at home, up to her eyeballs with sketches and ideas, desperately trying to put them down on paper without panicking. She sat cross-legged on the living room floor, wearing a printed hello kitty leggings and a baggy white t-shirt of Tom's she'd managed to steal without him noticing. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few of her colored pencils sticking out of it at different angles. Her iPod was blasting out one of her favorite KPOP bands, _Big Bang_ and she was surrounded by a variety of sketchbooks and pieces of paper. It was chaos. But it was her chaos. She worked well when there was a mess. Neat and tidy did nothing for her. Viv was supplying her with a steady of tea and juice. She had been a saint for Emilie these past few days. Viv's course had finished a week earlier and she said she'd help Emilie in any way she could. She caught Emilie frantically searching for something, stopping mid sketch and lifting random pieces of paper. "Where is it?" Emilie said, her annoyance beginning to show. Viv walked over to her best friend, leaning down gently and pulling a red pencil out of her hair. "Here you go, hun." She handed it over to Emilie who sighed and smiled a thank you to her friend. Viv rested a hand on Emilie's shoulder, rubbing it gently before turning to leave the room – probably to put the kettle on.

A few hours later, Emilie had finished her coursework. It was presented in her portfolio and she was ready to head it towards the university to hand it in and be done. Forever! She shrugged on a long cardigan on top of Tom's t-shirt and pulled on her purple trainers. She didn't care if she looked a mess, she was only going to hand it in and head back home. She grabbed her bag and said bye to Viv, giving her a hug in the process. "Good luck hun, this is it. I'm so proud of you." She smiled. "Viv stop, you're going to make me cry!" Viv laughed. "Fine then, get out of here, bitch! That better?" Emilie laughed at her friend. "Much better". She smiled before leaving the flat, running down the stairs. She had an hour and a half until her submission's deadline.

She jumped on the bus, feeling lazy. Clutching her portfolio on her knee, nobody was getting anywhere or anything near it. She was taking no chances. 4 years of work was not going to be spoiled by a stupid accident. The bus stopped and a few people got on. She noticed Jamie was one of them. "Jamie?" She smiled as he walked towards her. He smiled as he realized who it was. "Em! You're back! When did you get back? How was it? Was it amazing? How amazing is it?" He asked, firing questions out of rapid pace. "Ok, which one of those would you like me to answer first?" She giggled.

She and Jamie spoke for the rest of the journey, nearly missing their stop from talking so much. "You ready Jamie?" Emilie asked as they both stand, looking up at the exterior of the university. With a deep breath, they headed into hand in their folios.

20 minutes later they emerged from the building. Breathing a sigh of relief before breaking into grins. "We're done!" They screamed at the same time, earning some strange looks from a few passersby. They were in a mid-celebratory hug when Emilie's phone rang –Viv.

 _"Ye, babo mi-chin? **{Yes, idiot bitch?}** "_ Emilie giggled as she answered.

"You've handed your folio in then?" Viv asked, knowing the tone of the voice and language her friend was using.

"Yes! And it feels AMAZING Viv! Me and Jamie just handed them at the same time. Anyhow, what can I do for you, Viv?" She asked, grinning.

"Can you bring in milk and teabags on the way home? We're all out because of someone's deadline?" Viv laughed.

"Alright I'll do it, anything else?" Emilie asked.

"Oh yeah, there's a parcel here for you. It arrived not long after you left." Viv said.

"Really? Weird, I didn't order anything. Maybe my parents sent me something from Korea." Emilie thought out loud.

"Maybe." Viv loosely agreed, sounding nonchalant. "But yeah, milk and teabags please. And I want the Korean based ones."

"Ok sure, I'm on my way." Emilie said as she bid goodbye to Jamie as he jumped back on the bus, Emilie deciding to walk home as the sun was out.

As promised, she stopped in at the supermarket and picked up the milk and teabags. She might have also picked a few celebratory doughnuts… Paying and picking up her bags, she continued walking down home, taking in the sights and sounds of her beloved city she called her second home. It looked so lovely when the sun was shining on it though back in Korea, they have much better spots when the sun was rising throughout the city. Nonetheless, it put everyone in a good mood.

She walked past her work, waving at Mel through the window. Crossing the road, she climbed the stairs and put her key in the door, heading in. She called out to Viv as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm home Viv. I got what you asked, picked up a little something extra too." She said as she unpacked the bags. "Is my parcel in the living room?" There was no answer. She shouted again. "Viv?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

Emilie was half in the fridge as she replied. "Is my parcel in the living room?"

"No it's right here." Emilie stood bolt-upright. That wasn't Viv's voice. She turned around, dropping the teabags. "TOM!" She ran towards him and jump into his arms, cuddling him as if her life depended on it.

"Surprise darling." He chuckled as he hugged her tight, kissing her hair before lowering her to the ground. Emilie looked at him in shock, her heart pounding.

"Are you actually here? Please tell me you're here? This is one cruel dream if you're not here."

Tom laughed. "I'm here darling and I'm real. I wanted to surprise you when you finished with university." He grinned at _Eun-hye_ as she stared up at him, drinking him in.

"How did you, when, how… Viv! You are so dead, keeping this from me." Emilie shouted.

Tom pulled her hand, turning back towards him. "None of this was Viv, don't be mad at her." He laughed lightly. "I told her to keep it quiet." He placed his hand on _Eun-hye's_ face, leaning down to give her a delicate kiss. "I missed you too much darling girl." He sighed.

"I miss you too sweetheart. I love you." She smiled up at the man that was her boyfriend – that still took some getting used to.

"I love you too darling. There's one more thing." Tom stated.

Emilie raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" She asked, uncertain of what was coming next.

"How would you feel about me staying until your graduation?"

Emilie was shell shocked. She stared up at him, her eyes widen and mouth slightly open. "Really?" She questioned.

"Really." Tom said.

"I would LOVE THAT Tom!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"Good, I've got some time off, filming's done so we just wait on the promo work now."

 _Eun-hye_ lead Tom through towards the living room where Viv sat, a smug grin on her face.

"How on earth did you keep this one quiet Viv? You normally blab secrets as soon as you hear them." Emilie asked.

"It was tough. Especially when you first arrived back, I…"

"You've known for that long?!" Emilie interrupted.

"Yup! Aren't I good at keeping secrets." She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"And the milk and teabags weren't for us, were they? They were for this tea jenny here, huh." She nodded her head towards Tom. "A tea what?" Tom asked, looking confused at the two women sat talking.

"Yup! He wanted a cup when he arrived but we were all out of your homade teas."

"A tea jenny, sweetheart. It's a Scottish phrase I learned – um." Emilie thought about how to word this, since she is still new here in the Scottish society so it takes time for her to fully know about the Scotland's culture. "It's like a tea addict. If you drink a lot of tea, you're a tea jenny!" Tom laughed and shook his head.

"And you, Tom, most certainly are. Honestly Em, he'd been here 5 minutes when he wanted the kettle on."

Emilie laughed at her _Scottish_ friend, the 3 of them sat while chatting. Viv later excused herself leaving Emilie and Tom sat on the couch.

"By the way darling." He began.

 _"Ye? **{Yeah?}** "_ Emilie asked.

"How did you manage to sneak t-shirt into your bag? I thought I was going mad when I was looking for that." Emilie blushed and looked down.

"I may have took it when you were sleeping. Besides, I had to take part of you with me." She said shyly.

"As much as it suits you, you didn't have to darling. I already told you that you have part of me." He picked up her hand in his and lay it on his chest, Emilie feeling his heart beat under her palm. "You know that this is yours _Eun-hye_. Always will be." He murmured the last part before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Emilie melted in his arms.

6 weeks apart had left them with a lot of catching up to do…


	33. Chapter 33

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Rebecca Mader** as Melanie

* * *

 **Chapter XXXIII: Coffee & Surprises**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie's arm went off early the next morning. Mega early.

 _'Chen-chang. Jag-eob **{Damn it. Work}**.'_ She thought. She shut her eyes and rolled over, her arm landing on something smooth and hard. Confused, she opened one eye, coming face to shoulder with Tom. Her face broke into a grin remembering yesterday. Him surprising her was just the sweetest thing, she sighed and ran a finger delicately down his cheek. She stopped, giggling to herself. He settled back to sleep and stoked his cheek again. His eyes fluttered again, opening slightly, brows furrowed as he tried to focus his eyes. "Hey you." Emilie whispered. Tom weakly smiled. "What time is it?" "4:30am". Tom screwed as if he were in pain. "Too. Early." He muttered. Emilie smiled, nearly 'awwing' at how adorable he was being. "You sleep sweetheart, I've got work." She pulled the duvet back over to his shoulders as she got out of bed and padded through to the shower.

When she was done and dressed for work, she scribbled a quick note for Tom.

 **Morning Sweetheart,**

 **Gone to work, I finish at 11:30.**

 **I'll see you when I get back.**

 **Sweet dreams,**

 **은혜** **Eun-hye** ❤

She folded it and left it on her pillow, kissing him on the forehead before leaving, closing the door behind her and making her way to the café.

She could see the café lit up from across the street. She smiled as she saw Mel mopping the floor, it was good to be back home. She knocked the door gently and waved, smiling. Mel opened the door. "Morning hun". She smiled. "Morning Mel." Emilie grinned back.

"And how are we today Little Miss London?" Emilie blushed as she hung up her coat and pulled on her apron.

"Good. Real good Mel. I got a surprise yesterday."

"Oh yeah? Good surprise?"

"The best." She smiled. "Tom came up to see me. And he's staying until I graduate." Her grin spread all the way to her eyes.

"You know I'd like to meet the man who makes you smile like that. He must be special." Her boss smiled looking at her.

"You will."

Emilie's shift went by quick and it was 11:30 before she knew it. Grabbing some pastries and saying goodbye to everyone, she swapped her apron for her coat and headed home.

She arrived home to a quiet flat, everyone was still asleep. Dumping her eyes in the bowl by the door, she left the pastries in the kitchen. Walking past Viv's room. She heard her light snoring and continued down the hall. She came to her door and opened it gently. It had a habit of squeaking loudly.

She snuck into her room and shut the door behind her. She lay her bag and coat on the chair at her dressing table and turned around, standing still at the sight that greeted her. Her note still laying exactly where it left it. Tom lay on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow, the other lay over the duvet. Small parts of his slightly curly hair fell down onto his face. He looked so peaceful, so content. Emilie smiled, slipping off her shoes, jumper and jeans. She stood in her pastel pink camisole and underwear, before climbing back into her bed. She curled up next to Tom, facing him, she moved the strands of hair back and kissed him gently. He stirred slightly, smiling as he pulled _Eun-hye_ towards him, not saying a word, but slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back. Emilie sighed in contentment as she felt her eyelids becoming heavy and refused to fight her sleep any more.

Falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved, she had never been happier.

 **~o~**

Emilie was woken by a loud music coming from the kitchen. The music was accompanied by some screeching – _'Geulsse, Viv iga kkaeeo nassdeon geos gat-a **{Well, it seems Viv has woken up}** '_. She thought as she pulled on her jeans.

She felt the mattress move behind her. "What is that?" She turned around to see Tom awake, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. "I'll go have a word." Emilie said, sighing and heading towards the kitchen to have a word with Viv.

She tried to stay quiet at the sight that greeted her. Viv was dancing – if you could call it that – rather energetically to 'Fantastic Baby' by the KPOP's Big Bang. She was bouncing about as she is washing up the dishes. Emilie was trying – and managing – to keep her laughter in, to see her Scottish BF dancing a KPOP song. She heard her bedroom door open and Tom's footsteps come closer. She turned towards him, putting her finger over her lips, Tom winked in response, resting his arms on _Eun-hye's_ shoulders as they watched Viv singing only the English words in the song's lyrics and the 'BOOM SHAKALAKA' part into the dish brush.

The song ended and Emilie and Tom clapped, laughing as they did. Viv jumped a foot in the air and turned around, her cheeks bright red when she realized she had not been alone. "I, I, I thought you two went out. How long have you been standing there?" She asked, sheepishly.

"Long enough." Tom smirked, trying to surpass a laugh. The next song played – 'Lollipop feat. 2NE1'.

Emilie joined Viv as she started dancing again – dancing was a regular occurrence in their flat – and singing loudly, much to Tom's amusement. He loved to see _Eun-hye_ so carefree. Now that her course was finished, he was seeing a whole new side to her. She seemed free, not a care in the world. He smiled as he watched her shake her hips and waving her arms in a very cute way with her best friend, singing along with the music. The song stopped and so did the girls, laughing as they stopped.

They headed to the living room, Emilie picking up the pastries she had brought home from work and passing them around. They sat discussing their plans for today. "What are you up to, Viv?"

"I've got a few bit to sort out in town, nothing exciting." Viv shrugged.

"Oh, do you want to come out with us? I was going to take Tom on a mini tour?" Emilie asked, looking at her friend.

"Oh no Em. No. As much as I love you both. I am not going to be a third wheel to your snog-fest, thank you very much." She tried her best to keep a serious face but failed miserably, the laugh coming out of her mouth.

She excused herself to get ready while Emilie and Tom sat watching some daytime TV, happy in their own silence.

 **~o~**

Tom waited _Eun-hye_ on the landing outside of her flat. She grabbed her bag and picked up her keys from the bowl and locked the door behind her, turning to Tom and smiling. "Would you mind if we go straight into the café first? I'd like you to meet my boss." She asked shyly.

"Not at all darling." He smiled and _Eun-hye's_ cares disappeared.

They crossed the street and entered the café, Emilie telling Tom to go grab a seat while she ordered. One of her workmates took her order, when she heard footsteps approach behind her.

"Emilie!" Mel greeted her. "You'll never who came in just before you?" She spoke, eyes widen and smiling.

Emilie's brows furrowed, looking at Mel confused. "What are you talking about, Mel?" She laughed at the flustered middle-aged woman, knowing full-well what she was talking about.

She was about to begin telling her when she paused, changing her voice to murmur. "Don't say anything but T, shit, Emilie, he's coming up. Act natural, act natural." She said, getting herself in a flap, pretending to make herself look busy.

Tom walked up behind _Eun-hye_ who was stood at the counter, waiting on their drinks. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Emilie watched Mel intently, she could've sworn her eyes were going to burst out of their sockets, so she decided to step in and tell the truth before Mel passed out.

"Mel?" no answer. "Mel? MEL?!" Mel snapped out of her daydream and looked at Emilie, trying hard to keep her gaze from floating back to Tom. "Mel, this is the man I was telling you about. This is my Tom." Emilie smiled as Tom kissed her on the cheek, removing his arms from her waist and extending a hand to Mel. "Pleasure to meet you Mel. Emilie's told me a lot about you." He greeted with his signature smile.

Mel's mouth opened and closed several times in her attempts at speech. "Pleasure" was all she managed to squeak out. Tom laughed slightly and picked up their tray. "I'll be back at the table darling." He said, aware that his presence was a great distraction to Mel.

When he was not of sight, Mel snapped back to her normal self. "That, that's your Tom? TOM HIDDLESTON IS YOUR TOM?" She said in a loud whisper. "We need a serious catch-up lady, a serious catch-up." Her eyes widen, warning Emilie that she'd have to explain all soon. She hugged her boss and headed back to the table, Tom sat while looking at his phone as he waited for her. They sat drinking their coffees and chatted on another.

"So darling, where are you taking me?" He asked, placing his mug back down on the table.

"That's for me to know and you to find out sweetheart." Emilie winked and took a sip of her coffee, smiling up at Tom.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXXIV: Walking & Shopping**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Grabbing their things, Emilie and Tom left the café, both saying goodbye to Mel who had now calmed down considerably. Tom pulled his black quilted jacket and held _Eun-hye's_ blue parka style one up for her. Emilie took Tom for a walk through the meadows first. Walking hand in hand along the path, it was lined with cherry blossom trees which were shedding their blooms. Several of them catching in Emilie's hair as they fell. Tom stopped her, laughing slightly and began pulling them gently from her dark hair, looking at her in the eye when he was done and giving her a gentle loving kiss. Pulling away, Emilie smiled before lacing her fingers with his and continuing their walk. "This place is beautiful _Eun-hye,_ it's gorgeous." She stopped walking as they approached a bench and sat down. Gazing out at the view before him. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. "And this." Emilie began, "is the view I get from my room. Up there." She turned back and pointed up to her flat. Tom followed her gaze. "It must be amazing, waking up to this view every day."

Yes it is. The cherry blossoms here remind me of my home back in Korea. When I wake up every day, I feel like I was back home. Seeing my mother and father sitting in front of the blossom petals falling swiftly. Me and my sister making flower crowns with the cherry blossom petals. The smell of my grandmother's homade tea surrounding the house. My grandfather playing with his bamboo flute. It was... lovely." Emilie smiled, remembering every bit of memory she had with her family.

Tom looked at _Eun-hye's_ serene smile. "It must have been wonderful for you and your family watched this kind of view."

"You should try it." Emilie winked, smiling at him.

"Oh I intend to darling." He smirked back at her, standing up and offering his hands to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up from the bench, wanting to continue their walk.

Their walk lasted the whole day. Tom being stopped a few times by wanting an autograph or a photo. He graciously accepted every time and his patience was impeccable. Emilie even took a few photos for those who had asked. She loved seeing Tom with his fans, he truly appreciated them and being stopped often phase him at him.

They made their way into the Grassmarket to grab some for dinner. "Look at all these pubs." Tom laughed. "And Scottish people wonder why they get a reputation. It seems you're becoming more Scottish than a Korean." He teased Eun-hye who retaliated – his plan worked. "Hey!" She swatted his arm. "I may live here in Scotland for 4 years now, but that doesn't mean me or the Scots are all drunken bums you know." Tom pulled her close as they walked along the cobble street. "I know darling, but there's one girl in particular who's a very sexy bum." He said, pinching her backside causing _Eun-hye_ to squeal. "Come on you, in here." she said, pulling him into a small dimly lit pub. They found a table tucked in by the corner of the bay window and sat down. Their dinner was eaten with light conversation between the pair. "So darling". Tom began as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "What else are you planning to so with me for the rest of the week?" He smirked, an eyebrow raised.

Emilie giggled slightly, blushing. "Well, tomorrow I was planning to go get a dress for graduation. I've been saving some of my wages for a while. But I'll completely understand if you don't want to come with…" Tom cut her off. "I'd love to come darling. I can think of nothing better than staring at you in gorgeous dresses." He said, sliding his arm along the back of her chair, smiling at her. They both stood up and headed out into the night. "Come on, Let's go home." She slid her hand into his and headed back to the flat.

 **~o~**

The next morning, Emilie was wakened by a gorgeous smell wafting through the open door of her bedroom. She rolled over to an empty space on the mattress next to her. She smiled and threw the covers off her legs and padded through to the kitchen. She heard the radio stand facing the cooker. He had his back to her and didn't hear her coming. He was singing along to a Katty Perry song that was playing along and was waving the spatula over his head as he wiggled slightly. Emilie can't control her giggle as it now escapes from her mouth making him stop, spatula frozen in mid-air, and turn around, eyes wide and a smile on his face. "Good morning sexy lady." He said, walking towards her, grabbing her by the waist and dipping her into a kiss. Emilie smiled as he pulled away. "Well, good morning Thomas." She smiled. "Pancakes for breakfast?" he asked. "Oh yes, please." Emilie replied. "Well grab a plate, they're nearly ready. Will I make some for Viv?" He asked. "Oh no, sweetheart, she left for work already." Emilie thought it was so sweet that he took her best friend into consideration. She loved the fact that they both go on so well, considering they'd only known each other a very short amount of time.

 **~o~**

A couple of hours later they were dressed and ready for the shopping trip. "Now, are you sure you want to come Tom?" Emilie asked, she'd hate to drag him along on something he really didn't want to go on. " _Eun-hye,_ yes. I'd love to come with you. I came up here to spend my time with you. It doesn't matter if you're doing something exciting or cleaning the flat, I want to be with you." Emilie nearly _'aww'ed'_ out loud at this wonderful man standing in front of her.

She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. "I love you." She smirked as she bit her lip. Tom looked down at her, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I love you too darling. Now, let's go get you a gorgeous dress." He smiled and they headed out of the flat.

Walking towards George Street, it was another lovely sunny day in Scotland's capital. They walked in hand in hand, passed so many shops, Emilie staring in the windows looking for some inspiration. They stopped at the Coast, Emilie being drawn in by the many pretty dresses that were lined up in the window. "Are you going in darling or are you just going to press your nose up against the window?" Tom smirked as he guided her into shop with a hand on the small of her back. He pushed open the entrance shop door and ushered _Eun-hye_ in. She was in awe, there were racks of dresses in all colors sprawling out in front of her. She approached the racks and ran her hand down on that hang on the rail, its soft floaty fabric felt lovely against her touch. She continued to walk down the rails in the shop, Tom following softly behind her. She'd stop every now and then to pick up a dress from the rail, holding it against her body. She kept a hold of a couple of dresses and headed towards the changing rooms.

"Do you want me to come in?" Tom asked, an air of uncertainty to his voice.

"Please sweetheart. I'd like your opinion." She smiled gently. Tom checked with the assistant that it was ok for him to go in. the assistant agreed and even bought a chair for him. Emilie was guided into the changing room. The dresses were hung up for her and she smiled at Tom as the door was closed.

The first dress she pulled on was black in color. It was Lace pencil dress with a ruffle on around the waist and below the dress and the long sleeves were dark lace. It sat just on her knee and zipped up the back. She zipped it up and turned to face the mirror. She looked herself up and down then heard a small knock on the door. "You ok, _Eun-hye_?" Tom asked quietly. He heard the bolt slide on the door and it slowly squeak open. Emilie peeked around from behind it, before seeing him smile and open it fully, stepping out and letting him look. Tom smiled widely as he took in her appearance. "You look lovely darling."

"Thank you, but I need you to be really honest with me on this." She said, her eyes pleading with him.

"You do look lovely darling, but I'm not sure if it's a graduation material." He said gently. "I mean, it's a gorgeous dress but, I don't know, I always think of a graduation as more of a traditional event." Emilie nodded, agreeing with him as she looked back to the mirror. "You're right, I need something traditional. Thank you." She pecked him on the lips as she took a step forward. She stopped mid-stride. "Um. Can you unzip me? I struggled to get it done up." She asked Tom. He smirked and walked towards her. "Of course darling." He smiled and slowly unzip the dress. Emilie felt a jolt run through her as his hand touched her spine, running all the way down. He kissed the top of her spine to let her know he was done and she headed back to her changing room.

The second dress she pulled on was a blue-grey in color. It had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. There was a subtle reaching at the bust which twisted and draped into a light, float skirt. She pulled the side zipper up and took a look at her reflection. She slid the bolt open and stood there waiting for Tom's reaction.

He looked up from his phone, eyes widening as he took her in. "That's, you look amazing, _Eun-hye_." He smiled, standing up. He walked over to her, noticing the doubt in her eyes. "What's wrong, love?" "I like it, I mean it's lovely, but I think it's just a bit too floaty. Plus, it will just get squished by my robes." She debated. "Well, you do look lovely darling, but if you're doubting it then it's not for you." Emilie nodded and headed back into try on the final dress.

Emilie smiled as she looked at the item on the hangar. _'Igeos-eun deo dalm-assda **{This is more like it}** '. _She thought. She sighed lightly as she peeled it off the hangar. It was a beautiful rosy pink floral lace sleeveless flared dress. There was a darting ribbon belt at the waist that pulled her in. falling from the darting was a soft rose shaped patterns on the skirt with a delicate piping trim. It completely flattened her figure, hugging her curves in all the right places and fell just below her knee. It was simple and lovely, a bit of an elegant in this dress. Emilie smiled as she smoothed down the fabric, _'igeos-eun jol-eob jalyoui isang-ibnida **{this is more of a graduation material}** '._ She looked at her reflection, liking what she was seeing. "Tom?" She quietly shouted. "Yes darling?" He asked, she heard him move towards the door. "I think I've found it." He could hear the smile in her voice. This itself caused him to smile, knowing that she had found exactly what she wanted.

Tom heard the bolt slide again and waited to see what _Eun-hye_ was wearing. She opened the door and Tom saw her appear, smiling and stepping out towards him.

"Wow… _Eun-hye_. You look amazing." He said, stepping towards her. "I think you're right. That's perfect." Emilie smiled at the perfect man complimenting her. "This is it, is it?" She stated, turning her back to him to look in the mirror once more. Tom took another step, standing behind her and resting his hand on her waist. "Yes, _Eun-hye_. Absolutely. You look incredible." He kissed her cheek before lowering his voice and murmuring in her ear. "I'm also looking forward to taking it off of you too." He kissed the spot bellow her ear and it took all _Eun-hye's_ strength to stay standing. He smirked, loving he effect he had on her. She turned in his arms. "Well, play your cards right Mr. Hiddleston, and I might just let you." she winked, turning around and walking away from him, shutting the changing room door on his. "Tease". He said, smiling when he heard _Eun-hye_ giggling from the other side of the door.

She emerged a few minutes later dressed back in her jeans and shirt then carried the dress to the counter. After paying, she turned and took Tom's outstretched hand. He took the bag from her, insisting he carried it. Emilie obliged him and they left the store, ready to continue Emilie's shopping.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Jo Min-ki** as Seung Jin-woo {Emilie's father}

 **Park Ji-young** as Seung Ha-na {Emilie's mother}

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

* * *

 **Chapter XXXV: Graduation Day**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

"So darling, do you have everything you need now?" Tom asked _Eun-hye_ as they sat at a table in a small café. Emilie had just returned to the table with 2 cups of tea. She sat down. "I think so." She sighed slightly. "I've got a lace bolero to wear on top and I'll borrow a bag from Viv. And I'll have some shoes somewhere." She spoke, shrugging and taking a sip of her tea, looking up at Tom over the edge of her mug. Tom looked at her, he put his mug down and sighed, taking one of her hands over the table. "What do you mean you'll have shoes somewhere?" Emilie rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand as she spoke. "I mean I'll have a pair of shoes that I can use kicking about the flat somewhere. That dress was more expensive than I had planned." She laughed, nervously. "Will you let me buy your new shoes darling?" His eyes were full of sincerity as he spoke. Emilie froze for a few seconds. "I can't let you do that Tom. It's a lovely thought, but no. You don't need to spend your money on me." She squeezed his hand as she spoke. "But, I want to darling, I want to do this for you. Your dress is gorgeous and you're going to very beautiful in it. Please let me buy some darling." Tom leaned over the table slightly, lowering his voice, "and I won't take no for an answer."

Before she knew it, Emilie was dragged back along the streets to a shoe shop that Tom had saw her looking at earlier. They headed inside and looked at the countless displays of shoes laid out in front of them. "Any pair you like, my darling girl." He whispered in her ear.

45 minutes a lots of shoes later, Emilie had picked a pair. She had chosen an elegant bow tied light pink block high heel pump shoes. The whole heel to the round tip of her shoe is covered in light green with a bowtie on top – she wanted to add a little edge to her outfit. Tom paid for them, as promised and they headed home. "Thank you so much, Tom. Seriously, you really don't have to." She smiled and kissed him, grabbing his hand

"Anything I would do for my darling girl." He smirked as they continue their walk on the streets towards home.

 **~o~**

It was almost night time when the sun was starting to set as they reached the flat and climbed upstairs then Emilie puts her key in the door before opening it swiftly, heading in with Tom. Somehow when they entered, it was silent and the whole room was bit dim.

"That's odd. I didn't think our flat would be this dark." She said, looking at Tom confused.

"Maybe, Viv turned off the lights before she went out."

Emilie started to become a bit worried as she tries to call out her friend. "Viv, Hello?"

No one answered.

"Viv?!"

"I think we should turn on the lights, darling." Tom said with reassurance.

"Yeah. Good idea." They headed towards the kitchen until suddenly the lights went on quickly and what they saw was incredibly unbelievable.

"SURPRISE!"

It was Emilie's parents and her sister along with Viv beside them.

Emilie stares at her family for a moment with shock and longing then suddenly her tears are beginning to fill from her eyes as she spoke.

 _"Appa… Eomma… Eonni **{Papa… Mama… Big sister}** "._ With that she quickly jumps in to embrace her parents wholly. Her mother and father returned their embrace towards their daughter they hadn't seen her for so long, they both happily cried as well.

 _"Appa, Eomma. Naneun neoleul neomu geuliwohanda { **Papa, Mama. I miss you all so much}** "._ She silently cried then felt her elder sister rubbing back neck lovingly.

It's been very long since Emilie felt her parents' touch. She was away from her old home and family for 4 years. So it's not surprising that she misses their touch. Tom just stands there watching _Eun-hye_ hugging her parents, smiling. Seeing his darling girl now tearfully happily reunited with her family.

 _"Ulido neoleul geuliwo haess-eo, Eun-hye **{We missed you too, Eun-hye}**."_ Her mother replied, she rubbed her daughter back with comfort.

 _"Uli moduga hal. Geuligo ulineun dangsin-eul jalangseuleobge saeng-gaghabnida. Eolin-i **{We all do. And we are so proud of you. child}** "._ Her father said with a smile on his face, stroking his daughter's hair.

Tightening her arms around her parents, Emilie continues to cry, that brought upon by her longing to finally see her parents again. She rests her head on her mother's shoulder, basking on their kindness.

 _"Shhh… eomeoni wa abeoji neun jigeum yeogi issseubnida… shhh… **{Shhh… Mother and Father are here now… shhh…}** "._ Her mother assures _Eun-hye_ , a mother's reminder of love for her daughter.

After a few seconds of tears between the family, Emilie lets go of their hug and stares at them while wiping her tears with her fingers and spoke.

"H-How did you all get here?"

"Well, we took a flight from Jinhae to Edinburgh in an airplane just two days ago." Her mother explained, smiling. She looked at Viv who also smiled in return then faces her daughter again. "It was all thanks to your good friend here, Vivienne. She called us on the phone last week, telling us that you are now finally graduating. So we all decided to see you, child."

"And besides, you didn't think that we would miss your graduation, do you?" Her elder sister spoke with an amused smirk.

" _Neohuideul… **{You guys…}**_ You don't know how much this truly means to me." Emilie smiled tearfully.

 _"Eun-hye…"_ Her mother again embraces her lovingly as Emilie did in return, happy that her family are here to see her finally graduate personally. They let go of their embrace and stare each other with tearful happiness.

 _"Eun-hye. Dangsin-ui daleun chinguneun nugu-ibnikka? **{Who is this other friend of yours?}** "._ Her elder sister asked while looking at him behind her little sister. "Is he your boyfriend?" That question causes the parents to flinch in slight shock as they stared at Tom with curiosity.

Emilie turns around and looks at Tom with a smile, reassuring him that everything will be fine then reaches her hand to him. He smiled back as he took her hand then walked in front to face the parents and her sister for an introduction. Emilie smiled as she faces her parents and sister.

" _Appa. Eomma. Eonni_ … this is Tom. Tom Hiddleston." She looks up at Tom with a loving gaze then returns to look at her family. "My boyfriend."

Silence begins to surround the room for a moment making it almost a bit awkward.

Emilie waits for her parents' reply but suddenly her elder sister was the one who spoke first.

"Your boyfriend. I see." Her elder sister approached Tom then extends a hand to him, smiling. "Hi, I'm _Yeon-a_. I'm _Eun-hye's_ elder sister. But you can call me Anna."

He took Anna's hand and shook it with his signature smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Anna. _Eun-hye_ has told me about you."

"Really? I do hope she tells you good things about me." Anna raised an eyebrow amusingly at her little sister.

"Oh yes, she did." He smirked, looking at _Eun-hye_ who blushed a bit, looking down at her feet.

After a few small chats between Tom and (his possible sister-in-law) Anna, the parents of Emilie began to approach Tom. He tries to hide the nervousness in front of them while locking his arm around hers to keep him a bit calm.

"So… this is… your boyfriend. _Eun-hye_." Her father spoke in a serious deep tone that somehow made Tom a bit scared though he continues to keep himself preserve to avoid showing it in front of him.

 _"Ye, Appa **{Yes, Papa}**." _Emilie replied, nodding while rubbing Tom's arm with her right hand for comfort.

It was silent for a few seconds between them until Tom decided to speak casually towards the father of his darling girl.

"It is an upmost pleasure to meet you, Sir." He extends his hand to him while waiting for him to respond.

Not for less than two seconds, the father finally spoke. "Well then…" He took Tom's hand and smiled slightly at him. "Likewise. It seems to me, you are a good man. I am looking forward to getting to know you, Mr. Hiddleston."

"Yes, we would be very happy to get to know the man our daughter who has been in love with." Her mother said with a gentle smile on her face, then she took Tom's hand and shake in greeting.

Tom somehow felt relaxed and relieved that _Eun-hye's_ parents were starting to be nice to him. He had never felt this scared before in his life of meeting his girlfriend's parents. Mostly her father, to be the exact. It's a good thing he managed to surpass the fear he had of meeting the father of his darling girl. Her mother however was a bit easy to pass into.

Emilie smiled in relief that her family is now starting to like him. At first, she thought her father was going to pummel Tom for… _well you know_ … stealing his little girl away. But on the good side however, Tom and her father are somehow going to get used to being friendly for one another. And for that she's glad.

Tom and Emilie looked each other happily, accomplishing of what just happened today. Him meeting the family: _Success_.

 _'Machimnae ... Tom punman anila ... yeogie gajogdo issseubnida… **{Finally… not only Tom was here… but my family are here as well…}** I nal-eun iboda deo joh-ajil su eobsda **{this day cannot get any better than this}** '_. Emilie thought, smiling.

 **~o~**

 **1 WEEK LATER – GRADUATION DAY**

A few days after Emilie's intense family reunion, her mother told her that they will all be staying at a hotel in Edinburgh until one week after Emilie's graduation. It was a bit disappointing that they would have to leave sooner that she thought but neither the less, it was great that she would get to spend time together with her family along with her boyfriend, Tom and her best friend, Viv in the past few days. Now that today is her graduation…

"VIV!" Emilie shouted through the wall between their 2 bedrooms. "YEAH?" Came the muffled reply. "CAN YOU COME CURL THE BACK OF MY HEAR? PLEASE?" She managed the rest of her head but could never do the back properly.

Emilie was sat on the floor, Viv behind her on a chair as she curled her hair. The bathroom door was opened and they heard Tom's footsteps approaching. He came through the door and both girls turned to look at him. "Sir Thomas!" Viv exclaimed, Emilie giggling at her best friend's nickname for him, "put some clothes on!" She covered Emilie's eyes as Tom stood there in nothing but a towel. She felt Emilie move her hand down away from her eye, winking at Tom. A smirk graced on his lips and he ran a hand through his wet hair. Emilie bit her lip while looking at him, _'geuneun geuleohge boassda... mid-eojiji anhneun **{he looked so… incredible}** '_. She thought. Tom grabbed some clothes and headed back towards the bathroom to change.

"Ahh… he looked so hot." Emilie spoke after he had left. Viv smacked her shoulder with the hairbrush. "Concentrate lady, we only have a short time left." She said before bursting into a fit of giggles. "He did look hot though Em, you know how to pick them lady." She winked at her _Korean_ friend before turning her back around and finishing her hair.

Half an hour later, Emilie was putting the finishing touches to her makeup. She pulled her dress out of the wardrobe and slipped it off hangar. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Ready when you are darling." Tom spoke, his muffled by the door. Emilie smiled as she heard his footsteps head towards the living room.

She slipped on her rosy pink dress, zipping up the side before grabbing her heels. Sitting down on the bed was the best way to put them on – she was too wobbly if she tried to stand up. Standing up away from the bed as she smoothed her hands down to her dress and took in her reflection. _'Nappeun Eun-hye, nappeuji anh-eunde **{Not bad Eun-hye, not bad}** '_. She nodded half smiling. She grabbed her bag and headed out towards the living room and to Tom.

Her heels clicked gently on the wooden floor causing Viv to turn in her direction, smiling. Tom was on the phone in the kitchen, his back facing her. He turned around and stopped his mid conversation, his mouth slightly open. He regained himself long enough to tell whoever was on the other end that he had to go. He looked gorgeous. His black fitted suit fitted him perfectly. Underneath, he wore a light grey shirt, the top couple of buttons were open. He blinked and swallowed in throat as he took in _Eun-hye's_ appearance, slowly walking towards her. His eyes never leaving her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, running it down on her arm before capturing her hand in his and raising it to his lips, kissing it gently while looking at her in the eye. Emilie felt giddy with happiness. "You look beautiful darling." Emilie blushed as he slowly lowered her hand, but never letting it go. "Thank you. You look so good Tom." She bit her lip before hearing a cough. "Uh yeah, hi. Best friend still in the room. Remember." Viv laughed. "Keep the ravishing of each other for later, yeah?"

"Oh I can't promise that now Viv." Tom said, winking, the three of them laughing. "Now, Viv, shall we watch this lovely lady graduate?" He asked, holding out both of his arms for them as the ladies took one each and headed out the door.

 **~o~**

After the ceremony, Emilie headed out into crowded foyer, searching for Tom, Viv and her family. They were all heading out for a meal together but she had yet to find any of them.

A few more seconds of searching and she saw Viv's hair, bouncing up occasionally, obviously looking for her as much as she was looking for them. Emilie waved her way through the crowd, trying to keep a hold of her gown, bumping into some of her classmates on the way and stopping to congratulate them.

Eventually, she made her way through the throng and found her family. Her father approached her first then embraced her. _"Naneun neoleul jalangseuleobge saeng-gaghanda. Jalang **{I am so proud of you my child. So proud}** ". _He whispered into her hair as they embraced each other. Pulling away, she succeeded in holding back her tears. _"Geuneun joh-eun saram, Eun-hye. Naneun geuleul joh-ahagi sijaghaessda **{He's a good man, Eun-hye. I'm beginning to like him}** ". _He whispered. Her mother and her elder sister were next to congratulate her, both of them squeezing her in a hug. Her family had arranged for them all to go for dinner to celebrate her graduation. Viv gave Emilie a hug and left for her best friend to celebrate with her family. "I'll see you back at the flat hun." Before disappearing through the crowd.

Sitting in the restaurant, Emilie sat chatting with her mother and sister. She looked over the table to Tom and her father having a deep conversation. She smiled at the sight of them getting along so well than before. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice. "Presents!" She squealed, clasping her hands together before nodding at Emilie's father who produced a small gift bag from under the table, handing it over to Emilie. She opened it and pulled out a small white box. Opening it slowly, appearing to be a small Pandora charm sat on a cushion. It was a tiny cherry blossom flowers on the charm. She smiled up at her mother and sister. _"Gomapseumnida. Jeongmal gomapseumnida. **{Thank you. Thank you so much}** "._ Before she turned to her mother who helped her take off her bracelet to put on her new charm. Next, her elder sister handed her a slight bigger bag. _"Geugeos-eun amugeosdo anieyo. Eun-hye nim, oneul gieoghalmanhan mueongaga issgileul balabnida **{It's nothing special Eun-hye, I just wanted something for you to remember today by}** "._ Emilie pulled the tape off the bag and looked inside. She pulled a photo frame and sat studying it. It was a large silver frame with a date engraved into it. _"Jeongmal gomapseumnida, Eonni. Neomu johda **. {Thank you so much, Big sister. This is so great.}** _You realize that I need a photo to fill it though, right?" She smirked at her sister. Tom cleared his throat before he spoke. "I'll take it for you." He smiled. He was about to grab _Eun-hye's_ camera when her father cut him off. "Indeed you will not. You'll need to be in the photo too, son." Emilie grinned at her father calling Tom 'son' before speaking. "How about we get a photo taken outside, in the garden or somewhere." She suggested.

"Sounds lovely darling." Tom spoke again. "But can I give you my gift first?"

Emilie looked at Tom, almost disapprovingly. "You didn't mention a gift, Tom."

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he smirked at her. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a thin white envelope, sliding it towards her. She reached out and took it from him, looking confused. Tom looked at her, smiling, silently encouraging her to open it. Inside it was a laminated piece of card, the logo for the new Thor film printed on the front and '22.10.13' on the reverse. Emilie looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you did say you'd be disappointed that you wouldn't see my face on the billboard in Leicester Square. And I'd hate to disappoint you darling." He smiled gently as the realization hit _Eun-hye_.

"Are you giving me what I think you're giving?" She asked.

"Will you accompany me to the Thor premiere darling?" He asked, his face lighting up with a smile.

Emilie grinned and rushed to the other side of the table. Tom stood up, arms open, waiting on her.

"I'd LOVE to, Tom!" She squealed, before kissing him with a smile on her face.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

* * *

 **Chapter XXXVI: Marvel Shower Gel**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. So many things in her life were going well right now. She had graduated yesterday and had the most amazing family and friends surrounding her. Not to mention the gorgeous man who was currently lying next to her.

Then there was the gift he had surprised her with last night. He was taking her to the premiere. He _wanted_ to take her to the premiere.

She smiled at his sleeping form and gently ran a hand down his defined cheekbone. He smirked lightly and she pulled back, not wanting to disturb his slumber. She turned away from him to get out of bed when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to bed, her back against his chest. His hot breath tickled her neck as he sighed. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice full of sleep. She smiled as she lay her hand on top of his. "It's my turn to go for shopping, handsome. Viv's done it the whole time I was away, I think my turn is well overdue." Tom sighed and kissed the back of her hair.

"I can't even come with you darling, I've got a few phone interviews to do – film promo. I'm sorry." He squeezed her gently as he finished talking.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. I wasn't expecting you to come. Besides, my sister will be coming along with me. So there's no need to be sorry. Do you need anything when I'm out?"

"No, thank you, darling." He shifted in bed, sitting up. "I really need to be getting on with these interviews." He said, rubbing his hands over his face as he spoke.

They both got out of bed, Emilie heading towards the shower and Tom crossing the room to get his phone – the list of numbers he had to phone sat next to it on _Eun-hye's_ dressing table. Dialing the number, it wasn't long before the person on the other end picked up and he walked back towards the bed, finding the spot he'd been sat in moments earlier.

Emilie came out of the shower a few minutes later and wandered into the room, her towel hanging around her. She was in a playful mood today and caught Tom's eyes as soon as she entered her room. She bit her lip as he winked at her, making no effort to hide by staring at her. Still standing in the doorway, she dropped her towel and walked in naked across the room to her drawers, pulling out her lace underwear and slipping it on.

"Uh. Um, yes. I'm still here. Sorry, I uh, I must've lost signal." She heard a distracted Tom apologizing to the interviewer and giggled quietly, before turning around to face now dressed in her magenta lace underwear and bra. She winked at Tom who mouthed _'you're in big trouble'_ to her. She shrugged and threw her head back in laughter. She finished getting dressed in her blue jeans and red buttoned shirt then grabbed her bag. Walking over to the bed, she kissed Tom on the cheek, whispering a goodbye to him and heading towards the door. She heard the mattress squeak and felt a hand slap on the bum. She gasped and turned to face Tom, trying to keep a look of shock on her face but failing miserably. She giggled and waved at him as she headed out the flat, grinning to herself.

Emilie went her way towards the kitchen to see her sister sitting in the chair waiting for her as she spoke. _"Gal junbigadoeeossseubnida. Eonni **{Ready to go, big sister}** "._

Anna smiled at her sweet little sister as she stood up and linked her arm around hers then faces her. _"Unbi dwaess-eulgeoya. Yeodongsaeng **{You bet I'm ready. Little sister}** "._

The two sisters went out of the flat as they walked towards the short distance to the supermarket and grabbed a trolley, pushing it around, reading the list and picking up various things. While they are strolling around the market, Anna talked about on how she and their parents have been through without Emilie, the neighborhood is not the same without her, and the family is not the same without her. Everything back in Korea is not the same without her. Emilie looked down at the handle of the trolley in a deep thought for a moment as she faces her sister with a reassuring smile.

 _"Hei, naega hangug-eseo neohuideul-eul bangmun halgeoya? **{Hey, how about I will visit you guys back in Korea?}** Amado naneun yag se gaewol jeongdo meomul geos-ibnida. Eojjeomyeon nyeon, nega wonhandamyeon **{Possibly I will stay there for about… 3 months or so. Maybe a year, if you'd like}** "._

Anna stared at Emilie with her eyes widen and her lips started to curve upward. _"Eun-hye ... neoneun eolmana manh-eun eomeoniwa abeojiga geu mal-eul deudgo gippeohal geos-inji jal moleunda. { **Eun-hye… you have no idea how much mother and father would be so happy to hear that}.** Edinbeoleoeseo ilhaneun geon eottae? **{Though what about your job here in Edinburgh?}** " _Her expression grows from relief to concern. Anna cannot ruin her little sister's work, knowing that her sister had just graduated yesterday and she has lot of things to do here in Edinburgh and she has a small job in Starbucks.

Emilie waved her hand slightly then spoke with a soft smile. _"Gwaenchanh-a, Eonni. Gedaga cheosnal-e ilhaneun beob-eul gyehoeghagi sijaghaessseubnida. **{It's fine, big sister. And besides I'm just starting to plan on how to have a job on my first day.}** Geulaeseo geugeos-e daehae geogjeonghal pil-yoga eobs-seubnida. Yeogiseo jung-yohan geos-eun dangsingwa uli bumonim-ibnida. Okay? **{So there's no need to worry about that. What's important here is you and our parents. Okay?}** "_ She puts her hand on her sister's shoulder as Anna nodded with a smile then asked.

 _"Johguna. Geu moglog-eissneun da-eum-eun mwoya, Eun-hye? **{Alright. So what's next on that list, Eun-hye**_ **?}** " Anna looked around the stocks of utensils from left to right.

 _"Eum ... hwajangjiwa naebkin-i pil-yohae **{Um… we need toilet papers and napkins}** "._ Emilie stated.

They came to the toiletry aisle and read the list again. Grabbing what they needed, they passed the kids toiletries when something caught her eye. Smiling to herself, she picked up the item and tossed it in the trolley.

Anna looked down at item her sister had just thrown in the trolley then looks at her sister with an amused smirk. _"Jeongmallo, Eun-hye? **{Really, Eun-hye?}** "_

 _"Mwolagu? Igeo sago sip-eoss-eo **{What? I just wanted to buy this}** "._ Pretending to look innocent towards her sister.

Anna rolled her eyes and scoffed then laughed. _"Geulae maj-a **{Yeah right}** "._

The two sisters headed their way towards the counter for the checkout.

 **~o~**

Anna bid her sister a goodbye and said "see you later" towards her as the two sisters went their separate ways. Emilie walked her way towards home. It seems Emilie had bought more than she thought and struggled with the bags on the way home. Climbing the stairs, she managed to get her key in the lock and kick the door open. Walking quickly to the kitchen, she dumped the bags on the worktop. She heard Tom talking in the living room and headed through to greet him. He was sat on the couch with his back to her, in deep conversation on the phone. She tiptoed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. He rested his hand on hers as she stood up and headed back to the kitchen.

"Yes, pleasure. Thank you for your time. No, no, not at all. Take care, bye." She heard Tom wrapping up on the phone and making his way to the kitchen.

"Hello darling." He sighed lightly, giving her a hug from behind. "Where's your sister?"

"Hello, sweetheart. Um, she went back to the hotel with my parents to tidy things up." She smiled, turning around to face him. "How did the interviews go?"

Tom sighed. "Ugh, they were fairly good." he said, tapping the end of her nose with his finger as he spoke. "But you, missy, I have a bone to pick with you."

"What?" Emilie asked, smirking and trying to be innocent.

"That trick you pulled this morning." He began before kissing her neck quickly. "You were very naughty darling." He continued.

"Me?" Emilie asked again, her voice much more timid than normal. " _Ani-yo **{No}** ,_ not me, you must have me confused with someone else." She grinned as Tom kissed her neck once again. She sighed, draping her arms over his shoulders and allowing her head to fall back, giving Tom free reign to kiss her neck. She loved how he made her felt. There she was, in her jeans and buttoned shirt, in their tiny little kitchen but he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Emilie began to breathe as Tom continued to work his magic on her neck, kissing and nipping it gently, his hands moving down to her hips.

" _Ani-yo_ Tom, Tom, no." She whispered and Tom pulled back, pouting slightly at her. "Why not?" He asked, his bottom lip sticking out. Emilie stood on her tip-toes, kissing him. "I still have all these messages to put away sweetheart."

Tom smiled at her choice of words. "Messages?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked. "What do you call your shopping in London, Tom?"

"Shopping." Tom stated the matter of fact.

"Well, I can call them messages, so there. Now, help me get those _messages_ on the _worktop_." She giggled as Tom bent down, picking up some of the bags.

Emilie was rooting through one of them when she found the extra item she'd picked up. "Oh I bought you a present sweetheart." She said, turning to face Tom, hiding the gift behind her back.

"You didn't need to buy me anything darling." He smiled sincerely.

"But I saw it and thought of you, now close your eyes and stick out your hand." She ordered, Tom obliging, screwing up his face like a little kid extended his arms, waiting for his gift.

Emilie placed the present in his hand and watched as he felt it, eyes still closed, trying to figure out what it was. He eventually opened his eyes and burst out laughing, clutching the gift to his chest.

"You're so sweet darling." He laughed. "Thank you." he smiled, leaning over to kiss her. Emilie had bought him a bottle of Avengers Heroes shower gel. It was meant for kids but she'd thought of him as soon as she'd seen it. "You're very welcome." She turned around and finished putting the rest of the shopping away.

"Are you all done darling?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I think so." She looked around the small room checking nothing was missing.

"Good." He said before bending down and grabbing _Eun-hye_ by the thighs, throwing her over his shoulder, she squealed as he did.

"KYAHH! TOM! What are you doing?" she said through laughter.

"Well, I need to try out this shower gel, and it won't be any fun doing it by myself." He said, slapping her on the bum as he walked towards the bathroom.

 _"Ehhh… so that's how you want to play?'_ Emilie thought. She placed a hand on either his bum-cheek and gave a good squeeze. "Your bum looks real good from this angle, you know." She stated. Tom laughed and plonked her on the floor in the bathroom before shutting the door and walking towards her, pulling his shirt over his head as he did.

"Now." He stated. "Let's see how good this shower gel really is." before grabbing the hem of her buttoned shirt and making the light work of it, opening the sight of her chest and he slides it off then lands on the floor.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

* * *

 **Chapter XXXVII: Books**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Early the next morning, Emilie, her sister Anna and Viv sat talking on the couch. Emilie had just made her sister and friend a small fry-up before she headed to work while her sister on the other hand, would be spending time with her and parents. It was her last day with Tom and she wanted to be up early so she could spend as time before he caught his flight back to London. Tom had said he'd wanted to stay away from the tourist spots – he'd see them some other time. But today, he said, he wanted to see _Eun-hye's_ Edinburgh. And maybe someday… _Eun-hye's_ home in Korea.

"I'm surprised you're up this early hun." Viv said to her friend as she finished her breakfast. "I thought with that gorgeous hunk of a man in your bed you'd never be leaving it." She laughed along with Anna who heard her while Emilie looked embarrassed. She tucked one leg under her and hugged her mug of tea. "Behave yourselves, ladies." Her cheeks are starting to grow rosy when her sister spoke, smiling in amusement.

" _Little sister_. I didn't think you would be so bold in bed with… your _boyfriend._ "

 _"Eonni! **{Big sister!}** "_ Emilie exclaimed.

"Oh, don't play innocent with us, you. I heard you two giggling in the shower yesterday." Viv said amusingly while Emilie's faced turned beat red.

"I take it he liked the shower gel you got for him then?" Viv asked, smirking into her mug.

"I think he did, Viv." Anna looked at her with an amused smirk as they both laughed.

Emilie was mortified but soon got over it, if her best friend couldn't take the mick out of her, something was wrong. Unless her sister told her this morning.

"You were out! When did you sneak back in?" Emilie shrieked. "And yes, he loved the shower gel. It's really good stuff." She winked and laughed with her sister and best friend.

"I came into pick something up. But don't worry, I heard you 2 having your own little party and didn't hang around long. I didn't want to hear the finale. There's some things friends do not need to share, thank you!" The 3 girls laughed and they heard Emilie's door open and footsteps come towards them. "Morning ladies." Tom greeted them, standing beside _Eun-hye_ , a sleepy smile spread across his face. "Good morning sweetheart." Emilie spoke, tilting her head back for a kiss to which Tom happily obliged, resting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her lips gently but with passion.

"Good morning sweetheart." Viv and Anna both said together, huge smiles gracing their faces emulating Emilie. Tom laughed. "Morning Viv. Anna." And gave them each a peck on the cheek as Viv spoke. "Here take a seat, I'm heading towards the shower. That's if you 2 didn't make too much mess yesterday." The girls laughed while Tom looked puzzled.

"But she was out yesterday." He whispered to Emilie after Viv left the room. "Yeah, that's what I thought sweetheart." She said, patting his leg. "That's what I thought. Now, breakfast?" She asked. Tom nodded as he stretched, his t-shirt riding up slightly, showing off his toned stomach, Emilie bit her lip and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. She couldn't get enough of Tom these past few days and if she sat there any longer, well, they'd never make it out the door of the flat, plus her sister was here, that would be very embarrassing.

" _Eun-hye_ , I would be going back to the hotel to check out some things with _Appa_ and _Eomma_ , okay?" Anna said while she stood up from the chair.

"Okay, I'll see you later. _Eonni_." Emilie smiled to look back at her sister.

"Alright. Bye _Eun-hye_." She said, returning the gesture to her little sister before facing Tom. "Bye, Tom. I'll see you soon. I hope you will come visit us in Korea someday."

"Bye Anna. And I will, I promise. " Tom smiled softly while waving her goodbye as Anna nodded in response.

"Bye, _Eonni_!" Emilie waved from behind.

Anna walked out of the kitchen leaving Tom and _Eun-hye_ alone in the kitchen.

She started making Tom's breakfast and popped the kettle on. She headed into the living room to ask him something, she saw the couch empty and Tom stood at the window, staring out, taking in the meadows before him. Tom felt two small arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss placed on his shoulder blade. "Do you have to go today?" Emilie, he could hear the pout in her voice. He turned around to face her, resting on the window sill. His legs spread out in front of him as he pulled _Eun-hye_ towards him, standing in between his legs with his arms draped on her hips. He kissed her lips gently. "Unfortunately yes, my darling girl. There's this little thing called Thor that needs promoting, you see."

"Screw Thor." Emilie laughed, finally remembering the real reason she came into the room – she was so easily distracted when Tom was around. "Now, one bit of sausage or two?" She asked with a giggle.

 **~o~**

After breakfast and another shared shower, _Eun-hye_ and Tom were ready to head out on their final adventure in Edinburgh.

"I still can't believe you used that _entire_ bottle of shower gel! I only bought it yesterday!" She laughed.

"Well, you were very dirty, darling." Tom said in a low voice that made a shiver run the length of her spine. "I _had_ to do something about it." He kissed her neck. _Eun-hye's_ breath hitched as he worked his way down her neck, her hand tying itself in her hair, letting him know she wanted him to keep going.

Tom pulled away, smiling and looking at _Eun-hye_ in the eye. She pouted. "Don't stop." Tom laughed gently. "But if I don't stop then I won't get to have my adventure."

Emilie ran her hands up his chest, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his neck. "I'll make it worth your while." She murmured in between her kisses.

"How about a compromise darling." Tom began. "You take me on my adventure, then I take you to your bed." His eyes turned dark when he spoke the last part.

"Deal?" He pecked _Eun-hye_ on the lips.

"Deal." She giggled, kissing him to seal the deal before grabbing her bag and Tom's hand and dragging him out of the flat.

 **~o~**

When Emilie took Tom to the Royal Mile, he was shocked. "I thought we weren't doing the tourist thing, darling?" He whispered in her ear. The mile was heaving and Tom was feeling a bit self-conscious. Emilie laced her fingers through his, looking up at him. "We're not, trust me. We just need to get to where we're going." She pecked him on the cheek and pulled on his hand, willing him to follow her.

A short walk later and they were in a slightly quieter part of the town. Emilie could see Tom relax which pleased her. "So, where are we going?" Tom asked again as they took a right turn and he headed down the Victoria Street – a steep hill. Only a few steps later, Emilie stopped. "We're here." She smiled, looking up at the building then turning to Tom. They had stopped outside an old building, bright blue in color. Housed inside the two arches that made up the front was an old book shop. Tom looked, reading the flakey old painting sign. "The Old Town Bookshop." He said. "This looks amazing. _Eun-hye_." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, showing his thanks to her. There was a large window on the right – books piled right up to the ceiling, blocking out all the lights. Tom stepped onto the doorstep and gently pushed down on the handle. The door creaked open and a tiny brass bell rang. Emilie followed him in and watched his face light up.

"You're like a kid at Christmas, sweetheart." Emilie giggled. Tom didn't reply, he was taking in all the books that filled the multitude bookcases housed in the shop. After looking at some books herself, Emilie finally managed to get his attention. "I hate to disturb you, but there's one section you really _need_ to see handsome."

Tom followed her lead, ducking under the low doorways and up some tiny flights of stairs. They eventually came to a dimly lit section near the back of the shop. Emilie stood in the middle of the small square room, waiting for Tom to join her. She watched his face as he entered the room. It lit up when he noticed what was sitting on the shelves in front of him.

These shelves were home to the classics and Emilie knew what Tom was being drawn to. There were Shakespeare books that dated back from the 1700s on the shelf in front of him. He slowly walked up to the shelf and delicately ran his fingers down the spine of one of the books. "These can't be for sale, surely?" Tom asked, turning to look at _Eun-hye._

"They are, sweetheart, I already asked the owner." Tom's face lit up as he continued to browse. Emilie left him to browse and headed to explore the rest of the shop.

 **~o~**

An hour and a half later, Tom had purchased one of Shakespeare's books – Othello. Emilie had never seen him so happy – pleased with herself for getting their day off to the right start. She stepped out of the shop and squinted when the bright light of the day met her eyes. Tom eventually joined her, a bag in his hand and a smile on his face. He took her hand in his and bought it to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss on it. "Thank you darling, that was amazing. I can see why you like that shop so much." He smiled. "Now, where next?" He asked, a childlike grin on his face. Emilie took his hand and started walking down the hill.

"To the Grass Market, sweetheart." She grinned. "We're going to Armstrong's."


	38. Chapter 38

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XXXVIII: Armstrong's and Chips**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Grabbing his hand, Emilie began sprinting down the hill, excited for Tom to see Armstrong's – she and Viv went there often. It was a huge vintage clothing store. Viv and Emilie often went there for a bit of a giggle – trying on all kinds of things that the shop had to offer. Emilie stopped outside the shop, holding Tom's hand while smiling as she looked up at the shop front. She turned to look at Tom, a confused look on his face. He stood on the kerb and looked at the window of the shop. Emilie tugged on his hand, wanting him to come in. "Come on sweetheart, I want to go in!" She giggled and open the door.

Tom was overwhelmed by the sight that greeted him. The misty, dull shop was full to bursting with vintage clothes. They were everywhere" on racks, in old wardrobes, hanging from the roof. Everywhere you turned, there were clothes. Emilie wandered through a narrow walkway in the shop. It led to separate ladies and gents sections. The gents was up 2 small stairs, while the ladies was through an archway lined with old coats. He finally caught up with _Eun-hye,_ laughing when he saw her wearing a massive oversized hat on, before pulling his phone out to snap a quick picture. Emilie popped the hat back on the stand, dragging Tom by the hand to the gents section – particularly to the old military section. She pulled a hat down from the shelf and popped it on Tom's head, giggling as she took a step back to take a photo. "Well hello, Captain Nicholls." She said, winking as she took the picture.

The pair stayed for the next half hour, trying stuffs on and talking photos before Emilie's stomach rumbled. "Hungry, my love?" He smirked. "Little bit." Emilie blushed. "There's an awesome chip shop a couple doors up. How you fancy fish and chips?" Tom smiled and agreed. "Sounds good to me." He took _Eun-hye's_ hand, put the hat he was holding back on its hook and headed towards the door. "Left or right?" He asked as they stood outside. "Right." Emilie stated, before following him out onto the street.

True to her word, a couple of doors down, there was the chip shop. "Well, you weren't kidding when you said it was a couple of doors away." Tom chuckled. He held the door to the chippy open for her like he was opening the door of a Michelin star restaurant. Emilie giggled. "Why thank you sir." Emilie approached the counter, leaning on it, her arms folded. "What are you having?" She asked as he stood next to her at the counter. Tom was looking up at the menu. "They really do deep fried Mars bars?" He asked, voice full of disbelief. "I thought that was a myth!" Emilie laughed. "No, no. and, contrary to popular belief from what I learned, the people here don't like them, even me. They're disgusting." Emilie screwed her face up as she mentioned the food item. "They do Crème Eggs at Easter, too. They're even worse." She shook her head and giggled. "I guess you could say that I am lucky that I was born 100% Korean." Tom laughed at his girlfriend's scrunched up face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave a kiss on the temple before speaking. "I'll have fish and chips, darling." Emilie smiled before turning to the owner and ordering while Tom took a seat. "Two fish suppers, please. Everything brown on one and, Tom? Any sauce?" She turned to face him where he sat in window. "Just salt and vinegar please." He smiled up at her.

Emilie joined him in the window while they waited on their order, Tom pulling her into his side. She automatically cuddled in as he kissed the top of her head. "I've had a lovely day darling, thank you, I like _'your'_ Edinburgh. Maybe next time, we should consider what your sister suggest by visiting your home in Korea." He smiled into her hair. Emilie tilted her head up, placing a hand on his chest. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, sweetheart. And yes, maybe next time, we will visit my old home in Korea. I think you will love it there."

"I think I will, if I visit there soon." He smirked.

"Yes. You will." She smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

Their order was soon ready as Emilie paid and they headed outside to find a bench. Emilie was a simple soul and always said some of the best meals she ever had, had been eating chips out of paper on her knee. She and Tom say chatting on the bench. "I still can't believe you invited me to your premiere." She said, pulling a piece from her fish. Tom swallowed his chip before speaking. "Why would I? I can't think of anyone if I'd rather have someone next to me."

"I feel nervous about it already!" She laughed.

Tom laughing with her along. "You have nothing to be nervous about darling."

"Well, let me see." She began, sarcastically. "What about your legion of fans who, as of yet, don't know that their beloved Tom is, um, off the market?" She asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Don't you worry about them darling. 1- They'll love you and 2 – We'll take care of the latter part. I can't wait to show you off the world." He said, an air of excitement in his voice.

It wasn't long until their meal was finished. Emilie put their papers in the rubbish and stood in front of Tom who was still sat on the bench. He wrapped his arms around _Eun-hye's_ waist and pulled her into him. Emilie's arms rested on his shoulder. "Right mister." She spoke. "I've kept my end of the deal, it's time for you to make good on your part." She smirked and leant down to kiss him.

"And what part would that be darling?" He smiled up at her.

"To quote Top, _'You big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever'_ ". She giggled. And Tom's reply didn't let her down. _"'Show me the way home, honey'_ ". In his best American accent. Hearing the new accent made Emilie's heart skip a beat. Her eyes darkened with lust and she pulled him up from his seat.

"You need to do that accent more often". She murmured in his ear, kissing his neck and pulling him by the hand.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Rebecca Mader** as Melanie

* * *

 **Chapter XXXIX: Girl Talk**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

2 weeks had passed since Tom had headed back to London and her family went back to Korea a week after Tom left, as it was hard for her to see her parents and sister off, she tries to keep herself strong knowing that she will see them again. Emilie had been picking up more shifts at the café while she was searching for a job in the makeup world. She was sat in the back on her break, shifting through e-mails on her phone. She sighed at another rejection.

"Something will come up hun." Mel spoke, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"This is the 8th rejection this week, Mel." Emilie dumped her phone on the table and held her head in her hands. "And it's only Wednesday!"

"It's tough now, Em, I know. But you will get something. You will." She gently rubbed Emilie's back before speaking again. "Now c'mon lady, those coffees won't make for themselves." She nudged with her hip making Emilie laugh. She stood up, clearing up her cup and pulled her apron over her head, ready to continue her shift.

"Just think of how wonderful it'll be when you get to work with your beloved Tom again." Mel said dramatically, feigning a swoon and making Emilie laugh. "Speaking of which, we still haven't had our chat about him, misses."

Well, come around tonight if you're free. I'll order a pizza or something. Viv will be in for a bit but then she's heading out.

"That'd be great, Em. Ian can watch the kids. 7pm good?"

"Perfect!" Emilie smiled, heading out towards out to the counter, ready to tackle the queue of customers that had formed.

 **~o~**

"So what are up to sweetheart?" Emilie smiled as she spoke, the voice on the other end always cheered her up.

"I'm on a quick break between interviews darling. I've had a lot of them today." Tom sighed.

"Aw, and you still find time for little old me." Emilie bit her lip as she smiled, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"I'll always make time for you, my _Eun-hye_." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I miss you so much."

Emilie sighed. "I miss you too. So much." Her voice fading to a whisper as she tried herself not to cry. Tom changed the subject, not letting her dwell on it. "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

Emilie sniffed before talking. "Um. Mel's coming over actually. Viv's got a night out so I invited her over."

"Your boss, Mel?" Tom asked.

Yeah." Emilie said quietly.

"That'll be nice darling. You have anything planned?" He asked.

"Just some girl talk." She said. Tom could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ah, so talking about boys then?" Tom asked, laughing.

" _Ye **{Yes}** ,_ she wants to hear our 'story'."

"Ah, I see. So real girl talk then." He laughed, making _Eun-hye_ giggle. "God, I miss you _Eun-hye_." He sighed.

 _"Sarang-haeyo **{I love you}**." _

She can hear him smiling on the phone, knowing what those foreign words meant. "I love you, _Eun-hye_. So much." He sighed again. "I have to go darling. Luke's throwing a fit that I'm still on the phone." Emilie laughed, picturing Luke being frantic. "Go be charming." She smiled into the phone.

"Have a nice evening darling. Don't brag about me too much to Mel." She could hear him smirking, picturing him that his eyebrow rising up as he did.

"Bye sweetheart. Call me when you're free."

"Bye my _Eun-hye_." She heard a click and the line was dead. She sighed and put the phone down.

Standing up, she headed to the kitchen to grab the takeaway menus. It was nearly 7pm and Mel would be arriving soon. Viv had left early for her night out and Emilie had been busying herself with some tidying. A few minutes later, the bell rang. Emilie was greeted at the door with Mel and a bottle of wine in each hand, smiling. "Well, now this is going to be a good evening." Emilie smiled, letting Mel in.

A couple of hours and a few glasses of wine later, the girls chat was in full flow.

"So he literally bumped into you." Mel laughed.

"Well, I bumped into him but he's too much of a gentleman, he takes the blame for it." Emilie smiled.

"He sounds amazing, Em. I'm glad you met someone like him." Emilie couldn't help but smile that spread across her face. She knew she was lucky. Guys like Tom came along once in a lifetime.

A while later, Mel decided she should be heading home. Mel phoned her a taxi and made sure she got to it safely and made sure she got to it safely before turning in for the night. Locking the door behind her, she tidied up the living room. She grabbed her mobile and headed towards to bed. She climbed into her bed, and checked her phone – 2 texts.

 **❤Tom** ❤ **\- Interviews are all done. I'm heading back to the hotel, feel free to phone when Mel's away – I'll be up. Love you xxx.** His texts always made her smile.

 **Viv – Don't wait up for me. Bumped into the uni girls, will crash at one of theirs. Love you hun! xxx**

Shuffling down under the duvet, she scrolled through the contacts in her phone, tapping Tom's name when she came to it. It rang a few times then she heard the voice she loved so much.

"Good evening darling".

 **~o~**

 **Two months later:**

Emilie was finishing up her shift before she broke off for 2 weeks. It was the premiere of Thor in a few days and she was leaving for London in the morning. She couldn't wait to see Tom again, she had missed him so much.

Mopping up her last table, she looked at the clock – 12:05. She finished at 12. She finished the table and pulled her apron over her head. Seeing Mel in the office through the back. "I'm on holiday!" She cheered as she stood in the doorway of the office. Mel stood up to hug her. "Go have an amazing time, Em. Tell Tom I said hello if you have the time. I know you won't be able to keep your hands off of him but try and tell him." Mel laughed at Emilie's shocked face. "Bye Mel, I'll see you when I'm back." She picked up her bag and grabbed her coat, practically skipping out of the office.

She reached the flat and sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. Viv came through from her room. "Hey hun, who's on holiday then?" She smiled brightly at Emilie. "That would me, Viv!" She threw both hands up in the air to emphasize her point further. "And I've got serious packing to do." Her arms flopped back down to her side. "Well, shall we do what we did the last time?" Viv asked, passing the back of the couch that Emilie was sat towards the head of the kitchen. "What's that?" Emilie asked, confused slightly. Viv returned seconds later with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. "I seem to remember this worked when you were leaving for your placement." Viv stated, proudly. "Now get your iPod, we're packing you up!" Emilie laughed and did as her best instructed, following her towards her room.

2 hours later, Emilie had everything she needed for the 2 weeks packed into her usual yet favorite cherry blossom printed suitcase. She and Viv had excelled themselves. Viv headed out to take away for tea, a last supper for the 2 of them she called it. Emilie took the chance to phone Tom. He picked up after a few rings.

"Well, hello there lovely lady." Emilie smiled at his voice.

"Hello handsome prince. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. So excited to see you tomorrow darling."

"I can't wait to see you too, sweetheart. Are you still picking me up at the airport?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I am!" Tom said, his voice going slightly high-pitched.

"Just checking." Emilie laughed softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've missed you so much, my darling _Eun-hye_." Tom sighed.

"I've missed you too. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay with you?" Emilie asked, a voice full of uncertainty.

"Of course it is. I couldn't have you staying anywhere else." Tom said honestly.

"And I won't get in your way?"

"Not at all darling. Why on earth would you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know. We've never stayed anywhere together, you might get annoyed by me." She laughed softly.

"Now you're just being silly darling _Eun-hye_." Tom sighed. "So your flight gets in at 10am?"

" _Ye **{Yes}** ,_ London City at 10am." Emilie confirmed.

"I'll be there darling. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well Viv's just came back with some dinner and I'll be heading to bed. Got to be up early in the morning, you see."

"Oh really? And why's that?" Tom asked, playing along with _Eun-hye_.

"Oh, I'm going to see this really gorgeous _British_ man. He's this famous actor you see. And, his film has its premiere soon." She giggled slightly.

"I see. Well I hope you have a nice time. He sounds wonderful!"

"Oh I will. And he is, he's the best." Emilie smiled into the phone. "I better go sweetheart, Viv's getting fidgety." She laughed.

"Ok darling girl, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams."

Emilie sighed into the phone, glad she didn't have to wait much longer to see him. "See you tomorrow sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, _Eun-hye_." Emilie never getting tired of hearing that.

"Bye Tom." She said all but a whisper.

"Bye, my darling _Eun-hye_." And with that, the line was dead.

 **~o~**

 **The Next Day:**

Gathering her suitcase at the luggage carousel, Emilie headed out of the baggage hall and into the airport, heading for the exit. The automatic doors opened and revealed rows of people, waiting for their loved ones. Strangers holding signs with people's names on them. She searched for Tom but couldn't see him. Then again, she wasn't expecting him to be here, not with the crowds.

She walked through the mass of people and headed towards the exit. The crowd thinned out by this stage and only a few people were left waiting. She passed a man leaning on a large pillar, looking intently at someone. She scanned the area again, searching once more for Tom.

Then she saw him. Similar to the other man she had passed, he was leaning against the pillar, one foot up against it. Emilie's face broke into a grin and picked up her pace as she ran towards him.

"My darling girl." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Emilie sighed, feeling happy to be in his arms once again, the familiar smell surrounding her. "I've missed you, _Eun-hye_." He spoke into her ear. "I missed you too, sweetheart." Emilie had to fight back her tears as she was happy to see him again.

He grabbed her suitcase from her, wrapped his arms around her shoulder and guided her out to the waiting car.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Bitsie Tulloch** as Joanne

* * *

 **Chapter XL: Premiere Part 1**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

Emilie had only been back in London for 2 days but it already felt like she'd never been away. She loved it here. She almost loved it as much as her old home in Korea and her new home in Edinburgh. She had been staying with Tom since she'd arrived. Nervous at first, wondering about how they'd along but she needn't have been. Everything was perfect between the two of them.

It was the premiere of the new Thor film tonight and Tom was doing some last minute interviews in the afternoon. They both lay in bed this morning.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I couldn't get used to this. I was a bit apprehensive about staying with him at first. But, he assured me I wouldn't be getting in his way and he was right. His house is amazing too. And this bed, my god, I never wanted to leave this bed. I hear him singing in the shower that's attached to his room. His voice is so soothing and it's lulling me to sleep again. _"Ani-yo! **{No!}** "_ I say to myself. Snapping my eyes open and forcing myself to get up, my feet land on the soft fluffy carpet. Jo is coming with me to get a dress for tonight. It's been picked out to buy a stylist from Tom's 'team'. Jo and I have both been given dresses to wear and were told that they would be ready to collect this morning. Apparently we're getting 3 each to choose from. But, this is the scary part for me, they're all from Harrods. These are going to be very expensive dresses. I'm a bit clumsy at times and me and expensive generally don't work well together.

I turned the TV on just as Tom came out of the shower. He came into the room, hair soaking wet and a white towel hanging around his hips. Little droplets of water ran down his toned torso and I couldn't but stare, biting my lip as I took in the gorgeous sight in front of me. "Well, good morning to you too." Tom laughed and I snapped out of my daydream. My cheeks have grown rosy in slight embarrassment. "Uh. Um. Good morning." I tilted my chin up and waited for a kiss. Sure enough, he came across to the bed and leant down, kissing my lips sweetly, his hand cupping my jaw gently. My hand rested on his hip, keeping him close to me. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." He mumbled, talking so close to my lips that I felt them move as he spoke. I raised my eyebrow and tilt my head like a confused pup. "Would I do such a thing?" I asked, trying to act innocently. Knowing that he'd figured out my move, trying to knock out his towel off his hip. He threw his head back in laughter. "Yes. You would." He kissed me again. "And that's why I love you." He winked and walked over to the chest of drawers opposite from the bed to ready himself for the day. "What time is Jo coming?" He asked as he raided through the drawer. "11." I answered while stretching. "So I'd better get ready." I walked towards the bathroom, stopping for a second to place a kiss on his shoulder blade. _"Sarang-haeyo **{I love you}**."_ I told him once again in my native words. I could hear him smile in his voice when he replied knowing what those foreign words meant. "I love you too."

A while later, I emerged from the shower. I love his shower almost as much as I love his bed. It's one of those power showers that just blasts away all your tensions and worries, leaving you completely relaxed when you step out. I pottered through in his bedroom, toweling my wet hair as I did. Tom wasn't there. I heard whistling from the kitchen downstairs. He seemed happy and that made me happy. Tom had been sweet enough to make some space in his wardrobe – even bought me new hangers – and cleared out a small drawer for my stuff to live in for the short time I was here. Getting dressed, I pulled on _'my melody'_ printed leggings, I am honestly not ashamed of my love for both _'my melody'_ and _'hello kitty'_ since they are both so adorable and insanely cute, and I put on my pink t-shirt. If I was going to be trying on various shirts or dresses, I wanted something easy to change out of. I ran a brush through my hair and headed downstairs, leaving the air to dry it.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, perching myself on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Tom turned around smiling. "Nothing exciting, _Eun-hye_. Just some scrambled egg. Do you wanna pop some bread in the toaster?"

"Sure." I smiled, hopping off the stool and heading to the bread bin, humming along to the song on the radio. I leaned against the worktop, watching Tom as he cracked the eggs into a dish.

Suddenly, he turned to face me and took a few steps to close the space between us. Putting one hand on my waist, he pulled me into a more upright position. He took my other hand in his and slowly started dancing with me. 'Grow Old With Me' was playing quietly as we swayed around his small kitchen, the tiles cool on my bare feet. Tom began singing lowly to me, his mouth level with my ear. "Grow old with me, let us share what we see. And all the best it could be, just you and I." I sighed in contentment as I lay my head on his chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat. This man was perfect. This was heaven on earth. I looked up at him as he pulled back slightly after a few moments, looking at me in the eye. "I think we may have just found our song darling." He smiled gently. "I think we may have." I smiled back, closing my eyes and kissing his lips. We stood kissing, in the middle of the kitchen floor for a few moments, Tom eventually pulling away to fix the eggs.

We sat opposite to each other on either side of the breakfast bar, enjoying our food. I picked the plates up when we were done and popped them in the dishwasher before turning to Tom. "I better finish getting ready, Jo will be here soon. I wonder what dresses they have picked out." I said, biting my lip. "Whatever it is, you'll be gorgeous, _Eun-hye_." I smiled at him. "You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that." I said, giggling slightly. "I'm just worried about the fact that they're from Harrods! They're going to be SO expensive Tom! You know what I'm like. What if I rip it?" That smirked crossed Tom's face. He spoke, quietly. "Let's face it darling, the only way it is going to rip is when I tear it off of you at the end of the night. And, if that would be the case, I will happily pay for it." He rested his hand on his heart and winked at me. I looked at him, shocked. Well I tried to. I was feeling so turned on by what he said and the way he said it, that it was hard to look like anything other than turned on. I softly cleared my throat and excused myself from the table, my cheeks growing rosy. He looked at me grinning. He knew exactly what he'd done to me, _geuge joh-eun maelyeog **{that no good charmer}**_.

By 10:45, I was ready wearing a dark blue jeans and navy buttoned-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a bun and put some eyeliner and mascara on. I didn't want makeup rubbing off my face and onto these dresses when I was trying them. I was grabbing my jacket out of Tom's wardrobe when his arms snaked around my waist from behind. He began kissing my neck and worked his way up to the spot just below my ear. My head rolled back onto his shoulder, giving him all the access he wanted and his lips worked their magic, kissing and nipping at my neck. I melted into him, and he kept on going. The jacket was dropped on the floor and I spun around in his arms, throwing them over his shoulder and capturing his lips with mine. I broke away and started kissing down his neck, nibbling his collarbone. He groaned quietly as I did. I gently kissed his adam's apple before moving to other collarbone. Tom groaned again but was interrupted by the doorbell. "That'll be Jo. I'll see you later. Love you!" I skipped out of the room, grinning at the fact that I had gotten my revenge. I made it to the doorway when I felt him grab my wrist. " _Eun-hye_ , are you seriously going to leave me like this?" He looked down at his crotch. "Looks like someone is turned on like I was earlier today." I bit my lip, smiling. "Bye handsome!" I smiled, kissing him and heading out. "I'll see you later." I winked and grabbed my bag that was by the door. "Tease!" Tom shouted as I turned the handle, heading out. "Two can play that game!" I shouted before greeting Jo, closing the door behind me.

"What was that about?" Jo asked, confused on her face. "You don't want to know." I smiled.

A short taxi ride later, we pulled up at Harrods. Jo led the way to the personal shopping area. She told the assistant who we were and she arranged us to be seen by one of the shoppers. The stylist had left the dresses for us to try on a small rail. We were taken to our own private changing room – it was huge. There were separate changing rooms for Jo and I, and a platform in the middle of the floor. It faced a massive mirror, allowing us to see what the dresses would look like when we had our heels on. The assistant wheeled the rails in and we had a look at what had been picked out. Jo and I were shocked – these dresses were gorgeous! We grinned at each other over the rails. I told Jo to go first. She pulled the dresses off the rail and took them into the changing room with her. While I was waiting for her to get into the first dress, I had to look at the tags on the dresses and immediately wished I hadn't. They were all thousands of pounds. If I could convert that to South Korean wons, that would be more than millions. I was even more nervous about wearing them now.

Jo tried on the three dresses and had a hard time picking one. I gave her my opinion and we eventually agreed on one. She had picked a dress by a designer called Monique Lhuillier. It was gorgeous. It was a dark red color and made from silk. It had a twisted bodice and the fabric flowed down from it. The top of the dress was a delicate lace and had small sleeves. She looked lovely in it. The stylist sorted her out with shoes, accessories and a purse and sent it to be put into paper bags. Then it was my turn.

I carefully picked up my three dresses and Jo took a seat on the sofa opposite to my changing room door. The dresses were all gorgeous. There was a deep blue dress that gathered – and was embellished – at the waist. Then there was a beige lace, backless dress. The whole thing was covered in floral lace and was gorgeous as well. Then there was the one that really caught my eye.

It was absolutely gorgeous, even as it sat on the hanger. It just had this air of timeless elegance about it. Unlike the last one, it was designed in a delicate rose printed fabric but it had a nude lining behind my back which really showed off the delicacy of the Tulle. It had a billowing maxi skirt break into a vivid rose print atop a precious pastel pink hue which made the color look even more amazing. I couldn't want to try it on. I gently slid off the hanger and pulled it over my head. Pulling up the short zip at the small of my back and smoothing down the front, I turned to look in the mirror. I was speechless. This dress made me look lovely and also made me feel like a _princess_ , if I do say so myself. I now know what the brides mean when they say that when you pull on _the_ dress, you just know. I knew that this was the dress I wanted to wear. "Jo, are you still there?" I asked quietly. "Sure hun, you picked one?" her voice got closer as she stood up and walked towards my door. "Yeah, I think this is definitely it." My voice shook slightly. "Let us see it then!" She sounded excited. I undid the lock and slowly opened the door, heading out towards the platform in the middle of the room. I stood on it and noticed the full effect of the lace gown behind me, it fanned out like a flowing lake of roses. It was gorgeous.

"That's definitely it Em. You look lovely." Jo looked at me, sincerity spread across her face. "Will you take a photo for me to send this to Viv? I need to let her see this." Excitement was growing in me now. "Sure". Jo dug my phone out my bag and took a photo before handing it to me. I sent it to Viv and attached a little message.

 **'Little sneak peak for my bestie – what do you think? Will I do for the premiere? Love you xxx'**

I hit send and turned to head back to changing room when a thought entered my mind. "One problem Jo, I can't wear a bra with this! I am NOT going bra-less when I am in front of, potentially, the world's media!" Jo laughed. "Don't worry, they've got one of those sticky on bra thingys set aside for you. That and some tit-tape and you'll be good to go, honey!" I burst out giggling and felt relaxed instantly.

I changed back into my own clothes and followed the stylist to where I would pick my shoes and purse. I eventually went for a pair of Rosa Embellished Lace Pumps 90 and Alina Feather Clutch and a pair of Bee Goddess' shine venus star earrings. I only wanted 1 bangle and settled for small gold and diamond ones – it was amazingly sparkly and it went so well with the dress.

Jo and I left the store with several bags and a dress carrier each. We hailed a taxi and I was dropped off first. I struggled to get my keys out of my bag and fumbled with all of the paper bags to get it open. I knew Tom would be out when I got back so I'd have another sneak peak at the dress. I wanted to keep it a surprise for tonight. I dumped my bag in the hall and headed up to Tom's bedroom. I dropped the bags on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, opening on the doors and hanging my dress up on the top of the door. Unzipping the bag, I pulled it out of the carrier and took a step back admiring it. It really was amazing. I could never dream of owning something so lovely. It really feels like I'm truly in a fairy tale world.

I heard the front door open and rushed to put the dress back in its bag, concealing it from Tom. _"Eun-hye?"_ I heard him shout. "You home?" I was shocked by what he said, that word. Home. I smiled at what he said and replied to him. "Yeah, I'm up here." I heard his footsteps, talking the stairs two at a time. "Hello." He greeted me with a hug and a kiss. "Hello handsome prince." I smiled. "You got your, um, problem sorted out then." I nodded downwards and he laughed. "Yes, I did. You naughty girl you." He tapped the end of my nose as he spoke. His gaze turned to the dress bag hanging up. "Oh, you got a dress then. Let me see!" He bounced on the balls of his feet, a grin on his face. I smiled back at him. "Not a chance!" His smile fell and he looked at me. "Why?" He pouted. "Because I want it to be a surprise for you." I murmured, feeling shy all of a sudden. "You sweet woman." He placed his hands on the sides of my neck, mine resting on his forearms, and kissed me gently – like he was afraid I would break.

 **~o~**

A couple of hours later, I had to start getting ready. I had a shower and sat wrapped in my towel, my hair wrapped in another, on the edge of Tom's bed. I gathered all of the stuff I'd need. I took my hair out of its towel and part dried it before drying it straight with the hairdryer. I began plaiting it, the plait winding around the crown of my head and ending up in a messy half bun, pinned up at the back of my head. I left my fringe hanging at the side, framing my face and a few small strands of hair fell down around my plait. Spraying some hairspray onto it, I turned my head in front of the mirror, checking it looked ok. Happy with my work, I moved onto the makeup. I moved towards the bathroom to lay everything out on the countertop. I was setting out my brushes when Tom knocked the door, opening slowly. I turned to face him. "Hi." I smiled. "I'm heading out to pick up my tux darling. I'll probably be getting dressed by the stylist when I'm there. I'll be back to pick you up though, ok?" He smiled as his head popped around the door. "Ok sweetheart. I'll see you soon." He leant in for a kiss and left. I turned back towards my makeup, beginning my work.

Half an hour later I was done and happy with my work. I headed back into Tom's room to put my stuff away when my phone vibrated.

1 new message – Viv.

 **'Holy shizzballs Em! You look B-E-A-U-TIFUL – BEAUTIFUL! Seriously Em, you look amazing hun, I'm so happy for you. I'll be looking out for photos of you and Sir Thomas later. Have a nice night and BEHAVE! Actually forget that, don't behave. Have FUN! Love you girly xxxx'**

I laughed at my silly best friend and locked my phone.

I looked at the time 5:45, Tom said he'd be back at 6 – roughly. We were being picked up at 6:30. I pulled my clutched out of the shopping bag and popped my phone, some lose money, my lipstick and a small travel bottle of perfume in it. It shut easily, thankfully.

Now there was the task of this weird-chicken-fillet-bra-type thing. This was a thing for me and I was grateful that Tom was out when I had to do this.

Emerging from the bathroom 10 minutes later, my breasts remained in place. It took a lot of tape and re-sticking to get the bra in the right place but I finally did it. It felt and looked a bit weird but it'd be better with the dress on I told myself. Speaking of the dress, it was time to put it on. I headed into Tom's room once more and unzipping the bag, unveiling it. I carefully slipped it over my hair, carefully not to undo my good work, and pulled up the small zip. I sat down on his bed and slipped my shoes on. My earrings was the last. I was pinning my earing on the left side then the next on my right when I heard Tom arrived back. "I'm back Eun-hye, you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, just about ready, I'll be down soon sweetheart." I smiled at my reflection. I hope he'd like it. I grabbed my clutch and headed out of his room. With my clutch in one hand and some of my dress in the other, I slowly descended the stairs willing myself not to trip. Tom appeared at the bottom, obviously hearing my footsteps on the wooden stairs. He just stood there watching as I got closer to him.

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

It took longer than I expected at the stylists. I eventually left and managed to hail a taxi home. I put my key in the lock and shouted upstairs to _Eun-hye_. "I'm back _Eun-hye_ , you ok?"

"Yeah, just about ready, I'll be down soon sweetheart." I smiled hearing her voice. I decided to stay downstairs while she was finished getting ready. She said she wanted to keep the dress as a surprise and I wanted to respect that. True to her word, a few moments later I heard her heels on the stairs. I stood up from the couch and headed out towards the stairs. I stood at the bottom, straightened my jacket and looked up.

I was utterly speechless. The woman walking towards me looked devastatingly gorgeous. And she was mine. I stood there looking up at her, unable to say anything. She glided towards me down the stairs, one hand on the banister on other her dress so she won't trip. She looked so different, but so beautiful. Still my _Eun-hye_ , but still different. She smiled at me as she met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Will I do?" She asked, that sweet accent of hers like music to my ears. "I don't have a word for how gorgeous you look, _Eun-hye_." She smiled. "Have I rendered the great Tom Hiddleston speechless? Well, I shall take that as a compliment." She laughed lightly and I held my hand out to take hers, she placed her petite soft hand in mine and I bought it to my lips, leaving a lingering kiss on it, I loved the shy smile that appeared on her face when I did that. I let go of her hand and she reached up to my bow-tie, making sure it was straight.

"Shall we go, darling?" I asked her, pulling out the invitations from my tux jacket. "I need a photo first." She spoke, taking her phone out of her bag and taking a photo of me holding the invite up. She smiled when she took it and put the phone back in her bag. "That's being put on Twitter later." She giggled. "Got everything?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me. I offered my hand out to her and she laced her fingers with mine. It felt so right. I turned the light out and open the door for _Eun-hye_ , the limo waiting outside.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Giles Matthey** as Luke

 **Chris Hemsworth** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XLI: Premiere Part 2**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

We got into the car, the driver holding the door open for Tom and I. I sat down and swung my legs in the car, trying to keep my dignity intact at all times. I slid across the seat and Tom climb in next to me. He turned to smiled at me, checking to see if I was ok. "I'm so nervous." I admitted. Tom grabbed my hand, linking his fingers with mine, trying to steady my nerves. "Don't be, darling. It's just you and me. Luke will meet us there. Anyway, what about the photo you were going to tweet." I could tell he was trying to take my mind off my nerves. I pulled my phone out, showing him the photo I was going to upload. I had gained a few more followers since Tom and I had 'come out'.

Opening Twitter, I composed a new tweet, uploading the picture and adding a message to it.

"Guess where **twhiddleston** and I are going…? **#Thor** ヽ(≧ω≦)ﾉ"

I upload it before locking my phone and putting it back in my purse, snapping it shut.

Tom cleared his throat before speaking. "Can I just say, you look absolutely divine tonight, darling. You, you take my breath away." He sighed as he finished speaking. I was speechless. I rested my hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently. "Thank you." I whispered, kissing him. "But you wouldn't say that if you seen all the hardware that's going under here." My hand waved over my chest. His brow furrowed in confusion crossing it. "What do you mean? What hardware?" He laughed slightly, uncertain. I giggled, my head falling back slightly. "Well." I began, dragging the word out. "I can't wear a normal bra with this. There's no back – in case you hadn't noticed." I smirked. Tom's eyes darkened. "Oh, I noticed darling." He kissed my transparent covered shoulder, causing me to smile. "Well, I can't have a nasty bra strap on the show so I have been give this thing. They look like 2 pieces of chicken and they currently taped into place to support the girls." I laughed slightly, my cheeks tinting in embarrassment, hiding them in my hands. "It was something else trying to put it on this afternoon." Tom was laughing so hard, it was infectious. When he eventually stopped laughing, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Automatically, I leaned into his side, breathing in his gorgeous scent as he kissed the top of my head. I then noticed his head tipping down. Looking up at him, I saw he was looking at 'the girls'. I laughed slightly. "Tom?" His head tilted in different angles. "Well, the chicken fillets are doing an impeccable job darling." He tried to remain serious but it didn't last long, laughter breaking through the serious exterior. "I'd gladly see whatever 'hardware' you've got, as you say, 'going on under there'. Besides, I did say I'd happily pay for that dress if I ripped it. And with you looking like that, I've got a feeling I'm going to have a lighter wallet after tonight darling." He murmured in my ear, making goosebumps appear all over my body. I stayed cuddled into him for the rest of the journey, loving being this close to him.

A few minutes later, I heard muffled screams. "We can't be here already?!" I asked, my nerves came back to me, returning in full force. "We certainly are, darling. You ready?" He asked, his hand resting on my knee. I nodded in return, taking a deep breath, nervous thinking what I was about to come face to face with.

Tom stepped out of the car and the screams erupted tenfold – it was obvious who the majority of the crowd were here to see. My nerves did the same. I looked out the door of the car to see Tom buttoning and straightening his jacket. He waved slightly to the crowd before turning back around. His hand was held out towards me, ushering me to leave the safety of the car. I slid across the back seat and gently laid my hand in his. His fingers wrapped around my small hand and I instantly felt safer. Nothing would harm me when I was holding that hand. I knew that was certainty. I turned around in the seat and placed one foot outside, making sure it was steady in my heels before allowing the other one to follow suit. I looked up to Tom, noticing flashes going off all around him. He smiled down at me. "I've got you darling." He whispered to me, gently pulling on my hand, letting me step out of the limo. I made it out in one piece, both feet still in their shoes and no heels tangled in the dress. Gripping onto my clutch, Tom let go of my hand and turned to stand beside me, offering me his arm to take. My arm snaked into his and rested in the crook of his elbow. He gently placed his hand on top of mine and we began our walk along the red carpet. It was overwhelming to say the least. I mean, sure he'd warned me it would be really busy, but this, this was chaotic. There were barriers running either side of the carpet, holding back the reporters on one side and fans on the other. Leicester Square looked really different, they had transformed it and it no longer resembled the place that I knew. I saw billboards above cinema and smiled, Tom was there. Loki's menacing grin was smiling down at us. "I promised you I'd let you see that darling." He whispered in my ear when he saw what I was looking. "I couldn't let my _Eun-hye_ down now, could I?" I turned my smile to him, beaming up at him. "You could never let me down, sweetheart." He kissed me on the lips and the crowd went frantic, flashes going off all around us. " _Uwa **{Wow}**._ They really adore the ground you walked on." I laughed gently but held onto his arm that bit tighter. This was going to be more overwhelmed than I thought.

We slowly took a few steps up the carpet, Tom waving to some of the fans that had gathered there, cameras flashing, capturing his every move. I loved seeing him like this. He looked so deliriously happy. He was born to do this, the smile on his face was so natural. I heard footsteps approaching us and Tom was clapped on the shoulder by Luke.

"There you are!" He said, out of breath. "Hey man!" Tom smiled at his friend. "Emilie, you look lovely." Luke smiled over at me. "Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"Now." Luke spoke again. "I've told them no spoken interviews. I thought I'd give Emilie here the chance to 'enjoy this', not be bombarded with questions from the herd. You'll get the chance to speak to them at the other premieres." He nodded towards the crowd of reporters and camera as he spoke. I laughed quietly at his name for them. "However, you do have a ton of people waiting to see you." He gestured over his shoulder to the legions of fans waiting, less than quietly, for Tom. "So I suggest you get the photos out of the way first, then you can spend some time with your adoring public. Sound like a plan?" Luke asked. Tom nodded in approval. "Yeah, fine by me." I coughed lightly before speaking. "Um. I'll just stay here with Luke while you do the photo thing, okay?" My voice was shaking slightly. He smirked down at me, laughing gently. "I don't think so darling. I want you in these photos with me." He smiled, leaning down further before whispering in my ear. "I also want you right here and now." His hot breath tickled my neck and his words made me blush, a mischievous smile working its way over my face. "Still? Despite the hardware?" I giggled. He threw his head back and let out a laugh. "Yes. Still. Even with the hardware." He smiled down at me. "Come on." He said, nodding his head towards the 'herd'. He grabbed my hand and guided me across the carpet.

Halfway across the massive expansive of carpet, I felt my shoe popped out of my right foot. I wobbled a little and instinctively, Tom grabbed around my waist. "Are you ok?" He whispered, concern running across his face. I was embarrassed more than anything. He leant down slightly so I could whisper in his ear. "My shoe's popped off my foot, it's under my gown." I slowly began to bend down but Tom stopped me. Camera flashes were going off all around us, etching every moment between us into time. He slowly kneeled while speaking. "Lift your dress up for me darling." I rested one hand on his shoulder while the other grabbed the fabric of my dress and lifted slightly. He took the shoe under my gown as he holds my right ankle with his left hand and his long fingers delicately touched my ankle as he slides my shoe under my foot, putting it back in its rightful place. He looked up at me, wanting reassurance that it felt ok – I nodded, staring down at the remarkable man in front of me. I felt like I'm Cinderella in the world of fairy tales, my prince charming kneeling before me, making everything right again. He treated me like an angel. Smiling, he made sure the fabric of my dress lay correctly at my feet before standing up again, straightening his jacket and tugging at his cuffs. I looked at him in awe, the things that this exceptional man did for me, I was blessed. He stood back to his full height and I looked up at him smiling. His gorgeous blue eyes stared right back into mine and I leaned up to kiss him. I didn't care that there were hundreds upon hundreds of camera around us. I didn't care that there were thousands of deafening fans who had just gotten incomprehensively louder after Tom's actions. None of them mattered. Right now it was only me and the sublime man that I loved.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you." I whispered, resting my forehead on his. More cameras flashes on us. "Anything for you, my darling _princess_." I blush at the word 'princess' he called me as he smiled, kissing my forehead before we turned to face the cameras. They were shouting Tom's name, trying to get his attention, pleading with him to turn their way. Tom wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me right into his side while his other hand was tucked into his trouser pocket. My arm rested on his back and we smiled, posing for the cameras. This was new to me. Overwhelming. I knew there was no going back after this. I mean sure, they would never be as interested in me as they were in Tom but, I was out there now. WE were out there, I felt his stare on me, I turned my head to look up at him and him smiling down at me, checking if I was ok. I was just about getting used to the flashes going off.

"TOM!" I heard a loud voice, booming through the crowd. Tom turned, instantly knowing who was shouting on him, his smile growing. "Chris, man, how you doing?" He hugged Chris, patting his back a few times. "Good brother, good." He turned to me. "Emilie, you look lovely." He said, kissing my cheek. "Well, don't you look handsome." I smiled at him. "What do you say we ditch Tom and go have fun ourselves?" He winked, wrapping his huge arm around me. "Chris! You said you wouldn't say anything in front of him." I said, playing along. We turned to look at Tom, who was shaking his head, trying to hold back a laugh. "No Elsa tonight?" He asked Chris. "Nah, not tonight mate. She's a little tired." Tom nodded. "Is she ok though?" Looking at his friend dead in the eye. "Yeah man, she's great. Just tired from the kids. Listen man, they want the cast to gather for photos inside, Luke was coming to tell you but I said I'd pass on the message."

Tom nodded at his friend. "Sure I'll be there." He turned to me, a slight look of worry on his face. "Will you be ok darling?" I smiled at him. "Of course, I will be fine waiting for you. I can always talk to Luke."

"You sure?" He asked, looking at me in the eye, flickering between each of them, looking for any slither of doubt from me. I stared right back at him. "I promise Tom. Now go!" I said with a giggle, giving him a slight shove. I followed them up to the area where the cast were getting a group photo taken and sure enough, Luke was there. I stayed over beside him and had a quick chat. I couldn't take my eyes off of Tom as he stood with his fellow cast members. He looked so at ease. He belonged up there. This was his moment and he was, deservingly, enjoying it. He caught me looking a couple of times and smiled over at me, winking occasionally.

Formalities are over, he came back across to where I stood, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple. "Shall we go to the cinema now darling?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back at him. " _Ye **{Yes}** ,_ let's go." He took my hand and we walked into the screening, excited to see the final cut of the film.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

 **Chapter XLII: Premiere Part 3**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom took my head and ushered me into the cinema. An assistant handed us a tub of popcorn – every cast member took one – and we headed into the screen. He offered his hand to me so I could steady myself going up the stairs. I gladly accepted it, resting my hand in his and grabbing a handful of my dress to stop any spillages. He halted as we came to our seats and waited until I was sat down. He leant down to my height, handing me the popcorn before whispering in my ear. "I really like the way your bum wiggles in that dress, _Eun-hye_." He kissed my cheek and I smiled as he took his seat next to me. We sat while chatting for a few minutes before Alan, the director, came up to our seats. They had a short conversation before Tom turned to me. "I'm afraid I have to leave you now darling. It appears I have a small speech to make." He kissed me once more before he headed down the stairs behind his director, buttoning his suit jacket on his way down. I watched as he disappeared through a door next to the screen, Chris following shortly after. I felt my phone vibrating in my purse, pulling it out to quickly check before the film started. It was Viv.

 **'I know you're at the premiere but I want you to see these, they're amazing. You two look gorgeous together, Em. Have fun! Love you xxx**

There was an attachment of pictures. She'd been true to her word and was looking at the photos as they appeared online. She'd attached some of her favorites, I waited as they downloaded. My phone beeped again letting me know that the download was complete. I opened the folder and flickered through them. She was right, they were amazing.

She had sent me 4 in total:

\- Tom and I when we first arrived, my hand in his as he helped me out of the car. He was smiling down at me, looking at me with what it looked like to be adoration.

\- The two of us when we first set foot on the red carpet. Tom waving to the cameras and his fans. Me smiling at him, clearly amazed by him.

\- The moment when my shoe popped out of my foot. It was a snap of Tom kneeling before me, my hand resting on him, a smile on my face.

The last one was my favorite. It was the moment Tom asked me if I was ok. I was looking up at him smiling. He was looking at me in the eyes, smiling back at me. We looked so happy. My heart fluttered at the photo, ready to show Tom later. I quickly put my phone away as the lights dimmed, snapping my clutch shut and resting it between my leg and the arm rest.

The door at the side of screen swung open as Alan, Chris and Tom walked out to applause. I was mesmerized by him. He stood there, the mic in one hand, the other in his pocket. He scanned the crowd and smiled when he made contact with me, winking at me. I blew him a little kiss as he did. They each said a few words before Alan introduced the film. There was another round of applause as they left the stage to head back to their seats. Tom headed back to me, his long legs taking the stairs two at a time. Shrugging his suit jacket off, he took his seat next to me. I kissed his cheek as he sat down, offering him some popcorn. He smiled and stuck his hand in the bucket, grabbing a handful as I kept the bucket on my knee. The curtains pulled back to reveal the screen and the Marvel logo flickered across the screen. Tom leant his arm on the rest and I tangled my fingers with his, leaning into his. I felt him relax into his seat as the film started.

The credits began rolling to a massive round of an applause. The lights started to come back on and I sat up, quickly trying to wipe the tears which rolled down my cheeks. "Oh _Eun-hye,_ darling." I heard Tom say, his voice laced with sympathy but trying hard not to laugh. I looked up at him and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry." I said through both tears and laughter. "Oh _Eun-hye_ , you silly thing. Don't apologize." He pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head. I sat back up and he pulled the square out of his pocket from his jacket, unfolding it and handing it to me. I gladly took it and dabbed it at my cheeks, thankful for the waterproof mascara. "You, you died." I managed to blurt out. Tom laughed gently. "Oh darling. I can be Loki just for you, any time you like." He smiled at me and I giggled at this gorgeous, sweet man sat next to me. The cinema was starting to get empty and Tom made me to get up. He turned to me, his eyes darken, leaning into me. "You were made to be ruled." He growled in my ear. I bit my lip to stop my mouth from falling open, in awe of what he just said. My heart was racing and my breathing was shallow. He coughed and stood up, fastening his jacket like nothing had happened. How could he act so cool? Here I am, turning into a blushing high school drama girl, and he's ice cool Mr. Freeze. I cleared my throat and stood up, glaring at him. He picked up my clutch for me and smiled at me, offering his hand to me.

We exited the cinema in silence. Making our way out of the back door to the waiting car. Ever the gentleman, Tom opened the door and helped me in before handing me my clutch. I slid along the leather seats allowing him to get in. The short car journey back to Tom's house was silent. I kept replaying of Tom saying Loki's words in my head. The more I thought about it, the more turned on I get. It was various circle. I focused on the landmarks, passing the car window, trying to take my mind off of the man sat next to me who made me blush like a school girl and made my insides quiver. I drifted into my own little world, London flying past in a blur of streetlights.

I was brought out of my world by a hand gently resting on my shoulder. "We're home, love." Home. I loved that he said _we're_ home. He left the car and walked around, opening my door for me. I stepped out and headed up the steps to his front door. Tom thanked the driver before bounding up the stairs, again taking them two at a time. He smiled at me before unlocking the door and opening it for me. I headed in slowly, smiling at him as I passed him. I wandered into the hall, putting my clutch to rest on the table in the hall. I turned when I heard Tom closing and locking the door behind him. I took 3 steps to close the gap between us, resting my arms on his shoulder. I felt his hand sliding up my covered bare back yet still felt his touch, stopping half way up. The other rested on my lower back. "You." I kissed him. "Were so." Another kiss. "Good". One last kiss. "In the new film." I'm so proud of you." I smiled at him. He hand rubbed my back. He clearly loved the feeling of my bare skin. "Thank you darling." He murmured. I leant up to kiss him, my hand tangling in his hair. I pulled his hair gently, hearing him groan. God, I love that sound. It made me want him even more.

I broke away from him and moved by kissing his neck. Nipping and softly sucking my way down. He groaned once again and I pushed his tux jacket off of his shoulder. I felt his hand popping the first button off of my round neckline from behind and gently pull at the zip that sat on my lower back. "Two can play that game, Mr." I smirked and slowly undone the buttons on his shirt revealing his smooth, toned chest. My hands ran down his torso, coming to a rest on the waist of his trousers. Tom laughed gently and slowly began to move the zip down. " _Ani-yo **{No}** ,_ wait a minute. _Please_ let me take the hardware off." I giggled as I asked. He laughed, his head falling back. "You do know you don't have to, _Eun-hye_." He smiled sincerely at me. "But do what you have to do darling. I'll be waiting." He headed towards his bedroom while I darted off to the bathroom, grateful of the chance to remove the chicken fillets.

I stood in the bathroom and unbuttoned the second of the top of my dress, peeling it down off my shoulders. I giggled at the 'chicken fillet' that was strapped to my chest. I gently began pulling it off. The tape was ridiculously sticky. I washed off any remnants and pulled my dress back up, fastening the two buttons before heading to Tom's room.

I walked in the door to an amazing sight. Stopping in the doorway, I looked at Tom who was sat on the bed only in his dress trousers, long legs stretched out in front of him. His ankles crossed. "Hi." I smiled at him. "Hi." He smiled back as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently. "You look exquisite." He said, pulling me towards him. "Now." He began, "Let's pay for that dress." He smirked, pulling down the small zip. My hands slid down his bare chest, feeling the toned muscles under the smooth skin. I reached his trousers and undid the button, slowly sliding down the zip. His hands moved up to undo the 2 buttons from behind my lower neck and he gently pulled the delicate lace off of my shoulder. It fell down the rest of the way leaving me topless in front of me. I blushed as I stood in front of him before turning my attention to his unzip trousers. "Now these." I leaned in to kiss him. "These have to go." He smirked, leaning into kiss me again, his tongue sliding along my lip before he bit it gently. I moaned when he did and my hands worked its way down to his hips, pushing the waistband of his trousers down and they pooled around his ankles.

"Much better." I smirked at him. "No, no, no. This will not do, _Eun-hye_." I bit my lip, loving it when he used my native name. He bent his head and started to kiss my neck. I couldn't concentrate on what I was trying to say as he did. "Then wha-" I breathed heavily. "What do you suggest?" I bit my lip when I felt him tug at the dress, pulling it over my hips, leaving it in a heap around my ankles. Tom broke away and smiled, looking down at my near naked state. "Much better." His eyes turned dark with lust and his excitement grew more obvious as he took me in, standing in nothing but delicate rosy pink lace shorts. He kissed me again before picking me up out of dress. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist. One of his hands stayed on my waist while the other rested in between my shoulder blades. Our kisses became more and more passionate and I felt him hard against my thigh, turning me on even more, I wanted him so badly. I wrapped my hands in his hair and tugged on his bottom lip. He groaned and his hand moved down to my bum, grabbing and squeezing it through the pink lace. He pulled away, looking at me dead in the eye. "God, _Eun-hye_." He sighed before laying me down on the bed. I lay there, feeling slightly vulnerable. Tom stayed while standing at the end of the bed, looking at me as I lay there in nothing but my lace shorts. "Get down here." I said softly yet in a demanding tone, biting my lip.

He lay down next to me. I had enough of waiting for him and swung my leg over his hip, straddling him and feeling him hard beneath me. "Someone's impatient." He smirked up at me, his hands moving up and down my thigh, stroking them as I looked down at him. I pushed my fringe back behind my ear and smiled. "I've been wanting you since you did your Loki's voice earlier." I confessed, leaning forward to kiss him again. "Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "You naughty girl." His hands roamed up my thighs, resting on my bum for a second before running slowly up my back. My hands wound in his hair again as I kissed him. My tongue dancing against his, rubbing against it. A groan vibrating against his tongue as he squeezed my bum again. I pulled away and sat up, Tom's hands gliding up my stomach to my breasts, squeezing them gently. My head fell back, loving the feeling of his hands on me. He sat up, connecting our lips again, his hands moving to my back and rolling me over so I was laying flat, him hovering over me. "You look so… so beautiful, _Eun-hye_." He said, moving a hair strand away from my face and looking at me in the eye. "I love you. I love you so much." I smiled up at him. "I love you too." I cupped his cheek with my hand as I felt his hands move to my hips, slowly sliding my underwear off. I blushed as he knelt before me. "Perfect." He barely whispered and I felt my cheeks going redder than before. He leant forward and kissed me again, his hands cupping either side of my jaw. " _Naneun neoleul wonhae **{I want you}** …_ I want you Tom. I want you so much." I breathed heavily, the feeling of need growing inside me.

Tom stood up and I couldn't help but stare. His boxers strained, struggling to hold him. I bit my lip and watched in awe as he pushed them down his hips and crawled back onto the bed and on top of me. He kissed my neck and found his way up to the sweet spot behind my ear. I moaned softly. The combination of him kissing the spot and feeling him hard against my thigh was too much. "Tom." I breathed, struggling to get my words out. " _Jebal **{Please}** …_Tom, p-please." I begged. "I love hearing you beg." He said, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. I blushed and whimpered as he nipped my neck again. "Tom, please!" I whimpered loudly the last part in shock as he slid into me without a warning. The shock was gone in a second and replaced with relief. Relief that I finally felt him.

Tom kissed my neck as he began to thrust and I feel like I'm melting around him. His mouth finds mine again and he kisses me hard as his hips keeps up in a steady rhythm. "Oh God, Tom." I panted and it seems to encourage him. He groans against my neck and kisses down before moving to my chest, kissing and nipping my breasts. I pull him back up to eye level and hold his jaw, keeping him exactly where I want him. I kiss him hard and feel him groan against my lips, his breath becoming short. His rhythm increases and I meet each of his thrusts, moaning every time our hips collide, loving the feeling his skin on mine.

Tom rests his sweaty forehead on mine, my nails drag down his shoulder blades making him hiss slightly. "God _Eun-hye_ , you feel amazing." He pants and I can only moan in response as his thrust speed up again, the pressure building in the pit of my stomach. His hips hit against me and became a bit sloppy. I know he's close and so am I. my breathing becomes heavier. "T-To-Tom!" I whimpered and moan at the same time and I feel my orgasm building. "Don't stop, don't stop." He doesn't let me down and my hands find his hips, pulling him further into me. A couple more thrusts and it hits me like a ton of bricks. My orgasm makes my back arch and my head pushes back into the pillow. I feel Tom's arm slide under my arched back and he groans into my neck, his hips still rocking against mine before he reaches the same high. Groaning into my neck as he rides out his orgasm. I run my fingers through his hair as he pants, hiding me tight to his body.

Our breathing returns to normal and he moves his head to look at me in the eye. "You're amazing. "I whisper to him. _"Sarang-haeyo **{I love you}**." _And kiss him on the cheek. "I love you darling." He smiles before moving and laying on his side. I turn to face him and look at him, just taking him in. he strokes my cheek and smiles. "Well." He began. "As premiere's go, that was one of the best." He says and I burst out giggling. "It was a fairly good night, huh?" He laughs and pulls me to him, sleep washing over the pair of us. He wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep in his arms.

Bliss.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XLIII: Ask her**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

The light streaming through the gap in the curtains irritated my eyes, forcing me out of sleep. My eyes blinked in the light before focusing on the sleeping figure in my arms. Her back was pressed against my chest and her head rested on my right arm. My other arm was wrapped around her waist and she clung onto it in her sleep, breathing softly. I gently squeezed my arm a bit tighter around her, not wanting to let her go. She sighed in her sleep and had a smile of contentment on her face. I wanted to stay here, with her forever.

My eyes scanned the room, coming to a stop on her dress which was lying in a pile on the floor, exactly where it had been last night. Last night. The memories came flooding back and I smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful. That dress hugged her figure perfectly and showed her off in all the best ways. The smile never left my face as I continued to scan the room. My smile faded when I saw my blazer lying on the back of my chair, remembering the small box that I had placed in the pocket.

I never asked her. I had it all planned, ask her after the premiere. But things had gotten a bit, em, heated. I kissed her shoulder and carefully eased my arm out from under her, laying her head gently back down on the pillow. I kissed her temple and stood up. Grabbing a pair of sweats and pulling them on, I checked on her once more – her chest gently rising and falling. She amazed me. Goodness knows how I got her to agree to go out with me in the first place. I grabbed the box from the jacket's pocket and headed downstairs, thinking I'd make her some breakfast.

A few minutes later I was in the kitchen making her favorite – strawberry filled pancakes. Putting a plate of them on a tray with some juice, I popped the box in my pocket and headed back up stairs. The door creaked slightly as I opened it, balancing the tray in one hand. The noise of the door disturbed her and she slowly began to wake. She turned and her eyes blinked, a smile playing on her lips when she noticed me. "Good morning, _Eun-hye_." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Mmm, morning." Her voice was laced with sleep as she sat up in bed. "Breakfast?" I asked, holding up the tray and walking over to her.

She was now sitting upright leaning against the headboard, the sheet wrapped around her, covering her bare body. I placed the tray on her lap and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well what have I done to deserve this?" She asked, kissing me good morning.

"You've just been you. Beautiful, wonderful you, my darling _Eun-hye_."

She smiled at me and cut into the pancakes, a satisfying moan coming from her mouth. " _Mamsosa **{Oh"God"}**._ Es are rearry ood." She smiled at me, I laughed as she spoke with her mouth full. "I'm glad you're enjoying them, darling." To be honest, I was mesmerized by her. Sitting here, naked in my bed, her long hair tumbling down in front of her shoulders and not a scrap of makeup on. I had never seen her look more beautiful. Her dark brown eyes staring up at me, blinking a few times. "Tom?" I was broken out of my daydream. "Tom? Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked, placing her glass on the tray.

"Actually, Eun-hye, there was uh, there was something I meant to give you last night." I rubbed the back of my neck and _Eun-hye_ leaned forward, pulling her legs up, her chest leaning against her thighs. The sheet fell away and exposed her bare back. I trailed my hand up her spine as I spoke to her. Her porcelain skin was so smooth under my touch, I couldn't help myself.

I shifted to one side slightly to pull the box out of my pocket.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

He ran his hand up my back as he spoke to me. He was being a bit weird this morning, he seemed nervous. Not his usual confident self. And, to be honest, it was making me a bit nervous.

He leant over on one hip and pulled something out of his pocket. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "As I said, I meant to give you this last night. But we got a bit carried away when we got home." He held his hand out towards me and I looked down, taking in the square white box. I gently took it from him, curious about what he was up to.

"Open it." He encouraged me. I slowly pulled up the lip to reveal a black leather Pandora with 7 silver charms on it. I looked up at him, confused. He had a small smile on his face as I picked it out the box. "Now, I know you already have one but, there's a story to this one." I ran my fingers over the tiny charms that were threaded onto the bracelet, waiting to hear an explanation.

Tom scooted closer to me, leaning against the headboard and pulling me to him, my back leaning against his chest as I sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms over my shoulders, his hands covering mine as he touched the first charm.

"The first few are fairly simple." He began. "A passport, camera and a suitcase – you'll need these." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. I turned my head to look up at him, smiling, encouraging him to go on. I looked back down at the bracelet.

He touched the 4th charm – a small silver plane. "When you've got the first three together, I'll take you on one of these, and we'll fly around this." His hands had moved onto a small globe. "We'll fly for a while and we'll end up here." His fingers touched the second to the last charm – a silver maple leaf with a red gem set into it. I gasped softly, turning to look at him again. He looked at me straight in the eye. "Will you come to Toronto with me, _Eun-hye_?" I couldn't believe what he was asking me. I stared at him, then looked back down at the bracelet.

"What's the last charm for?" I asked. A small silver heart hanging from a beat rested on my index finger.

"That one." He began as his hand wrapped around mine. "That one is simply because I love you darling." I smiled, turning to look at him again.

"So _Eun-hye_. Will you come with me?" He asked again.

I shifted in his legs, putting the bracelet back in its box. I turned over so our chests were touching, looking at him straight in the eye. I leaned forward and kissed him for a few moments. Pulling away before speaking. "You handsome, charming, thoughtful man." I began. "I'd love nothing more." My face broke into a grin causing Tom to do the same.

"Darling, I'm so glad you said yes. I was beginning to get nervous." He laughed slightly then continued. "I'm filming a new movie out there and want you to come with me. I've sorted it out with Mel already, so don't worry about that either." He was reading my mind. "Besides, and there's no pressure on you for this, I've arranged for another work experience – just a little one this time, only a few days. I hope it's not too forward of me to do thi-" I cut him off, kissing him with all the passion I had in me.

"You are too much, Tom." I smiled at him, cupping his face in hands as he wandered down to my waist. "What have I done to deserve you?" I asked, kissing him again.

"That's a definite yes then?" He asked.

"That's the biggest of yes'." I confirmed, kissing him again.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Rebecca Mader** as Melanie

* * *

 **Chapter XLIV: Outfits**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I slowly climbed the stairs to the flat. I was back in Edinburgh and missing Tom. Not only was I missing Tom, I had just worked on my last shift at Starbucks. I had decided to quit. It wasn't fair on the staff having picked up the slack when I was away seeing Tom. They'd done a lot for me when I was on my placement for the 4 weeks and I didn't want them to have to do anymore for me. Plus, I had to find a job in what I trained in. leaving was tough, I handed my notice to Mel in floods of tears. I finished my last shift half an hour ago and headed back home. The staff had arranged a night out for me leaving and I only had an hour and a half to get ready. Making my red, blotchy, tear-stained face presentable would be a challenge and probably take up most of the 90 minutes.

I threw my house keys in the bowl at the door and pulled my phone of my pocket. I needed to speak to him.

I sniffed and wiped my tear- filled eyes as I opened my favorites on my phone

 **❤Tom** ❤

I tapped his name and it began ringing, as I waited.

"Hello my lovely lady." I could hear the smile in his voice and I burst in a fresh sob.

" _Eun-hye_? Emilie? Darling, what's wrong?" He was panicking slightly. I sniffled and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I, I, I just finished my last shift." I must have sound pathetic.

I heard the softest of laughs. " _Eun-hye_ , darling, are you ok?"

"I'm. I'm fine. I just, I miss you and I finished work and I'm just a bit over-emotional and probably sounding ridiculous." I laughed shakily.

"You're not ridiculous _Eun-hye_. You've worked there for years, you're bound to be upset darling. But you made friends there _Eun-hye._ Not just colleagues, friends. People you'll keep in touch with for years and years." His logic calmed me down.

"And as for missing me, well you're bound to, aren't you? You're only human." He laughed and I smiled, laughing along with him. "That's better." He murmured, happy I was laughing again.

"I can't wait to go to Toronto." I said, sighing slightly.

"Me neither darling. It's going to be amazing. Just you and me. It won't be long."

I smiled at his words. "I like the sound of that."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Now, don't you have a night out to get ready for?"

I sighed slightly. " _Ye **{Yes}**._ I suppose I do. This face won't get pretty itself. I look like a mess.

"Now that's utter nonsense _Eun-hye_. Your face is obviously divine darling. You could never look like a mess."

"Oh, you charmer you." I laughed, thankful that he couldn't see me blushing.

"I love you _Eun-hye_. So, so much." the sincerity in his voice was clear.

"I know sweetheart. I love you too. I'm going to go make myself all purrty!" I giggled.

"Good. And I want photos. Lots of photos. You have a good night, _Eun-hye_."

"It'd be better if you were here." I pouted.

"I wish I was with you darling. Really I do. Now, go make yourself look even more beautiful and have a dance for me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye my darling Eun-hye. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

"Phone me when you're home."

"I will. Bye." I hung up. Sighing at our far short conversation. I headed for the shower, wanting to freshen up and rid myself of the smell of coffee beans.

A while later, I sat down drying my hair before putting slight curls in it with the straighteners. Satisfied, I began putting my makeup on. My gaze fell on the photo frame that sat on my dressing table. In it was a photo of Tom and I from our first date on the South Bank in London. We were sat on a bench, our backs to the river, when an elderly woman passed us, looking at us as she did and stopped to speak. She said we looked like a lovely couple and offered to take a photo – "You have to capture this lovely memory dearies." She said. I handed her my phone and she took the photo. It _is_ a lovely photo, she was right about that. Tom has his arm wrapped around my shoulder and rested his head on mine. I was leaning in to him, my hand rested on his thigh, we both smiled brightly. The lady smiled again before continuing her walk.  
Makeup was done, I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe. Taking my dressing gown off, I started to dress myself. I wanted to be comfy and went for my reliable old denim shorts. They had studs in front and back and were frayed around the legs. I wore them with my suspender tights underneath and a plain grey, turtle neck sleeveless fitted blouse, topping it off with my faithful black studded lita boots. Thinking of Tom, I took a quick photo – he did say he wanted photos.

 **'Hi handsome, you said you wanted photos. Will I do? Love you xxx'**

I attached the photo and sent it. His reply wasn't long in coming through.

 **'Gorgeous, darling. Absolutely stunning. The things I'd do to you if I was with you ;) Have a nice night _Eun-hye_. Love you xxxx'**

I blushed as I read his text. I can't wait until we're together again. The doorbell snapped me out of my daydream – that would be the crew from work. I opened the door smiling, greeting them all. They poured in and suddenly my small flat felt even smaller.

"You all set hun?" Mel asked as she sat herself down on the couch, "Sure am!" I smiled.

"We've got a little something for you first." She grinned, handing me a gift bag. "What for?!" I asked in shocked, taking the bag. "Just a little thank you, you know, for being a good worker. We're all proud of you for doing so well, Em." She said sincerely.

I sat down next to her, gift bag on my knee, and opened my present. I pulled out a lovely smelling candle set, a bottle of wine and personalized glass. The last thing was a pile of folded black cloth, lying in the bottom of the bag. There were several giggles around the room as I took it out of the bag. I began to unfold it, dreading what my workmates had gave me.

I lay it on my lap, putting the empty gift bag on the floor, and slowly unfolded it, bursting out laughing and awed at the same time when I saw what they had brought me – I didn't need to be worried.

"And you have to _wear_ it tonight!" Mel said. They had gotten me a vest top – that was more like a dress – with a massive colored image of an animated chibi of Tom as Loki lifting Thor's mjonir on his left and Captain America's shield on his right in a triumphant expression printed on it. Standing up, I pulled it on top of my outfit. It was so long it covered my shorts completely. "We know you miss him, and he should've been here tonight. But this was the best we could do." She smiled, as I handed her my phone. "Take a photo, Tom needs to see this." I laughed. "Ok smile!" Mel said. I pulled the corners of the top away from me, showing the whole print. I grinned and she took the photo, handing my phone back.

"Right ladies and gents. Are we ready to go?" She asked, standing up. Everyone stood up and began heading out of the flat. "I'll be down in a second." I said, opening a new message the photo she'd just taken.

 **'I think my new outfit is _much, much_ better. Don't you think? BTW, you look so cute as a mini Loki ;)**

He replied instantly.

 **Gorgeous as always. And you're looking good too, _Eun-hye_ ;) And thank you, I do look cute as mini Loki XD Enjoy your night darling girl. Miss you and Love you xxxx'**

I smiled and locked my phone, sliding it into my bag and heading out to join my workmates, ready for a night of dancing and giggles.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XLV: Like Lego**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

My phone rang, waking me from my sleep. Checking the time, 2:04am. I picked it up, squinting at the bright screen, smiling when I saw who was on the phone.

"Hello darling." I answered her call.

"Tom!" She squealed. Someone was tipsy, anyway. I laughed slightly at her. "How are you _Eun-hye_? You have fun?"

"I. I. I had the best night. I danced and danced and danced. Just like you told me Tom. Kyaahh! _Eom-ma-ya! **{Oh my God!}**_." I aww'd at her, she sounded so cute. "Did you like all the photos?" She asked.

I smiled, remembering the photos, and I video, I had been sent. She looked outstanding. "I did darling, thank you. You looked lovely. And the video was nice too. You really were dancing the night away." I chuckled.

"I was, wasn't I? I prefer dancing with you though." She said, I could imagine her adorable pout. She yawned and I laughed. "I think you should head to bed darling girl."

"I, I am. But I'm a bit tangled up in my tights." She said and I heard a thump. "You ok?" I asked gently. "Fine. Fine. All over it." I heard her grunting, wrestling with the tights. _"Gajyeoga, taicheu! **{Take that, tights!}** "_ I heard her shout in Korean. That made me laugh, she certainly is so adorable – it seems she had won the battle. "I'm keeping my vest on. You can cuddle me that way." She said. "I wish I could hold you, _Eun-hye_. I miss sleeping next to you." I admitted, sighing. My heart ached for her. "I miss your cuddles Sir Thomas." I laughed as she used Viv's nickname for me before hearing her yawn.

"Right, you go to sleep miss. And you phone me when you're up tomorrow, ok?" There was silence.

 _"Eun-hye?"_ She must have dozed off. " _Ye_. Yeah. Pho- phone you tomor…" She mumbled. I heard her breathing steady and smiled.

"Sweet dreams my darling _princess_." I hung up.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

 _Uwa **{Wow}**._ My head was pounding and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I threw my arm over my eyes, trying desperately to block out all the light. My eyes slowly adjusted and I gradually moved my arm down. I squinted as the sunlight hit. I looked down at my outfit – still dressed in my underwear and Chibi Loki vest. _'Pum-wiissneun Eun-hye, eojesbam-ui os-eseo beos-eonajido anh-assda **{Classy Eun-hye, not even changed out of last night's clothes}** '. _I thought. I slowly sat up and picked up my phone from its space next to me. My eyes widened when I saw the call log screen. I had phone Tom at 2am! I had no recollection of that whatsoever. _"Chen-chang! **{Shit!}** "_ I cursed myself. Why didn't I just text him? I sat up and ran my hands down my face. My phone vibrated next to me, Mel.

 **'How's the hangover? xxx'**

I replied quickly, with a simple text that put across my feelings:

 **'Dizzy xxx'**

I remember Tom telling me to phone him when I was awake. Putting the phone to my ear, it didn't ring for long.

"Hello lovely lady." I could hear him grinning. The git knew I was suffering.

"You would not be calling me lovely if you could see me now, I assure you." I groaned.

He laughed softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Lego." I replied. "What?" He asked, I laughed as best as I could without spilling my skull and answered him. "In bits." He laughed when he understood.

"Thank you for letting me know you were home safe." He spoke, sincerity in his voice.

" _Mapsosa **{Oh God}** ,_ what did I say?" I asked, not really wanting to hear how much of an arse I'd made of myself.

"You told me, you danced and danced and danced, like I told you to do. You speak in Korean while you had a fight with your tights and fell asleep in mid-sentence." I could hear him smiling.

"I am so, so sorry Tom." I said, embarrassed at what I had done.

"Don't be darling, I told you to let me know you were safe. You were being a good girl and doing what you were told." He laughed as he spoke.

We were silence for a few moments before he spoke. "3 weeks, _Eun-hye_. 3 weeks and we'll be in Toronto."

I sighed. "I can't wait sweetheart. Two and a half weeks until I'm back in London." I grinned at the last part. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, _Eun-hye_."

"Besides." I began. "What?" He asked.

"I can't _wait_ to kiss you again." I bit my lip.

Tom chuckled. "Oh, I want to do more than kiss you, _Eun-hye_." I could hear the lust in his voice as he spoke. "So much more."

"Naughty boy, Thomas." I called him by his full name knowing he liked it.

"Oh darling. You need to get down here." He groaned slightly. I laughed, teasing him more. "Patience, Thomas. Patience." I giggled.

His voice lowered. "Tease." We chatted for the next hour, catching up with each other's weeks, what the other had been up to. I loved hearing his voice. I could listen to him reading the instructions for the microwave, it's so soothing. We eventually hung up and I went to shower and change. I needed to head into town to pick up some things for Toronto.

And, my god, it couldn't be quick enough.


	46. Chapter 46

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Julian Morris** as Dave

* * *

 **Chapter XLVI: Fibs**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **3 weeks later:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

"Babe, you know the lovely people of Toronto _do_ have shops." The voice came from the corner of my room.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to forget anything. Should I take both of these?" I held two dresses up to my laptop, I was talking to Tom on Skype and trying to pack at the same time. I leave for London tomorrow and was packing some last minute things.

"No, take the purple one. I like that one best."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking between the dress and Tom.

"Positive." He nodded. "And, I promise you. If you need another dress we will get you one. Ok?"

"Hmm. Ok sweetheart." I headed to the wardrobe and hung up the blue dress, folding the purple one and placing it in my case. "Tom, this case is massive." I chuckled.

"Let me see." He sighed. I picked up the laptop and took it over to the bed, holding it so he saw things from my point of view. "My word, _Eun-hye_! It's a good job it has wheels." He laughed. I turned the laptop around, the camera facing me.

"You mean, it's a good job my handsome boyfriend has guns. I'll get to admire them when I lift my case off the carousel. He's coming on the trip too by the way, I'll need to introduce you to him." I winked before bursting into giggles. Tom wasn't so impressed. He pouted and bought out the puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, Tom. Don't do that. Don't play the puppy dog eyes card."

"Oh, I'm playing it. You deserve it." He spoke, doing it again. He made my heart melt.

"I'm sorry." I said and I blew him a kiss. He caught it and placed his hand over his heart. He spoke again, keeping his heart in place. "I can't wait to see you darling. I'm so ecstatic you're coming with me."

"I can't wait for this Tom. I can't believe we'll be there for 3 months!"

"It'll be bliss darling. Just you and me." He smiled, remaining silent for a moment. "I have to go darling girl. Luke's due here any minute now." I sighed lightly. "Ok, sweetheart, have a nice night."

"Yeah, answering the same questions again and again. It'll be amazing!" He said, laughing slightly.

"Hey Tom. Don't be like that now."

"I know babe, I know. I love it, you know I do. I'm just counting down the time until I see you again." He smiled up at me from screen, piercing my eyes with his.

"Cheesy." I burst out laughing. "Very cheesy Mr. Hiddleston."

"Damn it. Thought I had you there!" He laughed. "I really have to go darling. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me from the airport."

"I will, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you darling. So much." I blew him another kiss before he ended the call. I sighed, missing his face already. ' _Gilji anh-eulgeoya Eun-hye, geuleon salangseuleon godeunghagsaeng-idoeneun geos-eul geumandwo la! **{It won't be long Eun-hye, stop being such a lovesick high school girl!}** '._ I tried to convince myself but it wasn't working. I didn't even have Viv to cheer me up right now. She'd met a guy through her work by the time I was leaving so we had went out for dinner last night. It was just me and the TV tonight.

I'd watch Animax, ordered a Chinese and decided on heading to bed. My flight was at 12:30 but I'd need to be up relatively early. I lifted my suitcase off the bed and plonked it next the front door. Changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and text Tom:

 **'Hope the interview wasn't too terribly draining. I'm off to bed. Can't wait for tomorrow. Love you xxxx'**

I was asleep within minutes and didn't hear my phone as he replied.

 **~o~**

 **The next day:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London Heathrow."

The airport taxied to the terminal and the plane emptied. I headed for the carousel, and stood waiting for my case. I switched my phone on, letting it boot up. It vibrated a few seconds later. I opened the text but it didn't have time to read it before my case arrived. Putting the phone back in my pocket, I grabbed my case off the belt, silently cursing myself for not being more disciplined when it came to the packing.

 **'Darling girl, I am so sorry. I'm not going to be able to meet you at the airport. Luke, the git, has arranged a bloody interview half an hour before I'm due to pick you up. I won't make it across town quick enough. I'm so, so sorry _Eun-hye_. I've called Dave, He's going to get you at the arrivals. He'll be waiting. I'm so, very sorry. I'll get this done with as soon as I can, darling girl. Love you xxxx'**

I sighed, my smile fading knowing that I wouldn't be greeted by him when the automatic doors opened into the arrival's hall. I locked my phone and walked at my normal pace again. The doors opened and I looked around for Dave. I hadn't seen him for so long. He wasn't easy to miss. I noticed him immediately – head and shoulders above everyone else in the crowd. He smiled when he spotted me, giving me a small wave.

"Hello again Miss." He smiled, reaching to take my case.

"Come on now Dave, I thought we had gotten past that?" I asked him.

"You're right, sorry _Emilie_." I smiled as he spoke. "That's better." I followed him out to the car park and into the waiting car. I really should reply to Tom.

 **'I'm here! Dave's got me and we're kind of stuck in a bit of traffic. Shouldn't be long. Can't wait to see you, sweetheart. Love you xxxx'**

Dave and I chatted the whole journey – telling me about his life, his kids. He beamed when he talked about his family. A short while later we pulled into what I recognized as Tom's street. I could see his block and my heart began to race.

He pulled outside Tom's block of flats and stopped the car, stepping out to open my door before heading to the boot, pulling my case out and carrying it up the stairs to Tom's front door. "Thank you so much Dave." I gave him a little hug. "Any time Mi- sorry, Emilie." He smiled before turning and heading back to the car. I turned back to the door, ringing the buzzer. I was buzzed in and headed out towards the lift – no way was I dragging this case up three flights of stairs.

His door was already open when I arrived in. Ok, now I was confused. I pushed the door open and was greeted by darkness. I wheeled my case inside and left it in the hall, slowly heading further into the flat. "Hello? Tom?" I kept walking through his flat, into the living room and towards the dining room. I pushed the dining room door slowly and saw a light flickering. I stepped into the room and faced the table.

There he stood.

He faced me, a small smile on his face. He looked immaculate in his tux. He stood the far side of the table. I took in my surroundings. The table was covered with a white table cloth, two slim candles sat in gorgeous silver candlesticks in the middle, close to the edge. In the middle was a small vase, one long stem rose sat in it. There were petals scattered on the floor around the table legs and chairs. I smiled, taking in the sight before me. He'd done all of this for me. I hadn't noticed him moving towards me. He bought me out of my daydream when he placed his hands on my waist. "Hello". He murmured in my ear.

"Hi." I whispered. "Did you tell me fibs?" I asked, looking at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Just a little one. How else would I have gotten all this ready?" He smirked down at me.

"Well, I'll let you off this time." My voice trailed off as he lean in to kiss me, silencing me altogether.

This was going to be a perfect start to a perfect trip.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 **Minor Character in the Story:**

 **Rose McIver** as The check-in woman

* * *

 **Chapter XLVII: Thank you**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

"Tom." I felt a small hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. "Tom." I sighed. "Tooom." She's persistent, I'll give her that. I roll over and face her. She's standing at my side of the bed wearing nothing but my 'Avengers Stunt Team' t-shirt, her legs looking gorgeous hanging out the bottom of it. My eyes wandered up her body to her hand. She had 2 steaming mugs of tea. I smiled and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "A gorgeous woman who wakes me looking like that and holding tea in the morning. She has to be a keeper." I smiled and she leaned down to kiss me, handing me my mug. "Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled, walking around to her side of the bed and climbing back under the covers, scooting close to me. "We leave today." She grinned, raising her mug to her mouth. I wrapped my arm around her and we sat cuddling in bed and drinking tea for the next hour. Thankfully we had plenty of time before our flight.

 _Eun-hye_ eventually got up and padded to the bathroom, my eyes on her the whole time. She shut the door behind her and I couldn't help myself. Placing my mug on the bed side table, I threw my covers back and headed towards the bathroom. Opening the door, I was met with steam. I heard _Eun-hye_ humming gently. "Is that the Canadian national anthem?" I asked, interrupting her tune. There was a moment of pause before she spoke. "Maybe…" She replied, an air of shyness about her. Dropping my boxers off, I opened the glass shower door and stepped in, wrapping my arms around her after I closed the door, encasing us in the steam. "Now remember, Thomas. We have to be at the airport in 3 hours. So no funny business, ok?" She laughed, tapping my nose as she finished talking. "You could go for more after 2 rounds last night?" I asked, shocked at this woman's stamina. "I'd give it a good shot." She winked, giggling at my shocked expression. We showered together and emerged from the bathroom half an hour later.

Downstairs, we were making a last minute check before we left. The taxi would be here to pick us up at any minute. "You got your passport?" Eun-hye asked me, raking about in her cabin bag. "Yes." I answered, patting my shirt pocket. "Right here." I smiled, seeing her in a cute turtle neck loose sweater and jeans with her usual black ankle boots. And it seemed to calm her down when I look at her.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

He smiled down at me and I felt immediately calmer. He had this way of doing that to me. I could be stressed, worried or whatever the feelings I had. And he'd just have to look at me, give me that little smile of his, and I'd feel better instantly.

A horn honked outside of the flat and I stood up, walking over to my case and heading towards the door. Tom held his arm out to me. "Shall we go to Canada, _Eun-hye_?" He smiled. I hooked my arm in his and smiled back at him. "Yes, Thomas. Let's." We both laughed and headed out the flat, Tom locking the door behind him as I headed down the stairs and into the waiting taxi. Tom wasn't far behind, putting his case in the taxi first and climbing in, closing the door behind him. "Heathrow Airport please." He spoke to the driver – who nodded – before settling down next to me.

"Heathrow Airport twice in 2 days. So this is what it must be like to be a famous jet-set movie star." I giggled. Tom smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug. We remained like that for the rest of the journey.

 **~o~**

"Who's first please?" The woman at the check in called and Tom and I dragged our cases up to the desk with us. She was typing on her computer as Tom placed the passports down on the counter. I stood just behind him. "Where are you travelling to today?" She asked, grabbing our passport off the desk without looking. "Toronto, Pearson." Tom answered. "Did you pack these bags yours-" She flicked open the passport and was greeted with Tom's photo. Mouth agape, she looked up to check it was him. Her face changed, a smile made its way on her makeup plastered face and her attitude did a 180. "Mr. Hiddleston, pleasure." She smiled, winking. "I assuming you packed these bags yourself?"

"Well, I packed mine. The other was packed by, and belongs to this lovely lady." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me forward, placing a kiss on my temple. The women knew I wasn't impressed. " _Ye **{Yes}**._ I packed it myself." I said, looking at her dead in the eye. "Of course." She said, putting her head down and typing away. She was silent as she put the tags on our bags and checked us in. "Have a lovely flight today." She smiled, a fake grin slapped on her face. I smiled my sickly sweet smile at her, grabbing Tom's hand as we walked away.

 _"_ Well, she was a delight. _Mi-chin-nyeon **{Crazy bitch}**_." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, she was something else." Tom said, laughing as he finished speaking. "How about some lunch darling?"

 **~o~**

"Flight 436 to Toronto Pearson now boarding club class. We invite all club passengers to board."

Tom stood, smoothing his blue dress trousers. He looked damn good.

It made me wonder how easy it would be to join the mile high club.

I couldn't keep my hands off of him lately. And that white shirt was really doing it for me right now. Like, _really_ doing it for me. He grabbed his backpack and looked down at me. "That's us darling." He smiled. I stood up, grabbing my bag. Tom picked up my hoody and pulled it through the strap of his bag, carrying it for me. I look his outstretched hand and he led me towards the gate, handing over our boarding passes and heading down the walkway.

We were greeted by an air hostess – a much similar one that at the check in – and she showed us to our seats.

Tom let me sit in the window seat, putting my bag in the overhead compartment before sitting down next to me. He faced me as I watched the airport workers go about their jobs. I felt him staring at me and turned to face him. "What?" I whispered, smiling.

"You're beautiful." He said, looking at me in the eye. I leaned forward and kissed him, pulling away and then pecking him on the lips a few times. "Thank you." I murmured. "For what?"

"For being you. For loving me. For bringing me with you to Toronto. It's, it's amazing Tom." I kissed him again. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me darling. Not at all. He smiled at me. "I love you."

"And I love you." I kissed him again before the seat belt light came on and we began to buckle in. I held Tom's hand as we took off, ready for our latest adventure together.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XLVIII: YYZ Part 1**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Toronto was, it was, incredible. We'd been here 6 weeks now and it was heaven. It's such a lovely city. And the people, oh, the people. They're some of the kindest and nicest people I've ever met. From the moment we landed, we were treated like royalty.

The studio had booked us a room in a luxury hotel in the heart of downtown Toronto. Sorry, not a room, a suite. It was amazing. There were 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, dining room and a kitchen. Safe to say I definitely felt out of place. We settled in quickly and Tom worked hard on his new film. I had 2 weeks as a work placement which Tom had arranged. It started the day after we arrived and I loved it. I worked with him a few times during the first week which it helped settle my nerves. I got on great with all the hair and makeup team and the two weeks flew in.

Whenever Tom's had a time off, we've tried to do some sightseeing. He gets the odd day off here and there and we've done lots of regular 'tourist' stuff. We'd done the CN Tower – got a cheesy photo taken on the glass floor – gone to the aquarium and the museum. Tom got recognized quite often in the city but, as always, took it all in his stride. He was so great with his fans. "They come up to the cark park on set and stand for hours on the end to meet us all. It's incredible. Some of them stood for 6 hours! 6 hours _Eun-hye_! Just to see me." He said as we walked hand in hand along the street downtown, heading back to the hotel.

"You're far too modest for your own good, sweetheart." I smiled up at him. "You know, I hate those dark sunglasses, I can never tell where you're looking."

"Right you are, darling. Right you are, always." He charmed his way out of me taking his glasses off his face.

Relationship wise, we were in a great place too. We were in this sort of a honeymoon phrase and we had been since a couple of weeks before we left home. Wrapped up in each other's arms and perfectly happy in our own little world. My mind wandered back to our, um, activities last night. _Mapsosa **{Oh God}** ,_ that man knew what he was doing. I'm hoping that the neighbors didn't complain, to put it that way. It had been 8 weeks of total bliss. And, 8 weeks of total uninterrupted se _-"CHEN-CHANG! **{SHIT!}** "_ I said, not realizing I had said it out loud.

"What?" Tom half chuckled, looking down at me. _'Saeng-gag, Eun-hye. Palli saeng-gaghasibsio **{Think, Eun-hye. Think quick}** '._

"I, um. I think I left my straighteners on in the room." _Ye, geuge joh-ass eunikka. Gomawo, noe **{Yeah, cause that was great. Thanks for nothing brain}**.'_

"Oh. But didn't you say they had a timer on them?" He looked at me, an eyebrow as we continued our walk.

"Oh. Yeah. I. um. I forgot." I lied. _'Geulae, geuneun geugeol jedaelo boge doelgeoya, Eun-hye. Jal haess-eo **{Yeah, he's going to see right through that one, Eun-hye. Well done}**.'_ I mentally thought to myself.

"Well, we're nearly back anyway so you can switch them off darling." He spoke, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him, kissing the top of my head.

We turned the corner onto the street where our hotel was, walking towards it. "I'm going to head to the drug store. I've got a sore head sweetheart."

"Do you want me to get them for you? You can head up to the room if you'd like darling." He smiled, rubbing my back. _'Damn you Thomas. Why'd you have to be so caring, neoneun joh-eun maemeodeu ya! **{You no good charmer!}** '._

"You've had a long day handsome, you head up and get the kettle on, ok? I'll be right back in 5 minutes."

"Ok then." He said, I could tell he wasn't buying it but he was too much of a gentleman to say. He gave me a quick kiss and headed up to the street towards the hotel. I headed down the stairs into the subway station. I knew there was a drug store there.

Walking through the revolving door, I headed towards the back of the store – I genuinely did need something for this sore head of mine. I grabbed a tub of paracetemol and wandered around the aisles. Finding the right one, I scoured the shelves. Picking up the small blue box, I headed to the checkout, grabbing some juice on the way.

The woman there packed all my things in a small bag and I headed back. My heart pounding all the way. Climbing up the stairs from the subway, I headed for the hotel. Looking up to see our room window and swallowing hard. It got really hot all of a sudden. Stepping into the lift, my hand shook as I hit the button for our floor. I must have slipped into a daydream. I snapped back into reality when the lift door pinged open. I headed my way towards the room and knocked – Tom had the key of the room.

I heard his shoes on the tiled entrance and he opened the door, beaming down at me. "Did you get what you went for, love?" He asked, stepping back to let me in. I headed towards the breakfast bar of the small kitchen and popped the bag down. " _Y-Ye **{Y-Yeah}**._ I. I got them. Got a couple of other things too." I said, my voice unsteady.

"Oh yeah? Anything nice?" He asked, standing on the other side of the counter, smiling as the kettle boiled.

"Um. I. I don't really know." I trailed off.

" _Eun-hye_ darling, what's wrong with y-" He stopped when he turned around and looked at me. I stared straight at him while he stared directly at the pregnancy test box in my hand.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter XLIX: YYZ Part 2**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

He stood here. Saying nothing. Just staring. He was completely speechless. I softly laughed a bit nervous. "Now would be a good time to say something Tom."

He blinked. _'Geuneun sal-aissda **{He's alive}** '_. I thought. _'Joh-eun **{good}**.' _He snapped out of his trance and finally looked at me in the eye.

"Sorry, darling. It's, it's just not what one expects to see when he's just made his girlfriend a cuppa." We shared a nerve-filled laugh.

"I mean, I might not be." I said. "But I've not had my period for 8 weeks."

"And, are you normally regular?" He asked, his hand rubbing his neck. A nervous trait of his.

"Like clockwork." I exhaled. I pick the box up and pulled open the end, tipping its contents into my hand. Holding the white stick in one hand, I read the instructions on the back of the box.

Tom wandered around the counter and stood next to me, taking the box from me and grabbing my hand, lacing my fingers with his. "Let's do this." He said quietly. He tugged my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom.

We stood at the bathroom door and Tom spoke. "I'll um. I'll wait here." He said, pointing towards the bed. "Yeah." I giggled. "As close as we are, I really don't want to hear me… well you know." Finally, something that made Tom laughed. "I'll put the TV on darling." He kissed my forehead and wandered through to the bedroom. I waited until I heard the soft sounds of a random program he had put on before I headed into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind.

Walking like a zombie towards the toilet, I pulled the cap off the test and took a deep breath. _"Yeogin Eun-hye ya. Igeo ya **{This is it Eun-hye. This is it**_ **}**." I muttered.

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

I didn't know to what to do. I felt like such an idiot for just standing there when she pulled out the box. It totally and utterly floored me. I headed into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I still had the box in my hand. Turning on the TV like she asked, I heard the bathroom door shut, I studied the instructions. "Pregnant. Not pregnant." I muttered. There was no lines with the one. Just a straight, black and white answer. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up, walking over towards the window and staring out at the gorgeous city surrounding me. I stood there for what it felt like forever when I heard the bathroom open.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

He stood there staring out of the window when I came out of the bathroom. I'd love to know what he was thinking. I walked over to him and placed the test on the windowsill. I held his hand in mine and we stood there in silence for a minute. "So." He spoke up. "3 minutes, huh?" "3 minutes". I replied, gripping his hand tighter. We both stood while staring out at the window, taking in the sights before us.

A small beeping broke the silence. Tom lifted his wrist. _'Geuneun sigyee sigan-eul jeonghaessda? **{He set the time on his watch?}** ' _He turned to face me. "So, do we do this together or what?"

"It's up to you, sweetheart."

"I think I'm nervous too." He confessed. I really have never seen him like this before. It made me wonder what he would actually do if it was positive. Without breaking an eye contact with him, I placed my hand over the test, gripping it and holding it to my chest. I can feel my grip shaking a bit as I took a deep breath and pulled it ever so slightly away from my chest. Looking down, I took in what the screen said before looking back up at Tom.

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

She looked back up at me, the test clutched to her chest. Her eyes stared into mine and she flipped the test around. I tore my eyes away from hers and looked down to her hands, taking in the news. It was there in a simple back lettering.

 **Pregnant.**

 _'Pregnant. Pregnant. Holy shi- HOLY SHIT! She's pregnant!'_ I looked back at her, trying to read her expression. We both stood completely still in front of the window.

And at the same time, we both smiled.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

' _Chen-chang **{Shit}**._ _Say something, Tom. Say anything!'_ My mind raced as he stood staring at the test in my hand. After what it felt like forever, he looked up at me. Still expressionless. We stood still for a few seconds, completely still. And then, weirdly, we both smiled at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, staring at him.

"You're, you're pregnant." He whispered back.

"Are you. Are you happy?" I asked him, looking down at my feet. I felt his finger pull my chin up. "I'm not happy _Eun-hye_. I'm ecstatic." He couldn't hide his grin and leaned down to kiss me, his hands on either the side of my face. His kiss was full of passion, it was pouring out of him. He pulled away and was breathing heavily. "How far along do you think you are?" he asked, my face still in his hands.

"About 4 weeks I think. But I'm not certain." I shrugged. "Are you certain that this is what you want Tom?"

" _Eun-hye_ , I've never been more sure of anything in my life. When you were in the bathroom. I stood here thinking. And I could picture it. I didn't have to think hard at all. I could see you pregnant, glowing. And all my cares vanished. It felt so right. Please tell me you feel the same?" He searched my eyes for an answer.

I said nothing. I placed my hands on his forearms and leant up, kissing him. I whispered to him, mirroring his words. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." A smile spreading right across my face. Tom's eyes sparkled and his face lit up. "We better book a doctor's appointment when we get home." I whispered as he rested his forehead on mine.

" _Eun-hye_. You have made me the happiest man on this earth." He said before kissing me again and I melted in his arms.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Character in the Story:**_

 **Emily VanCamp** as Steph

* * *

 **Chapter L: Cardboard Cutout**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom was up and away to work really early the next morning. I awakened at 9am. Turning over to face his side of the bed, I was greeted by a note and single rose on his pillow. The smile grew on my face and I sat up, propping my weight up on my elbow. I picked up both the rose and the note, unfolding it and taking in what he had written.

 _My Eun-hye,_

 _I'll be back from the set around mid-afternoon, then we can spend the rest of the say together._

 _I'm taking you out for dinner tonight._

 _All my love, always,_

 _Your Tom xxx_

My heart melted. He was amazing. I got up, placing the rose and note on the bedside cabinet and headed towards the shower. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I stripped out of my pajamas. Looking in the mirror then looking down at my tummy. It was still flat, I wasn't expecting a bump overnight. But it was so hard to believe that there was a baby in there. A little jelly bean. Our son or daughter. It was then that it really hit home.

 _Our child_. I smiled at the thought.

I climbed under the hot streaming water and stayed there for a while. Imagining lots of different scenarios – each making me smile. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around me as I decided to head downtown, have a saunter around the shops.

It was still fairly warm in Toronto just now, so I pulled on a moulin rouge rose dress. Shrugging on a denim waist coat and slipping into my brown and gold flat sandals. _'Eum, naneun yeoleum-eul neukkiji anhneunda **{Well don't I feel summery}** '_. I giggled to myself as I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Going down to the lobby and heading towards the door, the doorman opened it for me, touching the peak of his hat and nodding his head. "Morning miss." He smiled at me. I smiled back at me. "Good morning." And headed out the hotel, into the glorious city that was Toronto. I pulled my sunglasses down onto my face and started to walk around downtown.

I took a slow walk up the shopping center – it was huge! I walked in, propping my sunglasses back on my head and saw a smoothie bar. _'Jigeum-eun joh-eun soliinde, Eun-hye **{That sounds good right about now, Eun-hye}**.'_ I thought and wandered over to look at their menu. Picking a simple 'my favorite fruit' strawberry and banana, I paid and continued my wander. This was the place to be in the heat, this place was fully air conditioned. It was a bliss and I never wanted to leave. I wandered past Hot Topic and did a double take when I saw a life-size Loki cutout in the window. There was my favorite person in the world, in all his leather and metal glory. He looked so good when he played the villain. I looked past him into the shop and saw a huge variety of Marvel march. I headed into look at the range of stuff, I couldn't help myself.

I walked up to the Marvel section that I had seen from outside. Looking through the piles of t-shirts, one really caught my eye. It was black and had a comic book Loki printed on it. Holding the hangar higher, I read the text printed on it: 'Chillin like a Villain' I laughed quietly to myself and sought out Tom's size – he could use it as his PJs. On the shelf above the t-shirt rail were a variety of vinyl boxes, lined up. And who was facing me? Loki. A cute cartoon version of Loki.

I feel a bit silly because the first thing I thought was. _'Geuge agi bang-eseo joh-eulgeoya **{That would be good in the baby's room}** '_. Picking it up from the shelf, I headed towards the counter where I was greeted by the cashier. She looked to be about 19/20, and was very smiley.

"Hi there!" She greeted me, her smile contagious.

"Morning!" I smiled back at her.

"Now, that face and accent is not one you're here every day. Where are you from?" She asked.

"South Korea." I replied. She smiled. "Oh l love South Korea. They've got the best dramas, both movies and TV series, not to mention they have cute and hot male celebrities, I really love them." She looked down at what I was buying and grinned. "So you're a Loki fan then?" She asked.

"Eh, you could say that, yeah." I laughed. _'Geunyeo man almyeon... **{If only she knew…}** '_

"He's my total favorite! And Tom Hiddleston, oh my gosh, he's so hot!" She grinned as she scanned my stuff through the till.

I giggled. "He's pretty handsome, isn't he?" I played along with her.

"He's _so_ handsome, I've got my name on that cut-out in the window over there." She smiled and packed my things in the paper bag. "I've heard he's a proper gentleman too. Like a proper, English gent." She smiled, sighing as I handed the money to her.

"I heard that too!" I said, grinning back at her.

"He's just my favorite." She said as she handed me my bag. "Well, thank you for fangirling with me." She giggled, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, I don't mind at all…?" I said, hinting for her name.

"Oh, I'm Steph."

"Lovely to meet you, Steph. Thank you."

"Have a nice day." I practically skipped out of the shop, she was such a lovely girl.

I spent the next few hours wandering around the center, time escaping me. I eventually looked at my phone when I sat down in the food hall, a bowl of ramyeon noodles in front of me. I'd totally lost track of time and had to be back at the hotel soon to meet Tom. I scoffed down the rest of my food by using chopsticks and grabbed my bags, quickly heading down the road to the hotel.

I got up to the room and opened the door, hearing the TV. Tom was back, I saw him on the couch, back at me, watching a baseball game. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Hello you." I whispered. "Hello darling." He smiled, grabbing my hand and guiding me around the couch to sit with him.

I plonked down next to him as he turned off the TV. "How was work?" I asked as I played with his fingers that rested on my leg.

"It was good, really productive today. Roasting in those costume though."

"I'll bet." I agreed with him. "Oh, I almost forgot." Reaching for the paper bag at the side of the couch. "I saw this and thought of you." I pulled the t-shirt out and handed it to him. "I thought you could wear it to bed or something…" I trailed off as he unfolded the fabric, reading the t-shirt before bursting out laughing. "This is amazing darling, thank you!" He kissed my cheek.

"Well, I saw this and thought of you." He smiled and turned around, reach over the side of the couch, I heard the rustle of a paper bag. "Close your eyes, and put out your hands." I did as I was told. "Oh I'm not falling for _that_ again Tom." I said, trying to keep a serious face but failing miserably. He laughed and tapped my nose. "Naughty. But seriously, hold your hand out."

I heard the rustling again and felt something light and soft placed into my hand. I touched it with my thumb when Tom spoke, almost in a whisper. "Open your eyes, _Eun-hye_."

As I did by slowly opening my eyes. And the sight before me made my eyes well up with tears. Sitting in my palm were 2 pairs of the tiniest, white baby socks I had ever seen. I took them in and then looked up at Tom. He had the most sincere smile on his face.

"I couldn't help myself. There was this little shop near the set and they were in the window. I went in – don't worry, nobody saw me – and picked them up and they, they were so tiny. I couldn't imagine anything so tiny. But that will be us soon, Eun-hye." He swallowed while looking at me. "And I can't wait."

I clutched the socks tightly in my hand and rested my other on his cheek, leaning in and kissing him.

The little gift in my hand would soon become our future.

And like him, I couldn't wait.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter LI: Jelly Bean**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

"And that's a wrap!" The director shouted. "Thank you everyone!" The entire cast and crew clapped and cheered as everyone immediately relaxed. After lots of hugs and handshakes, I headed back to the trailer, waving at the fans who were standing on the other side of the car park. I climbed a few steps and opened the door, stepping into the silence inside. I took a deep breath, rubbed my hands over my face and collapsed on the couch. My head fell onto the back of the couch and I closed my eyes, staying that way for a few minutes. Enjoying the silence.

 _Eun-hye_ and I were heading home tomorrow. The film had been fun and I was so glad I'd brought her with me. And of course, we were taking an extra passenger home with us. I still struggled to get my head around that. I was going to be a dad. It was still very early days yet, but I was so happy.

I got showered and changed then get ready to head back to the hotel. _Eun-hye_ had said she'd be staying in today, packing everything up, getting us ready to leave. I grabbed my bag, picked up my sunglasses and left the trailer for the last time. Opening the door again. I heard the chatter of the fans. They were waving and I headed over to spend some time with them. I smiled as I walked over, their chatting got louder, their smiles wider. I still struggle with the fact that they're here to see me. I took my hand out of my pocket, waving at them. "Hi guys!" I smiled, standing at the start of the queue. I signed a variety of things and smiled for countless photos. It made me happy that such a simple thing made them happy, and that I was able to do it for them. They did so much for me.

They chatted away with me, asking questions about the filming. I approached one girl who held out a book for me to sign. "Hello". I smiled. "Hi!" She grinned back as I signed her book. "Am I making this out to anyone?" She seemed taken aback. "Um. Uh, yeah." she paused and I looked up, smiling, urging her to continue. "Em, sorry! Danielle. Sorry!" I signed it to her and smiled, moving onto the next person. She smiled as I stood in front of her, holding out as poster to be signed. "Hi, thanks so much for waiting." "Thank you for coming to see us." She replied. "Is the filming finished now?" She asked, I answered her while signing her poster. "Yeah, that's a wrap, as they say. I fly back to London tomorrow." I finished signing and handed her pen back to her. "I'm really happy for you and _Eun-hye_ , by the way. It must be nice having her here. You two make a lovely couple." Her statement took me back. I smiled, looking at her in the eye. "Bless you for saying that. Thank you so much. That's a lovely thing to say." I greeted a few more people then, apologizing that I have to leave. _Eun-hye_ and I were going to a baseball game tonight. A 'final night in Toronto' threat. Getting into the waiting car and being driven back to the hotel. I relaxed after a long day.

On the car ride back, I couldn't help but think about what that girl had said _. 'It must be nice having her here'_. I mean, people knew that _Eun-hye_ and I were together, they had for some time. We didn't go about shouting it to the world. How did she know that _Eun-hye_ was out here with me though?

I shook the thought from my head when the driver announced that we were at the hotel. Running up the small set of stairs and into the lift, I willed the lift to climb quicker.

The bell dinged and the doors opened. I practically sprinted down the corridor, excited to see my _Eun-hye_. I slid my key in the door and walked in, closing it gently behind me. _Eun-hye's_ iPod was playing and I followed the music towards the bathroom. The sight that greeted me was breathtakingly sweet.

There was one suitcase, standing at the foot of the bed, all packed and ready to go. The other was lying open, sprawled across the bottom of the mattress. Lying on the bed, sounded peacefully asleep was _Eun-hye_. Surrounded by a pile of my unfolded clothes, she lay one around under the pillow, sleeping soundly, the tiniest of smiles gracing on her face, one of my shirts clutched to her chest. I leaned against the door frame and smiled, taking in the sight before me.

Walking in quietly, I headed over towards the bed and moved the suitcase onto the floor before gently lying on the bed next to her. My head rested on my arm which lay above her head on the pillow while my other hand on stroked her cheek delicately. Looking down at her, I just lay there watching her for a few minutes.

Eventually, I thought I had better waken her. I kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Eun-hye_?" I whispered, not wanting to scare her. " _Eun-hye_ , darling." She took a deep breath in and stirred, smiling as she looked up at me. "Hello." She smiled, her voice laced with her sleep. "When did you get back?" "Just a few minutes ago." I kissed her forehead once more and lay with her until she had fully wakened up.

She stretched and looked up to face me. "I must've fell asleep. I'm sorry." She giggled. "It's ok darling. We have the baseball soon." I smiled down at her. "Oh, I forgot about that. I'm looking forward to it." She sat up and I followed suit, rubbing her back gently. "Ah!" She said, rather a bit loudly. "I almost forgot, I picked this up when I popped out today." She leant over to the bedside cabinet and pulled a magazine from the drawer "The short time we're been here, we've made the Canadian press." She laughed as I took the magazine from her. "I know, I don't normally pay attention to stuffs like this but, I, I quite like the photos actually." She blushed slightly as I looked at her before flicking open the magazine. Sure enough, there we were. It was only half a dozen photos and a few words. It was nothing hurtful, just words about how happy we looked, and all the usual rubbish. "So that's how she knew…" I mumbled. "What sweetheart?" _Eun-hye_ asked me. "Oh, I was signing stuff for some fans and one girl said how nice it must be for me to have you out here with me. I was just wondering how she knew, but now I knew." I threw the magazine down and stood up from the bed. _Eun-hye_ following me.

"Were you thinking she was some creepy stalker?" She asked, lightly poking fun at me.

"Anything's possible, darling. And I don't just have you to look after now." I sighed, placing a hand on her flat stomach. _"Ye **{Yeah}**."_ She began. "Little jelly bean makes 2 now." She smiled, placing her hand on top of mine and smiling up at me.

He laughed. "Jelly bean? Why jelly bean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just kind of liked it. I've been saying it all day." She blushed at her admission. "Well, at this stage, our child shall be known as jelly bean." I confirmed. "Or bean for short." I laughed gently and kissed her. Her arms snaking around my neck as I pulled her even closer to me. Then for a moment of looking at her, I pulled away and she sighed at the loss of contact. "Why did you stop?" She pouted. "Darling, as much as I'd love to continue, we don't want to miss the baseball game, do we?"

She laughed. "Fair point." Before heading towards the bathroom to get changed.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Characters in the Story:**_

 **Bree Turner** as Bethany's mother

 **Aubrey Anderson-Emmons** as Bethany

* * *

 **Chapter LII: Pair of Dorks**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom and I walked hand in hand to the stadium. It was only a 10 minute walk from the hotel and it was a lovely night. I had pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a V-neck fitted shirt and a blue waterfall cardigan. Tom looked handsome in his jeans, grey t-shirt and a dark navy leather jacket.

He got stopped by a couple of people on the way towards the game, wanting photos with him. One adorable little girl stopped him, her mother apologized. She had come running across the pavement and clung onto Tom's leg, her mother charging after her, ready to give her a telling off. Realizing who her daughter was clinging to, she smiled at Tom almost apologetically.

"I'm so sorry if she's bothering you." She apologized to me. I looked at the pair of them, Tom crouched down on the pavement, chatting away. We couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but all of a sudden, the little girl Bethany, wrapped her arms around Tom's neck. I could only imagine him doing that with our child. My hand touched my stomach. "Oh honestly, it's not trouble at all." I smiled at her. I looked back at them and saw Bethany whispering something in Tom's ear. Tom took her tiny pinky and looped his around it, shaking it gently. "Deal." He said to her, before setting her on his knee while her mother took a photo of them. My heart melt as I looked down at them. He must have sensed me looking because he looked up at me with a smile. Bethany jumped down from his knee and pecked him on the cheek before taking her mother's hand again.

"Thank you so much, both of you. You've made her year happier." She said as her daughter Bethany waved bye to Tom and walked away with her mother.

Tom laced his fingers with mine and we headed to the stadium. "So what did Bethany make you a pinky promise?" I asked Tom, looking up at him.

"Uh uh uh. Now _that_ is strictly between me and Miss Bethany." He stated the matter of fact. I laughed gently, smiling up at him and admitting defeat. "Ok, ok. I surrender." "Good!" He stated, wrapping his arm around me and kissing the top of my head as we climbed the steps to the stadium.

Handing over our tickets, we were given directions to our seats. _'I gos-eun bangdaehada **{This place is massive}** ' **.**_ I thought as I took in the panorama. Tom's arm resting on my back broke me from my daze, guiding me into the row. We took our seats and settled in to watch the game.

 **~o~**

At the end of the 7th winning, pretty much the whole crowd joined in with the stretch. There were shots of the crowd. Then there was the KissCam.

It zoomed in on various people on the crowd, placing them in a big heart on the screen while the crowd egged them on. Most of the couples looked mortified to be on the big screen but joined in for fun, the announcer encouraging them and the couple kissed as they were on the screen.

The he came booming over the tannery: "Tonight fans, we appear to have a VIP in the crowd this evening!" The crowd 'Ooh-ed', playing along with the announcer. And, before I knew it, Tom and I were next on the big screen, encased in a big red heart. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, give a big Toronto welcome to Tom Hiddleston!" The crowd. Went. Nuts! There were cheering, whooping and whistling. Tom giving them a smile and a wave. "Now come on Tom." The announcer began. "Don't be shy, give the lucky lady a kiss!" I was so embarrassed. I turned to look at Tom, he was looking down at his lap. When I looked at him, he then looked at me. His eyelids opening slowly, revealing those sparkling blue eyes that I had fallen in love with. An eyebrow slightly raised and a gorgeous half-smile gracing on his lips.

He sighed gently, and took my face in his hands, placing a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips. Cradling my head in his hands, my hand moved to his shoulder, keeping him there. I heard the crowd get infinitely louder, getting what they wanted. We separated after a few seconds, my cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Tom smiled at me and we both turned, looking up at the screen, grinning. "Attaboy Tom!" The announcer before turning to the crowd's attention to something happening on the field.

 **~o~**

An hour later, the game was over and we were heading back to our hotel for the final time. I wore the bluejays jersey and the hat that I bought. "Well, don't we look like a pair of dorks." I laughed, looking at Tom. "We're the sexiest pair of dorks in this whole city darling." He kissed my lips and I pulled my phone out. "Smile." I said and took the photo. I turned the phone around to look at it.

We looked so happy. So in love.

And the photo wasn't lying.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Character in the Story:**_

 **Giles Matthey** as Luke

* * *

 **Chapter LIII: Cleared**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **8 Weeks Later:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom and I had visited the doctor as soon as we had gotten back from Toronto. He'd come up to Edinburgh with me, just for the day, to get a test done. The doctor confirmed that I was pregnant and booked a scan for the next day – she believed that I was nearly 12 weeks. Tom beamed at me, his joy laid bare as we sat, hand in hand, in the doctor's office. He leant over me, leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead. "I love you _Eun-hye_. So much. I can't thank you enough for this." I smiled back at him. "And I love you too."

We left the surgery with our appointment. As soon as he was out the door, Tom was on his phone. "Who are you phoning sweetheart?" I asked, rubbing our linked hands with my free one.

"Luke. There is no way on earth I am missing this tomorrow. It does mean that I'll have to tell him though darling. Are you ok with that?"

I smiled at him. "Of course. We're nearly 12 weeks now, the 'safe' stage. And Luke won't tell anyone."

Tom grinned at me, the excitement of sharing our news clear. He kissed me while waiting Luke for answering the call. Tom began to speak as we entered my flat. Viv was working so we didn't have to worry about her hearing our news.

"Hi mate…" I smiled at him, you could hear the happiness in his voice. "No, no, nothing's wrong." He paused. "Now that's not true. I phoned you plenty of times when there's nothing wrong!" I giggled slightly and Tom looked at me, rolling his eyes at what Luke was saying. "Anyway, the reason why I'm phoning is, I know I have those interviews tomorrow but you're going to have to cancel them for me." Tom pulled the phone away from his ear. Luke was clearly not happy at Tom's suggestion.

"Luke. Lu, LUKE!" Tom raised his voice. "Good, now if you'll shut up and listen for 10 seconds I'll tell you!" Tom sighed heavily. The flat was silent and I could hear Luke say. "Come on then, what's so awesome that you're cancelling?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"Well, _Eun-hye,_ I mean Emilie is, Emilie is pregnant and it's our first scan tomorrow and I don't care what you say Luke, there is no way on this earth I'm missing it." Tom was sitting on the couch, waiting on Luke's reply. "Luke? You still there man?" I heard a cough from the other end of the line, then he spoke. "Tom, that's. That's incredible news mate! My God, I'm so happy for you both!"

Tom was beaming, his happiness radiating from him. "So that's a yes to tomorrow off then?" Tom asked. "Um, well." Luke began and Tom could hear the typing in the background. "How does a half week off sound? Spend the time with Emilie. You'll probably want to start telling the people too. And it'll be better if you did it all together, right?" Tom was in shock, was he really hearing this?

"Uh, yeah. That would be great but, how on earth wil…" Luke cut him off. "Consider it done. Your diary's free for 12 days Tom." Tom ran a hand through his hair as he took in what Luke had just said. "Seriously, Luke. That's. That's amazing man. I can't thank you enough." I felt the need to chime in. "Thank you Luke." I said with a slight loud tone. Tom putted him on speakerphone. "Go ahead man, she's listening. I put you on speakerphone."

"Hi Luke." I said, smiling down at the phone. "Emilie, congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you." "Thank you Luke. Thank you so much. And that was so nice of you to clear Tom's diary like that. We'll be able to tell people together now."

"You're welcome Emilie. You do realize I deserve a Godfather status for this, yeah?" He laughed slightly. Tom and I laughing along. "Yeah, sure mate." Tom said sarcastically. "Thanks again though Luke, you've been amazing."

"No problem Tom. I'll tell them you're ill with some bug you caught after filming. Right, I better go cancel your ass for the rest of the week." He laughed. "Later lovebirds!"

"Bye Luke! We love you!" I told him, giggling. "Bye mate, take care." Tom spoke before hanging up. We sat in silence, just looking at each other for a few moments. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Tom murmured as he pulled me on for a hug. "Me neither sweetheart. We'll actually get to see our jelly bean." Tom chuckled at the nickname. "Indeed, I can't wait to meet her." I sat upright. "Her?!" I asked. "What makes you think it's a girl." He cleared his throat. "I don't. I just don't like calling our baby 'it'. Sounds like an alien." His nose wrinkled as he spoke. "Fair point sweetheart, fair point." I said as I snuggled up to him, pulling my feet up behind me as we cuddled on the couch. I flicked on the TV and Tom spoke after a few minutes. "Takeaway for dinner?" He mumbled, kissing my hair. "Mmm, sounds good sweetheart." I answered, kissing the shoulder that I lay on. He gently moved me and popped me up on a pillow. "Chinese across the road?" He offered. He knew exactly what I liked. "You know me too well, Thomas." I smiled up at him as he stood behind the couch. I puckered my lips and he leaned down to kiss me.

Grabbing his leather jacket, he headed out the door. I lay on my back on the couch, and gently rested one hand on my tummy. I felt a bit silly since there was no bump yet. But I had to remind myself that this was actually happening. There was the beginnings of another human life growing in me. Tom and I had made that.

And I couldn't wait to meet our little jelly bean.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Character in the Story:**_

 **Rachel Shelley** as Dr. Linda

* * *

 **Chapter LIV: Scan**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom and I had decided to do all the hospital stuff in Edinburgh. I didn't want to be traveling to London when I was heavily pregnant. He and Luke had agreed that he'd be off whenever we had a scan or a hospital appointment. Luke had also said he'd clear some time near my due date when we found it out. He was being so helpful and understanding with all of this.

We were in a taxi on the way to the hospital when a thought hit me. "Tom?" "Hmm?" he asked, turning to look at me, breaking his gaze from the city that was flying past the window. "I've only met your family once. What are they going to be like when I turn up again saying. ""Surprise! I'm up for the sprout! What if they hate me?" Tom laughed. "Well first of all, maybe have a bit more delicate way of saying it rather than you're up the sprout darling. And second, my family _loves_ you. They'll be over the moon that there's a new addition on the way." He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. "Besides, surely it's your dad I should be worried about. You're his little girl and I've gone and gotten you pregnant." He looked scared and placed a hand over his crotch protectively. I laughed at his actions. " _Appa **{Papa}**_ loves you. He called you 'son' during my graduation party, yes he did gave you an overprotective death glare the first time you met him, but when he got to know you, he was starting to like you a bit. And you charmed _Eomma **{Mama}**_ something rotten so she's in love with you too." He laughed as the taxi pulled into the hospital grounds.

We walked hand in hand through the automatic doors into the maternity unit. We walked up to the reception desk and we were greeted by a nurse. She looked up and appeared to be shocked by Tom but recovered quickly, regaining her professional composure. "Hi there, how can I help you today?" She smiled at me and Tom. "We've um. We've got our first scan at 11." I replied. "What's the name?" She asked as she began to type on her computer. "Hiddleston." I spoke. I caught Tom smiling at me from the corner of my eye. The nurse typed and grabbed a clipboard. "Take a seat just now, we'll call you soon." She smiled.

We walked over to the waiting area and sat down together. "Thank you." Tom spoke quietly. "For what?" I asked, looking up from a magazine I had picked up. "You said the name was Hiddleston." Tom looked stunned, taken aback at something that I saw was fairly obvious. "Well, yes. It's our baby sweetheart, of course it's going to have your name." I rested my hand on his which lay in his lap. He raised our hands and kissed mine gently before placing them back in his lap.

A few minutes later, the nurse came out and called us into the room. "I'm Linda and I'll be performing your scan today." She smiled at us. "Now, your doctor thinks you're about 12 weeks already." "Yes." I nodded. "Okey dokey. If you just pop yourself on the bed Emilie. Unbutton your jeans and lift your top a wee bit." I lay on the bed and did what she asked. She tucked a paper towel into the elastic of my pants before she spoke.

"So Emilie, that face and accent of yours. I can see that you come from an Asian country, correct?"

"Yes. I'm from South Korea. I went abroad here in Edinburgh for 5 years now."

I see, well. It seems you have quite taken the liking of our city."

"Yes, it seems I have." I smiled at Doctor Linda who nodded in response with a returned smile as Tom sat on a chair at the side of the bed, holding onto my hand. He looked up at the screen, eager to see our baby.

"Now this will be a bit cold, Emilie." She spoke as she squirted the gel onto my tummy. I flinched at the freezing temperature of it making Tom laughed gently. I turned to look at him. "You ready?" I asked him, smiling. "I can't wait any longer." He whispered, kissing my hand before we both turned to look at the screen. "Right, let's see the baby, shall we?" Linda asked and placed the scanner on my tummy, pushing it down gently. Tom and I both stared up at the screen.

It was a mass of grey, black and white that meant nothing to us, but Linda knew it meant. Eventually, I spotted a curve in the dark. I squeezed Tom's hand a bit tighter. Linda spoke quietly as the image appeared on the screen. "And there." She paused, pressing a few buttons. "There is your baby." She smiled, capturing several images and leaving one on the screen. I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears and I looked over to Tom. He was wiping his tears that were falling freely down his cheeks. "Oh sweetheart." I cooed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm the happiest man I've ever been _Eun-hye_. This is amazing. It's so much more real now." He smiled, blinking a tear away. We both looked up at the screen again and Linda began showing us the scan. "This is the head." She pointed to the curve I had previously seen. "That tiny little bump there is the nose." I awed softly, my chin wobbling. "And these." She moved the scanner slightly, pushing another button. "are a pair of feet." She smiled over at us, allowing us to take everything in. I had goosebumps all over my body and I squeezed Tom's hand even tighter.

"The heartbeat's really strong, baby's a good size and everything seems to be perfect. I'd say you're about 14 weeks. So you'll be due on the first day of April. I'll print off a few photos for you both and that your scan done!" She smiled gently as she wiped the gel off my tummy and let fasten my jeans. She printed off about a dozen pictures for us and popped in a little wallet size. "Any questions?" She asked, looking at me and then Tom. He shook his head as I spoke. "Not that I can think of." I said. "Well then, take your time by getting ready, and when you're done, come to the reception and we'll get your next scan booked, ok?" we both nodded. "Thank you so much, Linda. These are amazing." I said, tearing my eyes away from the photos for a few seconds. "You're very welcome. You've got a very healthy baby in there." She smiled and opened the door, closing it behind her and leaving us in the dimmed room.

Tom spoke up. "That was amazing, _Eun-hye_. I, I can't believe that we have just seen our baby." He smiled, thumbing through the photos as I fastened my jeans and pulled my top down. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" I smiled up at him as I stood up from the bed. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me. "Thank you darling." "You don't have to thank me Tom. You did have a helping hand in this you know." I giggled, making him smile. "I know. It's just the most amazing thing that's happened to me." He pulled the handle on the door and stood back, letting me out first. He followed and quietly shut the behind him.

"By the way, I think we should reconsider of accepting my sister's suggestion." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked, smiling. Knowing what I meant.

"Let's pay a surprise visit on my family in Korea. We could stay there for 4 days before you go back to London."

Tom grinned as he laced his fingers on mine and spoke.

"That would be a great idea, darling. And besides, this would be my first time visiting your home in Korea. And Anna really expects me to visit there." He winked at me with an amusing glint in his eyes.

After making our appointment at the desk, we headed out and hailed a taxi. Sitting in the back in silence for a while as I eventually spoke. "So how about we leave tomorrow in the early morning. What do you think?" I smiled at him. He looked at me in the eyes and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"I think you've got my approval, darling."


	55. Chapter 55

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Character in the Story:**_

 **Jessy** **Schram** as the check in blonde woman

* * *

 **Chapter LV: Seoul**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **The next early morning:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I had everything I need for a trip to my old home in Korea to visit my family for 4 days, packed with a few clothes and the things I needed into my brown duffle bag as I took my scrapbook that Viv gave me before I was in a 4 week placement in London. I flip the pages from my family, my friend Viv then towards the photos I had with Tom on our first date, our time together at the premiere and finally at the baseball game in Toronto. I smiled at the memories I had with him as I flip the next page to see a photo of our 14 week year old baby with a few words below written:

 _A Precious New Baby is on the way!_

I was so happy that I included the photo of my baby in this scrapbook of memories I put. And I cannot wait to show this to my parents and sister when I visited them tomorrow. I can hear Tom's footsteps approaching. He came through the door, seeing him in a long sleeve grey sweater and a dark blue jeans with black boots tucked underneath his jeans while carrying his dark coat on his left arm and a black duffle bag gripped on his right hand with his messenger bag strapped around his shoulder since the season in Korea is going to be a bit cold, so it's best if we wear something to keep warm as I wore a white turtle neck long sleeve sweater and black skinny jeans with ankle boots along with my pink french coat.

"Are you ready, darling? The cab's on the way for a minute now." Tom said, looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "Alright, let's go then."

I put my scrapbook tucked inside my shoulder bag and clipped it shut completely as Tom walked over to me. "You go darling, I'll carry your bag." I grinned at seeing him becoming a bit overprotective since I am now carrying our baby.

"Tom, I'm not that heavily pregnant. I can carry my bag just fine. Besides your hands are already full."

"But it's not good for the baby. Please _Eun-hye_ , for our little jelly bean's sake." He looked at me with his sad puppy eyes. Oh God, how in the world can I not resist that?

For not long than two seconds, I giggled softly as I raised my hands in defeat. "Ok. Ok. I'll do this for our little jelly bean's sake. You happy?"

He leaned forward to kiss me and smiled. "Completely."

Downstairs at the living room, we were making a last minute check before we leave. The cab would be here to pick up at any minute. "Sweetheart. Is our passports with you?" I asked him, just to make sure that if he kept it very well. "Yes, darling. It's with me." He answered with a reassured smile and I felt immediately calm. He really had his way of doing that to me.

A horn honked outside of the flat and we went our way towards the door heading out. Tom walked out first before I could. I already texted Viv yesterday that I will be leaving in Korea for a few days while she was sleeping over with her friends. The same yesterday Tom told Luke that he will be staying at a small town in Korea to meet my family before he will back in London for the interviews and Luke was completely alright with it. As I locked the door of the flat I lived in and I turned around and carefully head down the stairs as Tom was waiting for me below, held out his hand for me as I placed my hand in his. He supported me down the last few steps then helps me get into the waiting cab. Tom moves around to the other side and climbs in, closing the door behind him. "Edinburgh Airport please." He spoke to the driver – who nodded – before settling down next to me.

"I can't wait to be back home in Korea. It's been a long time since I remember my happy childhood days with my family." I giggled softly. Tom smiled down at me and pulled me into his embrace.

"And I can't wait to visit your home in Korea, _Eun-hye_. I might get to witness your adorable side." He winked at me.

I smiled, looking up at him and I put my head on his chest snuggling in his arms. We remained like that for the rest of the journey.

 **~o~**

"Who's next please?" The blonde woman at the check in called and Tom carrying our bags to the desk with him while I walked at his side. She was typing on her computer as Tom placed our passports down on the counter. I stood just beside him, snaking my arm around his affectionately. "Where are you travelling for today?" She asked, grabbing our passports off the desk without looking. "Seoul, South Korea." Tom answered. "Did you pack these bags yourself, si-" She flicked open the passport and was greeted with Tom's photo. Mouth agape, she looked up to check if it was him. Her face changed from seriousness to a smile made its way on her plastered makeup face and her attitude did a 100 % flirt from which it made me a bit irritated. "Mr. Hiddleston, pleasure." She smiled, winking. "I assume you packed these bags yourself? What brings you to visit in Seoul?"

"Well, I packed mine. The other was by, and belongs to my lovely girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placing a kiss on my cheek then faces the blonde woman, smiling. "We're just going to visit my girlfriend's family in Seoul for a few days." The women looked shocked with her mouth slightly open, that expression made me feel amused. " _Ye **{Yes}** ,_ I packed it myself. And my family are eager to see my boyfriend to visit our home." I said, looking at her with a triumphant smile. "Of course." She said, putting her head down and typing away. She was silent as she put the tags on our bags and checked us in. "Have a lovely flight today." She smiled, a fake grin slapped on her face. I meet her with a sickly sweet smile, grabbing Tom's hand as we walked away.

"Well, she's a bit worse than the last one we are travelling to Toronto." I said sarcastically. "Oh _Eun-hye_ …" Tom said, laughing while he shook his head in amusement as he finished speaking. "How about some lunch darling before our flight starts?"

I was about to reply when I hear my stomach grumbling, meaning not just me but my baby as well. "It seems our little jelly bean is hungry too, sweetheart." I giggled. Tom grinned when he also heard my tummy grumble as he knelt down to his eye-level at my baby inside me. "Are you hungry, little bean?" I looked down seeing him talking to our baby, laughing. "Don't you worry, I will give you and mommy a lot of yummy foods, so that you two will not be hungry anymore. Ok?" He said, smiling before he kissed my stomach affectionately then stood up, looking at me. "Shall we go feed you and our little jelly bean?" Tom asked, grinning.

I laughed again softly. "Yes, me and little jelly bean are starving."

"Then let's go have some lunch, darling." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked our way to have lunch.

 **~o~**

"Flight 787 to Seoul now boarding club class. We invite all club passengers to board."

I heard a woman's voice at speaker around the room when Tom stood, smoothing his dark jean trousers as he grabbed his messenger bag and looked down at me. "That's us, darling." He smiled. I stood up, grabbing my shoulder bag. Tom picked up his coat and he took my bag from me then put it around his shoulder at the right side, carrying it for me. The only item I can carry is my pink coat. I look at his outstretched hand and he led me towards the gate, handing over our boarding passes and heading down the walkway.

We were greeted by an air hostess and she showed us to our seats.

Tom let me sit in the window seat, putting our bags in the overhead compartment before sitting down next to me. He faced me as I watched the airport workers go about their jobs. I felt him staring at me and turned to face him. "What?" I whispered, smiling.

"You're beautiful." He said, looking at me in the eye. "This is second time you called me 'beautiful', before we take flight."

"I know." He smiled as he continued to speak. "I'll always keep telling you 'you're beautiful', wherever we go." He leaned forward and kissed me, I pulled me away and then he pecked me on the lips a few times. _"Sarang-haeyo **{I love you}**." _I murmured, smiling.

"And I love you." He kissed me again before the seat belt light came on and we began to buckle our seats. I held Tom's hand as we took off, ready for having a family reunion with my parents and sister.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Characters in the Story:**_

 **Jo Min-ki** as Seung Jin-woo {Emilie's father}

 **Park Ji-young** as Seung Ha-na {Emilie's mother}

 **Kim Sung-kyun** as The taxi driver

* * *

 **Chapter LVI: Telling the Parents**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **17 hours later:**

 **{Tom's POV}**

 _"_ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to South Korea, Seoul _."_

The airport taxied to the terminal and the plane emptied. I put on my coat as _Eun-hye_ did hers since it is going to be cold outside the airport when we exit ourselves out. Then I held her hand, telling her that I have to hold her so that I won't lose her to the crowd. We exit through the gate as I continue to hold _Eun-hye's_ hand while I'm carrying our bags as we reached for the carousel, and stood by waiting for our duffle ones. As our bags arrived from the opening, I gathered our duffle bags at the luggage carousel, we both headed out of the baggage hall and into the airport, heading for the exit. The automatic doors opened and revealed rows of people, waiting for their loved ones. Strangers holding signs with people's names on them. I tightened _Eun-hye's_ hand to avoid losing her, I looked back at her to see if she's alright. She's responded me with a smile, meaning that she'll be ok.

We walked through the mass of people and headed towards the exit. I put on my sunglasses, to avoid being seen with my girlfriend and somehow the people around us just pass by, which is honestly a good thing since I'm sort of in a break for a while just to spend time with _Eun-hye_ and her family. The automatic doors opened into the arrival's hall and I looked on the side of the corner to find an upcoming cab for us to ride as the taxi now approaches towards my raised hand and halts right next to us. The driver appears to be out of the cab and closes the door then walks his way towards us.

"Good morning sir, ma'am. Let me help you carry those bags." The driver smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back as he took my duffle while I carry _Eun-hye's_ as we both went towards the back of the car when the driver opens the trunk and puts my bag inside then I put hers beside mine.

"Is that all you have sir?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied.

I turned around to see _Eun-hye_ walked her way towards the door but I easily opened it for her as I helped her get into the waiting cab before I closed the door shut. I moved around to the other side and climb in, closing the door behind me when I hear _Eun-hye_ spoke in Korean towards the driver.

 _"Goonhang, Jinhaesi balabnida. **{To Goonhang Village, Jinhae city please}**."_

The driver nodded before I settled down next to her. "So now that we are here in Korea, where to?" I asked, smiling.

 _Eun-hye_ looks at me with a returned smile. "We are going to Jinhae city. Our last stop, sweetheart and it's going to be a long 4-hour road trip. So prepare for a short nap." She winked at me.

"Oh I don't mind having a nap darling. I'll just keep on staying awake, watching you sleep beautifully right next to me while waiting for our destination. And that's enough for me to keep myself awake." I said, grinning. She looked up at me, giggling before snuggling herself right into my arms as I hugged her and remained like this for the rest of our 4-hour journey.

Somehow during that journey, I felt myself getting nervous all of a sudden…

 **~o~**

 **4 hours later:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

The taxi pulled up outside my parents' traditional house and my nerves built up inside me ten-fold. Tom's leg had been bouncing pretty much after the 4-hour journey here – he was bricking it too. I thanked and paid the cab driver and we climbed out of the taxi as Tom took our duffle bags out from the trunk. Hearing the taxi drove away, we stood on the pavement of the quiet street. Staring up at my childhood home I took in all of the details. It hadn't changed a bit. The gate of our _Hanok_ (traditional house). The _Anchae_ (main building) that can be seen through the gate. The cherry blossom petals started to fall swiftly over us, reflecting the beauty of my ancient home. I remember riding a bike there with my big sister when I was little where I roam around the village, saying hi to my neighbors then sometimes buy sweets from the old lady down the steep street. After daily routine we would go back ride home sitting on the stairs while eating our remaining sweets when my mother came towards us carrying a tray of her delicious lemonade squeezed juice after our fun ride. I swallowed a bit nervously, reaching for Tom's hand, wanting to reassure that everything would be fine.

I found his as he squeezed my hand gently before looking down at me. He let out a deep breath before speaking. "Let's do this." He pulled my hand slightly and we walked the stairs slowly, pass inside the gate. I smiled as we headed up to the empty courtyard. Reaching towards the main building in front of us, I saw someone sliding the door frame open swiftly revealing it to be my mother as she looked up to see us in front of her with a surprise look on her face. _"Eun-hye, nae sojunghan yeojaae! geuge jinjja ni?! **{Eun-hye, my precious baby girl! Is that really you?!}**."_

My eyes started to well up with tears of happiness. _"Ye, eomma. Naya. Naneun jib-eulo dol-awassda **{Yes, mama. It's me. I came back home}**."_ My mother suddenly approached me with open arms as I wrapped around her with intense affection.

 _"Nega ulileul bangmunhagedoeeo gippeuda. Nae ai **{I'm so glad you came to visit us, my child}**."_ She said before she looked over behind me, she lets go of our embrace and approaches Tom with a welcoming smile.

"Tom! What a nice surprise!" Mother was a sucker for chivalry. "Welcome to our humble home. I do hope that you will enjoy our stay here in Jinhae." She approaches him with a welcoming yet motherly hug.

He returned her hug then kissed her on the cheek and smiled before letting go. "Thank you. I am already starting to enjoy this home of yours. Mrs. Seung. It's absolutely breathtaking."

"Oh why thank you, Tom." My mother blushed before she waves her way at us to enter. "Come in, come in!" She stood back and let us in before she spoke to him. "Oh and Tom dear, remove your shoes when we enter inside the house, alright." I looked at him before removing my shoes off, leaving my socks on as Tom follows suit then leave them there beside the door as we climbed up wooden floor and stepped inside the house while we remove our coats and hang them on the coat rack then Tom puts our bags beside the wooden wall.

I headed towards the room and Tom followed beside me. My mother slides the door shut, joining us moments later. "Where's _Appa_?" I asked her as Tom and I sat on the cushions, I seated myself in kneeling comfortably the same with my mother's while Tom sat crossed legged. "He's just visiting a friend of his. Something about an issue between them or, oh I don't know." She laughed softly. "So, what do we owe this pleasure from visiting us here in Korea?"

"Well, we're are a bit long back from Toronto. I missed you both _Eomma_. I wanted to come by to visit and see you." I smiled.

"Your father and I just thought you'd be in London with Tom sweetheart, that's all. It's lovely to see you both. How was the filming Tom?" My mother looked at him, smiling. "It was really good, it's a lovely place. Filming really went well. I'm looking forward to seeing the final cut." Tom and my mother were speaking away when I heard a car door shut and feet coming up from the path. I stood up leaving them both chatting and went to meet my father at the front door. He slides the door open and I smiled. _"Appa! **{Papa!}** " _He looked up, shocked but smiling. _"Eun-hye! Annyeongsaeyo, nae sarangseuleoun gongjunim! **{Eun-hye! Hello my beautiful darling princess!}** "_ He gave me a hug. _"It's so good to have you visit us here **{It's so good to have you visit us here}**."_ He said. _"Dol-a oneun geos-i johda, Appa. Tom i geosil-e iss-eoyo **{It's good to be back, Appa. Tom's in the living room}**."_ He smiled, honestly starting to like him. And that pleased me. I loved the fact that they got on so well with Tom. He walked his way into the living room, shrugging off his coat. Tom stood up when he entered the room. He smiled. "Tom. It's nice to see you again." He gave him a manly hug which he returned.

My mother's smiled changed into a frown to see the sight of my father. _"Jinanbeoncheoleom babo gat-eun jishaji anhneun ge joh-eulgeoya! **{You better not be doing something idiotic like the last time!}** " _She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. _"Naneun chinguleul bangmunhaeseo dolbol mulgeon-eul eod-eulyeogohaessda **{I was just visiting my friend to get some things to take care of}**." _He always managed to charm her. _"Nae dwileul bangmun **{Visiting my backside}**."_ She spoke as she headed towards the kitchen. Tom headed through to help her – that would get her out of her bad mood.

5 minutes later, my mother came through, Tom carrying the tray. She cleared room on the table and Tom placed the tray down. "Thank you Tom." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime." He smiled at her. I looked at him as he sat down next to me on the wooden floor, shaking his head and laughing. "Unbelievable." I muttered. He just winked at me, he knew exactly how to charm my mother.

"So." My father spoke up, carefully lift his tea gently below his lips. "How was Canada?" I looked at Tom who placed his cup down to grab a hold of my hand. "It was lovely. We had a great time. We, uh, we actually found something pretty incredible when we were there." He laced his hand with mine and rested it in my lap. "Oh. And what would that be?" My father asked. Tom looked at me, silently asking for permission to tell them. I nodded, smiling. "We found out that, um. _Eun-hye_ is pregnant!" A grin spread over his face, the same grin that he had when I flipped the test over to show him in the hotel room. I looked over to my mother then my father.

"You're having a baby!" My mother exclaimed, standing up from her cushioned seat and bounding over to give us both a hug. "My darling that is an amazing news!" My father just sit there with hands on his crossed knees. "I'm… I'm so happy for you both." He stood up not far behind, looking at me with a fatherly affection then turned to face Tom. "Welcome to the family son." He raise his hand then pats on his shoulder.

My mother had sat back down at her seat, her knees almost bouncing and her cup nearly spilling. "So how far along are you?" She looked over at me, glancing down at my tummy. "14 weeks, I'm due on the first day of April."

"On the first day of April?!" My mother said with an excited grin and continued to speak. "That was the beginning day of the _Jinhae Gunhangje_ Festival."

"I know, _Eomma._ It was a miracle to think that our baby will be born on the first day of the cherry blossom flowers bloom."

"It is indeed. And so you've had a scan?"

"Oh yes." I turned to Tom. "You got the photos, sweetheart? They were in your coat pocket." He puts down his cup. "Oh, it's in the hall, I'll go get them." He sprinted out of the room and was back within seconds. Pulling the photos out of the wallet and handing half to my mother and other half to my father. My father had a massive smile on his face while my mother was tearing up. Father coughed before speaking up. "I. um. I was a bit confused with these things when you and your _Eonni_ were coming along. Come and show me what's what." He said. I laughed softly and I leaned forward across the table. "That's the head." I pointed out the curve, remembering what Linda had told us. "That little bump is the nose. And those." I pointed to the opposite side of the picture. "Those are the feet." I looked at him, making eye contact with him. He smiled at me, eyes tearing up and placing his hand on mine. "My little girl is all grown up. I'm so proud of you, my child. So proud. And so happy. Tom is an amazing man."

I looked over to the other side where my mother had joined Tom. He was doing the same as me, pointing out all the same things I had. Both he and my mother had the biggest smiles on their faces.

We sat while chatting with them for a couple of hours before my mother showed us to the room we are staying in. My old simple room. It hadn't changed a bit since I left abroad 5 years ago. The bed was neatly fixed on the side of the window. The wooden floor was clean and smooth. My study table at the opposite side of the wall near the foot of my bed. Everything I have is still here before I left. My mother told me that she always cleaned my room every day when I get back here someday. And it finally came true. Tom puts our bags on near my bed as He and I thank my mother for letting us stay for a while and she responded with a motherly smile then congratulates us again before leaving us to prepare our bed to sleep for the night. We both took a bath and changed our attire in pajamas then we lay in my tiny bed which surprisingly we both fit perfectly in it.

"Well they took that extremely well." He smiled as I curled into his side. "They were always going to take it well. And, can I just say. My mother is totally _smitten_ with you." I laughed and Tom blushed slightly. "She doesn't like me that much!" He tried to get out of it. "She does too! I saw the way she snuggled into you on the floor when you were 'looking at the photos'. I winked at him. "I'm glad they're so excited about it." He said into the top of my head.

"The next one's the tough one." I said, feeling nervous just thinking about it. "What do you mean?" He asked, pulling back at me. "Telling your parents and sisters. I'm so nervous about that. More nervous that you are telling your army."

Tom sighed lightly. "Darling, my family loves you and they will love our news. I felt the same when we were on our way here and look how great that turned out to be."

"True." I said, resting on top of his arm.

"And besides, you have to take me on a tour around town tomorrow." He smiled down at me.

I looked up at him, smiling in return. "Yes, we do have a tour tomorrow. And I think you will enjoy the rest of the whole day." I snaked my arm across his chest and lay my head on his beating heart. I can hear him happily grinned as he spoke.

"Then I can't wait for tomorrow, darling."


	57. Chapter 57

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Characters in the Story:**_

 **Jo Min-ki** as Seung Jin-woo {Emilie's father}

 **Park Ji-young** as Seung Ha-na {Emilie's mother}

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

 **Kang Ha-neul** as Lee Tae-hyun {Anna's husband}

* * *

 **Chapter LVII: Kaktugi**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

The light streaming through the gap in the small curtains irritated my eyes, forcing me out of sleep. My eyes blinked in the light before focusing on sleeping figure in my arms. Her face was pressed against my chest and her hand rested on my left shoulder. My other arm was wrapped around her waist and she onto me in her sleep, breathing softly. I kissed her forehead with love and affection I had for her as she sighed in her sleep and had a smile of contentment on her face.

My eyes scanned the room, looking all the things my darling girl has possessed. I smiled when I see some of those adorable stuff toys laying on the polka dot bean bags, one of the stuff toys I'm familiar with is hello kitty right in the middle, surrounded by stuff toys. It was no surprising to me that _Eun-hye_ would love things that are absolutely cute. Like the last time when she was staying at my home in London, I can see her wearing hello kitty leggings at the early morning during breakfast. It was a bit pretty silly for her to wear such an attire, but nonetheless it's actually kind of adorable.

I kissed her shoulder and carefully eased my arm out from under her, laying her head gently back down on the pillow. And then I kissed her temple and stood up. I checked on her once more – her chest gently rising and falling. She really is an amazing woman. God knows how much I admire this beautiful lady who is soon going to be the mother of my child, sleeping peacefully like an angel.

I continue to look around her small yet comfortable room, most of her stuff here is particularly interesting like on the top of her study table is a shelf of collection of books that I'm not familiar with. I leaned closer to see that most of the books here are written in Korean, there are some here that are English on the second top shelf as I looked into them until something caught my eye.

 _Romeo x Juliet._

 _'Well, this is something I would be interested in since this is one of Shakespeare's best works.'_ I thought curiously. I took the book from the shelf and sat on the end of the bed, observing it. But this is not just a book, it is some sort of a comic book with beautiful graphics and art. I looked at the front cover to see a blue haired boy for it seems to be Romeo then I flipped it from behind, another character is a red headed girl who it seems to be Juliet. It's honestly kind of interesting to see a 'Romeo and Juliet' play turned into a comic book. I flipped it open of the comic book and see a list of characters in the first two pages. Many of the characters here are very familiar, but one of the characters that leave me astonished was the great _William Shakespeare_. His appearance was a bit different, though kind of amusing to see him as a character. I flip the next page to see the beginning of the story. As I read a few pages of the comic, I felt really interested to see how the story goes from a bloody coup d'état against the rulers of Neo Verona and Lord Montague enter the city's palace during nighttime and massacre the members of the Capulet family leaving a toddler Juliet surviving the massacre then years went by when Juliet as a young boy named Odin, who disguises himself as the heroic outlaw Red Whirlwind while fighting against the injustices of Montague's soldiers on the streets of Neo Verona where she finds herself cornered but is rescued by young noblemen Romeo. I have to say, it may have changed some of the storyline but this is a very intriguing plot for me to read.

As I continue to read the rest of the story, I heard a mattress move beside me. "What do you think of that version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" I turned to see _Eun-hye_ awake with a sleep smile on her face.

"Well, the plot is different from the original but I have to say, this version is a bit better, to be honest. The graphics and art are beautiful, the characters are great. The love story of Romeo and Juliet is quite tragic but perfect. It's actually amazing. Though I deeply respect the original. But the only thing that made me surprised is that Shakespeare is in this story." I explained, smiling at her.

She giggled. "I know. But still, the story is great."

"Yes it is." I nodded, agreeing her comment.

 _Eun-hye_ moved herself out of the bed and approached me then placed soft kiss on my lips. "You know, sweetheart. You can have it."

My eyes widen in shocked. "What?"

"Take it. Consider this as my early anniversary gift to you." She smiled serenely. "Besides, I've already read that story so many times and I think it's best if I give it to someone who is very fond of Shakespeare's plays."

I looked at her with so much love and affection as I looked down at this beautiful artistic cover book then faced back at her and spoke. "Thank you, darling. This is honestly one of the best gifts you have given me."

"You're most welcome, sweetheart." She kissed me before we heard someone knocked on the wooden door from the room.

 _"Ye? **{Yes?}**."_ _Eun-hye_ called out.

The door opened swiftly, appearing it to be her mother. " _Eun-hye_ , Tom. Breakfast is ready." She smiled.

"Okay, _Eomma_. We'll be right there."

Her mother nodded. "Well, you two better hurry up. You don't want the food and tea to get cold, you know?" She disappeared from our sight before we walked out of the room then went our way towards the dining room.

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

When we arrive at the dining room, we saw a figure sitting quite gracefully on the cushion whom we were very happy to see is my sister, _Yeon-a_. She turned around to see me and Tom, grinning.

"Hey little sister. Hey Tom."

 _"Eonni! **{Big sister!}** " _I squealed, walking my way towards her and giving my big sister a hug as she hugged back, who is very happy to see me.

" _Eun-hye_ , I'm so glad you come to visit us!" She said before letting go then sees Tom behind me.

"Tom, it's so great to see you again!" _Yeon-a_ hugged Tom with excitement.

He hugged her back, smiling then kisses her on the cheek. "And it's so great to see you too, Anna."

They both let go of their embrace then she faced us with a big smile on her face until I saw two people sitting beside her, one man and a toddler boy being carried by him on his lap whom I'm very familiar with, as I widen my eyes in surprise and then grinned at the sight of them. _"Tae-hyun,_ d _asi mannaseo bangawo. neomu olaedoeeossseubnida **{Tae-hyun, it's nice to see you again. It's been so long}**."_

He smiled as he stood up while carrying for what it seems to be my nephew. _"Eun-hye, nega wass-eum-eulbogo neomu haengboghae **{Eun-hye, I'm so happy to see you are here}**."_ I approached him before giving him a hug. _"Edinbeoleoeseoui saenghwal-eun eotteohseubnikka? **{** **How's life in Edinburgh?}** "_

" _A, joh-a. joh-eun jangso, joh-eun salamdeulgwa joh-eun bun-wigi **{Oh, it's great. Nice place, nice people and nice atmosphere}**."_ I grinned, then I looked at the boy in his arms. _"Geu jag-eun Jun-so ibnikka? Sesang-e, geuneun neomu keo **{And is that little Jun-so? My God, he's so big now}**."_

 _"Ye. geuneun god se sal-idoebnida **{Yeah. He's turning 3 soon}**."_

I awed at my cute nephew before turning to Tom who is staring at us, smiling after chatting with my sister. I motioned for him to approach us, my sister follows beside him. _"O Tae-hyun, neoleul mannagil balae **{Oh Tae-hyun, I want you to meet someone}**."_ I held Tom's hand, smiling softly at him the faced my brother-in-law. "Tom, this is _Tae-hyun_ , the husband of my _Eonni_. And my favorite brother-in-law." Then I looked at Tom before facing _Tae-hyun,_ grinning since I knew he is a fan of Tom and his marvel character, Loki. "And _Tae-hyun_ , I'm guessing you know who this is, do you?"

 _Tae-hyun_ stared at Tom with intense admiration and smiled goofily. "T-Tom Hiddleston, it's an honor to meet you."

Tom smiled then extending a hand to _Tae-hyun_. "Well then, it's an honor to meet you too _Tae-hyun_." My brother-in-law took his hand and shook it.

"And this cute little one right here is my nephew, _Jun-so_. But you could also call him 'Jun' for short." I raised my hand and slightly pinch my nephew's nose before he scrunches it.

Tom leaned in and stroke _Jun-so's_ cheek, smiling. The little boy felt a bit ticklish. "Well hello there, Jun. it's very nice to meet you." And with that, my nephew smacked Tom's hand causing all of us to laugh at this little boy's cute rude gesture.

 _Yeon-a_ went to her husband's side, opposite to _Jun-so's_ and smiled while facing us. "My husband's not only a fan of you as Loki, Tom. He's also a fan of your characters in Shakespeare's plays. You should also know, he's an _actor_ too."

Tom's eyes sparkled with admiration. "Really?"

My brother-in-law blushed with a shy smile while placing a hand on his hair. "Yeah, But not as famous as you though. Just in TV shows and plays. You know I also wanted to be like you. I really love all of your characters in Shakespeare plays. But the most that I love your character, is _Coriolanus_. You were great."

"Aw. Thanks man. By the way, what roles did you play?" He asked.

"Most of my roles I play are in historical Korean dramas than modern. A prince. A Lord. A warrior. And sometimes, I play supporting characters in most of the TV-shows and plays. The best known role I play in character is Enjolras in _Les Misérables_ at the Theatre." He explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. You know, I don't mind if I would teach you some of my skills as an actor."

 _Tae-hyun's_ eyes widen, surprised to hear Tom's request. "A-are you serious? Y-You! The great Tom Hiddleston! You will teach me?!"

"Of course." He grinned. "I would be looking forward to see your acting skills as well."

"T-that's great!" My brother-in-law grinned as well.

My sister and I smiled at our boys continuing to speak most about acting before our mother interrupted their chat. "Okay, kids. Enough with the chitty-chat! Let's all eat before our breakfast turns cold!" She carries a tray of 6 cups and a teapot. Before Tom again, helps my mother, letting him take the tray and puts it on the table. She faced him and smiled. "Thank you, Tom."

"Anytime." He winked at her, grinning before we all sat together on our cushioned seats when Father arrives into the dining room.

"Well, Good morning everyone." He sits beside my mother before kissing her in the cheek.

We all greeted him as we started to dig in our breakfast. It's a good thing, Tom knows how to use a chopstick however he's not really good picking up the rice with it, so my mother gave him a spoon. The food on the table is mostly Korean dishes. There is vegetable omelet, tofu with seasoned soy sauce, rice cooked with red and black beans, radish kimchi (kaktugi), and Korean Coleslaw. God, I miss those dishes. I'm so glad I'd come back visiting my home, I really miss this.

"Here Tom, try this dish. This is _kaktugi_ , it's a radish _kimchi_." My mother happily lends him the dish as he politely accepts it. "Oh thank you, Mrs. Seung. I would love to try it." He took the dish from her hands and takes half of the plate.

If you think that dish would satisfy him, you're wrong. Because _Kimchis_ are known to become one of the spiciest foods here in Asia. I honestly wanted to tell Tom about the spicy dish, but I also wanted to see his reaction since I know he's not that much of a spicy fan. I looked at my sister who seems to be a bit worried about him eating that and was about to speak, but I ushered her to stay quiet and silently telling her to let him taste the dish. We all watched Tom take the first bite as he eats the piece of it to his mouth and chews it then he feels satisfied with the taste until not for a second, his face begins to scrunch as if something is burning inside his mouth then fans in front of his lips with his hand.

"Sweetheart. Are you okay?" I asked, giggling slightly while placing my hand on his shoulder.

"H-Hot! Too spicy!" He panted.

"Oh my! I almost forgot to tell him that the food is spicy!" My mother exclaimed a bit frantically.

 _"Eomma!"_ My sister and father both said loudly.

"Need water!" Tom continues to pant, then starts to sweat. I honestly now feel a bit concerned as I told my mother.

" _Eomma!_ Get some water, hurry!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go get water!" My mother stood up and ran towards the kitchen. Then not for a second, she walked a bit fast then went her way towards Tom giving him a big glass of cold water.

"Here sweetheart, drink this!" I said to him worriedly.

He took the glass from her and drink the whole water with a big gulp as we all watched him in concern. After a few seconds when he is done drinking the whole glass, he breathes heavily while I placed my hand on his back rubbing it comfortly.

I looked at him while wiping him around his face and neck with a napkin as I spoke. "Tom, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ok, darling." He looked up at me, smiling but still panting.

My mother looks at him with an intense guilt as she apologizes to him. "Oh Tom. I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you about the food I gave you is too spicy. I should have asked you about that?"

He shook his head, smiling sincerely. "No, no, no. It's alright, you don't need to apologize."

"But I do need to. That intense spice could have almost killed you. And for that, I need to deeply apologize." She said with a motherly concern.

"As I've said, Mrs. Seung. It's alright." His breathing starts to calm down, going back to its normal state. "And besides, the radish kimchi does taste good, by the way." He said, grinning as my mother smiled softly in response.

We all sighed in relief to see that Tom is ok as we continue to eat our food.

 **~o~**

After we finished eating our breakfast. My mother cleans up the table while my father went out for some errands. The rest of us went inside my room to have a conversation where me, Tom and _Tae-hyun_ sat on the wooden floor while my sister sat on the bean bag with my nephew sitting on her lap where they stayed beside _Tae-hyun_. Then when I leaned forward to whisper Tom telling him about the surprise, he nodded with an excited smile as I faced my sister and brother-in-law.

" _Eonni, Tae-hyun_. There's something I want to show you guys." I moved my way towards my shoulder bag and clip it open where I took out my scrapbook and showed this to them. "It's a scrapbook made from my friend Viv, giving it to me as a gift when I had a 4 week placement in London where I first met Tom. And so I wanted to show it to you guys."

"Oh let me see!" My sister excitedly took the scrapbook from me with her hand while holding my nephew with the other. _Tae-hyun_ leaned beside her and observe the pictures I put in it. I looked at Tom, smirking as he did the same expression I did before he took out his phone and starts to record the video of the reaction of my sister and brother-in-law. They didn't notice that he was recording since they were so concentrated on seeing the pictures.

"Aww, we look so cute in here, _Eun-hye_." _Yeon-a_ looked up to me with a smile, pointing the photo of us sitting under the cherry blossom tree wearing our handmade flower crowns as kids then faced down at the page.

As they continue to flip the page one by one and comment each of them until the last page gave them both a shocked expression. We saw their reaction as we both laughed when my sister looked up to us still shocked with her mouth open.

"Oh. My. God… you're pregnant?"

I nodded, laughing at my sister's face. " _Ye, Eonni **{Yes, Big sister}**. _Tom and I are going to have a baby."

My sister suddenly squealed loudly as she gives _Jun-so_ to her husband to carry him and made her way towards us then giving us both a hug. "I'm so happy for you both!" She said happily. Tom struggles to hold his phone when the video is still recording but laughs at his future sister-in-law's intense reaction before she lets go of her hug still smiling with excitement.

 _Tae-hyun_ moves a bit to his side to come near us and grins at us. "Congratulations, man." He first gave Tom a manly hug and patting his back.

"Thanks." Tom smiled back.

"Congratulations too, _Eun-hye_." He came towards me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, _Tae-hyun_." I returned his hug and smiled.

Tom ends the recording video, he saves it on his phone to soon post this hilarious video either on twitter or on instagram.

After our intense surprise video incident, me and my sister chatted mostly about how our lives were with our boys while Tom and _Tae-hyun_ chatted about their careers, acting and favorite plays. We continues this conversation for almost a few hours before lunch until it is time for Tom to take a tour around town, I asked my sister and brother-in-law if they could join us from which they would gladly accept.

"Oh of course, we would gladly accept it. We'd love to tour Tom around our peaceful town."

"Then it's settled. So after lunch?" I grinned excitedly.

"Oh definitely after lunch." _Yeon-a_ nodded.

My sister and her husband with my nephew left the room, leaving Tom and I alone inside. I looked up at him, smirking.

"So are you excited to have a tour around my hometown?" I asked.

"Oh I'm excited alright, darling. Very excited indeed." He grinned, staring at me then leaned himself down to kiss me.

This day could not get any better than spending my time with Tom and my family.


	58. Chapter 58

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

 **Kang Ha-neul** as Lee Tae-hyun {Anna's husband}

* * *

 **Chapter LVIII: Love**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

The _Jinhae_ city was, was incredible. I have only just arrived for one day and this place is so heavenly peaceful. It's such a lovely city. The cherry blossom trees burst into an ocean of pale pink blossoms everywhere, it's so magical and beautiful. And the neighbors in town here were the kindest and the nicest people I've ever met. It's no wonder why _Eun-hye_ 's family never moved out of this city. From the moment I came here, I was treated like a normal person. Not a famous celebrity. And this was incredibly fine for me.

Anna's husband, _Tae-hyun_ was our driver for the tour as we ride around the city and stop at each place, one by one. The first place we stop by is the… I honestly cannot pronounce the Korean word, um. _Yo- uh_ \- _'Yeojwacheon'_ stream, I hope I pronounce that right. _Eun-hye_ and I walked hand in hand near the wooden bridge while Anna and _Tae-hyun_ were in front of us with the same gesture as well. Their son, Jun was left at home with his grandparents to be looked after. My eyes wandered around the place where the cherry blossom petals flown swiftly from the wind on the streets.

"This place is absolutely beautiful, darling." I looked down at her, smiling.

"Well, this _is_ also a romantic place for couples too, sweetheart." She looked up at me, smiling.

"It _is_ romantic indeed. This is our next date today, _Eun-hye_."

She laughed. "Eh! You only thought of it now!"

I also laugh at her outburst. "Why not? It's not like I would really thought of it right away, you know."

"You just did!" She shook her head, amused.

We continue to walk slowly when Anna called out to us. "Hey guys. Let's take a picture right there." I looked to where she's pointing at the large heart shaped figure in the middle of the parallel bridge.

"Wow. That's quite a one big heart." My eyes widen in wonder as we all walked towards the heart figure.

"Hey _Eun-hye_! Tom!" Anna called out to me. "You two first will be taken a picture. Just stand in the _big_ heart." She pointed out.

 _Eun-hye_ walked in before I did as we both stand together, smiling at the camera. "Ok, 3, 2, 1. Smile, lovebirds!" I can hear the camera clicked twice. "One more, guys. Another sweet pose for the new _parents_!" Anna winked at us. I looked down at _Eun-hye_ , smiling. She looked up at me with her eyes lighten. I can't get enough of her. She is so beautiful. Her smile brightens my day as we pose another for the camera.

"Ok. And… _*click*_ done!" Anna said, grinning while looking at the camera. "Aw, you two looks so cute together!"

" _Araso, Eonni_ **_{Alright, Big sister_** _},_ It's you and your hubby's turn." _Eun-hye_ said, sarcastically amused. This made me laugh when she said the word 'hubby' referring to _Tae-hyun_ , where I can see him blushed a bit.

A few minutes later after taking pictures at the 'romance bridge', that's what _Tae-hyun_ called it since he told me that this is where he and his co-star had a most iconic scene here from that TV-series was filmed called the 'Romantic', kind of a bit 'cheesy' for a title like that. Anyway, we walked through the streets where we saw many locals selling ethnic foods here.

"Tom, you want something to eat." _Eun-hye_ asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, are you hungry?" My eyebrows raised.

"We all are." Anna said, shrugging.

"Well, I _am_ a bit starving." I replied, saying it honestly. After all, we've been walking around for almost half an hour in this town. So I guess we could have an afternoon snack, somewhere in _Jinhae_ city.

 _"Ne Eonni. Uliga halmeoniui hanbok dan kapeeseo meogneun geon eottae? ajig geogi issni? **{Hey, Big sister. How about we go eat at Grandma's hanbok sweet café? Is it still there?}** "_ _Eun-hye_ asked her sister.

Anna grinned. _"Geugeos-eun yeoleo hae dong-an geogie seoiss-eossseubnida, Eun-hye. Geulae, ajig geogiiss-eo **{It's been standing there for many years, Eun-hye. So yeah, it's still there}**."_

 _"Geuleom Halmeoni kke? **{So to Grandma's then?}** "_ My darling girl's expression jumped a bit with an excitement on her face.

Her sister replied, seemingly happy at _Eun-hye's_ , I think her suggestion or so _. "Wae andwae. Gedaga, geunyeoneun olaesdong-an dangsin-eul boji moshaessseubnida. **{Why not. And besides, she hasn't seen you for a long time now.}** Geulaeseo igeos-i geunyeoege jasin-eul boyeojul jeogjeolhansigilago saeng-gaghabnida **{So I think this is the right time to show yourself to her}**."_

 _"Geuge joh-eulgeoya! **{That would be great!}** " _

I have no idea what these two sisters were saying, so I leaned closer to _Tae-hyun_ on his side and asked. "Mind giving me a translation on what these two were saying."

He chuckled softly then explains to me. "They were talking about having a snack at their grandmother's café. _Eun-hye_ asks if we eat there and _Yeon-a_ says yes."

"Ah. I see." I nodded, understanding his simple explanation. "Thanks, man." I patted his back as a brotherly gesture towards him, smiling.

 _Tae-hyun_ smiled back. "It's no problem. Don't worry, I think _Eun-hye_ will teach you how to speak in Korean someday."

I laughed, approving at his suggestion. "Yeah, maybe I should. After all, our _father-in-law_ considered me now as a part of the family."

"That's good. I guess this means we are going to brother-in-laws _soon_." He said.

"It would seem so." I'm honestly feel glad that I am getting along with _Eun-hye's_ family. And I'm happy to be part of it.

The sisters turned around and gestures us to walk. "Come on, guys. We're going to have a snack at the café. It's just a few blocks away from here, so it's best if we walk on the way there." _Eun-hye_ said before snaking her arm around her sister's then continues to walk on the street, chatting with her. So I walked side by side with _Tae-hyun_. A good time to have a conversation with him.

As we watched our girls walking in front of us, _Tae-hyun_ was the first to ask. "So. When did you and _Eun-hye_ first met?"

I looked at him, seeing that he's curious. I chuckled softly. "Curious, huh?"

He grinned amusingly. "Well, I just want to know how two different people in two different countries in two different worlds would end up together as a couple. It's honestly rare, you know. Not to mention, you are a famous Hollywood celebrity. Just saying." He raised his hands up, defensively.

I laughed a bit at his sentence and gesture, he has a point though. "Well… it's kind of awkward for the first time. I first met _Eun-hye_ when she bumped into me after she got out of her room at the hotel in London during her first day as a makeup artist at the filming."

"Wow, really. So is it accidentally or literally?" He asked, I know he's making a joke out of it so I'll just play along.

"Well, it's honestly 'accidentally'. So there's no way _she_ or _I_ would 'literally' bumped into each other like that." I replied.

 _Tae-hyun_ chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. When did you first realized that you fell in love with her?" He asked.

 _'Fell in Love, huh'_. I smiled softly. I didn't think he would ask that question. Now that I thought about it. At first, I honestly don't remember the time I truly know that I really have fallen in love with _Eun-hye_. The time when I came into the trailer where I first saw her talking to Chris. She was absolutely beautiful. Her smile amazed me and I was growing to become enamored with her. But that was at the time I _didn't_ realize I've fallen in love with her.

"It was at the time when I took her on our first _official_ date. That was the day when I realized… I had fallen in love with her."

I looked up to see _Eun-hye_ still slowly walking arm to arm with her sister, chatting happily. I always loved it when she smiled like that. It was as if her smile was the cure to my heart and soul, like she was my light, my angel and perhaps my _soulmate_. That is one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. She truly is an amazing woman.

I continue to speak while walking a bit slowly to keep on the same pace as them. "Back then, I was a bit of a fool when I dated women. Honestly desperate to find love. The women I went with, were truly _not_ love I felt. It was more like a fling, a short-lived romance, a shallow love… a blind love… that is until I met _Eun-hye_ … she was full of happiness and carefree… and her personality is what makes me drawn in to. The more I spend time with her, the more my feelings for her grew. Whenever I'm tired from work… she's always been there to make me feel comfort. Whenever I'm sad or in a bad situation… she would always come here to soothe me. She's not like any other girl I have met … She is the first girl that I truly fell in love with."

I didn't realize _Tae-hyun_ was staring at me before he spoke.

"You know… you reminded me of myself, Tom."

I looked at him, my eyes widen slightly in astonishment. I didn't respond as I continue to listen.

He smiled softly while looking down at the ground, remembering his past. "Like you, I was also a fool when I dated women, seeking affection. I have never felt love for them, just a fling as well. That is until I met _Yeon-a_... I first met her when she became my personal assistant. Every time when I'm tired or stressed, she is always there to help me whenever she can. The more she spends time with me, the more my feelings grew for her… She was so different… not like the women I go out with. I honestly thought that… she was only helping me for her job allowance, but I realized that she was helping me it's because she loves me. Truly loved me. She doesn't care that I am a celebrity or a rising star actor. She loves me for who I am. And that's what makes me fell in love with her even more."

His last sentence trailed off. I've never thought that I would hear him say that, but it seems to me that we are somehow have in common. The two male celebrities fell in love with two beautiful women who both live in a small town with a simple life. Both kind and caring. Not to mention… they're both _sisters_.

"Guess we are two _desperate_ actors who needed someone to love in their life." I said, making a joke about that.

 _Tae-hyun_ chuckled at my words then spoke. "Yeah, I guess we are."

We both laughed as we watched our girls in front of us, still chatting together like two cheery high school girls while walking down the street.


	59. Chapter 59

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

 **Kang Ha-neul** as Lee Tae-hyun {Anna's husband}

 **Jeong-hie Yun** as Seung Moon-hee {Emilie and Anna's grandmother}

* * *

 **Chapter XIX: Hanbok**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

"Here we are, guys." _Eun-hye_ said as the two sisters first entered at the tiny café before _Tae-hyun_ and I did – the café inside was kind of cute and a bit native, entirely different from the cafes I've seen. The café was similar to _Eun-hye's_ house but much more traditional. And there are small number of people inside, both young and old. When I entered inside, the people here who looked up and saw me appear, they didn't seem to recognize me as a celebrity, just a normal person or a foreign stranger in their city when they only smiled in a friendly way and bowed their heads respectfully as I did the same to them. I saw an old woman for what it seems to be _Eun-hye_ and Anna's grandmother standing a few feet from us, smiling.

 _"Yeon-a-ya. Tae-hyun-ya, neoleul du beon dasi mannal su-issge dwae **{Yeon-a. Tae-hyun, how lovely to see you two again}**."_ She walked gracefully towards our way and bowed respectfully.

 _"Halmeoni, neomu bangabseubnida **{It's lovely to see you too, Grandma**_ **}**." _Yeon-a_ said, smiling before giving the old woman a hug before she lets her do the same to _Tae-hyun_. Then suddenly raises her hands on his face and pinches both of his cheeks, shaking them a little. _"Ahhh._ _Dangsin-eun jeongmal geuleohge jal saeng-gin cheongnyeon-ibnida **{Ahhh. You really are such a handsome young man}**. Nae sonnyeoga neowa gyeolhonhaneun geosdo dang-yeonhaji **{No wonder my granddaughter marries you**_ **}**. _Jega je sonnyeo naie gwanhaeseolamyeon, jeoneun dangsingwa munja geudaelo gyeolhon hal geos-ibnida **{If I was about my granddaughter's age, I would literally marry you immediately}**."_

 _Eun-hye_ and I witness this amusing site of _Tae-hyun_ being cheeked up by the old lady then we looked at each other, snickering and silently laughing, Anna also was amused but she laughed a bit loud. The old woman noticed us behind Anna and her eyes started to widen, looking straight at _Eun-hye_. Anna notices it and moves her way towards her husband's side.

I looked at _Eun-hye_ , who is tearfully happy to see her grandmother then she spoke. _"Halmeoni. Geugeos-eun na, Eun-hye-ya. Na dol-a wass-eo **{Grandma. It's me, Eun-hye. I'm back}**."_

 _"Geuge nae dalkomhan sonnyeoingayo? Jinjeonghan neoya? **{Is that my sweet granddaughter? Is it truly you**_ **?}** " She slowly approached her.

 _"Ye, Halmeoni. Naya. **{Yes, Grandma. It's me}**."_

Her grandmother gives her with open arms as _Eun-hye_ makes her way towards her then wraps her arms around the old woman seeing her smile on her wrinkled face, happy that her youngest granddaughter is here in her arms.

 _"Naneun geugeos-i siljelo dangsin-ilago mid-eul su eobsda **{I can't believe it's actually you}**." She_ said before letting go to face her but still their arms are intact. _"Nae, neoneun neomu aleumdawojyeossda. Nae ai **{My, you have grown to be so beautiful, my child}**."_

 _"Halmeoni, naneun neoleul geuliwohaessda **{Oh grandma, I missed you so much}**."_ Her tears continues to fall from her eyes before wiping them off with her fingers.

Her grandmother affectionately touched her cheek, comforting her. _"O ai, nado neo geuliwo haess-eo **{Oh child, I've also missed you so much as well}**."_

I may not understand what they are saying, but I can understand how they feel between them and that is one thing… an unconditional love.

I didn't notice that her grandmother was now staring at me while I was only looking at _Eun-hye's_ teary-eyed yet smiling face.

 _"Eun-hye-ya, nae ai. I jeolm-eun-ineun nugu-ibnikka? **{Eun-hye, child. Who is this young man behind you?}** "_ She asked curiously, her wrinkled eyes widen.

"Oh!" She wipes away all of her tears from her cheeks with her fingers until they are a bit dry then she grinned, snaking her arm around hers before bringing her grandmother towards me for an introduction.

 _"Halmeoni, Tom Hiddleston eul manna ... nae namja chingu **{Grandma, meet Tom Hiddleston… my boyfriend}**."_

 _Eun-hye_ then looks at me, affectionately smiling. "Tom, meet my grandmother."

I reached her wrinkled hand and place a kiss to this lovely old lady and greeted her, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady. _Eun-hye_ is lucky to have such a lovely grandmother."

I can see _Eun-hye_ rolling her eyes at my gesture and hear her murmured. "Show off." While her grandmother looked at me, awed at my gesture and smiled.

"I am sorry. If I no speak English good." She said, struggling to say the words, but grinned. It seems to me that _Eun-hye_ and Anna's grandmother is not very good at speaking English, so I try to listen her words carefully. "You nice and very handsome man to my _Eun-hye-ya_."

I laughed gently, appreciating her compliment. "Thank you."

But before I could look at _Eun-hye_ , her grandmother approached me and places her hand on my chest, touching every part of it. _"Uwa. Gaseum-i aju himdeubnida **{Wow. You have a very hard chest}**."_ Then she touched my abs, thank God I'm wearing a shirt. _"Geuligo aju meosjin boggeun **{And very nice abs}**. Geuleon ganghan jal saeng-gin jeolm-eun namjawa gat-eun sinsa **{Such a strong handsome young man and a gentleman too}**. Naneun neoleul joh-ahaneun oegug-in-i gyeolko geuleohge saeng-gaghaji anh-eul geos-ida **{I'd never thought foreigners like you, could be this dashing}**._ _Eun-hye-ya neoege geuleohge joh-ahaneun geosdo dang-yeonhaji **{No wonder Eun-hye has such a liking to you}**." _She said in words that I could not understand. Then I looked to see _Eun-hye_ , Anna and _Tae-hyun_ at the corner, snickering. They witness me being touched by their grandmother. I blushed a bit of embarrassment as I hear her spoke, but this time in English.

"If I am like my _Eun-hye-ya_. I marry you quick." She smiled in awestruck. My eyes widen in slight shock when I hear her say those words and I laughed a bit nervously when she said that but luckily, _Eun-hye_ came to my rescue as she approached me and her grandmother.

 _"Halmeoni. Geugeon nae namja chinguleul gamtanhalmankeum chungbun hane **{Alright, grandma. That's enough of admiring my boyfriend}**."_ She placed her hands on the old woman's shoulders, giggling.

I deeply sighed, relieve that this is over. _Eun-hye_ approached me, amused at the sight of me. "I'm sorry about that, sweetheart."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked down at her, smiling. "It's ok, at least your mother is not like that."

 _Eun-hye_ laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry, you will not get rid of me that easily." She looked up at me, smirking.

I laughed at what she said before kissing her forehead then we went our way towards the table where we saw Anna and _Tae-hyun_ sitting on the cushioned seats in front of us. I helped _Eun-hye_ carefully sitting down on the cushion before I sit right beside her. I can see their grandmother approached us and standing in front.

 _"Yeon-a-ya. Eun-hye-ya. Wae neoneun hanbok-e du myeong ibneungeoya? **{Yeon-a. Eun-hye. Why don't you two wear on your hanboks?}** Geuligo geogjeonghaji maseyo, jeoneun geu dwie myeoch gaega issseubnida **{And don't worry, I have a few of them at the back}**."_ She pointed at the room near the counter. _"Geos-eun hanbok kapelaneun geos-eul gieoghasibsio **{Remember, this is a Hanbok café}**."_ She smiled in amusement.

The two sisters looked at each other, both shrugging then faced their grandmother and smiled in return. _"Naneun han beol-eul ibneun geos-e amuleon haega eobsdago saeng-gaghabnida **{I guess, there's no harm on wearing one}**. Gyeolgug, hanbok-eul ib-eun ihulo olaen sigan-i geollyeossseubnida **{After all, it's been a long time since I've worn a hanbok}**."_ _Eun-hye_ said. Anna nodded, seemingly agreed.

I see them stood up, moving away from the table and left with their grandmother then going inside the room near the counter. Leaving me and _Tae-hyun_ alone in our table.

"So." I spoke first before I continued by asking. "What did they say?"

He grinned, I know what he's going to say and I'm not liking it. _'Oh no. Dude, please don't.'_ "Which one? The part where we all sat on our table or their grandmother touching your whole body?" _'Should've known'._ I thought, embarrassed a bit.

I can feel myself blushing when he said the last part. "The part where we all sat on our table."

"Well, their grandmother requested that _Eun-hye_ and _Yeon-a_ to wear _Hanboks_. And they accepted it." He explained but somehow added. "Unless you don't know what a _Hanbok_ means, I could simply explain it to you."

I waved my hand, meaning no. "I already know what a _'Hanbok'_ means. _Eun-hye_ explained it to me."

"Ah." He nodded, smiling. "I see."

 **~o~**

After for what it seems to be like less than 30 minutes, we both waited patiently on the table and using our phones as a distraction from boredom. _Tae-hyun_ and I were playing versus in 'Piano Tiles', enjoying the battle on our phones until we heard footsteps on the wooden floor. We both looked up, ignoring our aims to win the game when we see our beloved girls wearing their _hanbok_.

I have seen _Eun-hye_ wearing a _hanbok_ as a child in the picture, she looked absolutely adorable. But when I see her now wearing it, not just in person but seeing her wearing it as a woman. "Beautiful…" I muttered softly, admiring _Eun-hye's_ look. The top of her long sleeve blouse is bright purple with cherry blossom flowers on her breast side and her long orange skirt flown perfectly down to the end of her toes. The makeup on her face was lightly simple while her hair was rolled in a half bun with two peony white flower pin on each side.

 _Eun-hye_ gracefully walked towards me with her hands laced together on her stomach where our baby laid there. I stood up, looking at her, mesmerized by her ethereal beauty.

"Wow…"

She softly giggled. "I'm guessing you liked it."

 _'Liked it. More liked I loved it.'_ I didn't give her a response by just looking at her with my mouth slightly opened. I'm totally in love with her wearing that.

"Sweetheart?"

I blinked my eyes twice, off of my daydream. "Oh, I'm sorry darling. It's just… you look so beautiful in wearing that."

Her porcelain cheeks turn rosy, a shy smile appeared on her face. "Oh, thank you."

My hand outstretched towards her, slowly taking mine as I carefully helped back to her cushioned seat. I looked up to see Anna wearing also her _hanbok_ , she also looked beautiful too. It was the same as _Eun-hye's_ but different color patterns. Hers was a light grey on top while her skirt is faded yellow with large lily flowers below. Anna's hairstyle however was opposite to her sister's, her hair was tied down in a braided bun with a lily pin on it.

I can see _Tae-hyun_ looking enamored at his beloved wife sitting gracefully beside him then they had a small conversation from which I can't understand the words they were saying. Though I can tell that he was complimenting her on how lovely she looked.

A waiter in his 'hanbok' approached us to our table while carrying 2 menus and greets us a polite 'good afternoon' then distributes us the menus to order. We thanked the waiter, smiling then bowed before leaving us to choose our order. I opened the menu and sadly they were all written in Korean, though the pictures of these desserts looked pretty exquisite. _Eun-hye_ notices my small problem then asks.

"Need me to translate it for you, sweetheart."

I looked at her, a bit of desperate though smiling. "Yes, please."

She smiled before leans in on my side then reads the menu to help translate this to me.

A minute later, we got what we choose for our afternoon snack as the waiter came back then asked us on what to order. I let _Eun-hye_ order for me since the waiter is not very understandable in English.

 _"Dasi annyeonghaseyo. naega jumun-i geollil su issseubnida? **{Hello again. May I take your order?}** " _The waiter raised his notebook in front, clicking his pen then waits for the response.

 _"Eum. Ulineun du Bungeoppang hana ttalgi chaeugi geuligo galsaeg seoltang han gaeleul chaewola **{Um. We will have 2 fish-shaped breads 1 with strawberry filling and 1 brown sugar filling}**."_ _Eun-hye_ replied, smiling politely to the waiter.

 _"Geuligo, ulineun Kkwabaegi go Ppottetto. Jushigesseoyo **{And, we will have twisted doughnuts and sweet potato fries. Please**_ **}**." Anna added with the same polite expression as her sister's.

 _"Gwaenchanh-a. Geulaeseo jumun-eun Bungeoppang hana ttalgi chaeugi geuligo galsaeg seoltang han gaeleul chaewola. Kkwabaegi go Ppottetto **{Okay. So your order will be 2 fished-shaped breads 1 strawberry and 1 brown sugar. Twisted doughnuts and sweet potato fries}**."_ The waiter repeated before looking at us. _"Eumlyo jom masil lae? **{How about some drinks?}** "_

 _Eun-hye_ asks her sister and _Tae-hyun_ about their drinks before looks at me, waiting for my response. "I'll have what you're having, darling?" I said. Reassuring her, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as you said. I'm a tea jenny." I winked at her, smirking.

She giggled. "Ok, then." Before looking up at the waiter. _"Maesil Cha jujeonja-eneun sa gaeui keob-i issseubnida **{We will have a teapot of Plum tea with 4 cups}**. Geuligo ulineun sa jan-ui mulgwa han jan-ui mul-eul gajigoiss-eul su issseubnida **{And may we have 4 glasses and a jug of water}**."_

 _"Seung-in. Geuge daya? **{Ok. Is that all?}** "_ The waiter asked.

 _Eun-hye_ , her sister and _Tae-hyun_ all nodded in response before the waiter left us while we wait for our order when Anna begins to ask.

"So. After we have our afternoon snack, where to?"

I looked at _Eun-hye_ who is thinking of our next destination, curious. Then finally she spoke. "How about the park near at the café, a 5 minute walk? There we can sit under the cherry tree and relax for a while."

"Oh. I wouldn't mind, darling." I said, agreeing with her suggestion. Napping under the tree would be a good relaxation and have some fresh air.

Anna seems to agree with this. "Yeah, park is good. After all, we need to rest ourselves for a while."

"Are you two going to change your _hanboks_?" I asked.

"Oh it's ok. Besides, this is _Jinhae_ city. We can wear this wherever want, but not every day." Anna replied, smiling.

"Ah I see. By the way, you both look really beautiful in that. It really suits you." I said, complimenting the sisters.

I can see them blush with their shy smiles while Tae-hyun just scoffed and shook his head in amusement. "First, her sister, then their mother, then their grandmother, now my wife. When will you stop using your charm spells on these ladies, huh?" I know he's not that serious. He's just making a joke out of it, so I play along.

"Well, I am from England. I _was_ born to become a gentleman. _Tae-hyun_." I said, smirking.

And with that. All of us laughed, enjoying without the hours of boredom.

 **~o~**

After our afternoon snack, we bid goodbye to the sisters' grandmother then we walked out of the café. The food I ate was absolutely delicious. Not too sweet. Not too creamy. It was just right. The tea I drank is also good too, kind of refreshing than the ones I took. _Eun-hye_ told me that this 'plum tea' is very good for the ones who had stress from hard work and relieves the mind. Now that is what I call a true tea. _'I think I will consider this as one of my favorite teas on my list'_. I thought, smiling.

I watched _Eun-hye_ walking beside me when the cool air blew against her face. Her hair now flowing like the dark ocean with the wind as the sun shone down upon her. I looked at her while we're walking on the street in front of her sister and brother-in-law. The sun made her porcelain face glow and put a smile on her face. God, she's even more beautiful than ever and she's really glowing. I guess that's what some people say when the women are pregnant, they're kind of glowing. Meaning that her skin is even lighter than before, or so that's what I thought.

We arrived at the park where we see so many cherry blossoms here. Like too many, almost like an enchanted pink forest. All of us sat under the tree where we landed on the grass then we relaxed ourselves and admire this natural beauty. I can see Anna sitting on her knees gracefully with _Tae-hyun_ lying down on her lap relaxing as they both smiled and both in love. Somehow when I spend time with _Eun-hye_ and her family. I suddenly tell myself that if I really wanted stay this peaceful town… like every day. I feel like I'm starting to love this place.

"Sweetheart?" _Eun-hye_ interrupted me, bringing myself out of my daydream.

"Yes, darling." I said, smiling.

"Are you enjoying yourself today?" she asked, smiled in return.

"Oh I _am_ enjoying myself today. I honestly love your town. It's so peaceful and quiet. The people here are nice. Not to mention the cherry blossom trees are everywhere. It's so beautiful, love." I said while looking at the pink petals leaving their branch and flowing with the wind swiftly.

She giggled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I smiled down at her, looking into her eyes. "Thank you, darling."

"For what?" She titled her head a little, looking so cute when she does that.

"For this. All of this. You. Your family. Our baby. _Everything_." I stared down to her beautiful face with longing.

 _Eun-hye_ looked at me with so much love and affection that I could always feel that way again. "Oh Tom…" She smiled, her eyes sparkled from light. I took her face in with my hands, placing a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. I felt her hand moved to my shoulder while cradling her head in my hands, keeping her there. We separate our lips slowly, seeing her cheeks growing rosy and her a soft smile.

"Rest, sweetheart."

I smiled in return then I lay down on her fold lap, resting my head on her soft skirt. She looked down at me affectionately and I felt her hand on my hair, stroking it gently. I can feel myself getting a bit sleepy as my sight started to darken and my body relaxed under the blossom tree with my beloved darling girl.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Jo Min-ki** as Seung Jin-woo {Emilie's father}

 **Park Ji-young** as Seung Ha-na {Emilie's mother}

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

 **Kang Ha-neul** as Lee Tae-hyun {Anna's husband}

* * *

 **Chapter LX: Goodbye**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **2 days later:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

"Flight 787 to Edinburgh, Scotland now boarding club class. We invite all club passengers to board. The flight will start to leave in 30 minutes."

The day has come for us to be heading back to Edinburgh as Tom and I stand in front of my family, starting to say our goodbyes. I honestly don't want to leave right now, I had just come back home for them but Tom needs to be back for his interviews so there's nothing I could do for that. I know it's hard for me to say goodbye to my family yet I somehow knew that this isn't forever, there will always be a time for me to see my family again.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh guys." I said, laughing softly. Looking at each one of them, laughing a bit as well including Tom.

"Oh _Eun-hye_ , this is never a goodbye. We will see each other again soon." My mother smiled as she approached me with her hands on my shoulders, comforting me.

My elder sister bugged in with a big amusing smile on her face. "And besides, you will be inviting us to your wedding sooner than you think." She winked.

All of us laughed before Tom spoke in amusement. "Don't worry, Anna. You'll all be invited to our wedding. We are a family, aren't we?"

 _Yeon-a_ grinned as she wraps her arms around Tom's neck, hugging him. "Of course, Tom. You are now one of us and you're my favorite brother-in-law, you know." He hugged her back and chuckled. "I'm your only brother-in-law, Anna."

She chuckled as well. "Yeah. But still, to me you are. And I am happy that you are one of us, Tom. I'm really glad that you came into my little sister's life… Please take care of her, you don't know how precious she is to me." She whispered on his shoulder.

"I will, Anna. She will always be in my care. I promise." He smiled before letting go of their hug.

I smiled, seeing my sister and Tom hugging in a sibling manner before approaching her and give her a tight hug. I can feel wrap her arms around me, not too tightly since my baby is still laying inside me.

 _"Naneun neoleul geuliulgeoya, Eonni **{I will miss you, Big sister}**."_ My tears started to flow down my cheeks, silently crying on her shoulder. I can feel a soft pat on my back, comforting me.

 _"Naneun neodo geuliulgeoya, nae yeodongsaeng **{I will miss you too, my little sister}**." She_ whispered, shakingly. Knowing that she is crying as well.

As we let go of our sweet sisterly hug, I immediately hugged _Tae-hyun_ along with my nephew, Jun being carried by his father. Then after a few seconds of our embrace with my brother-in-law and nephew, I moved at the side to face my parents who are looking at me with an intense affection and I can see my mother starting to cry right in front of me then quickly hugs carefully knowing that I'm still carrying my baby within me. I wrapped my arms around hers before my father wrapped his around me and my mother.

After what it seems to be like almost forever, I tried to let go of my parents' embrace but they keep on getting a bit tighter. As much as I want to embrace them forever, Tom and I really have to go before the flight starts to leave as I tried to speak.

" _Eomma. A-Appa._ Please let go. Baby does not want to get squeezed in." My parents flinched in shock when I said the last sentence as they carefully let go of their hug then they faced me with concern.

 _"O jasig, ulineun neomu yugam-ibnida. Agineun gwaenchanhseubnikka? **{Oh child, we are so sorry. Is your baby alright?}** "_ My mother asked, with a hint of fear on her face.

I took her hands into mine and smiled reassuringly. _"Eomma. Nae agineun gwaenchanh-a. Al-assji? **{Mama. My baby is fine, okay?}** "_

They both sighed in relief then smiled. As I can feel Tom wrapping his arm around me on my waist, looking down at me. I stared up at him with an affectionate smile then went back to face my parents.

I saw my mother taking Tom's hands on hers and smiled motherly. "Tom, please take care of my daughter. I am not requesting you as a stranger to us, I am requesting you as our son to us."

My hand placed on his back, giving him an affectionate comfort as I hear Tom replied.

"I will, Mrs. Seung-" He was cut-off when my mother spoke.

"Please, call me _Eomeoni **{Mother}**_. You are considered now as one of our family, Tom." She smiled at him. "And I will not take no for an answer, my son." I smiled when my mother called him 'her son'.

I can see him smiled happily as he said. " _Eomeoni_ , I promise I will take of her. Always."

My mother smiled as she lifts her hand and touches his cheek, stroking it softly. "I know you will. You are such a good man, Tom… and I know in my heart, that you will be a great father to our grandchild."

He places his hand on her slight wrinkled hand. "Thank you, _Eomeoni_."

Before my mother and Tom are about let go of each other, my father approached him places his hand on his shoulder.

"Since you called my wife, _Eomeoni_. It seems I have no choice, but for you to call me, _Abeoji_. And like my wife, I will not take no for an answer, son."

I looked up to see him, staring straight at him with a brave yet a determined face that I have seen him do that often when he was around with my father.

"Then, I suppose there is no harm said than done. _Abeoji_."

My father smiled as he spoke. "You know. At first, I was beginning to think that you are not good enough for my _Eun-hye_."

My eyes widen when he said that. _"Appa!"_ I was about to protest but my father looks at me with a reassuring smile and nod. I stared at him for a moment, with a hint worriedness in not just me but my mother, my sister and _Tae-hyun_ as well.

"Many men tried to court her before when she was in high school as you can see and I never approve each and every one of them. But… when I get to know you better, it seems you have proven yourself worthy for my beloved _Eun-hye_. I know that I was being a bit selfish for thinking that you are going to steal my younger daughter away from me." He looked at Tom with a genuine smile. "Someday when you become a father, you will know what it means to be a bit overprotective. You understand?"

I can see Tom looking down a bit then nodded before facing him. "I understand."

My father nodded before he spoke. "Good." He pats his shoulder in a manly way. "Then. Take care of yourself, son."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, _Abeoji_."

Me, my mother, my sister and her husband sighed in relief then smiled at the sight between my father and Tom. I interrupted their conversation as I wrap my hands around his arm affectionately. "Okay, I guess it's time for us to go now. We only have 15 minutes before the plane leaves."

Tom looked down at me with a slight shock. "Oh right! I guess it's really time for us to leave."

I hugged my parents again for a less than second then my sister and _Tae-hyun_ before I could give a carry to my cute nephew with a small good. I can see him smiling at me as he wraps his little arms around me. My family along with Tom awed at this sight.

 _"Nae gwiyeoun joka, neo geuliwo halgeoya **{I'm going to miss you, my cute little nephew}**."_ I whispered to him, hugging my nephew a bit. _"Geogjeonghaji maseyo, god saeloun nol-i chinguga doel geos-ibnida **{Don't worry, you're going to have a new playmate soon}**." _Referring to my little jelly bean. Smiling at the thought of my baby having a playmate with my nephew.

I looked at Tom, smiling. Then I let him carry my nephew. He seems to notice my gesture as he approaches me and Jun.

My nephew stares at me then at Tom, who is now reaching his arms towards the little boy. I whispered softly into his ear. _"Tom samchon-i neoleul delyeo gago sip-eo, Jun-so **{Uncle Tom wants to carry you, Jun-so}**." _Jun then suddenly removes his arms from my neck then reaches his hands onto him, causing all of us to grin at the sight of the little boy in the family reaching out to his Uncle Tom.

 _"Sukbu! Sukbu! **{Uncle! Uncle!}** "_ Jun-so said a bit loudly, still reaching out to him.

"Ahhh, you want a hug from Uncle Tom. Do you, Jun?" He grinned, playfully.

 _"Sukbu! Sukbu! Sukbu!"_ My nephew keeps on babbling until Tom finally wraps his hands around his chubby waist and lifts him towards his chest. All of us, awed at the sight of this when Jun puts his small hands on his cheeks giving him a slight slap all together causing me and my family laughing at Tom being slightly slapped on cheeks. Tom doesn't get hurt at my nephew's hits, instead he chuckles at the little boy's playful slaps.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you, buddy."

 _"Sukbu! Sukbu!"_

I can see him now affectionately hugging by placing the hand on the top of his nephew's head, stroking it and whispered. "You are such a beautiful boy, Jun. Uncle Tom loves you so much." He kisses his head, before looking at the toddler.

 _"Sukbu."_ Jun mumbled this time.

After a few seconds, he brings Jun back to his father, _Tae-hyun_ into his arms. Right when my brother-in-law takes his son from Tom's arms, he spoke.

"We're still not done with the acting lessons, aren't we?"

"Oh we're not done yet, brother." Tom smirked.

"Guess we should chat in Skype or something." _Tae-hyun_ said, laughing.

"Yeah, let's do that." He nodded, laughed as well before giving each other a manly hug carefully not to hurt Jun by being squeezed in.

"I'll see you soon, bro." _Tae-hyun_ said.

"You too, man." Tom said in return before he went back to my side.

"Well, goodbye everyone. We'll see each other soon." I bid all of them goodbye.

My family bids us farewell in return before we turn around, not looking back at them. Knowing that it would be painful for me if I ever looked back.

Tom notices my expression as he places his hand on mine a bit tightly. I looked up to him, seeing my love smiled down at me.

"Don't look sad, darling. We'll see them again soon."

"I know, sweetheart." I smiled at him in return, I lean my head at his shoulder while walking towards the gate. "I know."


	61. Chapter 61

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

* * *

 **Chapter LXI: Spagetti Carbonara**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

We finally headed home to my flat and collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to bring our bags to my rooms by putting them down on the floor then we both let out a long overdue sigh of relief, not just from our 17 hour journey flight but at the success of announcing my pregnancy towards my family at Korea. "One down, many to go." Tom chuckled, wrapping an arm around me, kissing the top of my head. We sat in silence on the comfy old couch. It had seated a lot of people over its life. It was broken in. it was comfy. It was ours. Viv and I had worked hard to make this place ours, put our stamp on it. It was home and I loved it. But now that I'm pregnant, something was going to have to change. Tom and I couldn't live apart with a baby on the way and I couldn't ask him to move up here – his whole life was based in London. I sighed lightly. Tom kissed my temple, mumbling into my hair. "What's wrong darling?"

I thought for a second before answering. "I'm just thinking how much I'm going to miss this place. I already miss my family and home back in Korea. And now that I'm pregnant, I'm going to leave this flat soon. This is too much to take in, sweetheart." I tilted my head to look up at him, a weak smile on my face. "What do you mean?" He stroked my hair as he spoke. "Well, we can't keep up this current living apartment when we have a baby, Tom. I'll have to move to London. You're entire life is based there." I played with his hand which has lay on my tummy, running my fingers along with his.

Tom sighed gently, grabbing my hand in his and looking dead in the eye. "I know darling, I know. I feel so selfish for taking you away from everything. It seems that your father is right, I _am_ trying to steal you away from everything. Your family. Your home. Your life. _Everything_. It pains me so much." His hand had moved to my face and was stroking my cheek gently. "We will spend as much time as you want up here darling. As much as you like, any time you like." He smiled gently at me.

I caught his hand with mine, bringing it to my lips. "I know I'll be fine sweetheart, I'll just miss this pokey little place." My whisper tailed off to a whisper.

"Are we telling Viv tonight?" He asked. " _Ye **{Yeah}**._ Yeah, definitely. She'll be home soon, I better make some dinner." I made my way to get up but Tom stopped me. "Let me darling, it's the least I can do." Then I was about to tell him about the bags until he raises his index finger in front of me. "And don't think about carrying those bags upstairs, I will be carrying them before I will start making dinner. Okay?" He said, in a serious tone yet his expression is concern.

I smiled. "Okay, sweetheart."

"Good." He kissed my forehead and maneuvered me so I was lying on the couch instead of him. I sighed at the loss of body heat and watched him carrying our bags then headed up towards the stairs to my room.

An hour later, Tom was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. I wandered into the kitchen to get the cutlery and tumblers for setting the table. He had his back to me, stirring a pot of something that smells wonderful. "What's cooking good looking?" I asked, smiling. "Spagetti carbonara sound ok?" He turned around to face me, some sauce on the wooden spoon. I gladly took it. "Oh God, Tom! This is amazing!" I looked up at him, seriously impressed. "Well I'm glad darling, it's been a while since I last made it." I padded through to the living room, over to the bay window where our small dining table sat. Viv and I deliberately put it there so we could enjoy the view as we ate. I was just finishing setting the last place when I heard keys in the door. It seems Viv has arrived home as she came in. Before I could answer, Tom shouted out to surprise her. "Oh I missed you so much darling!" He came out from the kitchen, apron still on and went rushing over to Viv, wrapping her in a hug, finishing his dramatic scene. I was doubled over laughing, leaning on the table for support.

Over the shock of a 6ft tall man bounding across the flat to cuddle her, Viv spoke. "Sir Thomas! To what do I owe this pleasure?" She grinned at him, he wrapped his arm around her, guiding her over to the table.

"You guys are back from Korea already?" Viv asked.

"Yeah, it seems we are." I replied, while I approached the red headed Scottish friend of mine and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And it was great." I said, happily.

"Well I'm glad you are, Em. It's been four years since you left abroad. So it's a good thing, you visited them." Viv said, smiling genuinely. Knowing how much I've missed my old home back in Korea.

My heart melted at the sight of two of the most important people in my life getting along so well. He pulled her chair out, seating her before doing the same for me. "Ladies, your food is on its way. "Viv waited until Tom was out of earshot before speaking. "What is he up to? Why's he cooking dinner?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "He wanted to, Viv. Apparently it's the least he could do since we let him stay here." I shrugged.

Tom appeared from the kitchen expertly carrying the 3 plates. I poured water for everyone and we settled down. "This smells amazing Sir Thomas. I'm impressed. Picking up her fork, she wrapped some spaghetti around it before stuffing it all in her mouth. "Always the lady, Viv." I laughed, spaghetti nearly came out of Viv's nose.

"Since we've got you here Viv, we have something to tell you." I looked at Tom before looking back at my best friend. She stopped shoveling the spaghetti to her mouth and looked at us, shifting between us. I waited until she had finished her mouth full before I continued.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panic covering her face as she placed her fork down and sat up a bit straight.

"Nothing's wrong Viv. In fact, it's the exact opposite." Tom spoke calmly and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Well, uh. I… um… well." God, this was hard.

"Oh, spit it out, Em!" Viv sighed.

I did as I was told. "I'm pregnant!" There was a moment of silence before a screech erupted from my best friend, sounding like she was possessed.

"Ahhhh! Emmy! This is AMAZING!" She got up from her chair and ran around the table, squeezing me in a hug where I sat.

She turned to Tom. "And you, Sir Thomas, you old dog you." She swatted his shoulder before pulling him into a hug, she sat back down in her chair, a tear running down her cheek.

"I am so happy for the both of you. You are the loveliest, and I mean the loveliest 'intercultural' couple I have ever seen and this is the best news ever." She sighed gently before continuing. "This does mean I'll get to be Auntie Viv, right?"

Tom reached over the table, placing his hand on hers. "We'd love nothing more Viv." He smiled at her.

 _'Jal dwaessne **{Well, that went well}**.'_ I thought as I looked at the love of my life and my best friend in the world. Having just shared the biggest news of my life, I was one silly happy lady.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Jo Min-ki** as Seung Jin-woo {Emilie's father}

 **Park Ji-young** as Seung Ha-na {Emilie's mother}

* * *

 **Chapter LXII: Precious**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

 _"Joh-a. Gaya hae. **{Okay, guys. I gotta go}**."_

 _"Eun- hye, nega agi sajin-eul jom deo bonae jumyeon joh-eulgeoya, al-assji? **{Eun-hye, you better send us some of the pictures of your baby, okay?}** " _My mother said, smiling.

I smiled down at the screen of the laptop on the kitchen table, seeing my parents in front of me as we video chat in Skype.

 _"Joh-a, Eomma **{Alright, Mama}**."_

 _"Geuligo Tom-egedo uli dul da insahalago malhaessseubnida **{And also tell Tom, we both said hi}**."_ My father said in a baritone voice, smiling as well.

 _"Gwaenchanh-a. Singyeongsseo, Eomma. Appa. Naneun geuleohge hal geos-ida **{Okay. Take care, Mama. Papa. I will, you know I will.}** Jomangan chaeting haebosibsio. Annyeonghi kaseyo. **{Chat with you guys soon. Bye}**."_ I waved at them before I log off the video chat.

I closed down my laptop shut as I pottered through from Tom's kitchen with a steaming mug of tea in my hand. We had come down to London 4 days ago. It was time to tell his parents, and then the media. I was beginning to show now and we couldn't get away with hiding it behind a jumper for much longer. He looked up as I stood behind the couch. Smiling, I handed the mug over to him. "My parents says Hi. Everything ok?" I asked, leaning on the back of the sofa. Taking the mug from me, he smiled back. "Yeah, he's great. So excited that he's going to be a grandfather. He apologizes that he can't be here though."

I smiled as I sat down next to him. My bump was getting bigger and bigger and tiny things were becoming increasingly difficult. "It can't be helped, it's a big conference." I smiled and placed a hand on my bump – a habit I was doing more frequently. Tom smiled every time I did it.

"He says to I've to, and I quote "Look after that precious girl." I smiled, I got on great with Tom's father, and it was easy to see that he had been a great influence on Tom.

"Well, he's right you know." I said, winding Tom up. "I _am_ precious." I smirked, causing Tom to laugh gently. "You certainly are my darling. And you are carrying the most precious cargo in the world." He said before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my swollen tummy, rubbing it gently. "I love you." He whispered to my bump. I felt tears sting through my eyes.

I loved these moments like this. I didn't need much evidence, but it showed me what an incredible father Tom was going to be. He was so protective already. He'd help me with anything, even though right now, I could still manage everything perfectly. "You finish your tea, sweetheart. I'm heading to the shower before tonight." Tom stood up before I could, holding a hand out to guide me up. When I was at my full height, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. "Thank you." I smiled at him. Walking out the living room and heading towards the bathroom.

We were going around to his mother's for dinner. She'd invited his 2 sisters too. They were all a bit suspicious as to why they would be invited, but were looking forward to meeting up at dinner.

 **~o~**

I jumped out of the shower and, drying myself off, wandered through towards the bedroom. Pulling on my underwear, I look at my reflection in the mirror on Tom's wardrobe. I scrunched my face up at how fat I looked, turning from side to side, looking at every detail.

I heard a faint click from behind me and saw Tom coming towards me in the mirror. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Placing his hands on my belly, I flinched at the slight chill. The click I heard had been the bottle of cocoa butter. Tom started moving his hands in slow circles, gently massaging my belly. "It doesn't matter what shape you see in the mirror." He paused as his hands kept rubbing the lotion into my tummy. "You will always be perfect to me, darling." He kissed me on the shoulder when the butter had been absorbed into my skin. I turn around and he pulled me into his arms. "I hope you know that, _Eun-hye_. And if you don't, I tell you all the time until you believe me." I smiled and nodded at him. "I know. I know." I whispered, leaning my forward against his.

 **~o~**

"Toooooom!" I whined as I heard him coming out of the bathroom. "Yes, darling?" He wandered in wearing only a towel and running his hand through his wet hair. He looked damn good. I stood, slightly open mouthed and staring at him, completely forgetting what I was going to say. _Mapsosa **{Oh God}** ,_ I'd jump him now if we weren't leaving soon.

"Earth to _Eun-hye_ , darling?" He waved a hand in front of my face and I was brought out of my daydream. " _Ye **{Yeah}** ,_ hi!" I smiled, he laughed. "What were you needing?" He asked gently, walking over to his drawers, pulling out his underwear and socks.

"Oh yeah. I um. I'm not sure what to wear. None of these dresses I was going to wear can hide this anymore." I pointed to my stomach as I spoke. He looked at me. "I don't think your mother would like to find out about her grandchild but opening the door to a fatty in a too small dress!" I was beginning to freak out slightly.

"Ok, first of all, what did I _just_ finish saying to you?" I looked down at my feet like a shameful child doing something naughty as he told me off, remembering our conversation not 20 minutes ago. "And yes, you're right. Mum wouldn't like to find like that." He chuckled. "What about your long sleeve pink dress, Anna gave you last week?" My wrinkle cute dress – damn this man was good! I grinned back at him, taking his face in my hands and kissed him. "You handsome, are a genius! I totally forgot about that one!" I raked through my small section in Tom's wardrobe, finding my pastel pink long sleeve wrinkle dress hanging near the back.

Pulling it over my head and letting soft fabric fall down above my knees, it disguised my tummy completely well. By the time I got a cardigan or a jacket on, it'd be pretty well hidden. I was a very happy girl. Tom smiled at me at my reflection. "Much better, it's so good to see you smiling, _Eun-hye_." I looked at him standing there in his boxers and socks, laughing slightly. "That outfit is so hot, Mr. Hiddleston!" I giggled harder as he stuck his foot out, pointing it proudly showing off his outfit while trying to contain his laughter. "I know right?!" I burst out laughing and wandered over to the dressing table he had brought me.

I pulled my hair into a bun and applied some light makeup on me – a thin line of eyeliner, some mascara and a blusher. I didn't want to overdo it.

Spraying on some perfume, Tom stuck his around the door. "Taxi's here darling, you ready?" I took one final look before standing up and switching the light off, walking towards Tom in the hall. He had picked up my bag and was standing when I approached him.

"You look gorgeous, darling." He kissed me and opened the door for me. "And you look very handsome, handsome." I smiled, giggling as he locked up the house.

Climbing into the taxi, the nerves began to hit me. A million 'what-ifs' running through my mind.

A hand waving its way into mine reassured me everything was going to be fine. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and fell in love with him all over again.

He was right. Everything _was_ going to be fine.


	63. Chapter 63

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Diana Hiddleston as** Herself {Tom's mother}

 **Sarah Hiddleston as** Herself {Tom's elder sister}

 **Emma Hiddleston as** Herself {Tom's younger sister}

* * *

 **Chapter LXIII: Telling the Parents {Part 2}**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

"Here we are, folks." The taxi driver spoke from the front seat. Tom and I stopped our conversation and I looked up at Diana's house, Tom paid the taxi driver and, with a hand on my back, gently ushered me out of the taxi. I stood outside on the pavement, facing the taxi and pulling my dress away from my small bump. Tom stood the opposite of me as the taxi pulled away, the noise of the engine fading gently as it rolled down the street. He smiled gently at me, watching me intently. "You don't notice it, darling." He rested his hand on my shoulder and softly pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed, expelling some worry from my body. Tom held my hand out to me, fingers open and waiting for me to wrap my fingers through his. I looked from his hand to his face and back again, smiling. I slid my hand into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze, this was of assuring me that everything was going to be fine.

I slowly rubbed his thumb with mine, and looked up at him. He smiled down at me. "Don't be nervous, love. My mum and sisters love you, you know they do. And they'll love our news. They'll love our jelly bean." He grinned at me. I smiled as he used the nickname I had given for our baby. "As I told you. It was a jelly bean." I smirked, rubbing my tummy slightly. I pulled my hand away quickly as I heard a door click, pulling the clinging fabric away from my body. "Darlings!" Diana squealed gently, rushing down the few steps that lead from her front door to the garden gate. I let go of Tom's hand and he opened his arms out, waiting for his mother's embrace. I smiled as Diana walked into her son's arms and he pulled her into a hug. The love they had for each other was glaringly obvious, it radiated from every pore. I smiled at the pair as Tom kissed his mother on the check. "Hello, Mum." He smiled at her as they separated. She kept her hands on her waist – a trait that to me, showed that she didn't get to see her son that much and was not wasting a single moment now that he was here. A trait that showed how much of a devoted mother she was. If I could be a _fraction_ of the mother to our baby that she was to Tom, I would be a very happy lady.

Tom kept his arm wrapped around his mother's shoulders as they both turned to me, his mum resting one hand on his stomach and the other on the small of his back. Diana smiled as she came towards me, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a hug. I felt a slight panic, praying that she wouldn't feel my bump. Thankfully, she was smaller than me and I had to bend slightly to hug her, keeping my tummy away from her. "Hello _Eun-hye,_ darling. You look beautiful as ever." She held me at arms' length, studying me carefully. I smiled at the platinum haired lady in front of me. "It's lovely to see you again, Diana." I smiled at her. "Now my darlings, let's get you both inside. Your sisters are itching to see you, Tom." She grabbed me by the hand and led me up the stairs and into their home. I turned my head to look back at Tom, he smiled up at me and winked, following us both through the door.

"Now, makes yourselves comfortable. I've got a few bits to sort out in the kitchen."

"Anything I can help with?" I asked Diana.

"No, no _Eun-hye_ dear." She waved her hands as if to shush me. "You just relax with Tom. Emma and Sarah are doing a great job."

"Well, why would we interrupt?" Tom shrugged and was swatted lightly by his mother. "You're terrible, Thomas." She laughed lightly as she headed through the kitchen.

Tom walked behind me and took my denim jacket from me, slowly sliding it down my shoulders and hanging it on the coat hooks that were in the hall. He shrugged off the blazer and it next to mine before coming back into the dining room and sitting down on one of the sofas. His arm ran along the back, on top of the blanket which was neatly folded there. His other arm lay on the arm rest and he smiled up at me, his eyes beckoning me to join him. I looked at the various photos that sat encased in the frames on the mantel piece. There were various family photos from over the years. I noticed a baby Tom with Emma and ran my fingers over the frame. I smiled at the sight, thinking that our baby might look like that when they arrived. I smiled and walked over to join Tom on the couch. I snuggled close to him and his hand left the back of the couch to soothingly stroke my hair. "What were you smiling at?" He asked quietly. "I couldn't help, but think." I lowered my voice into a whisper. "I couldn't help but think that, our baby might look like that." Tom's face beamed as I spoke. "Jelly bean might. But then again, it might have been better luck of looking like its mother." He smiled gently and leaned in to kiss me delicately. I reached up to place my hand on his gorgeous defined jaw and I'll admit, I got a bit carried away in the moment.

"Oh, Tom! Put her down for 5 seconds and come give your sisters a hug!" He pulled away and smiled at me before standing up. He turned to face Emma and Sarah who were standing in the doorway of the living room. Tom stood and walked over to the girls who hugged their brother – again, it was obvious that they didn't see their brother in some time. They stood chatting for a few minutes before they came over to me then pulled me into their hugs and said how nice it was to see me again. Everybody in this family was so lovely. They were a pleasure to be around. I couldn't help but let my mind wander into the future, thinking about the little family that Tom and I would soon have. It was still sinking in, the fact that Tom and I are starting a family. Sure we hadn't been together for ages, but I've never felt more sure about anything in my life. I smiled up at the siblings who were chatting animatedly in the doorway when Diana came through from the kitchen. "Right everyone, come into the dining room, dinner's ready." She smiled before wiping her hands on her apron and heading back to the kitchen.

Emma and Sarah wandered through and Tom turned back to me where I sat on the couch. Grabbing both my hands, he gently pulled me up from my seat, kissing each hand when I had reached my fully height. I smiled at him and lean forward, capturing his lips with mine. I held them for a few seconds before pulling away, sighing contentedly. Tom leaned his forehead against mine and whispered. "You ready?" I gulped a bit and nodded. " _Ye **{Yeah}**._ When should we tell them? After the main?" I suggested, trying to strategically plan the best war battle. "Sounds good to me." Tom whispered back, his hand on my waist as he kissed me tenderly. I pulled back before I got carried away, remembering where I was. Tom kept a hold on one of my hands and guided me out of the living room, down the hall and into the dining room.

I entered the room and it felt like this was a family home. The walls were cream and there was a large fireplace on the wall opposite to the door. The wall surrounding the fireplace was covered in photo frames. All of them in different shapes and sizes, documenting the lives of this beautiful family that I was now being welcomed into. In the center of the room sat a large oak dining table. It could sit 6 people which meant there was plenty of room for all of us. Emma and Sarah sat next to each other, Diana would be at the head of the table and Tom pulled out my chair for me, gently pushing it in as I sat down before heading towards the kitchen to help his mother.

The table looked amazing. There were large plain white plates laid out at each setting, with a wine glad and a water glass perfectly laid out with them. I heard a few feet coming along the hall and turned to look at the doorway. Diana came in carrying 2 dishes and laid them down in the center of the table – potatoes and mixed vegetable salad. She was followed by Tom who carried a large roast chicken on a serving platter, the steam rising from it as he gently placed it down in the middle. Diana pulled off her apron and laid it over the back of the free chair before walking to the other end of the table where Tom had her seat pulled out for her. He made sure that she was comfortable before he seated for himself beside me. _'Hangsang sinsa ya **{Always the gentleman}** '._ I thought as I smiled at him. "Well then kids, tuck in." Diana smiled at everyone and Tom started to carve the chicken.

 **~o~**

The main was soon finished as Emma and Sarah cleared the plates away, replacing them with bowls for pudding. I swallowed hard and Tom noticed my expression, gently placing his hand on my thigh under the table as he chatted with his mother. Their conversation halted as Emma came back into the room carrying the biggest trifle I had ever seen. "And no, Tom. This isn't just for you." Emma laughed, the rest of us joining in. Everyone knew of Tom's love for pudding. Diana started to share out the pudding, placing an extra spoonful of trifle in her son's bowl, smiling at him as she handed it to him. Tom grinned back at her. He was still a big kid at heart.

He placed it in front of him and cleared his throat. "Mum, Emma, Sarah – before we start I uh. I, well, we wanted to say something." That had everyone's attention. He placed his hand over mine as it lay on the table top, tightly clutching the spoon. Emma and Diana looked at Tom while Sarah, with a spoonful of trifle half in her mouth, flitted her stare between the both of us. I played with the napkin that lay in my lap.

Tom spoke again. "We are so excited to tell you all that uh." He paused, taking a breath. "Oh, spit it out Tom!" Emma blurted out, causing me to blurt out a giggle. " _Eun-hye_ is pregnant!" He grinned, looking at the 3 other women sat around the table. There was a moment of silence before the 3 ladies burst into squeals of delight, they all stood up and came darting around to me, hugging me one after the other. Diana had a few tears in her eyes and Tom pulled her into a hug, his long arms enveloping the small lady. "Oh, congratulations the both of you. This is such an amazing news!" She smiled, wiping the tears before they had the chance to run down her cheeks. Tom chatted with his mother while Emma and Sarah talked to me. They were excited that they were getting a niece or a nephew.

The rest of the night was filled with baby talk – due dates, potential names and scan photos. They also wanted a feel of my tiny baby bump –which I happily obliged. I was surrounded on one couch in the living while Tom sat alone on the other, staring over at the women in his life with a contented smile on his face. I caught his eye and he smiled, mouthing out softly _'I love you'_ – he, like I do, was happy it had gone so well. _'I love you too'_. I mouthed out softly as well before breaking an eye contact and turning back to what his mother was saying.


	64. Chapter 64

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter LXIV: Tub Time**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I was sat at home—well, at Tom's home. I stayed here at the majority of the time nowadays but I still find it weird to call it home. I sat on Tom's large, comfy grey couch, my legs pulled up and my feet resting beside me.

Tom was out at a meeting with Luke. He was going on the Graham Norton show tonight to tell the world our news. Luke wanted to go over a few things with him first. I was nervous. I won't deny it. I know that the majority of his fans had been great when we had gone in public. I had just settled down to eat some ramyeon noddle soup when my phone rang. Battling my bump, I stretched over to the coffee table and grabbed it. Not recognizing the number, I toyed with not answering it. Biting my lip, something in my mind told me to answer it. Pressing the button I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, uncertainty dripping from my voice. "Hi, may I please speak with Miss Emilie Seung?"

"Yes, this is me." I replied, still uncertain.

"Hi, my name is Felicity. I work at the Marvel Studios."

My breath hitched in my throat. "Um. Okay." I managed to spit it out, a small smile beginning to work its way on my face.

"I'm phoning from the visual effects department on behalf of Karen Jones, head of the makeup department." _Uwa **{Wow}**_. This could only be good. I crossed my fingers that lay on the arm of the couch.

"Yes." I said, urging her to carry on.

"We have an opening for a makeup artist here at our London studio and Karen put your name forward for the job. Would you be interested in coming in for a chat?" Was this actually happening?

"Um. Of course! That would be amazing, thank you!" I blurted out and Felicity giggled gently on the other end.

"Well, if you can make it, come in for a meeting this Tuesday at 11am?"

"That would be perfect." I agreed, scribbling it down on a piece of paper that lay on the table. "Thank you so much for this." I smiled down on the phone.

"No, thank you Miss Seung. We looking forward to see you on Tuesday."

I hung up and placed the phone on the table next to my almost cold _ramyeon._ I couldn't help myself and let out a squeal of excitement. It's a good thing, Tom wasn't home – he'd have to see for himself. I couldn't wait until he got home to tell him.

 **~o~**

2 hours later, he came through the door.

I was in the kitchen making a cup of 'Maesil Cha', a Plum Tea given to me by my grandmother as a souvenir. Not to mention, it is now one of Tom's favorite teas. Hearing the footsteps, I pulled another mug out of the cupboard and made an extra cup. I felt 2 arms snake around my ever expanding waist and a pair of soft lips gently caressing my neck. Trying hard not to moan. I managed to say out a hello.

"Hey you." I spoke gently as my hand found his neck, feeling his pulse quicken underneath my touch.

"Hello darling." He said in between our kisses. I spun around in his arms, my back leaning on the counter and wrap my arms around his neck.

"How was your meeting?" I asked as he continued his work on my neck. This man was my undoing. And he knew it all too well. His head never left my neck while he spoke. "It was good." Kiss. "But I couldn't," Kiss. "Wait to get to, "Another kiss. "Get back to you." I sighed softly and my head fell back. Pregnancy hormones or not, this man drove me crazy.

I grabbed his head and made him look me in the eye. "Maesil Cha? Your new favorite." I asked him, singing tone slip through my voice, smiling. "… No." He answered. Eh? What? Was he sick? Tom Hiddleston refusing a cup of tea?

"Okay, I don't know who you are but what have you done with Tom?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. He laughed, his head falling back while he did. I quickly kissed his collarbone, bringing him back to reality. "I know exactly what I want, darling." He said before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping on the landing, he spoke. "I want nothing more than to share a nice relaxing bath with my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled sweetly down at me.

I leaned up to kiss him, standing on my tip-toes. "You run the bath, I'll get the bubbles." I said, kissing the tip of his nose before heading to the cupboard.

 **~o~**

I changed into my dressing gown and entered the bathroom. I returned minutes later without the bubbles. We were all out. Entering the room, Tom was already in the tub, his hair all wet and slight curly. He looked so gorgeous. Devastatingly so. He stared up at me from the bath, his head resting on the ceramic bath, his eyes looked full of hunger. "We're all out of bubbles." I pouted as I walked over to the tub.

His bathroom was gorgeous. It had a deep royal blue and white checkered floor and a massive freestanding bathtub with a silver waterfall tap in the middle of the tub. "That's ok, darling. All the better to see you within." He bit his lip and winked at me, making me smile and blush slightly.

I was a bit un-sure about ever-changing my pregnant body, pulling my robe a bit tighter to my body. Tom noticed this and sat up more in the bath, resting both his arms on the edge and placing his head on them. "Eun-hye, darling. You are so beautiful to me. No matter what you see in the mirror, you are perfect. And I love you, so much." I sighed, fighting back the tears.

Sometimes I think he knew how I felt before I did. "But I'm getting fat." I laughed nervously. Tom reached out to grab my hand, kissing my knuckles. "You are not fat. You are a beautiful pregnant lady is glowing. You're only going to get more beautiful soon." I smiled at my 'British' boyfriend. "Now come on in, the water's lovely." He smiled back at me. I loosened the cord on my dressing gown and let it slide off my shoulders and onto the floor. I was aware of Tom's eyes on me, travelling the entire length of my body.

"So beautiful." He mumbled under his breath as I lowered myself into the bath, lying in between his legs and leaning my back against his chest and my head against his shoulder. Tom's hands slowly ran over my shoulders then down my arms before stopping at my hands, lacing his fingers with mine. I closed my eyes, completely relaxed in the arms of the man I loved. "Mmm, this is nice." I said, raising Tom's hand to my lips and kissing it gently. "I got a phone call today." "Hmm." Tom murmured, encouraging me to go on as he washed my shoulders. "Ye {Yeah}, a girl names Felicity phoned. She works for Marvel." I smiled to myself as I played with my own hands. "Apparently there's a job opening and Karen put my name forward." Tom stopped, his hands resting on my shoulders. "That is great news, Eun-hye. Are you going for it?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

"I've been invited to go for a chat about it on Tuesday."Ye {Yeah}, I think I'm going to go for it." I turned my head to look back at him. "Good. You deserve this, Eun-hye. They'll be stupid enough not to take you in." He kissed my lips and pulled me impossibly closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

We had sat in the bath until the water turned cold. Tom stepped out first, wrapping a towel loosely around him, showing off the gorgeous V-shape on his slim hips. I followed the droplets of water as they disappeared under the towel, biting my lip. He held his hands out for me, slowly and gently pulling me out of the bath and wrapping me in a towel, pulling me into his arms and rubbing my back soothingly. I sighed in contentment. "Do you have to go?" I pouted, looking up at him and resting my hands on his bare chest. I love the contrast of his soft skin against the hard muscle underneath. I ran my hands slowly up and down.

"I have to, darling girl." He chuckled gently. "I'm afraid I have to. I don't want to leave you but I cannot wait to tell the world our amazing news." He smiled broadly down at me. He wrapped me up in my towel before kneeling down before me, talking to our little jelly bean inside me and kissing it gently – something he did every night before we fell asleep. The sight made my heart melt every single time. We both dried off and got dressed then Tom had to leave.

"I love you, handsome." I smiled at him, kissing him goodbye at the door. "I'll be watching."

"I'd hope so. This is your news too, love. I better be going. I love you so much." He kissed me. "And I love you too, jelly bean." He kissed his hand and placed it on my stomach before turning around and heading out into the dark of the night.


	65. Chapter 65

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 ** _ **Graham Norton** _**as Himself

 ** _ **Alan Davies** _**as Himself

 ** _ **Katy Perry** _**as Herself

* * *

 **Chapter LXV:** ** _Graham Norton Show_**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

"Hello and welcome to the show!" I heard Graham Norton's voice on the TV and scooted through from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in my hands. I sat myself down in a cross-legged position on the couch having managed to not spill any popcorn and made myself comfy. He did a little piece to camera and headed over towards the couch to introduce the guests.

"We've got a packed show for you tonight. Comedian Alan Davies joins us! The gorgeous Katy Perry is on the show! And, the God of Mischief himself, Tom Hiddleston is here!" The screams in the audience got louder at the mere mention of his name and I smiled.

Graham made his way over to his seat on the stage and introduced them one by one. Alan Davies came up the stairs at the back, shook Graham's hand and stood at the far end of the sofa. Katy Perry was next, skipping over to give Graham a hug and a kiss and follow Alan's lead, taking her place on the couch. I liked Katy Perry, she always seemed so genuine.

"And now, the man that this audience have all been waiting for. Thor's naughty little brother – TOM HIDDLESTON!" He held a raised arm out, pointing it to the stairs where he appeared. He looked gorgeous in his 3 piece dark suit. He even had a hair in the short time he'd been away. It was now cropped at the sides and shorter on the top – he looked damn good. He smiled shyly as he came up the few stairs, a hand raised, waving at the audience. He reached Graham and gave him a hug. Pulling away, he turned to the crowd, the screams deafening, even on the TV. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head gently, silently thanking the audience before taking his seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket before he sat down. He smiled out to the crowd, waving everyone so often to the legion of fans that were in the audience. He leaned towards the table and took a sip of water. As he placed it back on the table, Graham began to speak.

As he spoke to the other guests and I zoned in and out of listening. Paying attention to my beloved Tom. He listened, smiled, laughed and fidgeted with his tie. "Stop playing with your tie, sweetheart." I mumbled in amusement, giggling softly and as if he heard me, he stopped. I burst into a gentle laughter to myself. "That's my boy." He joined in with a few chats with Graham, Alan and Katy before the attention was turned to him. I sat more upright on the couch. _'Yeogie uliga ganda **{Here we go}**.'_

"Now Tom." Graham began. "Yes!" Tom answered him, becoming more alert and sitting up straight as if he were at school, straightening his jacket.

"You've just finished filming your new movie, Crimson Peak." Tom nodded at Graham. "Yes."

"Now, that's a horror film, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"Tell us a bit more about it." Graham invited Tom to tell everyone about his latest project.

Lots of words and hand gestures later, Tom stopped talking about the film.

"And, you filmed it in Toronto. Is that right?"

"Well, the greater Toronto area, if you like. We were based in Toronto but we were filming in various places all over Ontario. It was such a lovely place. Bloody freezing, but lovely." He chuckled lightly.

"And your army, the Hiddlestoners, is that right? Is that right?" Tom nodded allowing Graham to continue. "They were waiting for you every day on set, weren't they?" Tom smiled at the thought of his dedicated fans.

"They were. They were." He was interrupted by lots of screaming from a particular area of the audience.

"There's a few in tonight by the sounds of it." Graham laughed.

"They um, they waited in the cold, in a car park for hours on the end every day." "That's dedication. They have to be right up there with the Cumberbitches."

Tom laughed, throwing his head back. I knew he had many of conversations with Ben about the fans. Then name Ben's fans gave themselves always made them laugh.

"Now, you were in Toronto for a while, weren't you?" Tom swallowed his water and placed it down.

"Yes, 3 months I was out there."

 _'Yeogie uliga ganda **{Here we go}**.'_ I thought. _'Yeogi yeoja chingue daehan eongeub-i naonda **{Here comes the mention of the girlfriend and then}** , nyuseuleul segyee allineun geos-eun pil-yeonjeog in il-ibnida **{the inevitable telling the news to the world}**.'_ I turned the volume up slightly, sitting a bit more upright.

"But you weren't there alone, were you Thomas?" Graham pouted his lips, teasing Tom gently.

"Well go you, Loki!" Katy Perry joined in with the teasing, nudging him and winking. I giggled and Tom made that shy smile of his. I was surprised that he wasn't blushing.

"No, I wasn't alone. I had _Eun-hye_ with me." He smiled as he said my 'native' name, instead of my English one. He will always rather call my _real_ name. And I loved it.

"Now _Eun-hye_ is your girlfriend, yes?" Tom nodded, the smile still plastered on his face.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, that is the sound of millions of heartbreaks, all over the world." Graham said dramatically, waving his hands in an imaginary circle. Tom blushed, shaking his head.

"Yes, my girlfriend _Eun-hye_ came out with me. It was amazing to have her with me."

"And your girlfriend is Asian, am I right?" Tom nodded as Graham asked. "Is she a Chinese, a Japanese or a Korean?" Curious to know about my nationality.

"My girlfriend is a _Korean_." Tom answered, nodded with a shy smile.

"And you and _Eun-hye_ met through work, didn't you?" Raising his eyebrow at him.

"Yes, we did actually met on the set of Thor. She was working in the makeup department." Tom smiled as Katy and Graham _'aww'ed'._

"We, uh. We actually met before that set, but didn't realize it. I uh. I bumped into her in the corridor of the hotel we were staying in."

"Liar." I mumbled under my breath, knowing it was me that bumped into him.

"Like, met her quickly or…?" Graham asked.

"No, I literally bumped into her, nearly sent her flying." Tom laughed at the thought.

"Now there's something else you need to tell us this evening, isn't there Tom?" Graham, shifting his cards on the crossed leg. I gulped, my tummy suddenly fling with butterflies, nerves hitting me hard.

Tom cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, yeah there is. And this is an exclusive for your show, Graham." He pointed towards the host as he spoke.

Graham gasped, pulling his hands up to his mouth in anticipation. "Now obviously everybody knows that _Eun-hye_ and I are a couple, they've known for some time now. However, I am completely overjoyed to tell you that we." Tom sighed and bit his lip before continuing. "We are expecting a baby!" Tom smiled, his smile was so bright. His face lit up and his eyes sparkled. I held as I sat on the couch, waiting for a reaction from the audience.

The place went nuts! The audience, especially that particular corner were screaming and cheering and clapping. Graham stood up and walked over to give Tom a hug, I could just make out a "Congratulations" in between the rustling of their jackets on the microphones. Alan Davis congratulated him and shook his hand while Katy Perry did the same and kissed him on the cheek.

Tom was beaming. I was glad it had went so well. We'd still have the fallout from the internet but the Hiddlestoners seemed to take it well.

"Well Congratulations to you both! That is such an exciting news!"

"Thank you, thank you for saying that." He bowed his head slightly as he smiled at the host.

"Now, we kind of had a sneaking suspicion that you were going to be telling us something like that, so we came prepared." Graham spoke, his voice trailing off as he turned his chair around and picked something up that sat behind him. He presented Tom with a small gift.

Tom say the bag on his knee and opened it slowly, peering inside. He threw his head back, laughing at the contents. "Pull it out of the bag, Tom!" I shouted at the TV. He dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a hat. A tiny hand knitted hat. It was green in color and had a miniature gold colored horns coming out on top. I burst out laughing, just like Tom had seconds earlier. "That is incredible. Thank you so much." He spoke as he looked intently at the hat.

"You're very welcome but don't thank me. Thank that lovely production lady over there." Graham pointed behind the camera. "That lady is Lynn and she is very handy with a pair of knitting needles." The camera spun around to focus on the red faced production assistant. There were more screams and the shot cut to Tom, jumping off the couch and sprinting over to Lynn, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He mouthed to her before turning and taking his place on the couch.

"That is just the cutest little thing." Katy said as she handed the hat back to Tom.

"This is amazing." He said, holding up the tiny hat. " _Eun-hye_ will love that! And we promise to send you a picture of our baby wearing it. Thank you, thank you all." Tom promised as he gently put the hat back into the gift bag and placing it on the table next to his glass.

The rest of the show went well and I turned off the TV. Breathing a sigh of relief, I was happy it had gone so well.

Now I couldn't wait for him to come home.


	66. Chapter 66

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter LXVI: Jelly Bean Kisses**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

Well that seemed to go well. There was no taking it back. It was out there now. I hope _Eun-hye_ thought I'd done good. I grabbed my coat and the little silver gift bag, checking if I hadn't left anything else in my dressing room and headed for the exit. Smiling and bidding various people a goodnight, I wandered through the corridors, making my way towards the main entrance. It was fairly late and dark outside now. I thank the security guard as he opened the door for me, before wishing me a goodnight and stepping into the waiting taxi.

Sitting in the back, I let out a sigh and my head fell back onto the headrest. That bath relaxed me so much. I was so nervous about the interview and relaxing with _Eun-hye_ had been exactly what I had needed. I smiled as I thought of her. She was a truly remarkable woman. She was giving up her home in Edinburgh to come and live with me, she had a job offer from the Marvel Studios and she was carrying our baby. I pulled my head back up as I thought of our baby. Our jelly bean. I stuck my hand into the tiny bag, the staff on the show had given us. My fingers touched the soft, delicate wool and I pulled it out. My hand dwarfed it and I genuinely couldn't see how anything could be so small.

The taxi came to a halt outside our house and I stepped out into the dark, paid the driver and headed upstairs towards the front door. The living room light was still on – it shone warmly through the blinds, making the house look inviting and homely. I couldn't wait to get in. gently placing my key in the lock, I twisted it around and gently pushed it open. I hung my coat up on the hooks in the hall before heading through the living room. I heard low noises coming from the TV. Peering into the room, I took a quick look – no _Eun-hye_. I stepped into the room and looked to my right, to the couch that say against the wall. The sight before me melted my heart.

There she is.

 _Eun-hye_ lay flat on the couch, in one of my old t-shirts. She loved sleeping in them and clung to the neck of it, her nose buried in the fabric. Her right arm lay protectively around her tiny bump as she slept, her breathing soft and steady. I stood there staring at her. This was my future – I had never been more sure of anything in my life. I couldn't – and didn't want to – imagine a world where I was without _Eun-hye._

I knelt down beside the couch kissed her forehead gently before running my hand through her hair. I placed my free hand on her bump next to her own hand and kept stroking her hair until she has awakened. She began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She noticed my knees first then slowly made her way up to my eyes, smiling. That beautiful smile when she locked her eyes with me.

Hi." She whispered, her voice laced with sleep as she blinked heavily.

"Hello you." I smiled gently at her, kissing her forehead again before moving to her lips. She responded immediately despite still being half asleep. I pulled away and she whimpered softly. She sat up on the couch and I joined her, welcoming her into my arms as she cuddled into my side. I kissed the top of her head and her properly waken up, her hands playing with the buttons of my shirt, the top two.

"I really like your hair." She grinned, a hint of mischief behind it. "It's very sexy." I laughed and thanked her.

"The interview seemed to go really well." She smiled, looking up at me. "Yeah, it did. Didn't I?" I smiled back. "I met a few fans afterwards and they were all happy for us, not a bad word was said tonight darling."

"Well that's good then." She said, trying to stifle a yawn but failing miserably. I laughed gently at her.

"Come on you, let's get you to bed." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Only if you come too." She whined. Very Cute.

"Deal". I agree with her. She stood up and I followed suit, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I bent down and put my other arm behind her knees and scooped her up into my arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, her head snuggling into my shoulder. She sighed contently.

"Mmm, thank you." She mumbled. The vibrations from her moaning made my mind wander. _'Not tonight Tom, not tonight.'_ I tried to convince myself.

I entered our room and gently placed her on the bed. She pulled the covers over her legs while I stripped down to my boxers. I could feel her watching me. She even let out a soft giggle when I pulled my trousers off. I turned to her, laughing softly before climbing under the covers and joining her.

I kissed her on the temple and moved the covers down, kicking them with my feet to get them out of my way. I lay on my side next to _Eun-hye_ , my hand running down her side to the hem of my t-shirt. Kissing her gently, I slowly pulled it up. She kept kissing me, a soft moan letting me know she was enjoying it – even though she couldn't keep her eyes open.

I pulled her t-shirt further, so it exposed her tummy. I pulled away her lips and moved so I was hovering over her, my legs straddling her at her knees. Looking down at her, she looked amazing. Her dark hair fanned out around her on the pillow and her cheeks had a small on porcelain skin. I kissed down her neck, onto her shoulder and then kissed her bump, keeping up the routine I had done every night we had spent together since we found out she was pregnant.

I kissed my way down her tummy, shimming down the bed as I did, and coming down to a stop at her belly button. Keeping her t-shirt in its place, I began speaking. "Hello jelly bean, It's daddy." I heard _Eun-hye 'aww-ing'_ at me softly and I looked up at her smiling. "Daddy loves you so much already. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you. But you stay in there until you're fully cooked, ok?" I kissed her tummy again. "Mommy's doing a wonderful job of keeping you safe, she loves you too. Lots of people do. You're going to be loved so very much." _Eun-hye_ gently rubbing her tummy before running her hand through my hair newly short hair. "Goodnight jelly bean, sleep tight." I kissed her bump one final time before moving back up and pulling _Eun-hye_ towards me. I turned off the bedside light and cuddled in with my beloved darling girl.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Giles Matthey** as Luke

* * *

 **Chapter LXVII: Not Our Jelly Bean**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **1 Month Later:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

It was official, I was moving down to London to live with Tom. I had told Viv 4 weeks ago, the same night she had told me she was moving in with her boyfriend, Lewis. He was so sweet and I was so happy for her. I had gotten a job with Marvel and I'm going to start next week. They totally understood about the pregnancy. I said I would work as close to my due date as I could and they were happy with that.

Tom had already paid to have some of my larger things shipped down to London. He was doing lots of press and would be down there to receive all of my stuff. I had stayed up here to pack up my clothes. I was going to miss our small flat. But it was time to move on. Things couldn't stay the same forever and I was so excited to start my new life with Tom. He'd already told me that the spare room could be used for any of my friends or family, any time I liked. He really knew how tough this was for me and was doing anything in his power to make me happy.

I sat cross-legged in the middle of my bedroom floor, dressed in Tom's t-shirt and a pair of lace shorts, my bump protruding quite a lot now. I was folding various items of clothing into a suitcase when Viv came wandering in.

She laughed at the sight before her. "Well, look at you!" She smiled. "How are you getting on?"

I looked up at her as I placed a pair of jeans into the case. A pair of jeans which I soon wouldn't be able to wear. "I'm getting there. I'm seriously roasting and I'm uncomfy as hell, but I'm getting there Viv." I spoke honestly.

She smiled as she sat down next to me, grabbing the clothes from the pile and folding them. "When did we get so grown up, Em?" She was fighting back her tears, I could tell. I sighed. "I don't know, Viv. I don't know. But I'm so excited about everything, for the both of us. Lewis is a great guy."

"Likewise, hun." She replied, hugging me. "Tom is great for you, I've never seen you so happy. And I cannot _wait_ to meet this little one." She rubbed my tummy as she spoke. We sat here while folding my clothes before Viv got up, heading to the shop to grab some juice. We'd let everything run out since we were moving.

I zipped up the case and padlocked it, standing it up and moving it over towards the door. I felt a slight twinge in my tummy. It was nothing I hadn't felt before. I rubbed it gently. _"Ibwa yo, jelly bean. Budeuleobge dalusibsio **{Hey now, jelly bean. Be gentle}**."_ I spoke to my tummy as the baby kicked. It stopped after I spoke and I headed back to my room.

Minutes later, I heard Viv come back, singing away to herself. I heard her moving around in the kitchen, the clinking of glasses as she pulled them out of the cupboard. I was just about to sit down when I felt something hot at the top of my leg. I moved my hand down, feeling the same twinge from earlier. My hand moved down to my thigh and felt the hot area.

I felt something wet.

Moving my hand back up, it was bright red. The color drained from my face and my heart beat raced, panic setting in. "V-Viv!" I shouted. "Yeah?" I heard her, still padding around in the kitchen.

"Viv! Viv, get in here _now_!" I screamed, tears flowing freely down my face. I heard her footsteps running down the hall. "Jeezo, Em. Where's the fire-" She was barely able to finish her sentence when she saw my hand. "Shit, Em. I'm phoning an ambulance." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed.

Minutes later, the paramedics arrived and took me away in the ambulance, Viv coming along with me. I was still crying, hoping beyond belief that our baby would be okay.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital moments later and I was wheeled in through A&E. Viv stood, looking helpless, watching me being wheeled away. I saw her put out her phone from her pocket and head back out the door.

I lay on the trolley and let these people take care of me, pleading with them to save my baby.

I wanted Tom. I needed Tom.

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

I stretched, my back cracking and my muscles aching. I was doing a string of interviews for the film and these director style chairs were anything but comfortable. I just had a break and text _Eun-hye._

 **'Thinking of you, my darling girl and my jelly bean too. I can't wait for you to move in. Talk to you later. I love you xxx'**

The next interview was coming in and I straightened up, putting my phone in my pocket. The questions started and I kept on going. Answering pretty much the same questions for each interview. I didn't mind, of course, it was their job. They only wanted to know about the film and there were only so many questions they could ask.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but had to ignore it. I smiled, imagining it to be _Eun-hye's_ text. The interview asked the next question and I was mid-answered when I felt it vibrated in my pocket again, longer this time. My brows furrowed as it did, the interviewer probably thinks that I was annoyed with them. It stopped again and I got back to it. The interview only lasted a couple of more questions and my phone vibrated again as I shook hands with them, thanking them for their time.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and the screen lit up. Viv was phoning me, I laughed and answered. "And, to what do I owe this pleasure, Lady Viv?" I smiled into the phone as I spoke. It was the nickname I had given her since she had called me Sir Thomas from day one. I heard gasping from the other end, like she was struggling for air. "Tom, Tom, thank goodness you answered." She never called me Tom – something was up.

"Viv, Viv, what's wrong?" I asked quickly, panic taking over my expression.

"It's _Eun-hye_ , Tom." My heart thumped and I felt the blood leave my face. "She's been bleeding. I'm at the hospital with her now. You need to be here Tom."

I ran my hand over my face, trying to take in what was happening. My hand was shaking. "I-I'll be there, Viv. I'm on my way." I walked off the 'set' and grabbed my coat, Luke staring at me, his eyes boring into me. He was seething, speaking through his gritted teeth. "And _what on earth_ do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

I pulled him over to one side, trying to get some privacy. "I need to leave, Luke."

"You're going nowhere Tom, you need to finish these interviews." I was already shrugging my coat on. "It's _Eun-hye_ , Luke. She's in the hospital, she's been bleeding." I whispered, speaking honestly to him.

His face changed instantly, sickening worry all over his face. "Go. Go now. I'll explain everyone. There's a car outside, take it. Go Tom." I sprinted out the door as soon as he had finished, not even saying goodbye to him. I knew he'd understand.

The car to the airport was the longest ride of my life. I phone Viv en-route. She answered after a few rings. "Tom!" She answered, her voice shaking. "Viv, I'm on my way to the airport, I'll be on the next flight to Edinburgh. How is she?" I ran my hand through my hair, it was shaking as I did so. "I don't, I don't know Tom. They won't let me in." She was on the verge of tears, I heard her beginning to sob in tears at the phone. "Just get here Tom. She needs you!"

I hung up as the car pulled up outside the airport. I quickly thanked the driver and grabbed my coat, feeling around for my wallet as I sprinted into the airport.

I ran up to the nearest desk. "I need a ticket for the next flight to Edinburgh." I said, out of breath, leaning on the desk for support. The woman, noticing my distress – and probably recognizes me but didn't say anything – didn't ask my questions, just started typing. "There's a flight leaving in 20 minutes, if you can make it towards the gate on time, you'll be on it."

"I'll be there. Just tell me where." I panted, trying to smile at her. She printed off my ticket and told me where to go. I was fast-tracked through the security and just made it to the gate.

Sitting down at the back of the plane, I text Viv.

 **'On a plane now, I'll be there as soon as I can. T xxx'**

I switched my phone off, pulled my seatbelt on and leant back on the headrest, my hands running down my face. I swallowed hard and felt my eyes sting as the tears filled them. I moved forward, my hands taking the weight of my head, the tears falling onto my lap.

We couldn't lose it. Not our baby.

Not our jelly bean.


	68. Chapter 68

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Christie Laing** as the nurse

 **Jeanne Tripplehorn** as the technician

* * *

 **Chapter LXVIII: Hearing The Truth**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

As soon as the plane landed, I was itching to get off. My leg bouncing up and down, I bit my lip. I'd stared at the seat in front of me for the whole flight, my hands clasped together, biting my knuckles. I could only think of _Eun-hye._ The thought of her in any kind of pain felt like my heart was being ripped out. Added jelly bean to that equation and I was a wreck. I had broken down into tears several times on the plane. The air hostess checking to see if I was alright, a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. She had wandered up the aisle and gave me a packet of my tissues, not asking or assuming anything, and carried on with her work. Before my seatbelt was unclipped, my phone was switched on. I couldn't waste any time waiting for it to load, I needed to know where to go the second I got off this plane.

The doors opened and I rushed off, sunglasses on, running past the crowd and thankful that I didn't have any luggage to pick up. My phone vibrated as I walked through one of the many long corridors of the airport.

 **'Get a taxi to bring you to the Royal Infirmary. Let me know when you're nearby and I'll come get you. V xxx'**

No mention of _Eun-hye_ or the baby. Was that good? My mind wandered as I walked through the automatic doors. Seeing the taxi rank in front of me, I told the driver where I need to go. "No problem mate, jump in."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I walked to the door and jumped in. "You're a life saver." I sighed, running my hand down my face, relieved that I was another step closer to _Eun-hye._ I was aware of the taxi driver looking in the rear-view mirror. "Bad day, mate?" He asked. "You uh. You could say that." I said as I stared out of the window, the rain falling from a grey sky, dulling this normally bright, gorgeous city. He seemed to take that as _'Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it'_ and let me be. Something I was glad of right now.

A few minutes later, my thoughts were interrupted by the driver. "Here we are mate, this is your stop." He looked through the mirror at me again. I half smiled then getting my phone out and texting Viv, letting her know I was here. "Is this the A&E door?" I asked him as I hit send. "It is indeed." I passed through his open window. "Hope everything turns out ok for you pal, you seem like a really decent bloke." He turned to face me, a hand stretched out. I leaned forward and shook it. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He pulled away and I turned around. Staring up at the bright A&E sign I gulped. The realization that this was all too real hitting me like a ton of bricks.

A small hand rested on my shoulder bringing me out of my daydream. I looked to my left to see Viv – puffy eyed with a small smile on her face. She didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and pulled me gently. I followed her like a lost puppy.

She led me along a long white corridor. I was in a total daze. Nurses were running by, machines were beeping. Viv might have been talking to me but I didn't hear, I just followed her, my mind focused only on one thing. She came to a halt outside a room – a wooden door shut in front of us. "Tom?" She asked, her hand resting on my shoulder. I finally snapped out of my daze and focused on Viv. "Now, it's worse than it looks. Don't get a fright, ok? She's been asking for you a hell of a lot. She's asleep just now but you go in, I will phone her parents again." She half-smiled at me, leaving me in the corridor staring at the door.

I moved my hand, shaking to the cold metal handle. I took a deep breath, slowly letting out as I pushed the handle down. It gave a faint click and the door squeaked open, I slowly entered the room. I desperately wanted to see _Eun-hye_ but I didn't want to see the machines and the tubes on surrounding her.

My head looked up from my feet to the bed that was over the window. I burst into a fresh set of tears at the sight before me. My jaw clenched as I forced myself to walk over to her. She looked so frail, so tiny and helpless. Not the feisty, strong _Eun-hye_ I always knew. She had a needle sticking out the back of her hand, a bandage wrapped around it. Her eyes shut in deep sleep, she seemed carefree – I wish she was. I sat down in the chair next to her bed, taking her small hand in mine and kissing it gently.

I sat there, just watching her. Her chest rising and falling gently. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb silently praying she would wake up but at the same time, not wanting her to. I didn't want her to go through any more pain.

The door clicked behind and I turn around to see a nurse walked in. She smiled gently at me. "Now, you must be Tom." She said quietly. I nodded in response, my eyes looking at her for a fleeting second before moving back to _Eun-hye_. "She's been asking for you since she got here. She's strong, this one." My voice stuck in my throat as I tried to speak. "She is." I managed to croak out. "The ultrasound technician will be in soon to do a scan." I nodded and thanked her as she left the room after checking various charts that hung at the end of the bed. It was then I noticed a clear bag with _Eun-hye's_ clothes in it. I noticed the red on them. There was a lot of red on them.

The door clicked shut and I noticed _Eun-hye's_ eyelids fluttering. Slowly, her eyes blinked open. They were bloodshot, I assumed, from her crying. Mine was in a similar state. She turned and looked at her hand that I was holding, her gaze running up my arm. She looked at me in the eyes and her bottom lip quivered, a fresh set of tears spilling down her cheeks. I reached up and started to brush them away.

"I-I'm sorry Tom. I'm so, s-so sorry." She spoke through her tears. Hearing her say that shattered my heart. "Don't you dare apologize, _Eun-hye."_ I stroked her hair, trying anything to soothe her. "There was nothing you could have done." I said, an air of authority in my voice. "They're coming in to do an ultrasound soon. The nurse said that'll tell us if…" I sighed, not wanting to say it. "If we lost our baby." My voice shook as I spoke.

Eun-hye nodded and spoke quietly. "It'd take a miracle, Tom. There was…" She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "There was a lot of blood." We sat in silence for a few moments before the door opened.

The same nurse from earlier walked in, holding the door open as the technician wheeled in the scanner. The nurse walked over towards the window, pulling the curtains shut to darken the room as the technician set it up. I stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, giving the technician more room. She smiled at us both, but stayed silent. The nurse stood by the door, making sure nobody came in the room.

"Now sweetheart." She spoke in a soothing soft voice. "I'm going to lift your gown up a bit and we'll get this scan done, ok?" _Eun-hye_ nodded. She lifted _Eun-hye's_ gown up slowly exposing her tummy and pulled the blanket up to the top of her legs, keeping her dignity. _Eun-hye_ winced as the gel was squirted onto her tummy, the cold making her skin come out in goosebumps. She turned to me and I picked her hand up, kissing it. Letting her know that I was here. I leaned forward onto the bed, my hand keeping a hold of hers and my right arm lying above her head, stroking her hair.

The technician passed the scanner onto her stomach and slowly moved it over the width of her tummy. My eyes desperately searched for any signs of our baby, the technician was doing the same, concentration etched onto her furrowed brows. She stayed silent for a few minutes and _Eun-hye_ and I looked at each other, not wanting to hear the truth.

Another few minutes later, she pressed a few buttons and something on the screen caught my eye. The technician moved the wand away and back again, pressing a few more buttons. She cleared her throat and both _Eun-hye_ and I looked up at her. She turned to face us, a smile on her face. "There is your baby."

We stared at her in disbelief. I coughed, not really sure what she had said. "So, so." I muttered. "So our baby is ok?" I couldn't believe this. Eun-hye was staring at the screen, taking in the grey image of our baby. "Baby's fine." The technician smiled at us. "So I didn't lose our baby?" _Eun-hye_ questioned. "No darling." She responded. "Your baby's right here. Seems really healthy too." Eun-hye smiled happily and turned to face me. "We've got our jelly bean!" Her smile was infectious. I smiled back at her then kissing her hand, my lips lingering on her knuckles.

"So, what caused it?" I asked, looking at the nurse. "We think it might have just been spotting. But in your case, Emilie. For some reason, it quite heavy. Your friend did the right thing by bringing you in." She smiled as she filled _Eun-hye's_ chart. "This might mean more regular scans for you but we're happy with how your baby looks and you might get home tonight."

The technician spoke to us. "Would you like to know what you're having?" She asked, turning to look at us. _Eun-hye_ and I looked at each other. "I would." She told me, waiting for my response. "Yeah, I'd love to know." I grinned, moving my gaze from her to the screen. The wand was run over her stomach again, eventually coming to a halt. "That there." She began, "is your perfectly healthy baby girl." I gasped, my eyes filling up. We were going to have a daughter. _Our own little girl_. The technician wiped _Eun-hye's_ tummy and they left the room, leaving us alone with the image of our daughter on the screen.

We both looked at each other, unable to hide the happy smiles that stretched over our faces. "A girl." I whispered. "A baby girl. _Our_ baby girl." I kissed _Eun-hye_ , capturing her lips with mine. We sat in silence just staring up at the screen and looking at each other.

This had gone from the worst day of my life to the best in the space of an hour.

My beloved _Eun-hye_ was healthy.

And so was our miracle jelly bean.


	69. Chapter 69

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **David Tennant** as The Hospital's Security Guard

* * *

 **Chapter LXIX: Human Shield**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom stood at the end of the hospital bed, watching me.

I had sat up and slung my legs over the side of the bed. I was being discharged and was slowly getting myself moving. Viv had popped back to the flat to pick me up some clothes. I only came here in a t-shirt and pants with those were covered in, well. Yeah. Let's not go there again.

She dropped my bag off and disappeared again, leaving Tom and I alone. She told us she'd gives us some space and see us back at the flat.

"Thank you so much, Viv. You saved jelly bean." I smiled as I hugged her, kissing her cheek. I could never put into words how truly grateful I was for what she had done.

"Anybody would have done the same, hun. See you at the flat." She said, smiling in return as Tom hugged her and whispered something in her ear. She pulled back, smiling and patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

Tom picked my bag off the floor and rested on the table at the foot of the bed. He opened it and pulled out the clothes Viv had packed. He pulled out my underwear and walked around to where I sat on the bed. He closed the blinds and I slipped the gown off my body, pulling my bra and fastening it around the back. Weirdly, it felt good to have a bra on again. You know how it's a relief, if you've had one on _all_ day and you finally get to take it off? Well I felt that in reverse. Go figure.

He knelt down in front of me and I slipped my feet into my printed 'Hello Kitty' panties. I know you think it's kind of a bit silly for a _soon-to-be mother_ like me to be wearing such as these but to me, I don't care. I love Hello Kitty, nothing will ever change that. He pulled them up past my knees then helped me to stand up, allowing me to pull them up the rest of the way. He was being so sweet. So caring.

The nurse had told me to take it easy for a few days and I could tell Tom would make me stick to her advice. He gently helped me lower myself back down on the bed and walked back towards the bag to pick my clothes.

"Oh, Viv. You're an angel." I said as I looked at what Tom was out of the bag. Hello Kitty black leggings, a bag white t-shirt dress and my purple trainers. I didn't like wearing jeans and she must've read my mind, packing these comfy clothes.

Tom chuckled at me. "She did good, huh?" He asked as he came to me. He repeated the process with the leggings and he slipped my feet into my socks. He really was taking care of me. I sighed as I looked at him. "What?" He asked, smiling up at me from his position on the floor. "Nothing sweetheart." I smiled, looking at him in the eye and stroking his cheek. He took my hand and kissed my palm. His lips leaving a feeling of heat on my hand as he pulled away.

"Come on, up you get." He said, grabbing my hands and allowing me to put my weight on him. I pulled the leggings properly and pulled them over my bump, rubbing my hand over it as I did, Tom's hand covered mine as it rested on my tummy. I sat back down and shimmied the t-shirt over my head while Tom disappeared to get my trainers. He helped me put them on and stood up, looking down at me and smiled. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you're both ok, _Eun-hye_. That flight was torture." He rubbed his thumb over my cheek and I nuzzled into his hand. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Tom. I'm so sorry." A tear fell down my cheek. He caught it before it fell any further. "Hey, I've told you already, don't you dare apologize. My _girls_ are safe and that's all it matters." He kissed my temple and wrapped his arm around me. "Come on, let's get you home." I smiled at the thought of home. I didn't like hospitals, I hated them. I couldn't wait to get wait to get back to London and to our home. _"Eh!"_ I stopped walking, re-thinking on what I had just said.

"What? _Eun-hye_? Darling, what's wrong?" There was panic to his voice, for an obvious reason.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just, when you said 'home' I thought of London. I didn't think of the flat, I thought of home as London, with you." I grinned. It was obviously catching because Tom grinned back.

"I can't wait for us to start out our life together in London."

"I'll invite _Eomma_ and _Appa_ over when we get back to the flat along with _Eonni_ and _Tae-hyun_. Viv said they've been worried sick, so they all immediately left Korea a few hours ago when they heard about what happened to me."

"Yeah, she told me the same too. She said she was going to phone them again when I arrived. She keeping everyone up to speed."

Heading towards the reception desk, we thanked everyone who had looked after me, Tom shaking their hands and making sure that they knew how truly grateful he was. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders, keeping me warm.

We were heading through the first set of the double doors when we heard lots of rowdy, loud voices. Looking through the doors at the main entrance there were dozens of Paparazzis. Their cameras hanging around their necks. One of them caught the sight of us and started to take photos, the others had followed in suit and soon we were blinded by never-ending flickering lights. _"O, aniyo **{Oh no}**."_ I sighed, my heart sinking. "How on earth did they find out?" I looked up at Tom. His eyes darkened with anger as he stared out at the hoard of cameras. "I have no idea." He said through his gritted teeth. He was seething.

"Right, we're going to head to that taxi right there, ok? I'll get you through there as safely as I possibly can. I promise you that, darling girl." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me, his body shielding me.

"Want a hand folks?" A deep loud voice heard from behind us. We turned to see a hospital security standing tall. Really tall. "That would be amazing man, thank you so much." Tom shook his hand. "Excuse me a second." His voice nearly a whisper as he passed us and stomped towards the door. Tom and I following not far behind. "You got that side, I'll get this side." He said to Tom and they pretty much formed a human shield, wrapping their arms around me. Tom slipped his sunglasses on and we headed out.

The noise begins to increase when the doors opened was deafening. It was nothing but men shouting and cameras flashing.

 ** _"Tom! Tom! Why are you here?"_**

 ** _"Tom, what's wrong with Eun-hye?"_**

 ** _"Eun-hye, did you lose the baby?"_** That one question stung me as I felt my eyes watering at their words.

Those few meters between the door and the taxi were agonizing. It seemed to take an age to fight past them all. Tom bundled me in the back, climbing in beside me and the security guard slammed the door, banging on the roof of the taxi to tell it's ready to go. Tom waved his thanks, which the guard reciprocated, and we pulled away, heading for the safe haven that was the flat.

I looked up at Tom as I cuddled into him in the backseat. He looked tired. His eyes were heavy and bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. I felt awful for what I had put him through. I never wanted him to be hurt like that again. He'd been through hell today and my heart shattered when I thought of how he must have felt. Right now, all I wanted was for Tom and I to go home.

Home to London.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Characters in the Story:_**

 **Jo Min-ki** as Seung Jin-woo {Emilie's father}

 **Park Ji-young** as Seung Ha-na {Emilie's mother}

 **Park Si-eun** as Anna _'Yeon-a'_ Seung {Emilie's elder sister}

 **Kang Ha-neul** as Lee Tae-hyun {Anna's husband}

 **Amy Manson** as _'Viv'_ Vivienne

 **Diana Hiddleston** as Herself {Tom's mother}

* * *

 **Chapter LXX: Pink?**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I woke up fairly late in the next day. The events of yesterday had wiped me out. I collapsed into the bed as soon as I got in, _Eomma, Appa, Eonni_ and _Tae-hyun_ along with my nephew _Jun-so_ have come to see me, sitting around me on the bed. They had just arrived an hour ago from the airport then stayed at the hotel before coming over to see me immediately. It was good to see them again. We sat together chatting while Tom phoned his mother, she had been worried sick and he promised he'd phone her as soon as he knew anything. My parents and _Eonni_ along with her husband and son left about 8pm, going back to the hotel before my elder sister told me that she will come visit the flat every day to check up on me including my parents, just to take care of me while _Tae-hyun_ had to stay at the hotel, watching over their room and looking after their son. As I was told, they were going to stay here in Edinburgh to take care of me before I moved away – I was yawning continuously like the life and soul of the party I was.

Tom wandered into the room after my family had left. "How are you feeling, darling?" He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand up and down on my thigh. "I'm fine. Honestly, I _am_ really fine." I smiled at him, one hand on the top of his and the other on my bump. "Mum's asking for you, by the way. She says she'll pop around when we're home and settled."

I smiled at the thought, Diana was an amazing woman. "I uh. I also checked on twitter. My phone was going crazy with updates. People know something was wrong, _Eun-hye_." He had a look of defeat on his face. Like he had failed to keep it quiet. I swallowed softly before speaking. "What were they saying?" I hold onto my bump a bit tighter. "The vast, vast majority of them well – wishers. Hoping you were ok and that everything was fine." I knew there was a 'but' coming. "But," ' _Geogineun **{There it is}** '. _I thought. "There were a few that were less than nice shall we say. It appears that the rest of the 'army' reported them for it though." My mind wandered, wondering what had been said. I didn't understand it. I have done nothing wrong here. Why were Tom and I being attacked for something that wasn't our fault? "I'll speak to Luke tomorrow and we'll get something sent out, to clear up any rumors."

Tom snapped me out of my daydream, kissing the back of my hand. "But don't you waste one second of worrying about them, _Eun-hye._ I'm here to protect you both and I'll do everything in my power to do so." I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb, smiling half-heartedly at him. "Well, it's not a proper smile. But it'll do." He said to me, making me laugh. "That's my girl. Now you, milady, you need food. What'll it be?"

 **~o~**

 **3 Days Later:**

 **Moving Day.**

I'd been out of the bed for the day now. Wandering into the living room this morning gave me a shock. It was empty. Totally empty. The realization that Viv and I were growing up and moving on hit me. I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. I turned to face the front door, my suitcases stood next to it, ready to be taken away, my life packed up inside them. Viv had left last night including my family after her. It was a tearful goodbye. A bit over-dramatic to be honest, you'd think we were never going to see each other again.

Tom came through from the bathroom, rolling his sleeves back down. "Right, water's turned off. You ready to go?" I turned to him. " _Ye._ Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled at him and reached out for his hand. He gladly took my hand in his and opened the door for me. I grabbed my one and only favorite cherry blossom suitcase, dragging it from behind me and Tom was left with the large and extremely heavy suitcase. The door was shut behind us and locked. I posted my key back through the letterbox for the landlord to pick up. That was it. That chapter in my life was done.

And I couldn't _wait_ to start the next one.

 **~o~**

 **6 Weeks Later – London**

"I don't think we should go for pink though, sweetheart." I spoke as Tom and I stood, in the paint aisle staring at the same 3 swatches that we'd been staring at for the last half-hour.

"Not totally pink, I agree. It'd be nice to have _some_ pink in the room though, no?" he asked as he turned to look at me.

"Of course, a little bit of pink somewhere. I'm just not fond of a headache inducing, Barbie pink." I shrugged. Tom laughed gently then spoke mischievously.

"Oh come on. _Hello Kitty_ is all about pink too."

My eyebrows raised in shock, hearing him say that to my forever favorite cute character.

"Hey! _Hello Kitty_ isn't always about pink, you know. The main signature color of Hello Kitty's, is red." I angrily pouted. And that cause Tom to burst into laughter.

"Ok. Ok, you're right. Your _Hello Kitty_ isn't always pink." He raised his hands in surrender still laughing. I rolled my eyes for that matter.

Our jelly bean –yes, were still calling her that – had taken to by kicking when we were talking, obviously able to hear us. It had been happening for about a fortnight now. Knowing this, Tom – in the middle of the shop – knelt down before me and placed his large hands on my now fairly large bump. "Hello jelly bean." I felt her kick, reacting to the sound of her daddy's voice. "She's going to be such a daddy's girl. I'm not going to have a look in." I giggled, trying to see Tom over the expanse of my tummy. "Now do you want a pink room?" He asked. Nothing. No kick. I smiled, biting my lip. Knowing there was a second part of the question. "Ok, do you want a non-pink room?" She kicked. Twice. "Ah! There's your answer." I laughed. Tom looked up at me, laughing as well then went back to my tummy, continuing to talk to our baby. "Ok then, if that's what you want." He kissed my tummy and stood up, kissing me too. "That's my girl." I whispered to her, but Tom still heard/ he admitted defeat and we left the store empty handed, still no further forward with the color paint choice.

Next stop, Mother care. We had some serious baby shopping to do.


	71. Chapter 71

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Freya Tingley** as The Shop's Assistant

* * *

 **Chapter LXXI: Purple? Purple**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Tom had been really quiet since we had left the DIY store; he was driving us to Mother care but hadn't said a word on the whole journey.

"Tom?" I asked, uncertain as to how he would react.

"Yeah?" he answered, not taking his eyes off the road, his brows furrowed as he bit his bottom lip – his face the same way it had been for the last half hour.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I gently asked, placing my hand on his as it rested on the gear shift stick. He was silent, just staring at the car in front of us as we sat at a red light. He looked down his lap and sighed before turning to face. "I'm scared… that I won't be a good father." His eyes were heavy with worry as his head turned back, the lights turning green.

"Where has this been coming from?" I was shocked that he had even entertained such a ridiculous thought. He pulled into the car park of the store and turned off the engine, turning to face me. I rested my hand on his knees.

"You were in trouble, _Eun-hye_. You were in pain and I was miles away. There was nothing I could do." His head fell, like he was ashamed. "I was hours away from you and I. I couldn't help you." His first balled up as it rested on the steering wheel.

"You. You think that was your fault?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"I just… I'm scared that I'll be away working and I won't be able to get to you. I won't be able to protect you and our daughter. What kind of a Father will that make me?" He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. "I even promised your parents... and mostly your _sister_ , Anna, who cares for you so much, like you are their precious gem to the family. I promise them that I will look after you. To take care of you. To protect you… And _now_ … I failed that promise. I am _so_ ashamed from what happened, _Eun-hye._ So ashamed that I don't deserve you." His tears started to fill his eyes, fisting his hand to his forehead. This was really getting to him. I took his head in my hands and forced him to face me.

"Tom." He refused to look at me in the eye. "Tom, look at me. Look. At. Me." His blue eyes finally met mine. "This was NOT your fault, ok? And that promise you kept. From my parents. From _Eonni_ , never failed. NEVER. There was no way that this could have been predicted." I stared at him as I spoke. "Ok? We are so unbelievably lucky that we still get to have our baby. And you, you are going to be the best father in the world. You love our little girl so much and that radiates from you, I see it every day. Our jelly bean will be the luckiest baby on earth. You know why?" He shook his head gently, I barely made out a _'no'_ coming from his lips. "Because she'll have you for a daddy. You have no idea the amount of people that have told me how a great father you're going to be. Literally hundreds of people have told me. And you know what I told them? I know. I know that he's going to be a great Father. I don't need anybody to tell me because you have shown me yourself a countless times without you even knowing it." The smallest smile appeared on his lips. My message had gotten through him.

"Now, will you please drop this idea that you're not going to be a good father? Because you're going to be the best." I smiled gently at him as he leaned forward, my hands still on the either side of his face and kissed me square on the lips. "Thank you." He spoke in barely a whisper.

"Right, come on sweetheart. Let's go buy some stuff for this little one." I said while rubbing my tummy. Tom grinned and leaned forward then down, placing his lips on my tummy and whispering. "Love you, jelly bean." Seconds later she kicked. "See, she loves you too." I grinned at him, his eyes lighting up as I spoke.

 **~o~**

We walked hand in hand through the automatic doors of the shop and were overawed by the amount of products in the store. "How can one tiny little person need so much stuff?!" Tom questioned as we headed further into the Aladdin's Cave of Baby goods, trying to take in as much as possible but failing spectacularly.

"Tell that to _Tae-hyun_ , he had that same reaction when _Eonni_ was only 6 months pregnant with Jun." Tom looked down at me with his eyebrows raised as I continued by raising my hand in a small defense. "I know, because I was there with them before I left to Edinburgh for college."

"Ah, I see." He nodded, smirking.

"Well, let's think about this logically. They won't let us out of the hospital unless we have a car seat. So let's head in that direction." I spoke, giving Tom a gentle shove towards the back of the store.

45 minutes later, we were still trying to pick between 2 prams. The car seat clipped into the base of the pram so we were really killing two birds with one stone. _'Gaja **{Go us}**!' _I thought. Tom was pushing each of them around the store, testing them out, much to the amusement of assistant who had come to help us half an hour ago.

"Well I like them both, sweetheart." I said to him. One was white with a light purple 'or lavender' hood, the other a green hood with cream trees printed onto the fabric. Tom stroking his chin, flitting his gaze between the two. "I don't know, darling."

"Well, the way I look at it, you've been playing with the purple one more than the green one. That has to count for something, surely?" He turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Purple?"

I smiled and nodded. "Purple."

We placed an order for the purple pram and the assistant left us to wander around the store, gathering some other items we'd need.

I was wandering around, picking up some basic items and placing them in the trolley. Body suits, socks, scratch mitts, hats. That sort of thing.

I turned the trolley into the next aisle to look at the bibs and the sight met me, had me in fits of laughter. There was Tom, looking at bibs with a papoose strapped to his chest, a very cute panda bear 'one of my favorite stuff toys as a kid' sitting proudly. You should also know that panda bears are way cuter than the traditional teddy bears, _in my opinion_. I didn't know whether to laugh or _'aww'ed'_ at the sight in front of me. He heard me giggle and turned to face me, a grin on his face and his arms wide open as he modeled it for me. "Sexy. Very sexy. Though very cute too." I said, unable to stifle my laughter then asked. "How did _you_ know I love pandas?" He stood in front of me and I came face to face with my favorite stuff animal. "Well, while we were at your home in _Jinhae_ , your mother showed me a picture of you, carrying a stuff toy panda. She said that you love pandas so much that it rivals your love for your _Hello Kitty_." I giggled as I can't believe my mother told him about my never ending love of _pandas_ , then I heard him continued. "The assistant, Mary, told me to put a panda bear in it. To give me a feel for it." He said, his face deadly serious. "Well, if that's what she told you to do. You'd better do it." I nodded at him.

"Shall we get it?" I asked him. He looked down at it and turned his body from side to side. "I think we should. I'd be good if we're somewhere busy and crowded. Also, the panda bear should be a nice company for our baby girl. I'm sure she would love that stuff toy as much as you do." He winked, causing me to shake my head in amusement then looked at him, smiling. "Ok then, put them both it in." I nodded to the trolley. His faltered as I spoke. "But I want to wear it." He pouted. I admitted defeat, holding my hands up. "Ok, ok. You can wear it, sweetheart." He took over the trolley pushing duties and continued to walk around the store, looking every inch of a proud father. I stood still as I watched him walk away, picking up some essentials.

And this man was worried that he wasn't going to be a good father…


	72. Chapter 72

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Diana Hiddleston** as Herself

* * *

 **Chapter LXXII: Little Loki**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

Wearing a scruffy old legging and an old vest top, I stood back with my hand on the hip, admiring my work. Putting the paintbrush down, I had just finished painting the nursery. Since jelly bean had decided that she didn't want a pink room, we had gone for a neutral one. After another hour at the DIY store, we had settled on a warm lavender and decided that all the wood work in the room would be white. Plus everything with the carpet Tom had put down when he'd moved in.

"You will not defeat me!" I heard Tom shouting – although it sounded more like Loki – from the landing outside, as the unmistakable sound of wood hitting the wood rang through the air. I moved quietly to the door. Tom was on his knees, on the carpet, wrestling with the slatted sides of the cot. "You need a hand there, sweetheart?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame, my bump was bigger than ever and was beginning to slow me down. My breasts were also getting bigger now. Like, a LOT bigger – I'd had to buy a new size bras twice in the space of a fort night – it was a nightmare!

He stood up and came over to me. "I think I just need a break, love." He kissed my lips and pulled back, smiling. I couldn't get as close to him as I would've liked – someone was in the way. I pouted. And Tom noticed. "Hey, what's up?" He ran his hand over my hair, soothing me. "I miss being able to get close to you." I said, my pout never left my face but a small laugh escaped from my lips. I knew how silly I was being a lovesick girl.

He took another step towards me, my bump pressed up against his belly button and he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my cheek and pulled back, his eyes scanning me up and down.

"You look so good right now, _Eun-hye_." He spoke.

" _Eh?_ Like this?" I asked, questioning my attire.

"Yep. So, so good." His voice was now a murmur.

"Are you high on wooden glue?" I giggled.

Deadly serious, his face moved to my ear and he lowered his voice as he spoke. "Plus, your breasts look incredible." I giggled softly in his ear while blushing a bit and felt his hands wandering up, cupping my breasts gently. He knew they were sore and always treated them carefully. His hands gently ran over them and my head fell back, loving the feeling of his hands on me. I moved my hands down his back and rested them on his bum, squeezing gently. I'd always loved his bum. I may snuck a glimpse at him the first time I 'bumped into him'.

I peeled my hands and one of them stuck slightly. My mouth fell open in a soft 'O' shape and Tom stopped kissing my neck to look at me. "What?" He dragged the vowel out, knowing something was up. "I um. I may have possibly had some excess paint on my hand." I giggled and held my hand up, biting my lip. Tom's face dropped and he twisted his head around trying to see his bum. He spun around on the carpet like a puppy chasing its tail. I tried to talk through my laughter but was failing miserably. "Stand." I laughed in between my words. "Stand still."

I composed myself and he stopped then turn around, sticking his bum out towards me. I giggled at the sight. "Is there anything on me?" He asked, trying to look at me over his shoulder. A perfectly formed lavender handprint sat pride of place on his left bum cheek. "Well." I began. "I think it's safe to say that those jeans are ruined." I laughed and slapped his bum again, leaving a handprint on the other cheek to reiterate my point.

He turned to face me, trying act to shock. Sure, he was an amazing actor but he didn't fool me this time. I placed my paint covered hand on his cheek as I leaned up to kiss him. It broke his character and he pulled me away smiling, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Well these will need to go in the wash." His hands moved down to his belt buckle as he spoke, undoing it slowly. The buttons and zip on his jeans were next. My eyes fell to what he was doing and I bit my lip. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. ' _Geugeon joh-eun maelyeog-i aniya **{That no good charmer}**.' _He knew this pregnancy was making my hormones go through the roof.

I looked up to see him smirking down at me, his eyes darken. My eyes wandered back down to his undone jeans. Tempting. He took a step closer to me and took my face in his hands, kissing me as if his life depended on it. My hands on his forearms, keeping him exactly where I wanted him. He pulled away moments later, both of us were breathless. My hands wandered down to the waistband over his slim hips. They fell to the ground, the belt buckle giving it a satisfying clunk, signaling that they had fallen all the way down – this pleased me. He stepped out of them, kicking them away. He kissed me once more. It was a kiss full of hunger and passion, I moaned gently into his mouth. He pulled away again. My eyes fluttered open and made contact with his.

"Nice try." He smirked before turning away and running towards the shower. _"YA! **{HEY!}** "_ I shouted down the hallway after him when I hear him shouted in response, sensing a smirk on his tone. "Oh, darling. You have no idea how I've missed that a _dorable_ accent of yours!" I was about to protest of his teasing, but only to catch a glimpse of him before the bathroom door shut closed.

 **~o~**

A couple of hours later, we had conquered it. We had built a cot. It was a sitting pride of place in the room, leaning against the wall that faced the door. On the opposite wall was a white chest of drawers and tucked in the corner was a large chair – almost a love seat – and a foot stool. The chair was covered in a lavender fabric similar to the walls. The footstool was similar but had a white circle pattern all over it. I had placed Tom's papoose panda bear, again, not to mention 'my favorite stuffed animal' – I smiled as the memory came back to me – on the chair next to a pastel violet crocheted blanket that Mother had made for us.

I was repurposing my old wardrobe to use in the room. It was an old armoire-style wardrobe that I had in my bedroom at the flat – a large double doored cupboard up on top and a series of drawers and cupboards underneath. It had been repainted white and a changing mat had been put into the cupboard part – it was a perfect height to change a nappy on. Tom had agreed that it was a good idea and that it let me use some of my furniture from the old flat. I was in the middle filling the drawers with some the clothes we had bought the other day, admiring how tiny and soft they were – when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"This feels so much more real now." I heard Tom say those words as he came back into the room. 2 mugs of tea in his hand. He handed me one then wandered over to admire my handy work.

"I know what you mean." I said, walking over to him and rubbing my hand up and down on his back. "I can't believe there's only 9 weeks left." He wrapped his arm around me and we stood in silence, admiring the nursery and drinking our tea.

Our moment of quiet was interrupted by the doorbell. Tom placed his mug in the armoire and headed downstairs to get it. I was setting some of the photo frames on top of the drawers when I heard a quiet chat and footsteps coming up the stairs. I heard a gently gasp and turned to the door. "Well, aren't you glowing, my dear." A smile spread its way across my face as I walked over towards the door. "Hello, Diana!" I did my best to hug her, but it was difficult. I heard the kettle boiling again downstairs and knew Tom would be making his mother some tea too.

"Well, this is lovely." She said gently, admiring the room. I pulled a couple more pieces of the bag and set them with the photo frames. Tom had already filled a frame with one of our scan photos. It was the one when we found out that she was safe. We treasured it so much.

Tom entered the room and handed his mother her tea. "Thank you, sweet boy." She smiled up at him. "So, how long to go now?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea. "9 weeks." I grinned. "Well, 9 weeks until my due date. It could be less, it could be more." I shrugged.

"This one here was late." She rolled her eyes towards Tom and I giggled. "Typical man." She joined in with my laughter, Tom looked a little shade of embarrassment as Diana wandered over to the photo frame with the scan picture in it. She picked it up, looking at it with a small smile. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her."

"Neither can we." Tom spoke as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head. "Being parents suits you both." She spoke, you could hear the honesty in her voice as she smiled at Tom and I.

She stayed for about an hour before she had to leave – something about meeting some friends. She was tearing around like a hurricane and I couldn't really take in all of what she was saying. She kissed both Tom and I on the cheek then left, saying she would show herself out.

I turned back towards the bag that kept the various bits and stuff I had picked up. I came to the last item and smiled, staring into the bag. _"Awww. Naneun igeos-eul sassdaneun geos-eul ij-eossda **{Awww. I forgot I bought this}**." _I smiled and Tom walked across, clearly not understanding my words yet intrigued. "What?" He asked, trying to peer into the bag. I reached in and pulled out the box, holding up to show Tom. It took a few seconds for him to take in the cute vinyl figure of Loki that I had bought. I opened the box and pulled out Loki, placing him in my palm.

"When did you buy that?" He asked, picking it out of my hand and looking at it.

"In Toronto. The day after I found out that I was pregnant. It came from the same place as your t-shirt." I nodded towards the t-shirt which he was currently wearing.

"Why, may I ask?" He handed the figure back to me and I placed it on the shelf above the drawers.

"The minute I saw it, I thought it would be great for the baby's room. I want her to know all about her father. She'll be so proud of you, Tom. So _very_ proud. She'll tell all of her little friends about her daddy and you'll be the coolest Dad around." I turned to face him when I finished talking and a tear fell down his cheek. Needless to say, he was already a big softy when it came to his daughter.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He pulled me into him and we both stood staring up at the little Loki, feeling ready to meet our daughter.


	73. Chapter 73

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Character in the Story:**_

 **Jennifer Morrison** as the Shop's Owner

* * *

 **Chapter LXXIII: Burnt Cake**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **5 Weeks Later:**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

"Right, round 2 then." I took a deep breath before starting fresh my mind. My bump was getting bigger by the day and even walking from place to place now took an immense amount of effort and energy.

Tom was finishing up work for some 'Paternity Leave' tonight and I was making him a little dinner to celebrate. The actual dinner itself was a doddle. I'd made meatballs and pasta from scratch and was making a roasted vegetable sauce to go with them. I was very impressed with myself.

The dessert on the other hand was an outright disaster. I had to make a Strawberry Shortcake. But I concentrated so much on chopping the vegetables up without cutting myself that I had forgotten that the cake was in the oven. And it was way past salvaging by the time I had gotten to it. Looking like it had been burnt in the actual flames of hell, from God's heaven to Devil's hell. Oh God, forgive me for what I have said. It took a short journey to the bucket, hitting the button with a loud thud. I winced at the sound and headed back inside. And when it came to making another one, of course we had no ingredients left to make a new one. Typical. _"Balo geuttae Miseu Jelly Bean, syopinghaleo gaja **{Right then Miss Jelly Bean, let's go shopping}**. Ulineun Appa leul-wihan keikeuga iss-eoyo **{We've got a cake to make for Daddy}**."_ I rubbed my tummy and she nudged my hand with her foot. _"Jeodo agileul bogedoeeo gippeubnida **{I'm excited to see him too, baby}."**_ I patted her little foot and she settled down.

Switching off the oven and locking the back door, I grabbed my – oh sorry, Tom's hoody – since none of mine fitted anymore – and headed out towards the nearest shop. I never had much bother with the paparazzi, they were only interested if Tom was there. For that I was thankful for. I think I'd struggled coping with them on my own. Especially in my current state. Pulling the collar of Tom's hoody up a bit, I smelled his scent and I breathed it in. I always liked the way he smelled and it hadn't changed in the time I'd known him. The walk towards the shop took a bit longer than it normally did. Jelly Bean was weighing me down. She'd been kicking and moving a lot at night so I hadn't been getting much sleep.

I eventually made it to the small, picking up a basket on my way in. it was owned by a lovely couple, maybe about the same age as Tom, and they always spoke when either of us went in. I wandered up in the small aisle, eyes wandering the shelves until I came across the flour. Popping it in the basket with some sugar and eggs I headed to the till, heaving the heavy basket up to the counter and struggling.

The lady smiled sympathetically at me as she took the basket from my hands. "My second one was a pain in the backside. That's quite a bump you've got there if I may say." She nodded down to my bump, my eyes trailing down. " _Ye **{Yeah}** ,_ she'll be here soon. Only 2 weeks to go. Although at the rate she's kicking, she's making a bid for freedom now." I chuckled as I pulled my purse out of my pocket. "I'll put your stuff in a couple of bags love, to make you more balanced for heading back." She chuckled as well, unsure if it was ok to laugh. I joined in and thanked her as I paid. Leaving the store, she wished me good luck. "You might not be back again before you have her. Hope it goes well for you, love. And make sure you and Tom bring her in." She smiled and I thanked her again. "We will. We will."

 **~o~**

I'd made it home in record time. Well, record time for a massively pregnant lady who was being weighed down with shopping. Climbing up the stairs to the front door, I felt like I'd just won the marathon. Never mind made it home from the shop that was only 200 yards along the road.

I opened the door, threw my keys in the bowl that rested on a little side table and waddled through to the kitchen. I dumped my bags on the counter and headed through to the living room. I needed to rest for a few minutes so I sat down on the couch, a small _'ooof'_ being emitted from my mouth. The soft couch wrapped itself around me and I lay my head back, staring at the ceiling and cuddling my bump protectively.

" _Eun-hye? Eun-hye?_ Babe?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and lifted my head up from the back of the couch. "You ok, darling?" It was Tom. I hadn't heard him come in. why was he home so early?

I looked over to the clock that sat on the mantel piece. "I fell asleep." I mumbled, sleep lacing my voice as I rubbed my face with my hand. " _Chen-chang **{Shit}**._ I fell asleep." I rubbed my forehead. "And I didn't get to make your cake." My head fell in defeat.

"She's really wearing you out, isn't she?" He sat down next to me, sympathy shining from his eyes and rubbed my tummy, our little girl coming to life as soon as he did. I swear, he had some sort of magic touch. She really is going to be a massive daddy's girl. "She is. I didn't get much sleep last night." Tom ran a hand over my head, smoothing my hair. I leaned into his touch.

"Now, what's this about the cake?" His eyes lit up as he asked. "Well, I wanted to make you dinner, a small celebration for your finishing work. The dinner turned out alright but I burnt the cake. I got more stuff from the shop and came to sit down for a few minutes. That was 2 hours ago." I said looking up at the clock. I felt like it was betraying me. I couldn't have been sleeping that long, could I?

"Well, you sit still darling. I'll go heat up our dinner then if you're up for it, we'll go out for pudding. Deal?" "But I wanted to make dinner for you." I pouted, letting myself to get up. "Hey, miss. Sit still. You did make dinner for me. I'm just plating it up." He rested his hands on the back of the couch, leaning over me and kissed me. _Mapsosa **{God}** ,_ I'd missed him. "Now, pudding. Deal?" He asked again. "Deal." I mumbled, my head falling back onto the cushions again.

A short while later, Tom came back into the living room and stood in front of me. He held his hands out and I placed mine in them. He helped me up from my place on the couch. He'd had to do this for a while now, our couch was really soft and comfy and I often got stuck. "Dinner's served." He whispered, his face achingly close to mine. He kissed me lightly and slowly led me through towards the dining room.

Entering the room, I smiled at what he had done. He'd set a glass plate with 3 church pillar candles – all different sizes – in the middle of the table. The soft flickering light making the room look cozy and inviting. He pulled my chair out and waited until I was seated. "I'll be right back." He said, kissing me on the cheek before he left. He returned moments later with our plates. He set mine down in front of me and wandered around the table to his place. He sat down and smiled at me. "This smells amazing, _Eun-hye_." He rubbed his thumb over my hand across the table. I poured wine for him while I'm stuck to water. Raising my glass up as I spoke. "To our little family." I smiled. His face lit up at my words. "To our little family." He repeated. "To my girls." He said, touching his glass with mine just as jelly bean started to move.

Dinner was, if I may say so myself, really good. Most of it was eaten in silence which I took it as a good sign. That and the clean plates. Tom sat back in his chair, a hand on his stomach and smiled. "That was delicious, darling. Thank you." "You're very welcome, sweetheart." I smiled. "So how does it feel to be on paternity leave?" I asked.

"It's great to get a break. I know it won't be a proper break as such, but it'll be amazing. I can't wait to meet her, _Eun-hye._ " Tom replied.

"Me neither, sweetheart. Me neither."

Tom stood up and began clearing the plates. He stacked them up and placed his wine glass on top. He pointed to my tumbler. "Are you finished, love?"

" _Ah, ye **{yes}**._ Thank you." He smiled at me as he reached out for it. I felt a big kick from our baby, she really was excited tonight. Tom wasn't paying and knocked the water over, spilling it into my lap. " _Eun-hye!_ I am so sorry darling!" She was still kicking me, moving around. "It's ok, Tom. It's only water." I said, reassuringly smiled as he handed me a napkin. I felt the water trickling down all the way down my leg and mopped up what I could. Jelly bean was still kicking and moving. It was then I felt a fresh trickle of water running down my leg. Panic washed over me as I realized what was happening. "Tom? Tom, we need to go." I half-shouted.

He wandered back into the room, talking as he did. "Well if you're wanting ice-cream that much I'll do the dishes aft-" He stopped when he saw the look on my face and the water running down my legs. "You don't want to go for ice-cream, do you?" he said. "Not really. I'd rather go to the hospital if that's ok?" I laughed nervously, then whimpered a bit of the pain I felt. "I'll go get your bag." He said before rushing upstairs, making it back with my bag in a record time. I had stood up slowly and shrugged on his hoody by the time he'd made it downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked, grabbing his car keys from the bowl. "R-ready." I answered him, trying to breathe calmly. He ushered me out and into the car before running back to lock the door. Joining me in the car as he grabbed my hand, kissing the knuckles gently. I smiled up at him even though the small pain is starting spread my tummy. "Let's go meet our baby girl." His smile hit his eyes and he started the car.


	74. Chapter 74

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 _ **Minor Character in the Story:**_

 **Alice Evans** as The Midwife

* * *

 **Chapter LXXIV: Tiny Cries**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

Her breathing was heavy as her head fell onto the pillow, sweat making her face glisten. "I'm so proud of you, _Eun-hye_." I whispered into her hair as I rubbed my thumb over her forehead before kissing it, leaning over her as I stood by the side of her hospital bed, her hand desperately clinging onto mine. She'd been at this for 18 hours now, poor thing. It killed me to see her in so much pain. It had been a very slow process of this labor and it wasn't over yet. I felt totally useless, I was just standing here, not being able to help her in any way.

She looked up at me, panting breathlessly hard. "I. I can't do this anymore, Tom. I can't do it." She said, her voice breaking as she spoke and tears filled her eyes, spilling down on her flushed cheeks. "Of course, you can. I am so, you're doing such an amazing thing and-" I was cut off by the midwife. "Right _Eun-hye,_ you're going to push again now, ok? Only a couple more pushes and she'll be here lovely soon." She looked up at _Eun-hye_ from the, uh, business end of proceedings. _Eun-hye_ nodded and took a deep breath, holding onto my hand. She began pushing and her grip on my hand got tighter. I'm sure I heard a knuckle pop. But, it was the very least I could do if it helped her in anyway.

I had always known that _Eun-hye_ was a strong woman. But these past 9 months, everything she's had to go through – especially in these past 18 hours – to have our little girl shown her to me in a whole new light. The last few hours have been filled with nothing but pain for her and yet she's still continuing on. That level of fight and determination astounded me. This is the woman that I loved so deeply was now bringing our daughter into the world and I loved her infinitely more for it.

She stopped pushing and gasped for air, pulling any strength she could get into her lungs. She hardly had time to do this when the midwife spoke again. "Ok then lovely, one last push should do the trick. It needs to be a big one though, alright?" _Eun-hye_ nodded and looked up at me. "She's nearly here. Daddy." She smiled widely as she said the last word and it made my heart melt. In a matter of few seconds I'd be a father to a beautiful baby girl. And I couldn't wait. "You ready _Eun-hye_. Now push." She did as she was told, her eyes shut tightly and her scream echoes the room as she pushed down. "That's it sweetheart, keep going." The midwife encouraged her. "You're doing great." I stared in awe at _Eun-hye,_ she was running on empty but was somehow still managing to give her all.

A few seconds later, her head fell back on the pillow again, air flying from her lungs as a tiny cry echoed around the room. Tears filled my eyes when I heard it and when I looked down towards the midwife, my world changed forever. There in her arms was our baby girl. Our daughter. The midwife quickly brought her around and lay on _Eun-hye's_ chest before covering her with a blanket. "Congratulations, Mom and Dad." She said before moving back down to take care of _Eun-hye._

 _Eun-hye_ carefully wrapped her arms around our daughter and kissed the top of her head. " _Mapsosa **{Oh God}**._ She's here." She smiled up at me, "We did it." I kissed her, trying to pour my feeling into it. "She's perfect, darling. Absolutely perfect." I said as the tears blurred my vision. Rubbing them away as I pulled the edge of the blanket slightly to take a proper look at her.

She was perfect. Her eyes tightly shut. She had the tiniest little button nose, slightly rounded at the end and has such an adorable pink lips – I swear she had a tiny contented smile as she lay there being cuddled in her mother's arms. She had a little drop of hair on her tiny head. It was darker like a raven's wing. Looks like she got that from her mother, lucky little thing. If she ever grows up to be a beauty like her mother, I honestly feared that a lot of boys would throw themselves at her and It seems my overprotectiveness as a father will be a lot like _Eun-hye's 'Appa'_ and for that it's fine with me. She was a perfection personified and I didn't know I was capable of so much love. She'd taken a place in my heart that I didn't know existed and she will remain there forever.

My gaze shifts to _Eun-hye_ who was delicately stroking our baby's cheek, talking quietly to her in her native tongue that I couldn't understand. _"Annyeonghaseyo eolin-i. Annyeonghaseyo. Saranghae-yo. Nega wass-euni gippeo **{Hello little one. Hello. I love you. We're so glad you're here}**."_ Though I knew what the word _'Saranghae-yo'_ means in her soft whisper. She turned to look at me in the eye. "I love her so much that it actually hurts." She spoke so honestly. "Me too, darling. Me too." I kissed her and then our baby. "You were amazing, Eun-hye. I'm so, so proud of you darling. I can't thank you enough."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Tom. I'm so sorry about your hand." She blushed. I looked down and noticed that a few of my knuckles were red. "It's alright, darling." I kissed her again. "What matters is that our little girl is here. Ok?" She nodded slightly then I kissed on the forehead.

The midwife took our baby away to get cleaned up and _Eun-hye_ got herself comfortable. "Will you let everyone know?" She asked me. "Of course. I can't wait to tell everyone, darling. I'm so deliriously happy, you have no idea."

A few minutes later, our daughter arrived back in a small clear cot and was placed beside _Eun-hye's_ bed. Wrapped in a white blanket and wearing her little white hat as she slept soundly, no idea of what was going on around her.

"So, do you have a name for her?" The midwife asked, looking at _Eun-hye_ and then me, I turned to _Eun-hye_ , thankful that we had discussed the names a few weeks back. She smiled and nodded, silently telling me to go ahead and say our baby girl's name.

"We do, we've had a name kept for a while." I told the midwife. She smiled at me. "So, what shall we call your baby girl?"

"We're calling her _Kim._ Kimberly Primrose Hiddleston." I smiled proudly as she wrote it down on the card that sat at the end of her cot.

"That's a lovely name, and it suits her too. Kimberly is _cute_. Primrose is _beautiful_. A very perfect name for your baby girl." She tucked _Kim_ in again after the card was placed. "Congratulations again. Looks like Mum's finally dropped off." She nodded to _Eun-hye_ and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

I took in the sight before me. My two beautiful girls were sleeping soundly and it made me smile. I kissed _Eun-hye's_ hand gently before turning back to _Kim_ , talking to her quietly.

"Your mommy and I loved you so much, _Kim_. So very much. And your grandparents are going to love you too. You've got Auntie Anna. Uncle _Tae-hyun_. Auntie Emma. Auntie Sarah and Auntie Viv – she's a bit mad but she's the best. And Uncle Chris, he's wants to go meet you too. You're going to be so loved by so many people. But none more so than your mommy and I. You've changed my life already."

 _Eun-hye_ stirred in her sleep, her eyes blinking open and she looked over to me as I spoke to _Kim_ , a small smile on her lips.

"And your very first breath took mine away."


	75. Chapter 75

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

 ** _Minor Character in the Story:_**

 **Alice Evans** as The Midwife

* * *

 **Chapter LXXV: My Girl**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I woke up the next morning to the gentles cries of my newborn daughter. That's still felt strange to be honest, I was a mother now. Strange but utterly amazing. I turned my head to face the cot where my beautiful _Kim_ lay there, crying. The sound broke my heart and I needed to do something about it. I slowly upright in the bed, I was still sore from yesterday. She was totally worth it though and all the pain was forgotten the minute she was placed in my arms. As I was sitting up on the bed, a midwife came into my room slowly. "Everything, love?" She asked gently.

" _Ye **{Yeah}** ,_ she's wanting to fed. I'm just a little slow on the get-go this morning." I laughed softly, grimacing at the pain. "Here, you stay there and I'll go get her for you." She offered with a smile as she headed over to the cot, pulling _Kim_ out of her cozy cocoon, her cries dulling. I slipped my gown down slightly and the midwife handed her to me. "Now, the same as you did last night, love, she fed really well for it being your first try." The first attempt at breastfeeding had gone really well. _Kim_ happily fed and then slept for a good few hours. Again, as easy as last night, she latched on and was contently feeding when Tom knocked gently on the door, his hand peering around and a massive smile on his face. He had gone home last night to pick up the pram and get everything sorted at home. "I'll leave you to it dear. If you need anything, get Tom to let me know, ok?" She said. I nodded and thanked her before she left the room closing behind her, giving us a complete privacy.

Tom stood a few feet from the bed, just watching us. A small smile on his on his face, he looked blissfully happy. I patted the empty space on the bed with my free hand and he came over and gently sat down. "Hi." I smiled at him, he leaned forward to kiss me. "Hi." He replied. "And Hello baby." He whispered as he ran his hand over _Kim's_ hair with a feather-light touch. "I still can't believe she's ours, _Eun-hye_." He spoke as he watched _Kim_ being breastfed.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" I smiled, looking down at her then turning to Tom. "She's incredible, darling. And so are you." He kissed me again and Kim started to wriggle. "Oh, I think she's full." I said, gently pulling her away before moving her to lay in my arms. "Would you take her so I can cover up?" I handed her over to Tom who cradled her like she was made of glass. She looked so tiny in his arms as he stared down at her, completely absorbing every single detail about her. "I'm just heading to the bathroom, sweetheart." He looked up and nodded before turning his gaze back at _Kim._

I slowly opened the bathroom door and stopped when I heard Tom's voice, listening to him through the crack of the door. I could just make him out. He was still sat on the bed, staring at _Kim_ and he was quietly singing to her. His voice barely more than a whisper. I stood still, not wanting to disturb them.

"I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim. Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl." I felt the lump in my throat and tried to battle back the tears as he stopped singing to her and gently kissed her forehead. He is going to be such an amazing father.

I sniffed my tears back and made my way back to the room, not letting on that I had heard their little moment. "You ok, darling?" He looked up at me. " _Ye._ Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. I'm itching to get back home though." I said as I sat back on the bed next to Tom.

As soon as I sat down, the midwife came to see us. "Good news. We're happy with everything and you can go home this afternoon." She smiled. "So, take your time getting ready and as soon as you are done, you can take this little cutie home." She cooed over Kim as Tom held her. "That's great, thank you so much." I grinned at her.

"You're welcome, love." She smiled before she turned and left the room.

 **~o~**

2 hours later, Tom, _Kim_ and I were ready to leave the hospital. Tom had changed his first nappy and Kim was dressed and ready to go home. Her daddy took great care in getting her ready. I had a shower while he dressed her. He had dressed her in a plain white cotton sleep suit with small grey stars printed on it and then put her in her pram suit. His mother had given it to us. It was a light grey and had an elephant embroidered onto it in a darker grey thread. It was fleece lined and super cozy for her. He pulled the little attached gloves onto her hands and pulled the hood over the hat she was wearing.

I was dressed and ready to go home. I was pulling Tom's hoody on when he came back in. he'd been to the car to get the seat for _Kim_. We buckled her in and he placed her blanket over her – the one my mother had made – tucking her in, speaking to her the entire time. He was completely doting her.

I gathered my bags up as Tom picked up the car seat, smiling at me. "Let's take our daughter home."

I smiled in return. " _Ye **{Yeah}**._ Let's take her home."

We left the room and thanked all of the nurses and midwives – they had all been amazing the entire time. Pulling the zip further up on Tom's hoody, he offered his free hand to me. I gladly took it and we headed home together as a family for the very first time.


	76. Chapter 76

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter LXXVI: Belief**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

3 months down the line and I think it was fair to say that we were beginning to settle into the life of parenting. I wouldn't say we were used to it – by no means were we used to it. _Kim_ kept us on our toes every single day and some new challenge was always thrown our way. Tom was being amazing. He was working as hard as ever buy whenever he had free time he'd come to us. He was filming in Ireland and he'd spent his day off flying home to us for a few hours before flying back. He didn't want to miss anything when it came to _Kim._ Our family had been amazing. Diana popped around every couple of days when Tom was working – she'd help out with anything she could, anything I asked her to. Whether it was feeding _Kim_ or putting on a load of washing, she was there.

It was tough being so far away from my parents, my sister, her husband, _Tae-hyun_ and my nephew, Jun. I missed them a lot more than I thought and I felt really bad that they all didn't get to see _Kim_ as often as I wanted them to. They had come down for a couple of weeks when _Kim_ was a month old. They absolutely adored her, my father especially. He always wanted to have cuddles from his granddaughter and spent most of his time cooing over, the same way he did with his grandson.

 _Kim_ was finally sleeping in her cot in her nursery. She'd been in her Moses basket next to our bed for a while. The night we decided to try, it was one night when Tom was home – he'd given a week off from filming and it felt like I'd been given a week off from _Kim._ He was doing absolutely everything. "I need to make up for the time I'm not here, _Eun-hye_." He spoke as _Kim_ lay on his legs, her head resting on his knees. She laughed softly and smiled at her daddy as he tickled her belly through her pajamas. I loved watching the two of them together. Tom pulling silly faces at her while she stared up at him with her big brown eyes – she'd gotten them from me. Along with her hair. It was growing in more now and was softly straight slightly at the ends. She may look a lot like me, from which it made Tom loved our daughter even more. But somehow I can tell that she has Tom's bright personality.

 _Kim_ yawned and Tom picked her up, gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. "You're sleepy little lady, aren't you?" he cooed down at her as she stared up at him with her mouth open in a toothless smile. I wandered through from the kitchen with her bottle and he fed her. _Kim's_ tiny hand gently rested on Tom's finger as he held the bottle. He spoke gently to her as she fed. "And you're going to be a big girl and sleep in your big girl's bed tonight." She gurgled back at him as if she's answering him.

He stood up and wandered over to me as I lean on the little breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Say night, mommy." He whispered and waved her chubby little hand for her. "Night baby girl. _Saranghae-yo **{I love you}**_." I cradled her head in my hand and gently kissed the top of her head. I watched as the two most important people in my life wandered upstairs, smiling and wondering how on earth did I get so lucky."

A few minutes later, Tom came into the kitchen, placing the baby monitor on the table. "That was quick." I turned to face him, finding it strange that he'd gotten _Kim_ down in such a short time. "What can I say she's a good girl for her daddy." He shrugged and laughed before pinning me against the counter and wrapping me in a hug. He kissed my neck, working his way from my ear to my collarbone, peppering my neck in the softest of kisses. "I love you, _Eun-hye_." He whispered against my neck in between his kisses. "Mmm." I moaned. "I love you too." I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him on the lips. "Now, go sit down and put the film on, dinner's nearly ready." He didn't budge. "Can't I have you for dinner instead?" He murmured against me. "Maybe later." I giggled softly. "Now go!" I said and he headed towards the living room, I slapped him on the bum as he walked away making him laugh.

I carried the plates through to the living room to find Tom on the couch and the DVD Menu playing on the TV. "I miss this." I said as I put the plates on the table and slumped down next to him on the couch. His hand rested on my knee. "Me too darling." "But I know we wouldn't change it for the world. " I smiled at him and he nodded, leaning over to kiss me. "Thank you." He smiled as he stared at me in the eye. "For what?" I laughed gently as I reached to pick up my plate. "For everything, _Eun-hye_. For _Kim_ , for being an amazing mother to her, for loving me." I turned to him, smiling. "I want to thank you for the same thing, sweetheart." He smiled as I spoke. "You're amazing with _Kim_ and, even when you're exhausted, you'll drive home, or fly home, just to see us for a few hours or to read _Kim_ a bedtime story." The smiled never left his face. "Although, cool it on the Shakespeare, okay?" I asked laughing, causing a look of false hurt to appear on his face. "Now shut up and eat your dinner." I winked at him and he laughed, tucking into his food.

 **~o~**

I felt something shift underneath me, just under my knees. My eyes fluttered open and slowly looked around the dark room. I felt my body being lifted before Tom's shoulder came into view. "Come on sleepyhead, let's get you to bed." I must have fallen asleep during the film. He was carrying me out of the living room and towards the stairs. "Isn't that what you just said to Kim?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse. "Well, I've already taken one of my girls to bed, it's time to do the same for the other one. Not to mention, our baby girl looks a lot like you." He smiled at me as he got to the top of the stairs. He gently placed on the bed. "You get ready for bed, I'm just going to check on her." He said before he wandered out of the room. I changed into one of Tom's old t-shirts and kept my underwear on, slipping under the covers and trying my best not to fall asleep until he got back.

"She's sound asleep." He smiled as he came back. "And you're nearly sound asleep too by the looks of you." He laughed gently as he stripped down to his boxers and joined me in bed. "C'mere you." He had open his arm and I tucked in under his shoulder, my hand resting on his chest. I felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the steady rhythm of his heart and it lulled me to sleep.

 **~o~**

 **{Tom's POV}**

My eyes opened as I heard _Kim_ gurgling away to herself on the baby monitor. It sat on my bedside cabinet and I lay here just listening to her for a few minutes. I would never get tired of the sounds she made. And being wakened up by them felt amazing. _Eun-hye_ was still sound asleep next to me. I kissed her on the shoulder before getting up, padding through to see my beautiful baby girl.

I entered the nursery room slowly, making my way over to the cot where our little _Kim_ lay. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." I looked down at her in her cot. She heard my voice and her head turned to me, a smile on her face as her big doe eyes stared up at me. She always smiled when I came to her in the morning. Reaching down to pick her up. She gurgled and put her fist in her mouth. "Now, let's get you ready and then we'll go see mommy." I wandered over to the changing station and lay her down, talking to her as I unbuttoned her sleep suit. "So, what do you have planned for today, Miss Kimberly?" She squealed and gurgled and kicked her legs as I got a clean nappy and the wipes out of the drawer just under where she lay. "Well that sounds just wonderful! Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" I said and blew a raspberry on her little tummy. She squealed. "Well thank you. Thank you very much."

"There we go. All clean. Now, shall we go mommy?" I asked and she smiled. I picked her up, balancing her on my hip and carried her through to our room. _Eun-hye_ was awake, lying on her side and smiling. "I heard you, you know." She said as she nodded to the baby monitor. "Miss Kimberly wanted to come see her mommy. She got it specially dressed for the occasion. She is currently modelling this season's latest trend – the clean nappy!" She laughed as I walked towards her, lying _Kim_ down on the bed next to her. I lay down on my side of the bed and we both propped ourselves up on our elbows, staring down at _Kim._

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

I smiled as I lay there staring down at my daughter and then across to Tom. My life right now was perfect. I had the perfect boyfriend who was a perfect father to our perfect daughter.

I guess that this is what happens when you have that little belief in yourself. People always told me that if you believe in yourself and what you do, you'll do well. The work placement seems so long ago now. But I've met so many amazing people thanks to those 4 weeks. One person in particular who has changed my life in so many wonderful ways that I can't express myself on how grateful I am to him.

I guess that this is how it feels when you have that belief in you.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Main Characters in the Story:_**

 **Kang Han-na** as Emilie _'Eun-hye'_ Seung

 **Tom Hiddleston** as Himself

* * *

 **Chapter LXXVII: Christmas**

 **~o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **{Emilie/Eun-hye's POV}**

It was a cold mid-December afternoon. We were at home, the fire blazing, decorating our Christmas tree. _Kim_ was sat on the floor, upright in her donut cushion – to stop her from going anywhere – playing with an old piece of wrapping paper, mesmerized by the noise it made. Tom had dressed her today – it was glaringly obvious. She had a white onesie on that read _'My Daddy is Loki. What's your Daddy do?_ ' I laughed when he had brought her downstairs this morning, but she had a massive smile on her face as he carried her.

She is also now fitting into the hat that Tom had been given on the Graham Norton show. And, as he promised, Tom snapped photo of her wearing it, with the onesie – and sent it to Graham. Her dark brown eyes sparkled and, with a finger in her mouth, she had the cutest little smile on her face – she always did it for Tom. Just as I thought when I was pregnant with her, she was a complete daddy's girl.

He always did have a way of charming the ladies and _Kim_ was no different.

I was shifting through a box of Christmas balls and tree decorations while Tom was untangling the lights. Well, trying to untangle the lights. "I just don't understand how they can come out the box tangled when they're brand new!" he vented.

"You keep going sweetheart, show them who's boss. I'll put the kettle on." I knew it would be best to leave him in peace for a few minutes.

I was really excited about our first Christmas together. My parents, my elder sister and her husband with their son were coming down to spend it with us and Diana, Emma and Sarah would be popping around on Christmas day. My family from Korea were flying down tomorrow and I was picking them up from the airport. I hadn't seen them in 7 months and I was missing them so much.

The kettle boiled and I made 2 mugs of _'Maesil Cha'_ , letting them brew while I mashed up a banana for _Kim_ , putting it on a bowl. Carrying it all through on the tray as I walked back to the living room. Tom had given up on the lights for now as they lay in a pile on the floor while he sat with _Kim_. I heard a squeal and turned to look at her. "What did Daddy do to you?" I giggled as I spoke.

She turned her head and looked up at me, her almost toothless smile bigger than as our 9 month year old _Kim_ has her first baby teeth. Tom had put a too-big Santa hat on her and it had slid down her face slightly. Tom had taken a few photos on his phone, smiling down at Kim before picking her up from her donut cushion and sitting her on his knee.

"It was mine when I was younger." He laughed as he bounced her on his knee. I grabbed the bowl with mashed banana and handed it to him, then pulled a bib over Kim's head. While Tom fed her the banana, I grabbed my mug and took up residence on the floor, determined to sort out these fairy lights.

20 minutes later, the lights were untangled and were wrapped around the tree. Tom had taken Kim for a feed and put her down for a nap. He wandered into the living room, noticing the lights. "Well done, darling. I have no clue how you managed it but well done. The tree looks lovely." He came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my temple as we stood staring at the tree. "Now it just needs decorating." I said, heading over to the boxes of decorations. Pulling them out a few at a time, I handed some to Tom before grabbing a few myself. We put the decorations on the tree, Tom taking the higher branches while I did the lower ones. We had bought a few new ones which I pulled out of the boxes to hang them up. "Oh, I got one too. I'll go get it." He announced before bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time like he always did. I kept decorating, humming along to the Christmas CD that was playing in the background. It felt properly Christmassy now. The fire was crackling, it was dark outside, and the tree was looking good. Everything was falling into place for our first Christmas as a family.

I heard footsteps coming downstairs and Tom re-appeared in the living room, a small black bag in his hand. He handed it to me and joined me sitting on the floor. I looked at it – it was the fanciest looking Christmas ball I have ever seen and it wasn't even out of the bag yet. "This is very fancy for a tree, Tom." I said as I dipped my hand into the bag.

"Well, you see. It's uh, it's not for the tree, _Eun-hye_." My hand landed on the box that sat in the bottom. I looked across to him, wondering what on earth he was talking about. I pulled the box out of the bag and he took it from my hand. "It's a decoration for you, if you'll have it…" he spoke as he opened the box. He turned it towards me as he continued his sentence. "… if you'll have me."

My eyes left his and flickered to the box that sat in his large hand. Sitting in a blue velvet cushion was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen but not just any ring, it was an infinity ring with a Heart Shape Blue Aquamarine diamond. An infinity ring… a sign that our love will never fade or die. " _Seung Eun-hye_. You are my best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life and the mother of my beautiful daughter. Will you marry me?" he held the box out on his hand and looked up at me, his blue eyes searching mine which were rapidly filling up with tears. He couldn't have picked a better time to ask. He knew me so well. He knew that something like this was much more _'me'_ than any fancy, _'showy'_ proposal.

I blinked back the tears before they fell and looked at him in the eye. _"Ye **{Yes}**."_ I spoke, my voice barely audible. "Yes. Yes!" I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face and apparently it was catching – Tom broke into a grin too. He pulled the infinity ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger, kissing it after he had done then he kissed me. "You've made me the happiest man on the planet, _Eun-hye._ I love you so much." He hands held my face as he kissed me. I held my hand out in front of me touching the ring where it sat. It was beautiful. It was platinum – I had thought silver but Tom corrected me. This infinity ring symbolizes that I was _his_ forever and it sparkled brighter than any fairy lights ever could.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked as I looked at it. "I. I. I love it, Tom. It's amazing. I can't thank you enough. He grinned and kissed me again. "I've been nervous for so long. I've had it for ages but couldn't pick up the courage to ask you." He smiled shyly at me.

" _Saranghae-yo,_ Tom. I love you so, so much. You've made me so very happy and I can't thank you enough."

" _Judo Saranghae-yo **{I love you too}** ,_ Mrs. Hiddleston." He winked as he said the last two Korean words. It seems I have taught him well enough for the last 4 months. I am such a good teacher and he so proudly liked it. I knew I would _never_ get tired of hearing that.


End file.
